Harry Potter: The Dragon's revenge
by D18LifeMusic
Summary: Harry is deep within his employment as an auror and is building a name for himself as a successful one. When a new epidemic forces him to the US for in search of a dangerous new syndicate, he finds himself thrust between forces likely to destroy everything. Sequel to HP & the Elder Mistake. Should read it first. please leave any comments\reviews you may have!
1. Ch 1 Disruption

**Hello all!**

 **If you are here, I must first insist you read Harry Potter and the Elder Mistake first. Dragon's Revenge is the sequel to that story and you would be a bit lost without reading that first. Second, I want to thank you for clicking on my story! That makes you at least slightly interested and that in and of itself is a compliment.**

 **What I have done with the beginnings of this story is try to continue the Harry Potter Universe in a different manner that I have seen already. My hope was to create something that is unique both in the premise of the story, and the way you view the HPU. I may be asking some unasked questions regarding HP and hopefully will help answer those same questions that I believe a lot of readers may have.**

 **I encourage you to read through what I have here and please tell me what you think so far. I was a little apprehensive about even starting a sequel. I thought I may have been all out of ideas and I do _not_ want to ride any cliche' bandwagons. **

**Before I ask you to please READ AND REVIEW what I've posted so far, I must thank a couple of people. Med-Anes and Blathazar91 have graciously agreed to beta for me and they have been an incredible help thus far. If have read Elder Mistake, then you know my struggle finding beta's. It seems that I have 2 very reliable ones. So any of you who have a good beta out there, hold onto them. **

**Now as promised, _PLEASE READ AND REVIEW_ and I hope to talk to you all again soon. **

**Thanks again**

 **Enjoy**

 **RH**

Chapter 1 - Disruption

 _Flashback_

 _May 2, 1999_

 _'You asked me to remind you about an operation?' Harry asked Kingsley who was standing outside of the erected marquee gazing in the distance at the lake where the Giant Squid could be seen toying with the surface._

 _'Yes, I did' he sighed._

 _'Why not Lonnie?' Harry asked. 'Does this not have to do with the Auror office?' Harry doubted Kingsley would ask him to do something illicitly "off the books"._

 _'Lonnie asked me to talk to you today because he knew he'd be busy with old mates. Many of his acquaintances lost someone last year. He is very dedicated to comforting their families.'_

 _'Good man' Harry replied._

 _'Aye' Kingsley said deeply. 'Operation is in the works and technically still classified. We are already building a team in case it becomes necessary.'_

 _'Classified?' Harry said incredulously. 'Not to be a bit arrogant but... classified from me as well? You usually confide in me for things like this.'_

 _'Usually yes, but in this case I'm bound by oath.'_

 _'From who?'_

 _'Fernando Canchola'_

 _'Oh' Harry replied. That name had surfaced in a few cases over the past year with criminals that had tried jumping the pond from the States to escape justice. He is the currently the head of the MDFA and very stern and forceful man whom Harry had only spoken to once. He was trustworthy but incredibly "by the book." As a matter of fact, his stern demeanor would even give Minerva cause for pause._

 _'Well what is going on that would involve the Auror offices rather than MLE?'_

 _'Narcotics' Kingsley replied as he took a sip of the drink he had in his hand. 'A drug called Dragon Ride is becoming an epidemic over in America. It's killed over ten thousand people both magical and muggle.'_

 _'Ten thousand?!' Harry replied with wide eyes. 'What does it do?'_

 _'Well first off it's illegal because one of its main ingredients is powdered dragon horn, which is Class C non-transferable. Also it's side effects are killing people.'_

 _'And those would be?'_

 _'Numerable' he replied gravely. 'The one that is killing people is that powdered dragon horn causes anaphylaxis in most people - '_

 _'They are allergic?' Harry asked._

 _'- yes, and it's mixture with runespoor eggs causes some very vivid and convincing hallucinations. Several of which have caused people to either kill others or themselves.'_

 _'That is simply awful'_

 _'There's another. It's fatal to all muggles' he said darkly, clearly upset that someone was doing this. 'And squibs for that matter as well.'_

 _'Why' Harry asked aghast._

 _'Before it's ingestion, it requires a medical charm that calms the acids in your stomach. Without the charm within 30 minutes of taking the drug, the acids eat through the stomach destroy... everything.'_

 _'Why are people taking this? It is obviously extraordinarily dangerous. What's the draw?' Harry asked unable to believe that someone would actually do this._

 _'It's apparently an unparalleled sensation. If you survive.'_

 _Harry ran his hand through his hair. Someone choosing to take something like that is truly none of Harry's business. But muggles can't get their hands on powdered dragon horn so only someone magical can sell it to them. The fact that those who are producing this do not care in the least how it affects those who buy it is reprehensible._

 _'So what's the operation you spoke of?' Harry asked instantly determined to do something._

 _'It's in America. Most intel points to it being produced there.'_

 _'Ok well - '_

 _'Hold on, Harry. We don't know when or if at all it's going to take place but if it does, you and Paul will be going with the task force we loan to the Magical Defense Force of America.'_

 _'Just say when' Harry replied with a nod._

 _'Aye, I will. But for now, get back to that lovely redhead of yours' Harry smiled widely and searched for her in the crowd behind them. 'You'd best snatch her up soon before someone else tries to.'_

 _Harry looked sideways at him and felt his face go red slightly._

 **Present Day**

 **July 7, 1999**

'Ginny!' Molly exclaimed from across the sitting room.

'What?' Ginny replied sheepishly albeit knowing exactly what she was upset about

'Young lady, who in Merlin's name taught you to talk in such a way?'

'You're joking' she replied with a smile. 'I play quidditch for a living and I have 6 brothers. I have a nephew and niece, not to mention Charlie, who works with dragons and other testosterone filled dragon keepers like him. Plus Fred and George helped raise me.'

'I _do not care_ ' Molly replied hotly. 'I also don't care if you are of age either' she added quickly seeing Ginny about to say something else. The fact that she had been about to say that exact thing was beside the point. 'I did not raise you in that way. You are first a lady and then... all those other things'

'What's going on?' Arthur said as he walked in from the kitchen. He had just got off work and walked into the sitting room to see Molly ranting and Ginny polishing her 3XT.

'You're daughter is being vulgar' Molly said to her husband while her knitting began knitting itself, a little more vigorously than necessary.

Arthur sighed and fell into his recliner Harry and Hermione had gotten him for his birthday. 'What did you say now, Ginny?'

'Nothing that bad' Ginny said trying to avoid her father's disapproval. Ginny and her Mum often butted heads but that was because they were so alike. If there was anyone on this planet that she didn't want to think badly of her, it was her father. Daddy's little girl and all that...

'Not that bad?!' Molly laughed. 'I told her you and I would be staying at Muriel's for the weekend after her procedure and... _stop laughing'_ she shot at Ginny. Ginny wasn't able to contain herself fully while listening to her mother repeat what she had said. 'I told her they would be on their own for the weekend and she said "I doubt Harry and I will leave his bedroom" low enough that she thought I wouldn't hear.'

Arthur turned towards her and gave her a disapproving look. She was at least ashamed enough to not smile. 'Ginny, please, if you value our sanity as we age, you mustn't talk like that. Lord knows, you mother and I had our secrets from our parents - '

' _Arthur!'_

' - but we were respectful enough to be smart, and keep our secrets between us. This day and age, younglings flaunt their sex lives constantly and it is quite inappropriate.'

 _'Arthur you are not helping_ '

'You may not be a little girl anymore but you are still my little girl and I will take you over my knee if you don't conduct yourself with more propriety'

'I'm sorry, dad.' she said remorsefully. 'You as well, mum. I'm sorry for being so ... '

'Randy' she said angrily.

'Bloody hell Mum' she said, embarrassed. 'I was going to say frank but -'

'Keep it up and I'll talk sex at the dinner table with Harry there' Molly said as she went back to her knitting.

'You wouldn't' Ginny replied sitting up straight immediately.

'Let's not find out, shall we?' Arthur said and then sipped his first sip of mead and opeing the evening prophet.

'Speaking of Harry' Ginny said glancing at the family clock seeing that his hand still said At Work.

'He is still at the office. Last we talked round about lunch hour, he said Linder had lots of reports for him to handle' Arthur said.

'Again?' She sighed. 'He's been putting a lot of hours in lately'

'He's full time now' Arthur replied while turning the page. 'Plus Linder never lets him cut corners. Lots of red tape for aurors'

'Bollocks' Ginny griped. 'It's near 6 o'clock already and I was hoping we could go to the village to the pub'

'You were there just the other night' Molly admonished. 'Why are you wanting to go back?'

'I love it there. Everyone is so nice and it's the only place out in public we can go without having to sign autographs.'

'You are just mad about the dive over in Yorkshire' a voice said. Ron and Hermione had come round and after a toss in the sheets from the look of Hermione's hair. He smirked at Ginny which made her instantly angry. No one had ever been able to push her buttons like her dear brother.

'I am not!' Ginny shot back.

'Oh come off it' Hermione 'That woman asked Harry to sign her unders.'

'Or maybe it was because she pulled her shirt up before he could even respond that tied your wand in a knot.' Ron said with a chuckle as he bit into a muffin from that morning's breakfast.

'No matter' Ginny said holding her nose high.

'Yea, no matter only because you turned her into a big hairy dog'

'Well she deserved it' Ginny quipped.

'Too right' Molly added.

'Anyway' Ginny said pointedly. 'I want to go back there because no one _there_ acts that way. We are just Harry and Ginny there. That and the Fish and Chips are superb.'

'Whatever, dear. Just as long as you aren't out being foolish. Can't afford bad press while you are still trying to land a starter spot on the Harpies.'

'I know, Mum' she said with a bright smile. She looked at the sticker on her broom that she had bought with her very first galleon she had received from the Harpies. It was a simple permanent sticker she bought at the souvenir shop in Holyhead that said "Future Harpie" that Ginny had altered to say "Current Harpie"

Ginny thought back to the day she got her letter from the owner of the Harpies and blushed. They were at the Burrow when she got the letter, a spectacular celebration broke out, Ginny got... mildy sloshed. Not heavily but still sloshed, and when her parents had gone to bed, Ginny dragged him by the hand out the door and into the late night. Hermione and Ron were in their own little world talking about the pending nuptials letting Ginny pull Harry (who was not fighting in the least) to their favorite spot to star gaze. Harry cast all the privacy charms he could think of they spend an hour not gazing at a single star.

Her and Harry's relationship was as strong as it ever had been but it was hard to be close when they were both so busy. That was one of the reasons that she had made such a statement in earshot of her Mum. It hadn't been since the beginning of the summer that they had the opportunity to do anything more than a healthy snog and Ginny was lately feeling exactly as her mother had quipped. So she didn't know how serious Ginny had been. They may not leave his flat for the weekend at all.

'Ginny!' Hermione said loudly. 'Wake up'

'Sorry!' she said going back to her polishing. 'Was going through some plays in my mind'

'Sure you were' her father said from behind the prophet. Molly huffed heavily again but didn't say anything this time but her patience was obviously thin.

'Oh' Ron said suddenly jumping to his feet. Ginny looked up to see Harry's hand had jumped to Mortal Peril. Ginny's heart stopped but no sooner than it stopped there did it move on to Home.

'What the bloody hell was that about?' Ron asked to no one in particular.

'I'm sure you'll find out soon enough' Arthur said bracingly.

Five minutes later, his hand jumped to Travelling again when it landed on Home once more. Seconds later, they heard the door open and shut and Harry stepped into the sitting room. He had an easy smile on his face when he said 'Evening all' but it faltered immediately when he got a look at Ginny's face.

'What?' he asked suddenly worried. Ginny pointed at the clock. Harry looked at it and his eyes grew wide. 'Damn that blasted clock'

 **Ministry of Magic**

 **July 7, 1999**

 **5:30 p.m.**

'Are you blokes going to go home?' Proudfoot asked when he stood up from his own cubicle.

'As a matter of fact, I think - '

'No' Linder cut across Harry. Harry's shoulders dropped in defeat.

'Why not?'

'Because of all of this bloody paperwork' Linder replied angrily and shaking his finger at it. Harry sighed, placed his hand over his eyes, and waved his other hand at the plate of chips across his desk and a few chips floated towards him. Proudfoot eyed him momentarily but Harry missed it.

'Don't you sigh at me, Potter. If you'd stop seeing leads everywhere, and then arresting people, _we wouldn't have to sign all these damn forms'_

Harry smiled despite himself making Proudfoot chuckle as well. 'I can't help it. If you weren't so determined to follow them yourself, we wouldn't have so much.'

'That's shite, Potter and you know it. Every time you think you have a lead on another one of those DR merchants, you insist we follow it.' Linder said throwing down his quill and turning on Harry. 'I would be happy letting someone else chase leads but half the time, you walk up saying you think you found something and it's time for us to go.'

'No you wouldn't' Harry countered hotly. Proudfoot was now shaking with silent laughter. 'Ever since we were called to the scene of that 15 year old muggle girl who had tried some accidentally and nearly died, you have been just as hell bent on stamping it all out as I have. The difference is, I would gladly just burn the paperwork.'

'And I've told you at least a thousand times - '

'I know, I know'

'If you are going to do something, do completely and with respect to the next person' they said together.

'That's right' Linder said. 'I hate paperwork too, but I won't ditch the paperwork because I'm a young, teenaged, tosser. _Now finish that damned DEP Account so that I can go to my mass... I mean the pub'_

'Massage? You're going for a massage?' Proudfoot said trying to contain himself.

'Yes' Linder replied in attempt to be calm. 'I'm nearing 55 years, I have been an auror for 25 years, and I am sore constantly. So yes I have a massage. I will spend an hour getting a firm rubdown from beautiful Irish lass named Maggie. What will you be doing?!'

'The same' Proudfoot replied immediately. 'Except her name is Alese and she's my wife.'

'Bah' Linder exclaimed but he wasn't done.

'Oh and it won't cost me a knut and will probably end well for me since she wants another baby.'

Harry burst out laughing while Linder through his hands in the angrily and growled 'Damn kids'

After Harry finished his Discovery of Evidentiary Procedural Account, he bid Linder a good massage, which made his face turn even more red, and Harry departed the ministry. He had told Ginny he would meet her at the burrow this evening for dinner and, if Harry was being honest with himself, quite a bit more. Several weeks had gone by since Ginny and Harry had been able to get any proper alone time and it was starting to grate on Harry's ability to stay focused. Just this morning Grimaldi had said something that reminded him of a particularly heated moment with Ginny during her last year at Hogwarts. Grimaldi snapped his fingers twice before Harry came to. Grimaldi was not pleased and neither was Linder.

So Harry left the Ministry and apparated to Tavistock Place to his flat. Somehow, Harry had been thinking clearly because instead of landing on his roof as usual, he reappeared in the middle of a street where a large lorrie was bearing down on him with its horn blaring at him. Harry leapt from the street in plenty of time but his heart was beating wildly all the same. Harry took a deep breath and ascended the stairs to his flat. He changed into jeans and a shirt in a flash and went to the roof. He apparated to the Burrow and sprinted to the door. When he made his way through the kitchen and into the sitting room with an 'Evening all' he then noticed Ginny's expression. It was somewhere between frightened and furious.

'What?' he said curiously. Ginny pointed to the mantle where the Weasley family clock was. Harry realized that it had probably been pointed at Mortal Peril for a moment. 'Damn that blasted clock' he said before chuckling self consciously.

'Explain' Ginny demanded

'It's nothing really' he placated her. 'I was distracted when I apparated to my flat and ended up in the street outside it. A lorrie was coming at me. I had to move out of the way. See ... nothing'

'Why were you so distracted?' Ron asked.

Harry stumbled for a moment not wanting to accidentally reveal that he had been thinking about all the things he'd like to do with his sister when he made his blunder.

'Oh just work stuff' he lied smoothly. 'DR is being stubborn still.'

'You are a lying little bugger you are' Hermione said with a smile

'I am not' Harry said incensed. 'I was in Southampton today where Linder and I tracked a DR merchant back to his hideout. He wasn't happy when I knocked his door of its hinges and much less so when Linder hit him in the head with a steel pipe.'

'What did he go and do that for?' Arthur asked putting the Prophet down.

'He said he didn't care if anyone died from his "product" as long as their coin was good.'

'Well I'd bash his skull in as well.' Molly said shortly and then continued with her knitting.

'So that was distracting you?' Hermione asked still skeptical.

'Yes' Harry said simply and then plopped down on the sofa next to Ginny. She immediately leaned into him and sighed. Harry smiled and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her to him.

'How's the shop?' Harry asked jovially

'Oh just peachy' Ron said evenly. Harry laughed heartily and that sound alone helped calm Ginny's nerves that were still frayed.

'Why so glum?' Harry asked with a smile on his face.

'George is running me ragged and he's still going to go spare' Ron said moving his head with such vigor that his hair flopped even more than usual.

'Why is he so worked up?' Molly asked with concern. Ever since Hogwarts, George was on the receiving end of the greatest amount of her patience and concern. No one asked why and no one disagreed with its necessity either.

'Term starts in a few weeks and stocks are flying off the shelf. We are having a hard time keeping up'

Ron had slipped easily into the role of second-in-command at WWW but everyone knew that he wouldn't make a career out of it. Twice now he had asked Harry for help practicing some of the required wandwork for Auror admission. The only people left in his family that hadn't realized that being an Auror was what Ron really wanted was Ron himself and then George. They had needed each other for a long time but the time was approached to end that particular partnership.

'Has he considered hiring others to help?' Arthur asked serenely. Grandfather-hood had suited him well.

'No. He says we don't need them' Ron replied, clearly exasperated with his brother. 'He says that any more people will just crowd and complicate the shop'

'What about Angelina?' Hermione asks turning the page of her _Witch Weekly_ magazine. Harry did a double take to make sure that he isn't going insane. _Witch Weekly?_

'She is still working for that Healer in Knightsbridge'

'I thought she hated working for him Ginny said sitting up. 'She said he was an old codger who didn't know his arse from a hole in the ground'

' _Ginny'_

'Sorry Mum but that's what she said'

'She does hate it' Ron said with sigh. 'But George is afraid that if he invites her to work in the shop, then they will end up rowing all the time and it might ruin their relationship.'

'What a load of waffle' Hermione said putting her magazine down.

'You're one to talk' Harry said gesturing towards the rag in her lap.

'Oh I'm just reading this year's list' Hermione said knowingly, as if she had a big secret.

'What list?' Harry asked. As soon as he did, Ginny dropped her head onto the back of the sofa.

'Witch Weekly's most eligible bachelor list' she replied with a cunning smile.

'Merlin's pants not again' Harry said copying Ginny who laughed and gave him a chaste kiss. He smiled warmly in return.

'No Harry, not again. You are no longer on the top of the list of Witch Weekly's Most Eligible Bachelors.' she said though hinting at more. 'As a matter of fact, only one Weasley is on the list this year. Charlie is still on the list'

'He may always be on that list' Ron mumbled.

'He will not' Molly shot at him.

'However' Hermione said pulling the attention back to her 'there is a new list. One much more to my liking.'

'Oh?' Ron said questioningly 'How so, love?'

'Because it is the Witch Weekly's Most In...eligible Bachelors.' Harry groaned. 'The list of Bachelors who are no longer eligible'

Hermione's smile was too pleasant. 'How many of us are on that list?' Harry asked unsure if he even wanted the answer.

'All of you' she said with a giggle. Harry groaned again.

'Ah it's not that bad' she continued. 'There is a great picture of you and Ginny in here'

'I wanna see' Ginny said shooting up off the couch. Everyone laughed except Harry. He still despised press. Good or bad.

'Oh Harry it's actually quite good.' She walked back with the magazine in hand an showed it to him. He immediately recognized the photograph. After Ginny's landslide win for the Quidditch Cup at Hogwart's the previous year. After she caught the snitch to defeat Hufflepuff by a staggering 300 points, Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup. The photo of them was shortly after she reached the ground. Harry was, of course, in attendance and the moment she hit the ground, Harry had been there. The snapshot in the magazine was of Ginny leaping into Harry's arms. The look on Harry's face was intense. It was quite an intimate moment if he remembered correctly. Which he did.

'Could have been worse' Ginny said trying to encourage him not to become upset.

'It's a wonderful picture' he said smiling. That was the moment he knew he wanted to open the box from Jigar's for her.

Harry watched as Ginny and Hermione looked through the magazine at all the poor blokes listed there when Hermione let out a very un-Hermione giggle. 'What?' Ron asked.

'Dean is on this list' Hermione teased. Ginny sat back down next to Harry and wrapped her arms around one of his and clasped his hand in both of hers.

'Who snatched him up?' Harry asked.

'Luna' Ginny responded.

'And how do you know?' Harry asked smiling knowing it would get a rise out of her. Their relationship had never caused a moment of strife between he and Ginny but he enjoyed taking the mickey out of her on occasion.

'Oh shut it you' she smacked him on the arm.

A odd, familiar sound permeated the room and everyone turned to look at Ron.

'What? Why are you all surprised?'

'Have you been reading that book I leant you Hermione' Molly said with a loving smile on her face.

'I read it at night before bed.'

'Have you tried any of it yet?'

'I have' Hermione said closing her magazine. 'I can't say it was as good as any of yours but it certainly went well for my first few meals.' Hermione blushed deep scarlet.

'Good. Of all my boys, Ron was always hardest to keep fed.'

'He is quite voracious' she said breathlessly. Ron was looking back and forth between his mother and his fiancée, the latter was blushing furiously. He seemed to be coming to a conclusion. Molly, it seemed, was quickly regretting bringing the subject up.

'So what's for dinner' Harry asked in a poor attempt to change the subject.

'Pub!' Ginny said quickly. 'Let's go down to the Boot and have dinner. We haven't seen Fox in several days'

'Arthur and I ate earlier so you lot are on your own this evening.'

'To the Boot' they all said in unison and climbing to their feet.

A few minutes later, Harry and Ron followed Hermione and a very excited Ginny in the The Lawmen's Boot pub in Ottery St. Catchpole. Every time Harry entered the pub, he stopped and admired the memorial picture on the wall next to the entrance. It was a picture of Fox, short for Andrew Foxlan, and his brother Tristan who started the Boot together after their father, who'd been a muggle detective for Scotland Yard. Tristan was killed in the attack by Amycus Carrow the previous summer. After Carrow's demise, Fox came to the Burrow and thanked Harry and Ron. He told them then about the pub, invited them down, and once Ginny tasted the Fish and Chips, they became regulars.

'Everyone batten down the hatches' Fox yelled from behind the bar, 'Here comes a storm with red hair.'

'Fox' Ginny shouted and waved back excitedly. 'It's been a few days.'

Fox was a large man. Easily as stocky as Charlie but not as well toned. He had wide shoulders and a genuine smile. Harry had watched him throw men of great size through the front door of the pub with ease but everyone knew he wouldn't hurt a fly. He had a kind face, blue eyes behind dark glasses, and a full beard.

Anyone who spend five minutes with Fox, knew about the love of his life, his wife Ashlynn and the pride of his life, their son Henry. Both of whom could be found in a large portrait on the back wall behind the bar. This was one reason they all liked him so much. Family was just as important to him as it was to them.

'How's my favorite redhead?' He said grabbing four glasses of varying size. He knew their drinks by heart now.

'Hey' Ron said indignantly

'Sorry, mate. She's a right sight prettier than you' he responded unabashed. Ron shrugged and smacked his lips in anticipation. Within two minutes, Fox had all their favorite drinks in front of them. Ron, a tall, amber bitter, cold because he liked his drinks piping hot or ice cold, nothing in between. Hermione, an Andoleen Sweet which was an original by Fox that he wouldn't divulge the recipe. Ginny, a Saunton Sea Breeze, a drink she thought she learned from Harry who had in fact asked Arthur for Molly's favorite cocktail. Ginny still didn't know that. For Harry, he got a specialty of Fox's. A Hippogriff Hunter, two parts Gin, one part tonic water, one part clear cola, and two parts a secret that Fox wouldn't tell him.

They all toasted and sipped, or gulped in Ron's case, their drink's. Ginny moaned in pleasure at the taste of hers. This sound affected Harry much more than it normally should have. _This is going to be a long night_ he thought to himself.

'So how goes the Dragon Hunt?' Fox asked.

'It is long, arduous, and irritating.' Harry said and sipped his drink.

'Well that's what you get when you become an Auror' he said winking at Ginny.

'Stuff it' Harry replied with a smile.

'Harry!' someone called behind them. They turned to find Ashlynn, Fox's wife, in her chef's coat, knives on her hip and flour on her face. Her long dark hair was nearly as dark as Harry's but not quite. She was by no means large but "she has some meat on her bones" as Fox puts it. Muscular thighs and an hourglass figure gave her a formidable look when she was glaring at one of her employees.

'Hey Ash' Harry called back. Ashlynn had been Harry's friend ever since he had made sure to mention her excellent cooking in an article he was interviewed for. They asked where his favorite "hangout" was and he told the reporter here because of the food. Ever since then, the Boot's sales skyrocketed with travelers from all over England. Harry was now Ashlynn's favorite. She was able to make a living cooking like she'd always wanted.

'How is it goin?' she asked him and then looking to everyone.

'Oh fine' Harry said dismissively. 'How's Henry?'

Ashlynn's face lit up. Fox jumped into action and pulled some photos out of the wallet in his back pocket.

'He's three now and full of attitude' she said with a glowing smile. 'Dinosaurs are the greatest things on the planet and he will not eat toast if he thinks it was bread first.'

'Toddlers' Fox added in. The picture he showed them, was of Fox lying on floor and Henry was standing on his chest jumping up and coming down knees first. Fox didn't look comfortable in the least but they all roared with laughter all the same.

'Would you guys like anything specific to eat tonight?' She asked

'Oh you know us. Surprise us with something tasty.' Ginny said leaning into Harry.

'Coming right up' and she bounded for the kitchen stopping to make sure a couple of tables had everything they needed.

They all conversed easily about one subject to the next. Narcotics, the upcoming wedding, Ginny's Harpies tryout and even Hogwarts and how odd it was that they were all done fully. Ash brought them a dip of some kind she said was like a bisque in dip form. It came with sourdough bread and it was outrageously delicious. They spent nearly two hours running up a tab with Fox and eating whatever Ash brought them. Occasionally Fox would break out into song with something coming over WWN. Sometimes the group would even sing along.

In the middle of a rather spirited rendition _of Lets Stay Together_ by Al Green, the music abruptly stopped and a warning sound played over the radio. Most of the pub went quiet as a man's voice came on.

'Good evening, I'm Curtis Havershom, Senior Reporter for the Daily Prophet. We interrupt your regularly scheduled programming to bring you breaking news.'

Harry stood up from his seat to look at the speaker more intently. Why, he really didn't know.

'As most are aware, several nations across the world are fighting a battle against the makers and distributors of a narcotic known as Dragon Ride. Made illegal by the use of the banned ingredient; powdered dragon horn. Tonight, in a crowded area of New York City in the United States, an explosion has taken the lives of 25 muggles and at least 4 members of the MDFA. In the course of an investigation into the location of manufacturing of Dragon Ride, an anonymous tip led them to an area of Homeless individuals in the Bronx borough of New York. While following the tip, an explosion took the lives of the entire investigative team as well as many of the nearby muggles. . Sources say a message was left by the perpetrators of the incident but no word yet on what that message may contain. More on this as the story develops. This is DPWN Live News update and I'm Curtis Havershom.'

Harry listened intently until the message finished. He turned to look at his friends. The music picked back up and the bar went back to its conversations. Harry looked at Ginny. His eyes were wide and his heartbeat was erratic. Ginny knew that any loss of innocent life hurt him personally. It's what made him a good auror and one day would make him an excellent father. But today, it made him hurt and it made her anxious.

'You're going to the States aren't you?' she asked dreading his answer.

The following morning, Harry arrived at the Auror office to find a surprisingly docile situation. Nearly every Auror was either reading the Prophet, reports in file folders, or exchanging one of those things to acquire the other. Harry placed his satchel on his desk in the cubicle he and Linder shared, who was nowhere to be seen, and headed towards Grimaldi's office. He was met there by Lonnie's secretary, Doris, whom Harry had really come to like. She was approaching, what Arthur had recently started calling, her golden years. She was grey haired, slightly plump, and very short. However, despite her rather pleasant demeanor, she was a fireball of sass and motherly discipline.

Whenever any of the aurors failed to dot all their I's, she had no reservations about coming to your desk and "reading you the riot act" about not taking care of your business. He once watched her point her finger almost straight up at Kingsley's face for not remembering to file a large bit of overtime paperwork for the Aurors. While she wasn't the least bit afraid to chastise you until your ears bled, she would also stand up for you to any authority, even the Minister of Magic himself.

'Good Morning, Harry' she said with a wide smile.

'Well good morning to you, Mrs. Lingle' Harry said brightly.

'Oh you sweet boy, you know you can call me Doris.'

'Of Course' Harry nodded. 'I brought you something I think you might like'

'Oooh' She said half sarcastic and half elated. Harry pulled a small, sealed bag from behind his back.

'This' he started holding it up for her 'is a bag of Costa Rican Terra Bella Honey coffee beans. It is a medium roast coffee bean with a honey aroma and a slight citrus after taste.'

'That. Sounds. Delicious.' She said softly. She immediately took the bag, unsealed it, and inhaled deeply.' That smells divine.'

She took the bag, placed it in her desk, and turned back to Harry. 'Now, what do you want?'

Harry's smile melted away immediately. Molly and Doris had skills that would be evenly matched. It must be motherhood. Or perhaps Doris had twin troublemaking boys as well.

'I uh...' he stammered 'I was -'

'Spit it out' she snapped.

Harry laughed and took a breath. 'I was wondering if you had any information that has crossed your desk about what's going on across the pond' he breathed out quietly.

'Gracious, Harry, you know I can't tell you anything about that. What do you really want.'

'I forgot my quarterly reports at my flat this morning. Can I get them to you in the morning?'

'Harry Potter!' she said sitting up straighter. Harry braced internally for a lashing.

'Potter!' Harry's head turned to Grimaldi's office door. 'Get in here'

Harry turned his smile back to Doris and she just shook her head.

'I suggest you get those reports done. The last thing you'd need is for me to check in with my old friend Molly Prewitt - '

'No, no that's not necessary' he said through chuckles. 'I'll have them to you in the morning.'

'Off with you! Before he gets mad at me because of you'

Harry laughed and walked to Grimaldi's office where he found Linder already seated. He looked particularly grave but Harry wasn't sure if it was the situation in the states or perhaps his morning tea wasn't slightly too cool.

'Take a seat, Harry. Kingsley may be along in a bit. He was on the floo with Conchola earlier but he should be done by now.' Grimaldi was sipping his tea and scanning a report. Linder was cleaning his wand which was smoking slightly.

'Sir?' Harry asked. Grimaldi grunted in response without looking up. 'Was there anything about that explosion that wasn't on the wireless last night?'

'I'm hoping to find that out myself in just a moment' he said absentmindedly.

They sat in... a not-very-companionable silence. Every now and then Linder would look at Harry and then shake his head. Harry, long ago, decided that Linder was just an angry person and nothing could really be done about it. After what seemed like a parliamentarian 5 minutes, Kingsley could be heard speaking with Doris outside the office. He asked her if she was keeping all these men and women on the straight and narrow to which she said the chances of this were smaller than a pixie's eyelash.

'Good morning, gentleman' Kingsley said as he walked in the office. 'I hope you had a pleasant evening'

'Ah hell, Shacklebolt, get on with it will ya?'

Kingsley paused halfway through closing the door. He looked at Grimaldi who shrugged then to Harry who was smiling brightly. He finished closing the door, walked to Grimaldi's wet bar and grabbed a decanter of scotch and walked back to Linder.

'Here' he said handing it to a confused Linder. 'You are obviously in a bad mood. I'd ask what's wrong, but I don't care now.'

Kingsley smiled widely and Linder took the decanter and set it down.

'Did you find anything out, sir?' Grimaldi asked setting his report down.

'A great deal yes.'

'What was in the message?' Harry asked curiously.

'Do you still have you Pensieve, Lonnie?' Kingsley asked pulling his wand out his robes.

'Aye' Grimaldi said getting to his feet. He reached his cupboard next to his coat rack, opened it to retrieve the familiar looking basin. He placed it on the desk while Kingsley placed his wand against his temple and pulled a memory from it. He placed it in the Pensieve and at once a figure appeared out of it.

A scruff looking, Hispanic man with scars on his neck and chin, a healthy stubble, and long dark hair. His eyes were intense and his voice was even more so.

'Of Course, Minister Shacklebolt. If you're assistance is needed, I will contact you immediately. The experience of the Aurors of Brittain would be invaluable. If we need you, I'll call.'

The statement sounded sincere but it was evident that Conchola was refusing the assistance being offered.

'I asked him what the message was and how it was left' Kingsley added since Harry could only hear Conchola's statements.

'The note was left with a wand, carved into the wall of the nearby building. It said "We are not patient and the MDFA's interference will not be tolerated. This is your final warning." It is the last straw for both President Clinton and our own Secretary of Magical Affairs. We are devoting a large mass of MDFA's resources as well as a certain task force of the Secret Service and CIA to tracking down the culprits'

'I asked him to please keep us in the loop if any chatter said they were headed to the isles.'

'I will Minister. Until then, God speed.'

The head shrank back into the Pensieve. Grimaldi flicked his wand and it floated back to its shelf.

'He was unusually polite' Grimaldi said.

'Tosser' Linder grumbled will picking his finger nails with a pocket knife.

'I agree' Kingsley said. 'The politeness anyway. There is more to it than he is telling me but hopefully it won't escalate and it won't matter.'

'So why did you need us?' Harry asked crossing his arms.

'I want to forewarn you.' Grimaldi said. 'When the bomb drops and everything goes to hell over there, you will be the two we send over. Our most experienced duelists as well as our most experienced Auror' he inclined towards Linder. 'You two will lead a team of six when the time comes.'

'Six?' Harry asked. 'So few?'

'Yes, only six.' Kingsley said smiling. 'In the US, the Magical Defence Force of America is more varied than the Aurors alone. MDFA includes both their law enforcement squads as well as their elite hit groups.'

'Like the MLE and Aurors all rolled into one'

'Precisely. So they have an enormous number compared to ours. Numbers isn't their problem. It's experience.' Grimaldi said pouring some from the decanter.

'With our recent war, they have acknowledged that we are currently more adept at fighting dark magic right now. Not to mention, our standards for becoming an Auror far outstrip the prerequisites to join the MDFA.'

'Also, they requested the Golden Trio'

'You're joking'

'Unfortunately not' Kingsley said a little exasperated.

'Surely you won't - '

'Gracious, no. I told him that our bylaws prevent civilians from being sent on such a mission for the Ministry.'

'Ok, good. I don't think that would be a good idea right now.' He could hear Gin's protests already as well as Molly. Plus, with their upcoming wedding plans, there was too much going on.

'If it comes to fruition' Grimaldi went on 'Linder will be in charge but I'm putting Harry there as your second. Not only does it make sense because he's your partner but I think even as stubborn as you are, Paul - '

'I'll show you stubborn'

'Oh shut up' Grimaldi snapped 'Even as stubborn as you are, we all know Harry is one of our most natural, talented, and powerful duelists.'

'Aye, I know. Doesn't mean he has to know that' Linder said putting the knife away and glancing sidelong at Harry.

'Oh well' Kingsley said smiling again. He'd known Linder for a long time and knew he was just being difficult for a laugh, despite him never laughing.

'So the six of you will be travelling as an elite hit squad. And to be honest, with the right time, you could be unstoppable.' Grimaldi said glint in his eye.

'Linder' Kingsley said. 'Go through the personnel, pick 4 Aurors to join you. You need to leave Dawlish and Proudfoot here.'

'Bloody hell' Linder growled.

'They will need to run the office while you are both out, if you leave.'

'Fine' Linder said. 'Can I at least get big tall bloke?'

'You mean, Copeland?' Grimaldi asked.

'Yea, that guy. He's huge. Bound to look intimidating at the least.'

'No, you can't take him' Grimaldi said clearly frustrated. 'He only joined 2 months ago. He hasn't even finished his spell practicals yet.'

'Damn' Linder growled again. 'Fine, I'll figure it out tomorrow.'

'That's fine. For now, you guys go back to it and we will contact you in the event that are needed to go.

They departed the office and went back to it. Harry took his reports to his spot in the back corner and continued prowling and searching for leads. After a mid morning tea break, he strolled back by his cubicle where Linder stopped him.

'Oy, Potter. This letter dropped on your desk about a half hour ago.'

'Thanks' Harry took the letter and scanned over it. It was had the Gringotts seal on it. Harry unsealed the envelope and removed its contents. Inside was a thick, heavy parchment letter. He unfolded to see neat handwriting and a Goblin's name at the top.

 _From the desk of Vlakas_

 _Gringotts Account Management_

 _Dear Harry J Potter,_

 _In the recent year, your inheritance you received upon coming of age has been catalogued and logged into our records as required by our procedures as well as the conditions set down in the original contract of the Potter Family Vault. During this process, a few items, including Magical Beings and unoccupied real-estate, have surfaced that need your personal attention._

 _When it is convenient for you, please come into Gringotts' Home Office in Diagon Alley, London to attend to these items. When you arrive, please tell the attending Goblins you need to speak with Vlakas in Accounts. I daresay they will already know who you are._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Vlakas - Gringotts London_

 _Account Management._

Harry took a deep breath.

 _Magical Beings?_

 _Unoccupied real-estate?_


	2. Ch 2 Continuation

Chapter 2 - Continuation

Harry reread the letter and concluded it to be very curious at the very least. He grabbed it, some files that still needed dealing with, and a spare quill and headed to his flat after sending Ginny a Patronus letting her know where he'd be. The letter was firmly implanted in his brain and he could not stop thinking about it. He opened his files, resigned to do some work, but couldn't get anything done.

Unable to oust the letter from his mind, he closed his paperwork and walked over to the floo. He grabbed a pinch of the powder next to the fireplace.

'Shell Cottage' he said clearly before sticking his head in the green flames. His head spun quickly and stopped in front of a black smoky wall. A sweet female voice came from somewhere unseen and asked: 'Please state your name and reason for calling.'

'I'm Harry Potter here to see Bill Weasley about Gringotts.' A clicking sounded and he was thrust forward once again until he came face to face with Bill's sitting room.

'Hold on, Harry' he heard Bill call from somewhere. A couple minutes later, Bill appeared in view holding a towel on his shoulder and a little sweat running from his temple.

'Hey, Harry!'

'Hey, Bill. How's Victoire?'

'She is simply wonderful. Sorry about earlier. We were changing a dirty nappy.'

'Oh it's no problem'

''Ello, 'Arry.' He heard Fleur call from another part of the house.

'Hello' he called back.

'So, Harry, what can we do ya for?'

'I want to ask you something about Gringott's.' He reread the letter to Bill who listened passively until he was done.

'Well that's peculiar but I don't see anything out of the ordinary. Actually, it's fairly informative compared to what I normally expect fromm goblins.'

'But I don't have any clue what Magical Beings it's talking about and what real estate? Grimmauld Place? Most people don't even know it still exists.'

'I don't know, Harry' Bill said smoothing his shirt and then looking at his hand. Harry watched him find something on his shirt, smell it, and then recoil. Harry sniggered while Bill wiped his shirt clean with the towel on his shoulder.

'What exactly possessed you to smell something you found on your shirt?' Harry asked him.

'Parenthood will do weird things to you too' he said pointing at him. 'And you'll have to live through my Mum plus the 2.0 version when you do'

'Merlin's pants, Bill' Harry said with a shiver 'Let's not deal with that until it's reality. Hopefully she will be more like your dad.'

'Oh you mean jumpy and nervous all the time and bringing home the most ridiculous baby things.'

'Okay I think you've helped enough'

'Beel. I need you back in here.'

'Okay, sugar blossom I'll be there in a minute.'

He looked at Harry, who was involuntarily repulsed, and shrugged.

'Non. Apportez vos fesses ici, monsieur..'

'I'm coming!' He yelled back. 'See yah, Harry.'

'Thanks Bill, see you soon.'

Harry withdrew from the fire, retrieved a butterbeer and sat down in his flat to work on the files he'd

brought with him. He'd finally made some headway on them by the time Ginny, Ron, and Hermione got there. They spent the evening listening as Harry read out some of the ridiculous anonymous tips sent in. One particularly bizarre account was from a bloke in Bexley who swore his elderly neighbor is a Dragon Ride addict. As it turns out, he just lives next door to an ancient muggle woman who loves a television program called Whose Line Is It Anyway and can't hear well anymore. The nosy next-door wizard heard noises and practically took a broom ride rather than a mere leap to conclusions.

During this retelling, Ginny actually slouched over in her armchair and poured an entire butterbeer on the floor.

'Huh' Ron said nonplussed. 'It always ends up being her.'

'That is peculiar. Either way, we are going to bed.'

Harry woke her and walked her to his room shortly after which, he drifted off himself. The following morning, as they were all preparing for their day on the job, they agreed to meet at half past 4 at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes before heading over to Gringott's. Throughout the day, their impending appointment kept him thoroughly distracted. So much in fact the twice he tried to take a drink from the cup holding his quill's rather than his teacup.

He had a pleasant lunch with Hermione in the Ministry café and started tracking two leads on Dragon Ride dealers as well as being called to a shop in Southwark where the shop owner disarmed and detained a wizard in his late teens from Durmstrang who tried to rob the store. Harry and Linder detained the young man who fought and thrashed so hard that Linder bypassed magical incarceration altogether and punched the boy hard in the face.

Once 4 o'clock finally arrived, Harry packed his things and headed out, making sure to tell Doris where he was going.

Harry and Hermione met up with Ginny and Ron at the shop. Ron told him that he was taking off early today and George just waved absentmindedly, obviously lost in thought. The four of the them strolled casually to Gringotts and were let in by the goblin guards. Once inside, Harry surveyed the entryway. Business was light at the moment but every teller's desk was occupied and every Goblin was busy and on task. Not a single one looked his way when he entered. It was a far cry from the first time he visited after the war when all business immediately stopped and a Goblin told him he was not welcome, in not so few words.

Now however, he was simply another customer, albeit a revered one occasionally. A Goblin soon sidled over to them. Harry, who went out of his way to respect these Goblins, placed his hands flat on to his side and nodded slightly as he was approached. The goblin recognized this gesture and responded accordingly.

'Good afternoon, Mr. Potter. I am Shahnkalak. Is there something I may do for you?'

'I received a message from Vlakas requesting a meeting.'

'Certainly, sir. Right this way' They were immediately led to a familiar hallway off the side of the main lobby.

'Thank you Sha ... Shaka -'

'Shahnkalak' he corrected.

'My apologies' Harry said sincerely.

'No offense was taken, Lord Potter. Many of my kind stumble upon it as well.'

 _Lord Potter?_

After a short walk down a long hallway, they were led into an office with a small, meaning Goblin-sized, desk and some chairs for clients. Harry took a seat with Ginny beside him while Hermione and Ron stood behind. Ron commanded an intimidating presence especially now that he had grown taller than all of his brothers. He also held a touch of Charlie's stockiness and build making him look rather foreboding.

After a few minutes, Vlakas entered the office waddling quickly. He was wearing a very formal suit complete with pocket watch and silk vest. The colors were all muted, dark tones of maroon and black. The odd thing was that he was smiling and his was odd to Harry as he had never seen a goblin smile instead of leer or grin. The new expression did not make him feel any better.

'Lord Potter! It is so pleasant to see you again. You have even brought the future Mrs. Potter as well.' Harry and Ginny looked at each other momentarily before Vlakas chuckled heartily. 'Do not fret, Lord Potter. Your engagement was well publicized and the paper work to include her in all your accounts has already begun and will certainly be ready by the time of your nuptials'

Harry honestly felt foolish that he was nervous about Vlakas. 'What's with this Lord business?'

'It is who you are' Vlakas said simply. 'As the current head of the Potter house, and the Black as well for that matter, you are due the title of Lord Potter now that you are of age. It is a name of respect, and it is only fitting we address you as such with all the respect you have shown my people lately.'

'I treat you as I would any other' Harry said turning his head slightly.

'And that, sir' Vlakas said with a signature malevolent goblin-like grin ' Is reason alone to show you the proper respect due to you'

Harry let this information sink in for a moment. He was only trying to do what he felt was right. He never tried to vie for attention undue to him.

'But enough of our centuries old relationship. I asked you here to discuss a few concerns regarding your estate.'

'What kind of concerns' Harry asked, deeply curious.

'I must apologize, Lord Potter, but I must ask you companions to exit my office'

This time Harry's eyes bulged and he looked first to Ginny and then the others. This was not something he had anticipated. In all honesty, he'd been very relieved Hermione was attending so that she could help him decipher things like these. He didn't have a knack for words like she did.

'But they have been here before when we met over a year ago.'

'Yes sir, they were. But then we only discussed what estates you were inheriting, which information is a public knowledge to any who ask. This discussion, however, concerns specific items and aspects of your

estate.'

'I don't mind them being here. They definitely have my permission to here this information.'

'I never doubted that, however my oaths prohibit me from divulging information regarding accounts with any other than the estate owner.'

Harry was less than pleased with this turn of events. He shifted in his seat feeling his temper rising. 'You said yourself that Ginny is my future bride. Is she not privy to this?'

'Indeed she will be, but as I said, the paperwork regarding that will be completed soon. I could rush the paperwork through but it will still take several days and you would have to repeat the process after the Ceremony.'

Harry was about to become upset but Ginny's gentle hand on his shoulder calmed him.

'It's fine, Harry. We will just wait in the hall. Surely it won't be that long.' Ginny stood and kissed him lightly. 'We'll be just outside.'

'Yea, mate. We will be fine.'

'There is a lounge of sorts just across the hall, if you'd prefer.' Vlakas said 'It is not ideal but should suffice for a few minutes.'

The three exited and the moment it closed, Harry heard a lock slide into place. Vlakas immediately apologized to him, which Harry dismissed easily.

'So, about your estate' Vlakas said. 'The Black family vault has yielded results on its investments that need to be addressed before we can move forward with a few things.'

'The Black family vault was invested?'

'Yes, it still is' Vlakas said clearly confused as to Harry's lack of knowledge.

'With the recovery after the war, society is booming and it yielded nearly 15,000 more galleons last month. But the - '

'15,000?!' Harry asked incredulously.

'Yes, sir. And the case of that vault, a sum like that must be suspended until instruction is given as to its fate.'

'What is it invested in?'

'Mostly shops in Diagon Alley but also in real estate. Several stretches of properties across England pays its rent to the Black estate.'

'Where are these properties?' Harry asked. What exactly had Sirius left him all that time ago.

'Various shops throughout Britain including some in Diagon Alley. Also, properties in a few villages including Scunsthorpe, Sheffield, Otter St. Catchpole, a few in Whales - '

'Wait' Harry said quickly. 'I have property in Otter St. Catchpole?'

'Technically, Lord Potter, no. The ownership belongs to those who purchased the land. Only the Black account was responsible for the financing of the purchase.'

'I don't follow.' Harry said shifting in his seat again.

'Usually for most loans both very large and very small, the financing is done through Gringotts and its investors. However, sometimes, we outsource the financing of real estate loans to the owners of our oldest accounts. Allowing them an interest earning as they are paid back over time.'

'Please, please don't tell me that the Weasly's are paying me rent.'

Vlakas' eyes darted around uncomfortably. He intertwined his long fingers and took a deep breath. 'Well it is a mortgage to be more precise but - '

'That ends today' Harry said commandingly. 'Draft whatever paperwork you require, but I hereby absolve Molly and Arthur Weasley from any and all further financial commitment they have to the Black family.'

'I understand, sir. Consider it done. Do you wish for the deed to be brought to you?'

'As a matter of fact, yes I do' Harry said looking forward to handing it over. It may not cover all the things that the Weasely's have given him over the years, but Harry was not going to allow Molly and Arthur _pay him_ to live in the home that Harry loved so much.

'It will be delivered to you by owl before midnight.'

'Thank you. What else do you need of me?'

'The matter of your investment yields must be decided. Deposit or liquidate in coin?' Vlakas asked drawing himself up a little higher.

'Deposit' Harry stated surely. 'For now at least'

'Well Lord Potter, the house elves in your employ have had a child and bylaws state, you must decide whether it will be allowed to live within the Potter Manor or not'

Harry stared blankly at Vlakas for several seconds. There were so many things in that one statement that caused Harry's heart to race.

'Potter Manor?'

'Yes, sir'

'House elves?'

'Yes... yes, sir' Vlakas repeated less surely.

' _Potter manor?'_

'Indeed, Lord Potter. Surely you went through the contents of the Potter family vault upon inheritance.'

Harry inwardly chastised himself. He'd barely set foot in it in over a year. The occasional withdrawal was all the involvement he'd had with it to be honest. It seems that the shelves in the back corner of said vault held much more than Harry originally thought.

'Where is this manor?' Harry said in his best attempt not to sound like an ignorant child.

'North of London outside Aldenham East. Have you not visited it yourself?'

'No, I haven't.' Harry said resigned.

'Well then I feel compelled to warn you, your enemies knew of its existence and frequented it during the manhunt for you. It is not in very good order. Would you like me to evict the house elves as well? I know your companion Ms. Granger is actively moving to have all house elves liberated.'

'No she is not' Harry said slightly irritated. 'She is pushing for more equality, albeit she may not realize what that might do to some House elves.

Harry silently thought that it would be cruel to evict them without ever having met them. 'No certainly don't evict them. They and their child may stay and I will deal with them and the house after I've gone there to see for myself'

'Certainly, Lord Potter. The final matter is that of that bi-annual donation to the Hogwarts Scholarship Fund for Deserving Underprivileged Students. The account was automatically drafted before you came of age, as per you parents wishes, but once you inherited it, the responsibility of authorization falls to you.'

Harry didn't even need to think about this decision. 'Quadruple the amount and continue the donation.'

'Lord Potter, are you - '

'I'm positive' Harry responded resolutely.

'Of course, sir' Vlakas resigned. 'Well the last thing I need to discuss with you is your current balance across all accounts.'

Vlakas told Harry the number and Harry's eyes bulged. He knew that he'd been left a small fortune but this was not small. It was sizeable. Incredibly sizeable. Vlakas asked him if he had any other business to attend to and when Harry told him he believed he was concluded.

'Very well' Vlakas said standing. 'If that is all you need of me, our business is concluded for the time being.'

'Thank you, Vlakas' Harry said before bowing slightly.

'The deed for the property in Otter St. Catchpole will be delivered to you by this evening via Gringotts Owls. They will require an authorization of who you are before it will allow you to take it.'

'What kind of authorization?'

'You name and the accounts you hold. Nothing more.'

'Okay, thank you Vlakas. Until we meet again' Harry bowed once more and exited the office. He walked just down the hall to an open room where he found all three of his companions sipping tea and laughing at _Witch Weekly_ articles.

'All settled?' Ginny asked him.

'Let's talk at your parents. There are some things we need to discuss.'

 **A few hours later**

'Ok, Harry, you've kept us all in the dark since we left Gringotts. Tell us what's going on.' Ginny said squeezing his hand in her own.

'I will, I will, I swear it.' Harry said smiling. Ginny scowled on. At the moment, Bill and Fleur arrived with Victoire.

'There's my granddaughter' Arthur said leaping from his chair. 'Come here, you lovely little - '

Arthur descended into unintelligible baby talk. Victoire however was delighted to see her 'Da' and was reaching for him at once.

'Sorry we are late' Bill said setting down his baby bag on the sitting room table. 'We got held up when we couldn't find the little box of crackers she likes. Which she will definitely want the moment we all start eating.'

'It's no problem, dear.' Molly told her eldest son and kissed him sweetly on the cheek.

'Here, sit, sit' Ron said allowing Bill and Fleur to sit in the spot on the sofa he vacated. They both plopped down with a sigh.

'Ah parenthood' Arthur said sarcastically. 'So invigorating'

'Ha ha' Bill said.

'Je te quelque chose auquel tu peux rire, vieil homme' Fleur mumbled in french threateningly.

'Yes, yes sure you will' Arthur responded while smiling at Victoire.

'Well, we are all here, Harry' George said clapping his hands. 'What is it that you've insisted we all come here for.'

Harry stood up and looked around at his... family. Percy was with Audrey who was holding Molly in her arms who was fast asleep. George and Angelina were standing behind the sofa, Hermione was sitting next to Bill and Ron was leaning against Hermione's legs. Molly was sitting in her armchair and Arthur was standing beside her holding Victoire. Ginny was right beside him with a blazing smile on her face. He felt a powerful surge of affection for her and returned her smile. With the exception of Charlie, who was still in Romania, they were all here.

As if they heard George's question, three owls flew in the open window and landed on the table in front of him. Each owl was holding a rolled parchment sealed with a green ribbon.

'What is this?' Percy asked quietly.

'Ah yes' he stared at each owl and stated what Vlakas had told him to. 'I, Harry James Potter, am the owner of both the Potter family vault and estate and the Black family vault and estate.'

The owl on the left dropped its roll and then all three flew back out the window.

'Harry? What's going on' Molly asked with a bemused smile.

'First, I need to explain something but you have to promise not to get angry.'

'Harry' Arthur replied slowly.

Harry took a deep breath and exhaled. He knew Molly and Arthur were about to have a conniption. 'I received word from the Goblin who manages my accounts at Gringotts. Normally I would think a manager like that to be unnecessary - '

'But it's definitely not' Bill added.

'Quite. Well he told me a couple things I didn't know about my family's lot but he told me something about the Black vault that I very much didn't like.'

'Oh no, Harry, what's wrong' Ginny asked instantly concerned.

'Nothing now' he said holding up the parchment. 'He told me that my investments, that I apparently have, yielded a large sum that needed my attention. I dealt with that but I asked him what I was invested in and he told me some real estate was a part of it all.'

'Well when I asked him about it he told me that I now technically own property in Scunsthorpe, Sheffield, Whales, Scotland, London... and Otter St. Catchpole.' Everyone inhaled and the room became instantly silent save for baby Molly's quiet snores.

The bemused smile slid immediately from Arthur and Molly's face.

'Harry' Molly said concerned. 'What did you do?'

'You can't get mad.' Harry sighed again and steeled himself for what he knew was coming, he handed the rolled parchment to Molly.

'What is it, Harry?' Ginny asked. All of them were confused but not for much longer.

'Hold on, love. Just wait and watch. I may need your protection in a minute.'

'Protection? From what will you -'

At that moment, Molly unrolled the parchment and gasped dramatically. She leapt to her feet and with a hand over her heart. Color flooded her face and her face turned back to Harry covered in utter shock. She turned and showed the parchment to Arthur who's face immediately mirrored his wife's.

'Harry James Potter! You tell me right now what you did' Molly said shrilly.

'Vlakas told me that you wouldn't have known, but when you financed The Burrow, the loan came from the Black Family.' This time Hermione gasped having reasoned what was happening.

'So this is ...' Arthur started but unable to finish due to bewilderment.

'Molly. Arthur. I will absolutely not allow you to pay me another knut for this home. That is the deed to this home and land. It is now yours, free and clear.'

Ginny's mouth was covered by her hand and every other Weasley stared at Harry in disbelief. A good fifteen seconds of silence passed before George broke it.

'You're barking.'

'I'm afraid not' Harry said now smiling wide. Nothing he had done except for telling Ginny he loved her for the first time all those months ago had felt this good. 'I am abso-bloody-lutely serious.'

'Harry we refinanced that loan just a few years ago and we still have 20 years left' Arthur said quietly. He was obviously still trying to swallow what he was reading. 'Surely you can't do this. I mean it feels wrong.'

Harry had a feeling they would react this way but had prepared what he would say ahead of time. 'Look' he said simply. They continued to stare at him.

'No, really. Look around this room. just 10 years ago, I had no real family to call my own, not a shilling to my name, or knut for that matter, and now look.'

'But Harry - 'Molly began while tears streamed from her eyes.

'No, Molly. You have both given me so much more. I would empty every Galleon I have and give it away if it meant a lifetime with all of you' he said looking around, hoping that the sincerity was evident on his face. 'I've never known true love, until I met you and your wonderful family. I'd love to be able to tell you that there was some way to debate this, but It's already done. The galleons have already been pulled from my accounts and that deed is final.'

A few more moments of silence proceeded Molly practically leap across the room and wrapping both her arms around him so tightly it was actually hard for him to breathe.

'You dear, sweet, incredible boy' Molly cried into his chest. 'I can't believe you would do this. What in Merlin's beard could you possibly have been thinking'

'Can't... breathe' Harry choked out.

'Don't kill the boy' Arthur said though his voice was thick as well. She released him allowing Harry to breathe in once more.

'Harry, how can we possibly repay for something like this. Without that debt we... we can '

Overcome with emotion. Neither of them could talk anymore. 'I'll make you a deal' Harry said with a smile and a sidelong glance at Ginny. 'Give me your last born child and we will call it even.'

Everyone burst into laughter and Molly and Arthur both took another turn hugging Harry before Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a firm, heated kiss on his lips. After several seconds, it was Bill that cleared his throat.

'Too late now, Bill. Mum and Dad have already given away the only Weasley girl born in the last 7 generations.'

'Oh shut it' Ginny snapped but she continued smiling all the same.

'I believe this calls for a toast' Ron said rising to his feet. Ron waved his wand bringing several glasses and a bottle of Oak Matured Mead floating in from the kitchen. Ron, looking very pleased with himself, poured everyone a generous amount while everyone stood with Bill. Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny's shoulders and squeezed her closer. Ron was the first to raise his glass.

'To Harry' he said with a wide smile. 'For everything you've done and everything you've been. Regardless of how much he likes snogging my baby sister, I will always call you Brother.' Everyone chuckled. Everyone except for Ginny anyway.

'Comrade' George added in.

'Family' Hermione chimed with a wink.

'A son' Arthur said quietly while Molly continued to sob unabashedly.

'Life' Ginny said quietly.

'Here, here' Bill called and they all drank.

They all returned to their seats except for Molly and Arthur who handed Victoire to Ginny and followed his wife into the kitchen. Ginny was so wonderful with Victoire and it made Harry long for a family of his own sometimes. But when Victoire started crying at top volume for no apparent reason, Harry could imagine waiting a few years before having an infant of his own.

'So what else was there?' Bill asked relaxed, obviously enjoying the time others were holding his daughter. 'You said in the floo something about magical beings or something'

'Oh yes' Harry said, jarring his memory. There were other revelations learned today that could be interesting at the very least.

'There are two house elves that apparently have had a child and I needed to state whether they would be allowed to keep the baby in the house or not.'

'House? What House?' Ron asked. 'Surely not Grimmauld place. Surely crazy old Kreacher wouldn't be scoring any dates.'

'Ron, you prat, do you have sensitivity at all?' Hermione said smacking him firmly on the back of the head.

'No, Ron, it's not Grimmauld Place.'

'Harry quit being obtuse' Angelina said smiling. 'Ron and Hermione can't handle each other trying to handle you being so vague.'

'Hey' they protested in unison.

Harry laughed out loud and continued. 'They are living in Potter Manor'

Silence ensued once more. They all stared at him for a few moments while it sunk in. It took almost as long for them to get it as he did.

'Potter... Manor?' Ginny was the first to speak up. 'There's a ... manor?'

'So it would seem' Harry said nodding. 'I'm just as surprised as you! I thought my parents only had the little bungalow in Godric's Hollow but apparently not.'

'Where is the place?' Ron asked excitedly. No doubt he'd never known someone who'd owned a manor that he didn't also want to throttle.

'It's up in Aldenham East apparently.'

'Have you seen it?' Ginny asked him. 'Better yet, why did you tell us all this when we left Gringotts' she chastised him. 'I've been stressed that you owed some crime lord money or something.'

'Merlin's pants, no' Harry said laughing

She laughed too but not with much humor 'No, instead you're you now own an unknown manor and you are bloody, stinking, filthy rich.'

'Well he's always been rich' Ron said matter-of-factly.

'Yes but now - ' George began

'If you don't all stop, I will empty one of those vaults, give each and every one of you 1000 galleons and then proceed to make you all feel as uncomfortable as possible.'

This brought them all up short. Except George.

'Go for it' George said with a crooked smile. 'Didn't bother me last time'

'It will if I have it published in the _Prophet_ that you accepted charity from me'

'Bloody hell' George said quietly. Angelina gave him a self-satisfied, incredulous smile.

'Prat' Bill said sipping his drink once more.

'Well, in any case' Harry continued 'It was apparently frequented by Death Eaters during the war so there is no telling what kind of shape it's in.'

'I wonder if it's even still livable' Hermione asked, her eyes focused elsewhere probably trying to determine all the things that could or couldn't be wrong with it.

'I sincerely hope so' Harry said thoughtfully. Everyone immediately zeroed in on him.

'Why?' Ginny asked him. 'We all figured you would just find your own place eventually'

'You mean our own place' he corrected her. Color flooded her cheeks but she smiled glowingly all the same. 'No, if it's appropriate, I would just assume live in my Family's home. Apart from my Dad's cloak I don't really have anything from them.'

They sat in silence for a few moments allowing all this information to soak in. Only Ron, in his own dignified way, broke the companionable silence.

'Could you really give us all 1000 galleons?'

'Ron!' they all yelled at him, except Harry who just laughed uproariously. Ginny immediately pulled her wand out and said ' _Batrellus.'_ Ron immediately grabbed his nose to try and prevent it but unfortunately it was futile. Soon, the bogey's began to pelt him in the face. Everyone laughed tremendously.

Molly came in from the kitchen, surveyed this situation and said 'Dinner is on' before turning round and going back to the kitchen.

'Mum!' Ron called to no avail. Everyone laughed even harder and headed towards the kitchen. Harry hung back and waited for everyone else to leave the sitting room. Ginny gave him a questioning expression but Harry just waved her off and smiled. She shrugged and left as well.

Harry called his wand and waved the hex off of him. Ron immediately relaxed. 'Thanks mate' he breathed but Harry ignored him.

'I could do it, mate.' Ron immediately stared at him aghast. 'I could do it twice and neither account would be half empty.'

Ron stuttered for just a moment but Harry continued. 'And I would do it, too. All you'd need to do is ask.'

Ron's mouth closed and he grinned sheepishly. They walked into the kitchen and ate a loud and happy dinner. Harry's fortunes would never be told to him in galleons.

During dinner, Molly reminded them that they would be at Muriel's for the weekend, which all of her children profusely thanked her for not making them go. George and Angelina would be manning the shop the entire weekend, Bill and Fleur would be at home, and Percy, Audrey, and the baby would be at Audrey's parents house. Audrey had not seen them lately because she worked at the diner until she finished her post-graduate schooling.

Now that she had become a licensed Healer, she was unemployed and at home taking care of the baby while Percy worked at the ministry. His pay raise once becoming Senior Undersecretary to the Wizengamot had helped quite a bit. Kingsley had offered him the job of his own Undersecretary but Percy turned it down. He said he wouldn't work that office again after the fiasco of the last time.

While all of their family was busy for the weekend, Harry decided that he, and of course Ron, Hermione, and Ginny would accompany him, would travel to Aldenham East to discover what there was to discover about Potter Manor. He was afraid they would apparate to a smoking heap of rubble or a home of epic, old-world pure-blooded pretentiousness.

Either way, the following day on a grey, overcast Friday in July, when they had all finished work, they met Ginny back at Harry's flat, had a quick cup of tea, mainly to calm Harry's nerves, before ascending to the roof. They all stood in a circle, glancing at Harry who was supposed to take them to Potter Manor. Twice he started to turn but twice he stopped himself.

'Harry' Ginny said sweetly 'No matter what we find, or what we see, we will get through it together.'

Harry nodded, took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and spun harder than normal on the spot. They were all pulled into that familiar crushing darkness for a few seconds until they landed on a grass covered hilltop overlooking a small village. They breathed for a few seconds and looked at each other. They turned around at the same time. Harry felt his heart instantly speed up as he looked at lay before him.

A 6 foot, rusting iron fence wrapped the house leaving a large withering front yard. To their left was an iron gate on a stone pathway that led towards that house. Between the house was a fountain that had been obliterated leaving chunks lying hitherto around the yard. But behind that was a glorious, dark stone, gothic-like mansion. It didn't fit the mold of a traditional Gothic structure but its influence was apparent.

The home was 3 story, dark granite house, tiled on top and covered in nearly 2 dozen windows on the front alone. Clearly meant to be a bright home. The front door was inset, and double door, with torches on both sides of the stoop much like those in Hogwarts. On the 2nd floor, near the middle, was a balcony large enough for several people to lounge comfortably. 2 Chimneys stuck up from the house though one had been destroyed. Most of the windows on the front had been broken and the door was ajar but only by a few inches.

'It's beautiful' Ginny said awestruck.

'But Vlakas was right. Death Eaters were here and obviously left damage in their wake.' Harry said finding his voice surprisingly steady. Remnants of anger stirred within him knowing that they had come here just to capture him and left the house in ruins when they failed.

'Shall we go in?' Ron asked looking to Harry.

Wordlessly, Harry began moving to his left towards the gate though never taking his eyes off of the home. Chances were remote but someone could still be in the place. When he reached the gate, he pushed upon it and it fell off its hinges rather than swinging open making an almighty crash in the process.

It startled Hermione who wasn't looking at the time. She swore rather vigorously causing everyone to look at her.

'What' she said defensively. 'It startled me'

'You've been around Ron too much' Ginny snickered.

'Yes, I suppose so' Ron responded dreamily. 'Hang on!'

Ron was about to quip back but was distracted by Harry moving farther into the yard. They all followed him as he approached the mansion. He was very focused but the expression on his face displayed the battle going on within him.

Harry made his way around what was left of the fountain noting that it's base was a pair of feet. Harry stopped when he reached the one step up onto the stoop.

'Harry?' Ginny asked placing her hand on his arm. 'Harry!' He turned to look at her wordlessly. Ginny was starting to get worried.

'Just remember we are here if you need us.'

'Yea, mate' Ron added.

Harry nodded and stepped up onto the porch and approached the door. As he neared the double doors, he noted the P inscribed on both ornate, tanished-gold door handles as well as a doorknocker shaped like a Lion's head.

The dark mahogany door was covered in dust and slightly ajar. Harry glanced at what he could see but saw nothing either in or out of the ordinary. _Now or never_ he thought to himself. He pushed the door open farther and it gave an eerie creak before it hit a wall behind it. The group stepped into an dust covered foyer across from which was a large carpet covered staircase.

A large open room appeared to their left full of decimated children's toys and had two other small rooms within it. To their right was a dining room complete with a large wooden 16 place dinner table that was largely intact. The crystal chandelier above it, however, had been completely destroyed. As they approached the stair case, Harry thought he heard quick footsteps but he couldn't be sure. He looked at the others but they didn't seem to notice. As they came to a landing near the stairs, to their left was a door that led to what Harry assumed was a bedroom, since he could see a bed through open door, and to their right was a large sitting room beyond which were cabinets.

'This way' Harry said thinking that if House Elves lived here, they would be most likely be near the kitchen. The passed a luxuriously large sitting room complete with a brick fireplace. The sitting room looked like the most intact but also the most abused room they'd seen yet. As they moved passed it, they found the kitchen stretching to their left which was looked like an army had used it for cooking but never cleaned a single mess. Harry recognized a refrigerator from 1960's. A 6 burner stovetop sat on a kitchen counter and light shaded wood cabinets covered the kitchen walls and island. To their right was were two chaise lounges, a wooden rocking chair and another door leading somewhere unknown.

'Let's head upstairs' Harry said quietly. He had yet to see a piece of intact, unmolested furniture yet and he was hoping he would have more luck upstairs. He was also hoping he would find more evidence of his ancestors that had lived here. Pictures, clothes, anything would give Harry an insight into the family he'd never known.

When they turned around, another open door displayed a staircase descending into complete darkness.

'Perhaps later' Hermione said in a slightly squeaky voice. As they walked slowly back down the hall towards the staircase, Harry thought he heard more steps, quick and light, above them. This time, the others heard it too because they all stopped and looked at each other. Harry called his wand and placed his finger over his lips. They shifted soundlessly closer towards the stairs. Just as Harry turned to head up the first stair, a sharp and loud crack behind him made his hair instantly stand on end.

They all whipped towards the sound to find a middle-aged house elf with bright blue eyes in a shabby clothe with an ornate P on it standing before them. Ron, startled so greatly began to cast a curse at the small elf, but Harry stopped him.

'You is trespassing, young vagrants. This is the house of my masters The Potters and Slagle will magic you if you is not leaving right now'

In the darkness, Harry could barely make out the elf's features save the large bright eyes. Harry silently lit the tip of his wand. The face of the elf came into focus. He looked very similar to Dobby but slightly taller. His ears were pointed the same but his eyes with a deep, vibrant blue. The moment Harry and the elf looked each other in the face, the furious expression of the elf melted away. It immediately snapped its hands to its sides and looked very apologetic.

'Master James!' it squeaked frightened and bowed low continuing to talk very fast. 'Slagle is sorry, sir. He did not reognized you at -'

The elf looked back at Harry and narrowed his eyes slightly. 'You... you is not Master James young sir, but you is certainly a Potter. And you' he turned to Ginny barely discernible 'you could be Mistress Lily but Slagle is sure you is not.'

'Slagle' Harry said taking a knee in front of the tiny creature. 'You're right about everything' Harry said sweetly. 'I'm not James. James was my father. My name is Harry Potter'

'And my name is Ginny' she said moving forward slowly.

'And is your mother ...' Slagle said looking wide-eyed from her to Harry.

'No' Ginny said after a few seconds confusion. 'Lily was not my mother.'

'Then surely you must be a Weezy'

'A what?' Ginny asked.

'Weasley' Harry and Ron said simultaneously.

'That's right, Slagle' Harry said as sweetly as he could but genuinely surprised. 'How did you know?'

'Masters Vincent and Lorraine spoke highly of the Weezy's and said they had red hair much like Mistress Lily's'

Harry inhaled sharply. He'd never even heard his grandparent's names before then. 'But what is Masters doing here? You must leave heres at once.' The volume grew tenfold immediately. If you are here when the bad men return, they is surely going to hurt Master Harry. Slagle tried to yank Harry towards the door.

'Slagle, Slagle, stop.' Harry said pulling the young house elf back towards him. 'Those Death Eaters aren't coming back.'

'But Master what of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. He will -'

'Voldemort' Harry said making the Elf immediately squeak into silence 'is dead. He will not be coming back. I promise.'

The elf looked between all of them at least once. 'You means... you means... Slagle and Freela are... are safe?'

'Yes' Hermione said sincerely. 'You are all safe. Master Harry defeated Voldemort'

Slagle waited no more than a second, and then launched himself into Harry's arms and began sobbing into Harry's shirt. The house elf let go after a few seconds and went streaking into the first room they had found yelling shrilly.

' _Freela! Freela, come out. It is safe now and the Masters have come home at last.'_

Another house elf came back around the corner dressed identically but with light gray eyes. After introductions, more assurances of safety, and another short crying session, Freela the house elf stood next to Slagle and looked at Harry expectantly.

'Welcome home, Master Harry'

'Not much of a home' Ron mumbled which the elves didn't take too kindly.

'This is a great home' Slagle squeaked indignantly. 'Those bad men hurt the place but Freela and Slagle can fix it. They is good house elves.'

'I'm sorry' Ron said and then added 'Really sorry' when he noticed the death stare he was receiving from Hermione.

'Is there anyone else here' Harry asked standing but keeping his eyes on the elves.

'No, Master Harry. It is just us and Bumpy'

'Bumpy?' Ginny asked.

'Their new baby' Harry informed her. Both Freela and Slagle nodded their heads so hard that their ears flapped.

'Listen, we were just looking around. Is it safe to go upstairs?' Harry asked

'Yes, Master. Most safe'

'Thank you. You may go attend to your baby if you'd like. Whenever you get some free time, come upstairs with us. I may have some questions'

'Okay' they both squeaked together and then ran back into the children's room.

'Let's go' Harry said motioning for them to ascend the stairs.

'That was positively wonderful' Ginny said excitedly as Harry hit the first step. He wholeheartedly agreed.

'Why?' Ron asked, obviously doomed to always be dense.

'Ron, you prat, those two elves not only knew Harry's parents but his grandparents as well.' Hermione snapped angrily at him.

'Blimey, you could be right, 'Mione' Ron replied running his hand through his unkempt hair.

'Well of course I'm right, weren't you even listening?' Harry watched the exchange bemused. He glanced at Ginny who was also was chuckling lightly.

'Yes, I was listening but - '

'And I didn't occur to you that knowing James and Lily might be important to Harry?'

'Bloody hell, Hermione I didn't think about it. All I could get through my mind was how to get you behind me if they were going to attack us as intruders. After that, I couldn't really concentrate all that well.'

Hermione stared at him trying to hold her angry expression but she was clearly losing this internal struggle.

'...Oh' she replied dumbly

'Some things never change' Ginny then said. They both looked at her and color flooded their cheeks.

'I'm going upstairs now' Harry turned and moved past the first step. There was a small landing half-way to the second floor with two large book cases and a built-in padded bench looking out the window.

'A reader's nook' Hermione said in awe. Harry smiled thinking if they did end up living here, he would need to put a wardrobe up here so that Hermione would never have to leave.

They turned a corner and headed up another short flight of stairs arriving on a landing. To their right were two more bedrooms, across was a banister that Harry presumed looked onto the foyer. They stood on the landing and looked around. Harry's heart was beating so hard it was likely going to leap out of him and scamper away.

There were pictures lining the walls on the landing. Harry didn't recognize any of them but he distinctly recognized jet black hair on at least 4 different portraits one of which was painted rather than photographed.

'My ancestors' Harry breathed quietly in contrast to what his insides were doing. Harry looked at each of the portraits in turn. He recognized the wall texturing behind the couples more than the people themselves but each person in turn held something more.

The first couple, a mid-height man standing behind an attractive young wife with very striking brown hair. The second portrait was of only the man's chest and up. He was obviously a Potter but nothing else stood out. The third portrait held an entire family, Man standing tall in english military uniform, wife in lovely red dress with a thick black belt across the waste. In front of her was a young black haired boy in Hogwarts robes though he looked too young to have earned them yet despite there being Gryffindor's crest on the left breast.

The final portrait was different. It was painted in front of the fireplace they found downstairs and it was easily recognizable. From the photos he's seen from the book Hagrid gave him and the few times he'd seen his parents either in memories or with the Ring, this man was obviously his father's father. The resemblance was uncanny to James and to Harry for that matter. He was much thicker than Harry, however but the black hair, glasses, and height was looking more and more like Harry.

Harry felt his emotions coming unglued. 'I'm moving on' he said to the others who were also looking at the portraits. Harry went towards another short hallway with, what should have been, a long banister overlooking the sitting room. Someone had used the banister to lean on at one point and it had collapsed and was leaning over into the sitting room. As Harry moved past it, he found another large ornate door with a large P on it.

'Do you think it could be the master?' Hermione said. Harry nodded and moved towards it. When he stepped inside, it was pitch black.

' _Lumos Maxima'_ Harry muttered and floated a large ball of light into the air of the room. It was in utter shambles. There was a large ornate bed against a wall that had been burnt to a crisp. The walls had dozens of enormous gashes, several burns and, in one case, a chair sticking out of it that had been launched across the room. On the opposite wall were double doors leading to a large bathroom. In it, was a standing shower in shambles, a double-sink counter that was covered in broken mirror pieces from the large mirror that used to be above it. There was a short hallway to their left that Harry started to move towards. The floor gave an almighty _creek_.

'Harry' Hermione said suddenly. 'I wonder what's under us?'

'What are you getting at?'

'That bedroom is over the kitchen'

'Aye it is'

'Then what are we over?'

They all looked at each other. 'Well' Ron said with a smile 'I reckon we run down there and - '

He stopped because at that moment, they all felt the floor rumble and give way before they head a deafening crash below them.


	3. Ch 3 Progress

Ch. 3 Progress

Panic crossed Harry's face. They all withdrew their wands and bolted back to the stairs. Harry held his finger over his lips again, and they proceeded down the stairs as quietly as possible. Harry glanced around the corner towards the kitchen and doused the light of his wand. They skirted the wall towards the kitchen.

Harry's heart was beating like a race horse once more. His adrenaline kept his senses peaked and his ears sharp. He glanced quickly into the sitting room and moved on when he found it empty.

' _Homenum Revelio'_ he heard Hermione whisper. 'Kitchen and sitting room clear' she whispered.

They moved on into the kitchen and looked around. 'There' Harry said pointing towards a set of doors they had ignored earlier. They went across the kitchen towards a well camouflaged set of double doors. Harry pointed his wand at them and they unlatched, and opened slowly. Harry approached the wall next to the doors and rotated around the opening as best as he could without sticking his head through it and still be able to see into the room.

After he got a sidelong glance into the large room, he saw the source of such a crash. Harry stowed his wand and walked into the room which turned out to be a ballroom of sorts. It had been expertly and massively enlarged using magic because considering that a room was supposed to be directly above them, the ceilings were much too high. And in the center of the room, was a spectacular glass chandelier that had come loose and crashed into the polished wooden floor and shattered into countless pieces.

'This is a ballroom' Hermione said as she entered.

'And this was our intruder' Harry said pointing at the chandelier.

'Quite the criminal' Ginny jested.

'Oh shut it, we were all given the jitters by it' Harry quipped.

'What do you think is through there?' Ron asked pointing at another door to their left.

'We've explored nearly everything else' Ginny reasoned.

They shrugged and walked leisurely towards the door. This door, however, was locked. The first to be so.

 _'Alohamora'_ Harry tried to no affect. He then turned to Hermione

'What?' she protested. 'Why does it always have to be me to figure things out?'

'You're joking, right?' Ginny laughed.

'Harry's a bloody Auror! Make him figure it out!' she complained.

'Because I would just cut the hinges' Harry shot back with a smile.

'Merlin's pants' she growled pulling her wand out. She moved forward in front of them and waved her wand in front of the door a few times.

' _Loxana'_ She muttered to no effect. _'Planatix. Alohomora linata._ Blast it all! _Collofunitus!'_ she shot the last spell angrily at the door and they heard it give a click and move.

'Finally' and she walked inside and then froze.

'What' Ron asked 'Is something else wrong?'

'Know it certainly isn't' she said reverently.

They pushed through the door into a massive, for the size of the house, library completely stocked to the brim with books. Several armchairs sat next to small tables with oil lamps and a piano was en the center of the room with dark dusty cover over it.

'Blimey' Ginny breathed looking around.

'Well that's it' Ron said in defeat.

'What?' Harry said turning to his best mate who looked thoroughly put out.

'We will have to live with you because she will never leave this bloody room'

Hermione, being the smartest any of them knew, multi-tasked well apparently and seconds later, Ron was suspended by the ankle in midair once again.

' _Bloody hell not again'_ he yelled in frustration while Harry and Ginny roared with laughter. ' _Hermione Granger you get me down from her right - '_

Ron kept mouthing but was all of a sudden unable to speak. She had gone and silenced him as well. This made Ginny and Harry laugh even harder but after several seconds, Harry took pity on his defeated best mate and reversed the spells.

'Thanks' he muttered darkly.

'You know that was your own fault, right?' Ginny said still trying to stop laughing

'I blood well know that' he snapped and walked away continuing to mutter under his breath.

'I wonder why this room wasn't disturbed?' Harry asked looking around. Some of these tomes could be centuries old judging by the accumulated dust.

'The spell sealing the door wasn't powerful' Hermione said from a nearby shelf where she was perusing the book names. 'But it was very specific. Only one counter.'

'How'd you know about it then?' Ron said running he hands over the piano cover.

'I read about it when we were preparing Harry for the Triwizard tournament.'

'I wonder if Slagle and Freela will know why this room -'

 _Crack_

'Bloody hell' Harry said and tripped backwards over the leg of an armchair and crashed heavily onto the floor.

'Is young masters needing something' Freela squeaked in an impossibly high voice.

Harry could only groan as he climbed to his feet. Ginny helped dust him off but that didn't help his derrière feel any better.

'Why...' Harry said taking a deep breath. 'Why was this room left alone?'

'The masters always says this is being the most important room in the house' Slagle said while playing with the cloth he was wearing.

'So when those bad men came, we is telling them that this is the Library' they both smiled widely. Harry looked around once more and then back to the house elves

'But, this is the library' Harry said confused.

'We know' they said together. Freela giggled in such a high voice, Harry thought his ears might bleed.

'And when those men heard that, they leaves it alone. Death Eaters isn't caring about books and things'

'I suppose that's pretty clever' Hermione reasoned. '

'Apparently so as it worked' Ginny said sarcastically.

Hermione stuck her tongue out and Ginny laughed.

Harry and the others explored the house thoroughly over the next hour. Every room, save the library, had damage of some kind in it. When Hermione asked Freela if they had a room in the house, the excitable house elf squeaked, grabbed her hand, and they disappeared with a crack. They all hurried around the house looking until they heard her calling them urgently. They ran back to the front of the house to find Hermione nearly in tears.

The first room they had found did turn out to be a Children's playroom with an Infant's suite in as well as a den for the house elves complete with a small bed, tiny furnace, and even smaller bassinette containing the tiniest living thing Harry had ever seen. Freela and Slagle both beamed with pride as Hermione picked the baby up in one hand.

It was without a doubt, the cutest thing they had ever seen. After a solid ten minutes of estrogen filled baby talk, even from Ron, they all went to explore the basement. With the light of four wands, it wasn't as ominous as it had looked in the darkness. Downstairs they found a sixth bedroom as well as two storage rooms and a could-be-again, wonderful wetbar and lounge complete with its own wine cellar, which of course had been completely empted.

There was also a room that was empty that served no discernible purpose, but what was most curious, was hallway that led to nowhere.

'Slagle' Harry said while inspecting the empty hallway. The house elf appeared moments later and bowed low and slow.

'Yes Master Potter?'

Harry started to ask the Elf not to call him that but seeing as how they had been alone, possibly for the last 20 years or more, Harry felt this might end badly.

'What is the purpose of this hallway if there are no rooms here?' Hermione was running her hands down the wall and Ginny was still searching the storage rooms hoping to find something of use.

'But sir, there is being a room' Slagle said confused.

'Where?' Harry asked turning back to Slagle.

'Right there' he said. Slagle trotted over to a blank wall and placed his palm against it. A resounding click sounded and a section of the wall slid sideways. Harry was ready to call his wand when he stepped into the hidden room. It had three large cupboards in it and a door leading to somewhere. The dust in this room made the rest of the house look immaculate.

'What is this?' Harry said aloud.

'Master Vincent called it the panic room.' Slagle said looking around. On one wall was a map with several locations circled on it including Godric's Hollow.

'I has only been here once before.'

'Hey' Harry called. 'You all get in here'

Some heavy footsteps later, the others showed up. 'Blimey, what's this?' Ron asked.

'It's a panic room' Harry told them. Both Ron and Ginny looked confused but Hermione perked up in recognition.

'Oh, how clever' she said smiling. 'I'll bet these have supplies' she said pointing to the cupboards. Harry opened the middle one to find stacks of clothes muggle and magical, men and women, large and small.

'This one has' Hermione sniffed and then immediately closed the doors ' _bleghch,_ what used to be food'

'Oi! His is an original Cleansweep' Ron called. He'd opened the final one to find 6 identical broomsticks.

'Those is gonna be quite valuable one day' Slagle said obviously repeating what he had heard.

'Today is that day' Ron said in reverence.

'What about this?' Ginny asked.

She had gone through the final door to be unexplored that opened to a square, unlit, blank, black-walled room. It was without a doubt the most unique and generic room Harry had ever seen.

'Slagle isn't knowing, masters' he said sadly.

'Oh that's ok, Slagle' Hermione said patting the elf's shoulder. 'I know what it is. It's an Apparition safe room.'

'How do you know?' Ron asked turning to look at her.

'Makes sense' she said shrugging. 'Clothes, food, transportation; this was obviously a spot to stop before escaping. Especially since it's entrance was concealed.'

They finished inspecting the basement, banished the long expired food, and retreated back to the sitting room. They told Slagle and Freela they would be back before the end of the weekend and to take care and to stay hidden if anyone else came there. He gave them both permission to come to the Burrow in an emergency and they would be safe there. Harry waved his wand and all the doors in the house pulled closed.

'If anyone comes back, we'll know where they went' he told them.

When they left, Harry turned and placed an alarming spell on the front door. If anyone else opened it, Harry's wand would vibrate letting him know. They all returned to Harry's flat for a sizeable dinner of Chinese takeaway where Harry had become a regular. Ginny was a little skeptical when they walked in and the muggle girl behind the counter smiled brightly and dropped the pen she was holding.

'Even muggles' Ginny grumbled.

'What' Harry asked with a nervous laugh. 'I don't even know her name'

'Men' Hermione said shaking her head.

'Boys' Ginny diminished.

Harry sighed and took another bite of his shrimp fried rice.

'So wut are oo unna do wif tha' place' Ron said around his egg roll.

'My word, Ron. Swallow your food before your dissertation.'

'Ma whuh?'

'I don't really know' Harry cut across them to prevent that conversation descending into argument. 'I suppose I could try to repair it but everything seems so outdated'

'Doesn't have to be' Ron added this time with an empty mouth. 'You could get it fixed up and update the charms and enchantments on it, if you want'

'How on earth will I update all the enchantments if I haven't a clue what they are?' Harry asked hotly.

'Use that book in the library'

'What book?' Hermione and Harry said together.

'That Potter Manor book.'

'You found a book entitled Potter Manor when _we were in_ Potter Manor and you didn't mention it?'

Ron looked between them all, clearly realizing that he'd made a mistake. 'Yes' he said though it sounded much more like a question.

'You imbecile' Ginny said pelting him with a piece of carrot from her rice. Harry put his fork down and stood up heading to the kitchen.

'Kreacher' Harry said loudly. A sharp crack sounded and the ancient house elf appeared.

'Yes, Master Harry'

'I'd like you to meet someone' Harry said pleasantly.

'I am already knowing the young masters, sir'

'No, no. Another house elf' Harry corrected. Even as old and set in his ways as Kreacher was, he stood up a little taller at these words. 'Slagle' Harry said. The elf appeared promptly and bowed.

'Is there something ...' He stopped and turned to Kreacher who grimaced and tried to turn away.

'Kreacher! it is you?' Slagle said. This statement brought the conversation at the table to an immediate halt. They all stood and came to the kitchen.

'Kreacher is here' Kreacher said deeply. 'I is remembering you as well Slagle. You is still too excited and it is not proper'

'You all know each other?' Harry questioned. Slagle nodded his head vigorously and while Kreacher just sighed and nodded. 'How?'

'Kreacher is the cousin of Slagle's mother's father.' Harry thought it through and thought he had it straight and nodded.

'It is appropriate that you two are related then' Harry said smiling. 'Kreacher, why didn't you tell me that the Potters had a house elf?'

'Kreacher did not know' he said in his gravelly voice. 'Last time Kreacher spoke to Slagle's family, Mistress Black tried to convince Lord Potter to join her in support of the Dark Lord. Mistress was hexed and escorted home.'

'Ah, ok then' Harry said. 'Well, I wanted you guys to meet and to let you both know, I may be using both of you for the foreseeable future.'

'We are yours to command' they repeated in unison and bowed identically.

'Ok that was just strange' Ginny said mid-bite.

'It is part of the edict of house elves' Hermione informed them. 'It's this archaic - '

'History lesson later, perhaps' Harry asked somewhere between amused and annoyed.

'Slagle, there was a book in the library. One about Potter Manor and possibly about the enchantments surrounding the place'

'Yes, sir' Slagle said jumping up and down. 'I knows where it is'

Kreacher surveyed younger elf contemptuously. He huffed and then drew himself up taller. 'That is not a proper ways to act, youngling. House Elves is supposed to reflect greatly upon their masters. You is being foolish.'

'Just because Kreacher is older than dirt does not make Slagle a youngling. He is a father now even' Slagle said with pride in his voice and face.

'To the elderly, every elf is a youngling.' Kreacher grumbled.

'Such wisdom' Ron said with a smile. 'We could learn a thing or two from Kreacher methinks'

Hermione gave Ron such a look, it even made Harry uncomfortable. And he had been noticing looks from Hermione for years.

'Slagle, could you retrieve that book for me?' Hary asked.

'Certainly, Master Potter' and with a crack he was gone.

'Kreacher apologizes for the youth, Master Harry. He has been without master for far too long.'

'It's okay Kreacher. Thank you for your help with him.'

'Kreacher will teach him, Master Harry. I should like it so. It has been many years since Kreacher is teaching house elves. Is it true he is being a father too?'

'It is actually' Ginny said with a smile. 'The baby is so cute.'

'I will help' Kreacher said simply.

'That would be appreciated, Kreacher.'

Kreacher dissappeared with a sharp crack seconds before Slagle reappeared.

'Heres Master Potter. This is the book you is looking for.'

He handed Harry a leather bound book covered in dust. It's title read _Potter Manor. Novissima Autem Inimica Destruetur Mors_

'Thank you, Slagle.' The house elf beamed. 'Now, I want to speak with you Slagle' Harry said taking a knee.

'Kreacher is my house elf as well but he is more than that. He is important to me.' Harry was surprised by how strongly he felt about Kreacher now but regardless...

'He is old, yes, but he is very knowledgeable. I think he could help you and Freela not only with being a house elf, but with parenthood as well'

'Is you sure, Master Potter?' Slagle asked sweetly.

'I am. He used to train house elves for very old houses and he could really help you I think but I think you could help him more'

'Hows, sir.'

'By letting him help you. He is old and we both know he won't be around forever.' Harry looked up at Ginny who was smiling at him and nodding. 'He, like you, was without a master for many years but it made him very sad. Having babies and other elves to teach and help will make him much happier even if he won't admit it'

'I hope to help Kreacher' Slagle said suddenly more serious than Harry had ever seen him.

'That's wonderful. I know we only met today, but I'm hoping to call Potter Manor home one day soon and with that will come with you and Freela - '

'and Bumpy!'

'And Bumpy' He acquiesced. 'I'm hoping one day, we will all be friends and help one another.'

'Oh Master Potter, we is not friends. We is your house elves. You is our master, and we is obeying you' Slagle said severely.

'I don't want a slave' Harry replied equally as severely. 'I hope for you to be a companion. And enjoy helping me. Not do it because you think you have to.'

'I understands, sir.' Slagle said quietly.

'Thank you, Slagle. I'll see you again soon' Harry said standing back up and handing the book to Hermione. 'Please tell Freela we say hello. And congratulations!'

'I will, Master Potter'

'Harry' he said quickly. 'Please, you can call me Master Harry.'

'I will Master Po - ' he paused and smiled childishly. 'I will try, Master... Harry.'

He bowed low and disappeared.

'That was very sweet, Harry' Ginny told him placing her hand on his upper arm and reaching up to kiss his cheek. 'You probably just gave Kreacher a few more years of life with that.'

'That was the hope' he replied.

'What do you make of that book, 'Mione?' Harry asked moving back to his dinner.

'Well, you won't like the title' she said timidly.

'How can you be so sure?' Ron asked 'What does it even mean?'

'Well' she began. 'Novissima autem inimica destruetur mors means ... '

'The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death' Harry said

'That's right' Hermione said.

'You're right, I don't like it. But at least it doesn't mean what I was afraid it meant.'

They finished their dinner and spent the evening putting away Butterbeer and discussing Potter Manor and everything they learned about Harry's family that day. The house itself was steeped in history as were the people that had lived there over the last three centuries since it was built. As it turns out, the Manor was built on land that was gifted to Lord Edwin Potter who played quidditch in England in the 1700's and was instrumental in founding the Department of Magical Games and Sports in 1750.

He then built the first house there for his family and for him to retire to after his quidditch career was over. In the 1830's the house was burnt to the ground over reforms in the English aristocracy. It was rebuilt by new king of the time William IV who was lobbying to pass a bill through the House of Lords at the time.

Nothing of note happened until World War II. Harry's grandfather Vincent Potter hired Gringotts to improve the enchantments around the home as well as build the panic room in the basement. Vincent was a cautious man and had stayed away from the growing conflict with Grindelwald but nevertheless, he sought a way to escape from danger should the need arise. Vincent was very elderly when Slagle and Freela came into their employ which explained the exuberance Slagle displayed.

But knowing what enchantments that should have been on the house, according to the book at least, told Harry that they had all been brought down and he would have to start from scratch. This was just as well for Harry because he had already been leaning towards renewing all the enchantments either way. He had also decided on some changes he might make. Every Potter male, or female for that matter, that had lived there over the decades had made the house their own in one way or another. The only thing that stayed unchanged were the portraits on the upstairs landing. They would change occasionally to other couples from the past.

'What would you change?' Ginny asked him that night as they changed for bed. Ron and Hermione had already readied their bed in the den.

'I would create a portrait for my Mum and Dad for one' he said as he removed his shirt. 'And I think I'll update all the muggle appliances'

'App... appliances?'

'The refrigerator and such. My grandparents got those things to keep up with the modern times in case anyone ever came there from the village for whatever reason. They were modern 50 years ago. They need updating.'

'Sounds reasonable, I suppose.'

'I saw the two extremely huge closets' Ginny said suggestively.

'I figured you had' Harry said smiling and pulling the covers back on his bed. 'Never took you as that type'

'What type' she said affronted.

'The type to get excited about frilly beds and giant closets.'

'I may be a tough-as-nails quidditch player, and can kick your arse in a duel, but I'm still a girl'

Harry chuckled as he slid into bed and laid down on his favorite pillow and closed his eyes. 'Yea well now you'll have to prove it.'

Ginny suddenly leaped onto the bed and straddled Harry. He opened his eyes and found Ginny atop him with an intensely blazing expression in her eyes. Harry felt the beast within him awaken with a fervor.

She leaned over and kissed him right behind his ear, in the exact spot she knew sent chills down his spine. Harry ran his hands up her thighs and onto the small of her back pulling her tightly against him.

He felt her grind against him and she took the lobe of his ear between her lips causing Harry to groan deeply. 'What brought this on?' Harry breathed

'Babies do interesting things to young witches' Ginny said moving her kisses to his nick and jaw. Harry's hands continued to roam the small of her back and her backside. Ginny ground her hips against him steadily making Harry's concentration to waver.

'It was an elf' Harry said as if it made no sense. Though, why he was questioning her motivations, he had no idea.

'Yes but I thought about you holding our babies' Ginny said running her own hands up his chest. 'Auror work does fantastic things to you'

'I've come to appreciate your training regimen as well' Harry whispered in her ear while giving her a firm grasp of her bottom with both of his hands. She moaned in delight and crushed her own lips to his. She allowed his tongue to explore her mouth while running her hands through his hair.

Harry sat up and wrapped his arms around her taking away her control of movement. She groaned in protest but it was soon forgotten and Harry ran his own lips down her neck. 'So' he said between kisses 'talking about our family... distracts you?' he said suggestively.

'mm hmm' she hummed in agreement.

'So if I told you I think about it too' Harry said running one hand firmly from the hem of her shorts up and spine, all the way to her neck. 'Would that... distract you?'

'Bloody hell' she said throwing her head back allowing Harry better access to her neck. 'It drives me absolutely batty'

Harry placed his hands on her hips and sent them immediately up her sides taking her shirt with it. As more skin was exposed, Harry placed light kisses on her flesh. Starting with her stomach and then between her breasts and back up to her neck as he removed her shirt and tossed it to the floor.

Harry explored every inch of skin exposed to him certain that he would combust from the emotions coursing through him. 'Why is it again that we don't just stay like this all the time?'

'I don't ruddy know' Harry growled back. She pushed him back onto his back and crushed her lips back to his. Harry's hands knead her chest and twisted one of her nipples between two of his fingers. She bucked slightly against Harry and moaned into his mouth. She scooted her hips closer to his feet and brought her own hands to his waste. She broke their kiss and stared into his eyes and ran her fingertips under waistband of his shorts.

'You get too much enjoyment out of torturing me' Harry said breathlessly.

'I disagree' she said malevolently. Harry kept his hands on the soft skin of her toned thighs giving him something to squeeze when the torture he knew was coming started becoming too much to bare. Harry squirmed beneath Ginny as she moved closer to him. She giggled evilly knowing good and well what she was doing.

'You're a bloody minx' Harry said smiling but still uncomfortable in the most delicious way.

'Would a minx do this?' Harry 's head was back flat on the bed when she abruptly pulled his shorts down partly and Harry felt warmth and smoothness envelope him. His breath hitched for a few seconds and then let out noisily as sensations overwhelmed him. Ginny's hand gripped his side as she bobbed her head while Harry's hands gripped the bed sheets.

'That feels unbelievable' Harry exclamed in ectasy. Ginny chuckled slightly and the slight moan of her voice made him twitch slightly. She sat up after a decade or so and wrapped her hand around his length and began stroking him.

'I think we should visit little Bumpy more often' Harry jested. She rolled her eyes at him. 'What? You know I'm f - '

He was brought up short by Ginny wrapped her lips around him and continued moving. Harry felt a familiar sensation come from deep within him. Before it go too overwhelming, he pulled Ginny up and though she made a reluctant sound, she did not protest. Harry immediately flipped her onto her back and ran his hand from her cheek, down her chest and stomach to rest on her shorts. Unable to resist her in the buff as she was with her chest heaving with excitement, he played no pretense. He placed both hands on her hips and pulled her shorts and panties down her long, smooth legs and tossed them onto the floor.

In an effort to out-surprise her, he buried himself within her without pause. Ginny let out a low moan and arched her back. Harry watched her eyes roll into the back of her head slightly before coming rest back on him.

'Well aren't we excited' she giggled and rotated her hips on him.

'And whose fault is that' Harry replied pulling out of her and then easing back in with tantalizing slowness. She hissed as he re-entered her. He repeated the motion a few times and Ginny squirmed against him and tried to use her feet to push him faster. He resisted and she groaned in frustration.

'Stop that' she growled.

'I don't think I will actually' he smiled maniacally.

Ginny pulled her legs, that were wrapped around his waist, and placed her knees against his chest. Using her thighs, she pushed against him so that he wasn't able to move any farther. He tried to push back against her but her thighs were too muscular from quidditch training.

'I concede' he said through gritted teeth.

She laughed darkly and relaxed her legs making Harry slam back into her. She hissed again in the intense and sudden sensation. He began to pump in and out of her slowly at first but quickly increasing in pace. Ginny reached down and pulled on his arm, pulling him down to being face to face.

Their breathing was both shallow and Harry couldn't help but revel in watching her body move with his own. Ginny ran her fingernails across and up his arms leaving red lines in their wake. Harry leaned farther down and claimed her neck frequently alternating between biting her shoulder and sucking lightly on her neck before claiming her ear as well. Harry felt her squirm even more insistently while he continued to move in and out of her.

Harry heard the pace of her breathing increase and felt a both her hands snake and twist into his hair and pulling slightly on it. Harry could feel himself approaching his own realease as Ginny's heavy breathing turned into light moans with each thrust.

'Oh, Harry' she said making the hairs on Harry's arms stand on it. That sound alone was certainly one of the most wonderful sounds in existance. 'Please don't stop now.'

Her moaning reached higher and higher as did her back as she approached her release. Harry continued to thrust into her and soon felt her hands grip suddenly and nearly painfully tighter. Her mouth opened in a silence outcry of pleasure and her back came off the bed.

Harry could feel her walls contract around him as he sped up with renewed vigor. Her breathing evened out but the short moans didn't stop.. She pulled on his hair again and bit down on his ear playfully. She matched each of his thrusts with thrust of her own in her hips. Unable to contain himself any further, he tipped over the edge and spilled himself inside her.

After several seconds, they rolled onto their side and Harry pulled the quilt from its disarrayed position at the foot of the bed and covered them both.

'I still don't know why Mum tried so hard to scare us off from that' Ginny said snuggling closer to him.

'Well by all means, why don't you ask her?'

'Ha ha' she replied sarcastically. 'It is nice to be home'

'I did miss you last year' Harry said smiling

'Yes, I'm sure you did' she quipped sardonically.

'Not that' he said immediately. She raised one of her eyebrows at him. 'Well yes that but not only that.' he shot back at her. 'I missed everything'

'Oh everything, is it?'

'Yes' he said exasperated. 'I missed coming home to you. I missed holding you hand and feeling Mum's ring' he raised her left hand and kissed it. 'I missed eating dinner with you and how we cuddle up on the sofa after a large meal.

Ginny smiled affectionately at him and a bit of color crept onto her cheeks. 'I miss the way you smile when someone says the word wedding. And I truly missed the way you look when you sleep.'

'But what I truly missed' Harry whispered 'was looking into your eyes and telling you I love you.'

'You're a prat' Ginny said sweetly.

'I am not' Harry protested.

'That was sweet, don't get me wrong' She said placating him. 'But you can't be sweet like that when l am stark naked. Try again over dinner'

'Well' Harry began not to be outdone 'I had some good ones to get you stark naked but as it turns I didn't need them'

Ginny smacked him in the arm but he just wrapped both his arms around her and pulled her tightly to him. Harry and Ginny retrieved some nightclothes from various parts of the room before going back to bed. Harry placed a hand on the small of Ginny's back as they drifted off to sleep. Harry was nearly asleep when a thought crossed his mind.

'Gin?'

'Hmm' she mumbled nearly asleep.

'Did we set any silencing charms?'

Ginny's eyes popped back open and she looked him in the face before her expression turned into frustration and defeat. 'Bloody hell' she grumbled.

'Breakfast should be interesting' Harry said mockingly bright.

'He's going to be unbearable' Ginny protested.

'Let's hope that Hermione had some sense.'

'She's dating my sodding brother!'

'Yes well that argument was sort of dead before it started I suppose'

'Nothing that can be done now. Goodnight' Ginny said not letting anything distract from her sleep.

'Goodnight, love.' Harry rolled over and he too got comfortable falling asleep just minutes later. The following morning, he awoke with an intense need to go to the loo. After returning from the bathroom, he crawled back into bed. He checked his clock to see it was just after 6 am. He pulled the covers over him and shifted closer to Ginny who was still fast asleep. Her hair was laying partly across her face and her lips were slightly parted.

Harry put his hand on her hip and relaxed as he tried to settle back into some quick sleep before he got up. It didn't work.

'Harry?' Hermione whispered through the door. He sighed and grinned. He kissed Ginny on the cheek and got up. She shifted and turned over but kept sleeping. Harry put on his fuzzy slippers and left his room. Hermione was in the kitchen pouring herself a cup of tea. When he rounded the corner, she rounded on him. Her pointer finger was already in the air.

'Listen here, Potter' she started in a furious whisper 'I managed to keep Ron thoroughly distracted last night - '

'Ugh Hermione' Harry protested

'Hermione nothing' she snapped. 'You two tossers never set a silencing charm and it nearly set him off.'

'I'm sorry' Harry pleaded though he was unable to stop himself from smiling. 'We forgot'

'I know you bloody forgot. And when you do, I have to deal with the consequences.'

'I'm sorry' he repeated still smiling all the time.

'Be more considerate' she punctuated each word.

'I will but let us recall a Saturday morning when I left my own bedroom and the two of you were seconds away from shagging on _my_ sofa'

' _We did not shag on your sofa!'_ Now she was starting to smile as well.

'Not from lack of trying' Harry quipped

'Shut it' she pinched her fingers at him. Harry couldn't stop himself from laughing but he moved around her to make his own cup, though he chose coffee.

Hermione walked over to Ron and tried to gingerly wake him. Harry was inches away from his favorite coffee cup he felt his right foot shoot up into the air and he became suspended upside down.

'Blast it all' Harry growled. He inwardly cursed himself for not bringing his wand with him. He tried to call it but he had taken the glove off and put it his safe when he got home last night.

'Vengeance is sweet' Ron said from the sitting room blearily. Hermione broke into an impressive fit of giggles.

'Sod off' Harry muttered only making Hermione laugh more. Harry thought _Liberacorpus_ as hard as he could and waved his hand at his feet. Twice it didn't work but on the third, Harry crashed to the floor spectacularly. On his way to the floor his foot hit the coffee pot and it was sent flying causing quite a bit of noise.

'Well that was graceful' a sleepy voice said.

'You're brother is a git' Harry said climbing to his feet.

'I've been saying that for years' Ginny said evenly picking up Harry's coffee.

'Oi' he protested.

She smiled sweetly and retreated to the sitting room. She picked up the Prophet from the table and sat down in an armchair. She glanced at him again and winked.

'Bloody women' Harry mumbled under his breath. Ginny merely laughed and kept sipping. Later, after Harry made himself some more coffee and a small breakfast of eggs, bacon, and toast for everyone, they were lounging in the sitting room discussing the plans for the day. They had an entire day and night to themselves and Harry was keen to spend it with them before their lives began to speed up again.

In the wake of the situation with the US, he was afraid he would soon be leaving the country for a while and wanted to spend as much time as he could with his fiancée and best friends.

'I have plans' Ginny said nonchalantly. They all turned towards her questioningly. After a few seconds she noticed their gaze and continued. 'Oh! I have training in Holyhead today. 10 to 4 p.m. Chasers are supposed to be their today to start trying out for the open spot.'

'And we are meeting with a caterer' Hermione said.

'Well, I guess I'll stay here and relax alone' Harry said nonplussed.

'Why don't you read through the Potter Manor book?' Hermione suggested in true Hermione fashion. Who else would read on their day off?

'Or you could go see someone about renovating the place' Ron added with his face still mostly in a pillow. 'Right dump it was yesterday.' Hermione tried half-heartedly to push him off the sofa. It did not take her long to give up.

'I suppose I could' Harry said thoughtfully. 'But as brilliant as I may be' Ginny snickered and shook her head 'I don't know a ruddy thing about real estate'

'But you're so smart' Hermione said mockingly aghast.

'How bout you just go stand in Diagon Alley' Ron said finally sitting up on the sofa 'and just yell like a pillock until someone asks you what's wrong.'

'How, in Merlin's name, will that help?' Harry asked throwing a pillow at Ron

'Because, git' he threw the pillow back and Harry caught it laughing. 'You're Harry bloody Potter'

'I hate that' Harry grumbled.

'You boys bicker if you'd like but I have training to get to' Ginny said. She stood, poked Harry on the nose with her finger and retreated to the bedroom.

'Actually' Hermione said 'It's about time we get going too'

Ron grumbled but stood up and stretched. A few minutes later, one short argument about bathroom usage, and a concoction of a dinner plan for Ronnie Scott's later, everyone except Harry gathered their essentials and left. Ginny left last, giving him a quick but heated kiss complete with a sensual smile and a hand under his shirt and up his chest.

Feeling a little put out at her torturous exit, Harry plopped down onto the sofa and stared around his flat for a bit trying to decide what to do next. He finished a cup of tea and had a light snack before deciding that sitting in his flat for several hours was simply not going to work.

He dressed in some simple muggle clothing so as not to stick out anywhere, though most of where he was going would be in wizarding London. He retrieved Penn's glove, his wand, some gold, and some muggle money as well. He folded his invisibility cloak small enough that it would fit into the back pocket of his jeans and set off into London. It had been a while since he had been into London on his own when it wasn't for Auror business or to meet up with Ron and Hermione. Rarely was he comfortable with the public alone. The few times he'd done it, he did so in disguise. This time however he would be unable to do so.

His first stop was the market around the corner for a few household necessities. After purchase, he waited until rounding the corner before sending it back to his flat with his wand. From there, he dropped by a muggle apothecary he had learned about in Hammersmith. The place was a little off kilter, but the proprietor, for a muggle, had learned a great deal about potions despite little proper training.

Nevertheless, he had the best supply of Lacewing flies, asphodel, and knotgrass. To muggles, they were mostly innocuous, but two of those ingredients were essential in polyjuice which was a must have for Aurors and Harry's stock was never great. Since no one in the muggle world needed the ingredients, this apothecary always had plenty.

After finishing his errands in muggle London, lunch at the Leaky Cauldron, where Tom was always able to afford him a more private lunch in his back room reserved for private meetings, high ranking officials, and various others in need of necessity. There were usually a few people in the smaller room but they were there to achieve the same as Harry so they usually left him alone.

Afterwards, he ventured into Diagon Alley. He visited Quality Quidditch Supplies first. He was always on the lookout for something he might pick up for Ginny. Coming up short, he ventured down the street, stopped my George's shop where he picked up an assortment of Nosebleed Nougats, Canary Creams, and a few others. Having those on hand were convenient when the DR dealers he came across were strung out looking for a fix. They usually took the Canary Creams without pause which made it much easier to chase them down once they realized who Harry was. The sight of a sprinting, human-sized canary was quite entertaining.

True to form, George would never accept money from Harry but little did he know Harry usually left it behind the counter before he even picked up the items he intended to buy. Harry was sometimes correct in the amount he left but he always left a few extra sickles in the shop. He left and ventured to his ultimate goal, Gringotts. Since his reconciliation with the bank after the Battle of Hogwarts, they usually went out of their way to help him when he came in. This annoyed Harry greatly for a while thinking it was something to do with the Chosen One business until he realized that was more because he now owned two of the oldest and largest vaults in the building.

Somehow, this made him feel better about it.

As soon as he entered Gringotts, an old friend quickly made his way over.

'Mr. Potter' bowed Griphook. He stood in a well groomed suit. As with all Goblin's, his expression always looked slightly devious and no matter how many dealings he had with the keepers of gold, he still felt slightly nervous with them. The year had been good to Griphook he had received a promotion for his recovery of The Sword of Gryffindor which again disappeared from the Goblins within a day. Despite that, promotions are made in the Goblin world and cannot be rescinded.

'How are you, Griphook?'

'I am well, Mr. Potter. And how has time treated you?'

'My life is going well' Harry said politely. He liked this goblin more than most but Harry had never forgotten the small betrayal Griphook had done in the last moments before the dragon basically dragged Harry, Ron, and Hermione to safety.

'That is wonderful. Is there something Gringotts can do for you today?'

'Oh it's nothing too exciting' Harry said waving his hand. 'I'll just wait for Vlakas to arrive'

'And arrive I have' Vlakas said walking towards them. 'Is there something else I can do for you?'

'Well, I have some questions regarding my newly discovered home and I was hoping you could help me or direct me to who can'

Vlakas laughed and folded his long fingers together. 'Well, Mr. Potter, it seems you have done that on your own' Harry smiled but raised his eyes in confusion. 'Griphook is now our resident expert in matters of real estate acquisition and the like'

'I had heard you were promoted' Harry said nodding not at all happy with the new revelation.

'Yes indeed' Griphook said.

'If there is anything else you need, feel free to ask' Vlakas added before retreating back to his post behind the tellers.

'What were you looking to buy' Griphook asked. 'I gathered you just inherited a home. Perhaps you are wishing to sell?'

'No' he responded immediately.

'I understand' Griphook replied malevolently. Or perhaps it was simply a response and Harry just thought it was malevolent. 'Let us sit'

Harry followed him to a cubicle in the corner of the room near several other identical cubicles. 'So what can I help you with' Griphook said slowly.

Harry considered him a for a few moments. Harry, as an Auror, was taught, told, and trained to follow his instincts. These instincts were tingling though with what exactly, he wasn't sure. He did know that he would have preferred with someone else and sentiment alone said more than any words could. He remembered the candor in which Griphook used and valued from Harry during their dealings with the break-in to Gringotts.

'I have questions about real estate I've recently discovered. It is a Manor that I own and it needs some work.'

'I understand. I'm certainly the goblin you needed to see.' Griphook ran his finger across his chin. 'I sense a bit of reservation, though.'

'I'm going to be frank' Harry said sitting back in the chair. Griphook nodded but his gaze never wavered. It was slightly unnerving. 'I do not trust you'

'And why is that?' he asked oddly calm. Goblins make effective negotiators.

'At the first opportunity, you betrayed us for your own gain. You took the sword and ran, selling us out in the process.'

This time, anger flittered across his face this time. 'I weighed my options and made my choice.'

'Effectively leaving my friends and I to die painfully at the hands of either a dragon or Voldemort'

'Mr. Potter, I had many acquaintances die that day at the hands of that ... man.' Griphook visibly bristled. 'You are not the only to suffer.'

'Maybe' Harry debated. 'But when given the chance, you chose to take your prize and run hoping to gain favor. And you did I see.'

'Mr. Potter, I chose in the best manner at the time I saw fit. When given the chance to preserve the history of my people, or allow three underage wizards run off into the sunset with a ancient and highly significant piece of our history, I will chose the former every time.'

Harry stared into Griphook's eyes for a few moments. This was not a question of what happened over a year ago. This was about whether he could trust Griphook with the construction and alteration of a home that could very well house his own children. The answer was no.

'Griphook' Harry said and then paused trying to find the right words. 'I understand your decision' Griphook looked dubious. 'No, I truly do. I even respect your choice that day. Given your allegiances, I would expect no different from you. However, considering the implications for me regarding this house, I don't feel comfortable trusting you with it. I don't want there to be a question of history or culture regarding the safety of my house.'

'That, Mr. Potter, is understandable position' Griphook smiled. 'So what is that I can do for you?'

'I need some names' Harry said going into a business mindset. 'I would like for you to research companies who specialize in magical homes and get back to me with the best and most reputable ones.'

'Are we speaking construction or wards and enchantments?' Griphook said slipping into business as well. He retrieved a quill from his desk and began writing notes.

'Both' Harry said with a confident nod.

'Would you like it to be one company or separate?'

'It doesn't matter' Harry said leaning back again letting Griphook work. '

'When would like this information?'

'Honestly, it doesn't matter. Do the proper research and get the best options you can find. There are no timetables to work around.' Harry felt good now that he had decided to move forward with renovating Potter Manor. It felt like he might finally a large piece of his past to tie to his future.

'And what cost constraints will there be?' Griphook asked indifferently. This question seemed superfluous at best.

'There won't be any' Harry replied.

'Excellent, Mr. Potter' Griphook said brightly. 'I believe I have enough. I will hopefully get back with by owl soon.'

'That will do nicely' Harry said standing.

'I shall send any necessary financial paperwork and will expect it back from you by owl soon after.' Griphook said matter of factly not realizing what he had said.

'I do not have an owl' Harry replied

'You haven't?' Griphook said surprised. 'Surely you have.'

'I did' Harry said gravely. 'Voldemort killed her'

Griphook flinched at the name. 'I must advise you to acquire a new one then. How have you been getting on?'

'Ministry owls mostly' Harry responded. 'Borrow one occasionally'

'You should consider getting an owl' Griphook repeated.

'Why?'

'As you will soon come to realized, purchasing, renovating, or modifying a house in anyway involves quite a bit communication between you and contractors. Not to mention the financial paperwork you and I will have to go through' Griphook made good points.

'I will consider it. I should speak with my fiancée first. I'd want her opinion.'

Griphook laughed. 'I understand, Mr. Potter.' They both stood. 'If I have need of you, I shall owl you at your flat .'

Harry shook his hands, which was odd at best because Griphook's fingers wrapped nearly all the way round his hand, and departed Gringotts. He checked his watch, the same watch that had once been Gideon Prewitt's, to see it was already 3:30. So he apparated back to the roof of his building, went down to his flat, and waved his hand at the butterbeer sitting on the counter feeling very pleased when it floated to him.

Harry had just started to doze off in his recliner when Ginny came bursting through the door forcefully and slammed it with impressive force behind her. Harry sat bolt upright in utter shock as Ginny through her equipment bag on the sofa, and started pacing like a Lion surveying its prey. The expression on her face was murderous.

'Gin, love? What's wrong' Harry asked rising to his feet. He was honestly scared to approach her.

Ginny stopped her pacing, looked at him, seemed to inflate with indignation. 'I'm going to kill that cack-handed munter with the sharpened end of her own broomstick'

Despite the obvious fury wafting from her, Harry couldn't stop himself from bursting into laughter.


	4. Ch 4 Tangent

Chapter 4 Tangent

'What are you on about?' Harry asked his incensed fiancée.

'Today was one of our first days training for the open spot' Ginny began

'Right. Chaser and beater spots right?'

'Right. Well it's me and two other girls up for it. One is from France but the other is from Gwent over in Wales and she is right piece of work' Ginny resumed her pacing with her hands flailing about with every word. 'She constantly puts me and Adalyn, that's the french girl, puts both of us down. She always is trying to out-fly and show off her Firebolt - '

'How does your 3XT compare to it?' Harry asked suddenly excited. 'It should outstrip it as far as acceleration goes - ' He finished slowly once he'd realized he had interrupted her with something completely off topic. 'Sorry, love. Got distracted. Go on.'

She glared at him some more but continued, arm flailing and all. 'She constantly shows off, and insults us when the other players aren't around. And then, when Gwenog or the other players are around she is as sweet as a kneazle. It's ruddy infuriating.'

'She does sound like a right piece of work. What does Ada... Ellah - ...'

'Adalyn'

'Yea... what does she think?'

' _She doesn't care because she barely speaks any damn english!'_ Ginny strangled an imaginary person in mid-air. 'She just laughs, shakes her head, and walks away! So Meggan has focused her powers of frustration on me instead.'

'So then, beat the pants off her like you've done everyone else.'

'I CAN'T' She yelled. 'That is positively the worst part. She deserves to be there. She is a ruddy good flyer and she has these man-hands that give her good control of the quaffle that my hands just can't do.'

'I like your hands' Harry said in mock petulance. 'They are cute'

'Cute?! I don't want cute hands!' she said holding her hands in front of her face and examining them. 'I want my hands to be intimidating'

'Well here then' Harry said waving his wand at them. They instantly sprouted long dark hair and thick fingernails. 'You prat, set this right' she said flustered throwing her hands to her sides. Harry snickered but righted her hands.

'Thank you' she said half-sweet. 'Git'

She plopped down onto the sofa, put her feet on the coffee table, and then flailed about in childish fit while moaning in disgust. It was quite cute. Harry's laughter did not make her feel better.

'Quit laughing' she snapped. 'This is an utter disaster.'

'It is not a disaster' Harry placated her.

'Yes it is! And stop calling me cute.'

'I'm sorry, Gin. It just seems you can't do anything that I don't think is cute.'

'I'll curse you' she countered.

'I'd let you' Harry said smiling still.

'Ugh' she said angrily. 'That isn't helping.'

'Well what would help?' Harry asked taking her hand in his.

'I don't know' she groaned. 'Look, I've always let my playing stand for itself. Like when that tosser seeker Kevin Whitby kept trying to get in my head by pointing out my flaws, which he was all wrong about, before the Hufflepuff match last year. I scored 14 goals that match and he hasn't spoken to me since. '

'I remember that' Harry said starry eyed. 'That was the night -

'Do not distract me' Ginny snapped pulling him out of his reverie though she had blushed slightly. 'I do not want to talk about the Astronomy tower'

'What do you want to talk about?'

'I want you to tell me how to solve this!' Ginny growled at him. Harry was still smiling bemusedly.

'I don't know' Harry growled back though his was more mocking than anger. 'Look, just do your best.' Harry started.

'Thanks, Mum and Dad'

'Oh hush. Do your absolute best, and learn from them. If they make a suggestion, use it. When I was training last year with Cal and Puddlemere, he told me that it wasn't about talent that made him think it was ok to play me in that one match.'

'I'm confused' Ginny said. 'You played because you're the best.'

'Oh rubbish. Krum? Aiden Lynch?'

'Yea but they're...'

'Professionals? Like you?' Ginny started to retort but sighed instead. 'I was never recruited like you were.'

'Because you were on the run.' She shot back.

'But If I'd asked, I could have gotten pretty much anything out of Slughorn.' Harry countered holding up his finger to make the point.

'But I don't have Slughorn to help me outplay that _girl'_ she spat the last word like it was dirty.

'Then do what I told you. Play your best, listen, and do what they say. Cal told me that he preferred me to some of the other, obviously more talented, seekers available was because I worked with the team. Not because I'm good on a broom.'

'Well hopefully Gwenog Jones is daft and will pick me if I tell a few good jokes and make everybody laugh.'

Harry chuckled at her but kissed her hand. She smiled at him and leaned over and gave him a quick kiss.

'Are we still meeting at Ronnie Scots?' Ginny asked him not letting go of his hand

'Yes. Hermione said she'd send a patronus letting us know whether they will meet us here or there.'

'Excellent' she said getting to her feet. 'I'm going for a quick shower then.'

She got up and skipped to the bedroom. Harry got up to grab another butterbeer. He had just popped it open when he heard Ginny from the bedroom.

'Are you going to change clothes?' she called. Harry looked down and surveyed his attire. Jeans, comfortable trainers, and a t-shirt that had a picture of a leprechaun on it with Irish Quidditch league logo on it.

'What's wrong with what I'm wearing?'

'You're joking right? You need something a little more posh.'

Harry looked up and stared in her general direction. _Posh?_

'Posh? Why do I need nicer clothes?' Harry asked in confusion. 'We are literally going to a bar.'

'But it's a nice place and it's dinner.'

'What's wrong with what I have on?' He said as he walked into the room. Ginny was standing in her bra and panties getting her clothes out of a drawer Harry had given her as a gift after she graduated.

'Harry' she said derisively. 'You're wearing jeans and a quidditch shirt.'

'But I like these jeans.' he protested.

'Well the jeans are ok I suppose but I don't think that shirt is appropriate.' She gathered her things and went into the bathroom pulling the door closed behind her.

'The shirt is fine' Harry stated much more like a hopeful teenager than a defiant man.

'Don't be an arse, Harry. Change the shirt' she said back un-phased and unapologetic.

'I really don't think - '

' _Harry!'_

'Bloody hell' he mumbled more to himself than anything. 'I'll put on a nice jumper or something.'

'You can "bloody hell" me all you want but I still win.' she said as she started the water in the shower.

Harry continued grumbling but found a light maroon sweater from his closet nonetheless. He didn't really mind dressing nicer but he had become highly accustomed to dressing himself. He just wasn't used to having his fiancée back in his life yet. In any case, about 20 minutes before the meeting time, Hermione's otter patronus came through his window and spoke with her voice.

' _Just finished up. We'll meet you at Ronnie Scott's by 6:30'_

'Was that Hermione?' Ginny called from the bedroom.

'Yes. They are going to meet us there in about 20 minutes.'

'Well let's go then' she replied coming out of the bedroom. Harry stared in awe.

She was wearing blue jeans like his but hers rode low on her hips and were very snug indeed. Her shirt a deep chocolate brown that brought out the shade of her eyes. It was a low v-cut under that showed off just a hint of the supple curves that lay underneath. Her subtle style was both simple and breathtaking at the same time.

'You look very nice' he said finding his voice a little scratchy.

'Thank you! I'm glad you changed your shirt. That one is much nicer.'

She walked by him and grabbed her wand off the counter in the kitchen. He wordlessly watched her move around the flat for a few seconds.

'Harry quit watching me and let's go' she said exasperated.

'Sorry' he grabbed his wand as well and they ascended to the roof. After Harry apparated them to a small alley off of Dean St, they walked around the block to Ronnie Scott's. When they got to the front of the building, Harry told the regular doorman, Larry, that he had a reservation at 6:30 for Potter.

'Right - o, Mr. Potter. Edward told me you lot would be here sometime. Your regular table is ready.' They were ushered inside much to the consternation of the people on the sidewalk.

'It is nice to be you sometimes' Ginny said brightly putting her arm around his waist. 'As long as you're with me' he said.

They were led to the stage area towards the same table they had always sat at near the stage. Mr. Abbot and his band were already on stage running through a raucous number with lots of brass and drum kicks.

They sat down, ordered their drinks, which Ginny was happy she could now do, and listened to the band play. They were just as good as Harry remembered. A few minutes later, Hannah and Neville came out from the backstage area and joined them followed by Ron, Hermione, and Luna from the front of the bar.

'I love this place' Ginny said as she sipped her Amaretto Sour. The band played on and they all conversed easily. It had been over a year since the end of Voldemort and still a couple months since the end of Carrow. Peace was settling in for Harry nicely. Sometimes he wondered if it was all too good to be true and if it was the calm before another storm. Thankfully, Ginny had heavily berated him one night for thinking so negatively.

'Good evening, ladies and gents' came Edward's voice from the stage. 'Welcome, if no one has said so already, to Ronnie Scott's, London's premier Jazz Pub and Restaurant. My name is Edward and we are the Edward Abbott Revue. We are going to take a short 15 minute break. Bartenders, will you please fire up the stereo.'

The band put down their things, clicked some switches on amps, and dispersed amongst the crowd. Edward signaled a waitress for a pint and then came to join them at their table. He greeted everyone and immediately, Neville, Ginny, and Hermione showered him with compliments before Harry could even open his mouth.

The waitress came a few moments later with some entrées for them to snack on before ordering dinner. Edward was in and out of conversations with various regulars, which Harry realized he could be considered, that swung by the booth. Most just wanted to tell him how good they thought band sounded but a few he knew by name.

'I hear congratulations are in order' Edward said getting Harry and Ginny's attention.

'Oh, yes sir.' Harry said beaming and looking to Ginny.

'I'm really happy for you two. I told Hannah after I first met you two that you'd be married one day.'

'Oh and what did Hannah say to that?' Ginny said smirking at her friend.

'I believe she said "Dad, move, I'm trying to get more potatoes'". They all laughed heartily and Harry ordered them all another round of drinks.

'So how goes the business' Edward asked Ron half-way through another pint.

'Brilliant' Ron said a little too enthusiastically. 'George is a right git to work with sometimes but he knows his stuff and I've learned a lot working there.' Edward had been fascinated by the magical joke products ever since he'd been turned in to a canary during dinner one night.

'How about you?' Ginny asked him. 'You are still working in the music shop, yes?'

'Well I own the thing but yea, pretty much'

'I've never played with any musical instruments' Ron said thoughtfully.

'It is a very fine art' Edward said vigorously. 'It takes some finesse to do it well'

'Well that's why Ron never did it' Ginny said

'Sod off' Ron shot back.

'I played a little when I was younger in the Muggle Schools.' Harry said to general astonishment.

'What did you play' Ginny asked turning to look at him.

'A little thing called a Recorder. I had to use a second hand one because the Dursley's would never send the money to get me my own'

'Those people' Hermione said disgustedly. 'I did the same when I was in school but I don't remember how much they were.'

'Five pounds or so' Harry said sipped his drink. He was trying a new drink that Edward suggested called the Gin Tin. It was quite good.

'That's it?' Hermione said angrily.

'How much is that?' Ginny asked. Edward surveyed them rather questioningly.

'A couple sickles probably' Hannah said.

'That's terrible' Neville said aghast.

'What a bunch of prats' Edward said laughing. 'It's as if they hated you with intent.'

'They did' Harry, Ginny, and Ron all said simultaneously.

'And prat isn't enough of a word your uncle' Ginny said darkly. Harry remembered the first time they met.

'Well what would you call him?' Harry asked sweetly.

She thought for a moment and said 'Shit-headed fucktard'

All of them choked on their drinks and Ron even spewed a bit across the table. All of them roared with laughter.

'How colorful' Harry said sweetly with a smile to Ginny. She winked and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

'All right, kids. I'm headed back'

Edward grabbed his drink, gave his daughter a quick peck on the cheek and started back towards the stage. As soon as he got back, he began flicking some switches on his amp again and ran his fingers across the strings of his guitar. The sound was like an unofficial summons and within a minute, all his mates were making their way back as well.

'Your Dad is really cool' Ginny told Hannah who smiled widely. She had been leaning into Neville in a quiet conversation but sat up a little straighter after Ginny spoke.

'He's such a dork' Hannah said rolling her eyes.

'I like him' Ron declared.

'Well it's settled now' Ginny said resigned. Ron stuck his tongue out at her just as the waitress returned with their food. They all tucked in, especially Ginny. She had been a touch quiet when they had arrived but as she and all her friends sat and enjoyed each other's company, she relaxed and seemed to smile much more convincingly.

'Well, ladies and gents, after a much needed refreshment, we are back. Once again, we are the Edward Abbott Revue. Bartenders, please turn down the music' he finished his announcement with a wave of his hand. Harry took another bite of his steak sandwich, sharing a slice of steak with Ginny who winked at him. Edward had turned around and said a something to his band who all nodded and continued prepping their things.

'Up next, I'd like to offer up a little number by Al Green. I'd like to dedicate it to a special group here tonight. My daughter and her friends are here tonight. Two sets of fiancee's and a young couple amongst them, it's safe to say the love runs deep in their group'

Hannah blushed but not nearly as spectacularly as Neville. 'She thinks I don't notice him coming in late all the time but just because I'm an old man doesn't mean I'm blind.'

This time, Hannah sat bolt upright and turned her head sharply to look her dad who just laughed as did some of the crowd. 'Well anyway' he finished chuckling and the band started playing.

 _I, I'm so in love with you  
Whatever you want to do is all right with me  
'Cause you make me feel so brand new  
And I want to spend my life with you_

Harry put his arm around Ginny and pulled her tight. She had a far off look in her eyes but she was smiling brightly. Hermione was laying her head on Ron's shoulder who was still eating. She shook her head but smiled as well.

'This is very cliché' Hannah commented sounding a little flustered

'I don't care' George said brightly. He was staring longingly at his hand held up a eye level and pretending to talk sweetly to it.

'Where is Ang?' Ginny said crossly

'With her parents' he snapped back. 'Now stop interrupting us.' He looked back to his hand.

'Git' Ron said. Harry punched him in the arm very lackluster and George couldn't stop the snicker from coming out of him.

 _Oh let's, let's stay together_

 _Lovin' you whether, whether_

 _TImes are good or bad, happy or sad, alright, oh yeah_

 _Whether times are good or bad, happy or sad._

 _Why somebody_

 _Why people, break up, Oh, turn around and make up_

 _I just can't see, you'd never do that to me (would you baby)_

 _To be around you is all I see, is what I want us to do_

Ginny squeezed Harry's hand at these lyrics but wouldn't look at him. Some pink had colored her cheeks. He knew what she was thinking.

 _Let's, we ought to stay together_

 _Lovin you whether, whether times are good or bad, and happy or sad_

 _(come on) Let's, let's stay together_

 _Loving you whether, whether_

They brought the song to a quiet end. Several of the patrons clapped. Edward glanced over at their table and winked. The group stayed and listened for another two hours nearly slowly putting drinks away. Harry noticed early enough to cut himself off however Hermione and Ginny had made it through 3 drinks, and Ron, with his 6'5" frame had just started his sixth. Half an hour later, they had consumed yet another 2 rounds.

During a quiet visit with the waitress, Harry paid off their bill while they were all distracted by a vehement debate over the prospects of the Cannons, Harpies, and Tornadoes. Ron was being staunch in favor of his favorite team while Neville had been converted to Tornadoes.

'Cho managed to flip me last year. She makes a convincing argument'

'Doesh-she n-now?' Ginny said with mock interest. 'What do yooou think Harry? About Cho's persuasive skills.' She purred the words at him very breathily. It would have been extremely distracting except for her words themselves.

Harry looked at her in alarm momentarily not at all amused by her trick. 'I think I'll keep my mouth shut' he said and then made a show of zipping his lips.

'Good choice, mate' Ron said nodding a little too vigorously. Hermione was trying to hide her giggling only to hiccup slightly and a fresh round would force their way out.

'Not funny' he said into her hair. She giggled too and hugged him. She let her hands drop and one landed very high on his thigh. He tried to look at her but she was studiously ignoring his eyes. They all finished their drinks and they all stood but only Harry and Hannah stood up without stumbling. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all sat unceremoniously back on the seat before laughing once more. Harry helped them all up and they made their way outside after all waving a goodbye to Edward who was still singing.

Once they reached the sidewalk outside, they stopped to say goodbye.

'Bye Ron' Hermione said leaning heavily on him and planting a firm kiss on his lips.

'Hermione, you're going with her' Ginny said drunkenly. 'I mean him' she corrected quickly.

'Oh yea' she said happily. Ginny shook her head.

'Are you going to be ok' Harry asked Hannah who was currently trying to stop Neville from greeting every person that walked by.

'Yea, I'm going to take him back to our place. He can sleep on the couch'

'Ahhhh' Neville said in defeat. Harry laughed at his friend who looked truly devastated.

'Neville my father will be home after while' Hannah said exasperated. 'He can't come home after three sets to find his daughter shagging on the couch'

'Damn' he replied making Harry laugh.

'Poor bloke' Ron said sadly. Hermione giggled in a very un-Hermione-ish way.

'Drunken sod' Hannah muttered. 'We aren't shagging at all and it's all his fault. Says he wants me to meet someone first. Bloody fool. Who does that? Since when does the dame wait for the dipshit?'

They all burst into drunken hysterics. Harry waited a few moments and then pointed off in the distance. 'Neville look' he exclaimed 'A mumble...mumbletin wumbatimbia'

'A what?' Ginny said turning to look at him.

'A Mimbulus Mimbletonia?' Neville turned so quickly that he stumbled and fell on his bum. Ginny exclaimed and tried to help him but was laughing too hard to be of any use. Hannah sighed and went to help him but Harry grabbed her arm gently and pulled her back.

'Trust him' he mumbled so no one would hear. 'What he wants to show you makes him very uncomfortable. He hasn't shown a lot of people if any and he just wants you to meet... someone very special to him without feeling sorry for him.'

Hannah turned her kind blue eyes on him instantly apprehensive. She looked much less sure than she had a moment ago.

'Are you sure?' she asked and he nodded. 'How do you know?'

Harry frowned trying not to give away too much. 'It's hard to explain' he said running his hand through his hair. 'But he will eventually. Just give him time.'

She nodded and thanked him before turning around to help Neville who had managed to pull Ginny into his lap and they were both laughing so hard they couldn't form words. Hermione had stumbled over trying to help now too and telling Ginny she was being inappropriate.

Harry knew that the camaraderie that had formed between Ginny and Neville was literally forged under spellfire and would always be there. Several of Harry's friends from school had once tried to warn him, though he knew they were just secretly trying to vie for favor with him, but he ignored them all. He trusted Ginny implicitly.

Hannah and Harry helped them all to their feet and they began walking off some of the drinks. 'Stars are pretty, innit?' Ron said staring up and still walking.

'Vector always s-said that the s-shtars held meaning to everyone' Hermione said dreamily.

'So your favorite consternation - no that's not right - ' Ginny was finding her own difficulties 'consta-thingy is a lanky ginger with too much hair and loves foreplay?'

' _GINNY!'_ Hermione shrieked. Ginny put her hand over her mouth instantly knowing she had said too much. Ron hadn't even noticed and was still looking at the stars when he walked directly into a lamp post.

'Bloody hell' he snapped clutching his nose which was bleeding.

'Oh Ronnie' Hermione squealed. This dissolved Ginny to tearful laughter once more.

'Oh let me fix that for you' Hermione said in a much to sweet voice.

'Not likely, Drunk McForeplay' Ginny said through laughter 'You're drunk'

' _GINNY!'_ Hermione shrieked again.

'Whaht?' Ron mouthed nasally.

'Perhaps, I should... 'Harry called his wand, waved it at Ron whose nose stopped bleeding.

'Thanks' he said moving his nose around apparently checking to see if it was still working.

'Ginevra Weasley soon-to-be Potter, I swear to Merlin that I will turn you into something fat and ugly if you don't stop' Hermione said advancing on her best friend.

'Ssssorry' she squeaked though Harry could tell she was trying to hold back laughter still.

'Stop what' Ron slurred.

'Nothing' Hermione said quickly and she hugged Ron to distract him.

Ginny leaned into Harry who wrapped his arm around her. Harry was just about to suggest they all go back to the flat when Ginny said, a little louder than she probably thought she was, 'He's not the only one.' She winked and pinched Harry's bottom which made him jump slightly.

'What was that?' Hermione said seeing Harry jump

'Nothing' he responded quickly.

Eventually Harry managed to herd the three of them into a secluded alleyway where he managed to Apparate them all back to the roof of his building. Harry managed to noisily get them all back to his flat and Harry made sure to cast some silencing charms around so as not to disturb his neighbors. They once called the muggle police one night when Ron, Harry, Geore, Lee, and Charlie had come back to the flat properly pissed after watching Ginny demolish the Slytherins at Quidditch.

Harry excused himself to the bathroom and grabbed some spare vials of Hangover cure that he thought they may all need in the morning and set them out. Ginny was standing at the window watching muggle London while Hermione was sitting in Ron's lap and running her hand though his hair. Her legs were resting on the edge of the sofa making Harry stop in his tracks.

'What is it?' Hermione slurred. Harry didn't know what to say however, thankfully, Ginny's usual frank manner was amplified by booze.

''Mione you're in a skirt. Quit showing off your business to everyone'

'It's not like you haven't all seen it' Hermione said making Ron shoot Harry a dirty glare. Ginny turned around to look at Harry questioningly too before looking at her friend.

'Bloody hell' Hermione said exasperated. 'We stayed in a tiny damn tent together for nearly five months. He's seen my change clothes before'

'Well he doesn't have to see it now' Ginny said laughing. Hermione huffed but moved her legs.

Harry sat back for a little over an hour and watched his friends continue to basically make fools of themselves. Harry had a healthy supply of butterbeer that they tried to go through. It didn't make them any more drunk but it held them at their current level of inebriation. Ginny tried to convince them to play a wizard drinking game called Give up the Gryffindor where each person takes a turn saying some type of action or situation and anyone who had done that thing had to drink. They all laughed and drank until Hermione said something sexual in her drunken haze and the appeal for Ginny disappeared as Hermione and Ron snickered and drank.

'Really?!' Ginny exclaimed. 'I use that shower too' she whined.

'Sorry' they said in unison though they didn't look apologetic at all.

'That's it' Ginny said with finality. 'I'm going to bed'

They all bade each other a good night and retired. Ginny stumbled her way to the bedroom and plopped directly onto the bed fully clothed. Harry laughed at her and closed the door behind him making sure to lock it magically.

'Going to sleep like that huh?' Harry chuckled. She simply grunted in response. Harry stipped down to his boxers and walked around to his side of the bed. 'Well move over then. I'm going to sleep'

'Prat' Ginny mumbled though she still didn't move.

'Would you like some assistance?'

'Wouldn't say no' she said with her face still scrunched into the mattress.

'What pajamas would you like?' he said resigned.

'It's hot in here' she groaned. 'I'll just sleep in my knickers'

'Suit yourself' Harry pulled her up and assisted her in taking off her shirt, shoes, and pants. After she flung her pants clear across the room landing on a glass of water he'd had. It sent water flying in all directions. Ginny froze and looked at him apologetically.

'Sorry' she said with a bright smile.

'Thanks' Harry said retrieving his wand and cleaning the mess up.

'I'll take my bra off too' she offered happily. 'Will that make you feel better?'

'Of course it would' Harry said lying down. 'But only if you want to.'

She proceeded to remove her bra and threw it as well, however, it hit the ceiling fan on its highest setting causing dust to rain down on them. She turned and smiled at him sheepishly.

He sighed and said 'All right, now the knickers'

' _Harry!'_

The following morning, Harry was the first one up in the flat. It couldn't have been any later than six but he was wide awake. One of the downsides of Auror work was being used to not a lot of sleep and since starting he'd grown accustomed to waking up at 5:30. He padded quietly to the kitchen to find an interesting scene. Luckily, Hermione had been telling the truth, they had lost quite a bit of modesty while on the run and it was a good thing too. Ron was in his shorts from the previous night and Hermione had on his shirt and her knickers.

Harry smiled at the two feeling very happy that they had found each other and were on their way to starting a life together. Unfortunately, they'd decided to cook last night before going to sleep and the kitchen looked like the site of a natural disaster. Harry grabbed the first two pots and pans within reach and proceeded to bang them together causing an almighty racket. Hermione jolted awake and rolled directly onto the floor creating her own fair amount of racket. Ron sat up so quickly, his momentum carried him over and he ended up going face first into the sofa cushions.

'Morning' Harry said brightly.

' _Bloody hell, Harry'_ Hermione snapped. ' _What the hell are you doing?'_

'Oh nothing' He said in mock nonchalance. 'Just starting breakfast.' He banged the pots together one more time. Ron, who was already rubbing the bridge if his nose, jumped violently and huffed.

' _POTTER!'_ Ginny screamed from the bedroom. Harry laughed and Ron, and Hermione both laid back down. Harry went on cleaning the kitchen, which wasn't hard when using magic, and made an extensive breakfast including eggs-over-medium, muffins, bacon, grilled oatcakes, and hash browns. He also made a large pot of coffee thinking that the traditional cuppa may not be strong enough.

He had just set it down when an owl delivering the _Prophet_ flew in the open window. Harry gave him 5 sickles and he flew off. On its way out, it squawked loudly waking up Ron and Hermione again. This time, they woke up a little slower and a little less angry at Harry. Ron didn't even speak as he trudged through the kitchen, picked up a piece of bacon, bit off half of it, and continued on to the bathroom.

Harry chuckled as he watched Ron go. He was just about to offer Hermione a cup of coffee and a hangover cure when the headline on the bottom of half of the front page caught his attention.

 _ **NARCOTICS GROUP IN UNITED STATES MAKE THREATS OF RETRIBUTION**_

 _MDFA STILL ON THE HUNT FOR "DRAGON RIDE" DISTRIBUTORS_

 _The battle against the new deadly narcotic known as 'Dragon Ride', while is still under moderate control in the British Isles, is approaching epic proportions in the United States. To date, nearly 15,000 people muggle and magical, have been killed from the side effects of using the narcotic. 10,000 of which have died in the last 18 months. Major urban areas such as New York City, Pittsburg, and Boston have been hit the hardest. Muggle officials in the US have been informed and the magical community of the US is working in conjunction with the Federal Bureau of Investigation, America's premier investigative force, to bring down the makers and distributors of "DR". "We have faced pandemics and crime in the past" says Fernando Conchola, head of the Magical Defense Force of America. "these heartless killers are no worse. We will track them down, and take each and every one of them into custody."_

 _The US Secretary of Magic was unavailable for comment on the issue as he was busy attending the funeral of a childhood friend who had died due to complications of ingestion of Dragon Ride. However, a communicae to both the FBI and the MDFA from an unknown member of the Dragonite Cartel, which is what the_ Wizarding Times _of New York City has dubbed this group, states that anyone interfering in the distribution or creation of Dragon Ride will find "an end worthy of a dragon". They even go so far as to claim that the MDFA has no chance of stopping them and that further interference shall be met with "swift retribution". At this time, no major arrests have been made nor have any steps toward ending this drug epidemic. (for full version including redactions, see page 7.'_

 _The true danger in this narcotic is the surprise. Nearly every muggle, and many of the wizarding society, that have taken this drug believed they were taking something else. Muggles, for instance, have thought they were ingesting a recreational drug called Cocaine. However, this information is speculative at best because only 3 muggles have survived contact with Dragon Ride due to the necessity of a magical charm before ingestion which, of course, Muggles don't have access to. Most of the surviving witches and wizards have confessed to thinking they had bought a long-time mild hallucinogenic maid from rye flower and the main ingredient of Amortentia, the Jade Vine, called Hallentia. Its effects are mostly mild but it was outlawed in the late 1800's due to the discovery that it led to birth defects and an increase in the occurrence of Squibs._

 _Dragon Ride, however, continues to kill indiscriminately and as the body count rises, what will officials in the US and our own Magical Law Enforcement Squad do to ensure that those responsible are brought to justice? How many more will be lost before they can be stopped? And what further threats will there be before something more widespread occurs?_

 _(For a full recounting of the official timeline regarding Dragon Ride, see page 9)_

Harry finished the article and set the prophet down deep in thought. Whoever wrote this article was right. If they weren't afraid to create and sell something like Dragon Ride, they obviously wouldn't have any qualms about doing something like murder. He was actually nervous that something would happen and someone would follow through with the threat and it would end with Harry and Linder heading to the states. He had always wanted to go to the US but he wanted to go with Ginny. Not as a law enforcement official in an envoy from the UK. As he was starting to imagine the conversation he may have to have with Ginny when he was broken from his train of thought.

'Oi! Wake up, mate' Ron snapped at him.

'What?'

'You cooked all this ruddy food now come eat some of it.'

They all at breakfast, after a hangover cure, Ginny hexed Harry for making such a huge racket earlier, and they all retired back to the sofa or armchair to continue their recovery. The Hangover Cure took effect but it wasn't 100% curative. It mainly just got rid of stomach and headache issues. Sometime near lunch, Ginny received an owl from the Harpies with the following week's practice schedule. She was going to have practice every day this week including two-a-day practices on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. She groaned slightly causing Ron to make a quip about her asking for it. She threatened to hex him, Hermione told them both to shut it before she transfigured them into rats and let them duke it out.

Harry was hoping that Griphook would have information for him today but it was looking like he would be disappointed. He had, after all, told Griphook to take his time and do the proper research. When lunch time rolled around, they all snacked on the various bits of food that Harry had left in his flat. Ron was particularly perturbed asking how he managed on such little food.

'Well I would have more if my best mate would stop eating all my food when he comes to dinner at night'

Ron harrumphed and Hermione laughed. Ginny insisted they go to the market to get food after lunch. Apparently she didn't enjoy her Bertie Bott's and Butterbeer lunch. The remainder of the weekend passed without much incident, minus the outburst from Ron when Harry forgot to put a silencing charm on his door Saturday night and pounded on the door in the middle of a particularly heated tryst between Harry and Ginny. Ginny didn't move when Harry had tried to grab his wand but was held in place and unable, or unwilling, to move so he could reach his wand. Luckily Ginny came to their rescue when she grabbed her wand and silenced the door.

Monday morning, Harry and Hermione returned to the office, Ron returned to the shop, and Ginny began her weeklong intense practice schedule. Each night found Harry and Ginny either at his flat or at the Burrow eating dinner utterly exhausted. Ginny's legs were close to giving out from the hours of flying. Each night, she could be found laying gingerly on a sofa, rubbing a muscle relaxing lotion into her legs that Gwenog had suggested. Harry found it rather distracting, especially the night she chose to treat her legs on his sofa in only his old quidditch jersey and knickers and that was it. He didn't pursue any amorous activity, not only because she was obviously exhausted, but he was mentally and emotionally spent as well.

Hours upon hours were spent following leads on paper of Dragon Ride dealers, most of which were either nutters or busybodies trying to serve the neighborhood. Three leads brought them out of the office and into the field. All three had ended in a dead end. One dilapidated apartment building that had been abandoned for some time held the obvious signs of having been a kitchen for creating Dragon Ride half a dozen cauldrons, several open drums, empty vials and flasks everywhere, and a corner full of bedrolls where people had been sleeping. At the end of all this, Harry's eyes were hurting from constant reading as was his back from being bent over his desk.

On Friday evening, Ginny came to his flat with a bright smile on her face. As soon as she came in, she was bouncing about the flat tossing her various belongings onto the nearby armchair. Harry had come home from particularly uneventful day was currently snoozing on the sofa.

' _Wake up'_ she yelled at him causing him to jump violently.

'What are you on about?'

She just smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He watched her go to the kitchen, get a butterbeer, chill it, and then take a long drink of it.

'Are you drunk?' Harry asked hoping for at least words in response this time.

'No' she said simply. 'Just happy is all'

'Happy about what?' Harry asked leadingly.

'Gwenog and the owners made their first cuts today' she said examining her bottle.

Harry jumped to his feet. 'And?'

'Adalyn went home. Meggan is still in' She said knowing she was slowly torturing Harry. 'And I've already been moved up to reserve squad'

Harry yelled in celebration and ran at her lifting her off her feet. They spun around in a circle laughing. Ginny wrapped her legs around Harry's waist to keep herself off the floor but after one rotation, Harry's foot caught the coffee table and they both tumbled painfully to the floor though they never stopped laughing. Actually they laughed much harder. After a few seconds of uncontrolled laughter, the bloke downstairs began pounding on his ceiling and yelling. This made them laugh even harder.

'So what? They filled the open starter spot?'

'Not yet' Ginny said pulling them to their feet. 'They have filled the reserve team and kept a few for after final spots are set.'

'So...so you're on the team. No matter what?'

She nodded her head vigorously while beaming. Harry hugged her again this time knocking her drink to the floor.

'Bugger it all' he muttered. He waved his hand at the mess and it all vanished. Ginny's eyes went wide and she looked at him.

'Bloody hell, Harry' She said quietly. 'Vanishing? Where is your wand?'

'Uhhh' Harry looked around the den. 'Oh. Over there, by the sofa'

'Didn't that healer tell you not to do stuff like or it would overtax you're core?' She gave him a very Molly-ish tone which only made him feel a little ashamed. But only a little.

'Vanishing is a simple spell'

'Regardless' she replied pointedly.

'Enought of that' Harry said waving his hands. 'We have to go to the Burrow and tell your parents.' She looked crestfallen and glanced at the bedroom door. 'If we show up there much later, your mum is going to ask what took so long. You may be able to lie openly to her but I'll blush and you know it. Is that something we really want to bring up?'

'No!' she blurted.

'Well then...' He gestured to the door.

'Oh ruddy fine then. I need to change clothes though.'

She changed clothes and they departed immediately. Harry sent a patronus to Ron and Hermione (making the assumption she was still at her desk) and soon after they were in the kitchen of the Burrow surprising Molly and Arthur. George, Ron, and Hermione arrived 15 minutes later and Ginny stood up to look at them. Molly and Arthur were both very nervous, mainly because Ginny had arrived and said 'We have news' and refused to spill until everyone else had arrived.

'Well...' She glanced at Harry. Arthur was already turning red in the face and Harry began suspecting why. 'I ... have been named a permanent Harpie as a Chaser on the reserve squad. No matter what happens, I'm officially a Holyhead Harpie'

Ron and George both reacted much in the same way Harry had. Hermione simply exclaimed loudly but Arthur and Molly both exhaled in plain relief. While Ron and George carried Ginny in what could only be described as a celebratory rain dance, Arthur came over to Harry and clapped him on the back.

'What?' he asked his surrogate father.

'Thank you, Harry' he said softly but was clearly beaming. Before he could ask what had been bothering him, Molly made their fears quite plain.

'Ginevra Weasley, don't _ever_ scare me like that, young lady!'

Ginny landed on her feet in confusion and looked at her mother.

'What are you talking about?' She said confused.

'We... I thought' she glanced back at her husband who grimaced but smiled nonetheless.

'We thought you were going to tell us you were pregnant'

Harry choked on ... something and immediately began coughing, Ron and George both rounded on him angrily but Hermione merely laughed.

'Merlin's beard, Mum. Of course I'm not pregnant.'

'You'd better not be' she shook her finger. The tension began abating soon but Ginny was still waiting to see what Molly would do next. To her surprise, she took several quick steps and hugged her only daughter fiercely. Arthur grabbed some glasses and a bottle of Rosmerta's Oak Matured Mead and passed around a few glasses. They toasted and sipped and within five seconds, George was trying to get Ginny to get him cheap tickets. Conversation soon turned to old quidditch matches, which of course made Molly nervous as the numerous injuries kept cropping up.

'What about the cracked leg?' Ron asked. 'Harry took a huge dive once during practice and clipped another broom on the way down. Caught the snitch - broke his leg'

'I don't remember that?' Ginny said in confusion 'When was that?'

'3rd year, right Harry?' George asked

'No I thought it was 1st' Ron suggested

'No' Harry said quietly knowing what the answer would do, 'it was the middle of my 2nd year'

'Oh' Ginny said quietly while wringing her hands together. Harry placed his hand over hers. Hermione sensing what was happening immediately moved on.

'Still not as funny as losing all the bones in his arm'

Harry shivered. ' _Not_ something I want repeat'

'Skelegro is nasty business' Arthur said appreciatively.

'When did you take any?' Ron asked.

'During the 1st war' he said nodding. 'A wall was knocked down during a ministry raid when death eaters showed up. I tried to stop the wall with my arm and it shattered my hand and wrist. Took all night to grow back correctly. Hurt like hell.'

'Yes it does'

'Oh! Do you remember that owl you got about Charlie?' Ron said. 'It must have been his 6th year. They were playing the Slytherins and one of the beaters didn't like that Charlie kept dodging all the bludgers so he waited till he got close and just hit Charlie in the back with his bat. Sent him flying off his broom and fell ... a long way.' he finished not remember the number of feet and resorting to elegant simplicity.

'Yes I remember that' Molly said darkly. 'I told Dumbledore that I would throttle that boy if I ever saw him.'

They all laughed and Harry refilled his drink again. He was starting to get hungry.

'You always said you were going throttle me and Fred too but we survived you alright.'

'Barely' Arthur said making everyone laugh even Molly. It was nice to remember Fred fondly without getting too sad anymore.

'You should have been threatening to throttle Ginny' George said smoothly.

'What?' Ginny shot back. 'Why me?'

'Of all of us Weasley's, you were the one who snogged the most people at Hogwarts'

' _George!'_ Ginny said angrily. 'Keep talking and I _will_ throttle you to death with your own bogies'

'For Merlin's sake, George' his father said exasperated.

'What?! It's true. Why did you never threaten to bring her home?'

'Because she never turned the Entrance hall into a swamp' Molly said angrily.

'You are such a git, George' Ginny said mutinously. 'Why are you even here? Don't you have a girlfriend to get to now?'

George's face went from devilishly entertained to scared and apprehensive in a flash. He leapt to his feet and ran for the door while his family roared with laughter at the site of him. As soon as he opened the back door leading out into the yard, a familiar Lynx flew in. It stopped in midair spun around to look at Harry and said:

'Harry' came the deep voice of Kingsley 'Meeting now. Please meet us in my office in 10 minutes.'


	5. Ch 5 Cross

Chapter 5 - Cross

'Son-of-a-bitch' Ginny swore

' _Ginny'_

'This is it, isn't it' Ginny asked turning to Harry with fear evident in her eyes.

'I don't know' Harry replied though he had a feeling that Ginny's fears were probably right.

'I'm going to listen to the wireless' Ron said getting on his feet. George followed him while Arthur and Molly talked quietly

'Promise me that you will come back here tonight before you leave' she implored entangling her arm around him.

'Ginny we don't know what's actually happened'

'Yes we do' she said defeated but strong. 'He warned you it may be coming.'

'I... I know. But I don't know if... if I'll be able to'

'I know' Ginny said shaking her head. 'I reckoned you wouldn't be able to come back. i was just hoping'

Harry simply stared at her feeling any number of things. If she was right, they may not see each other for a while. He longed to stay with her but knew his responsibilities couldn't be ignored. He was excited and terrified at the same time. Unable to truly articulate what he was feeling, he pulled her close wrapping his arms around her and placing his head on her chest. Their position on the sofa made sitting up awkward but he didn't care. He wanted to show this girl - this woman - just how much he cared for her.

'I love you' he whispered.

She wound her fingers in his hair hugged him tightly and said 'I love you too'

He kissed her once chastely and stood to leave. Molly kissed him on the cheek and Harry shook Arthur's hand who wished him luck. Ron stood awkwardly to the side and with a determined expression on his face. Hermione was trying to hide how scared she was but years of time with her had trained Harry how to see around her facades.

'I should be going with you' Ron said quietly. 'We both should. We were always with you' he finished earnestly.

Harry placed a hand on his should and grinned. 'We both know you'd get hungry and come back' Ron chuckled but didn't look away. 'Stay here' Harry continued. 'And protect this family. We both know this will only be the first ripple of a large stone in the pond. I'll feel better knowing you're here protecting everyone'

Ron nodded and pulled Harry into a hug Molly would be proud of. Hermione quickly joined them. Harry released them, and silently left the sitting room through the kitchen and out into the yard. It was an oddly calm night but he knew, all that was about to drastically change.

Harry apparated to the ministry Atrium out of habit. He internally berated himself for forgetting that Grimaldi would have certainly opened to direct route to the Auror office. He stood in the silent Atrium for a moment reveling in the lack of sound and motion. The last time he had seen it like this, Voldemort and Dumbledore fought viciously.

He used the travel time to the Auror office to focus his thoughts and get mentally prepared for what was most likely coming. When he arrived in the Auror office, several people were already there but nobody was doing or saying much. Grimaldi grimly stared around the room and then climbed atop Bones, the affectionate box that had been a part of the Auror office for nearly 300 years. A.M. was still carved into its side and the bullet hole was plainly visible though most wizards didn't know what it was. Normally, standing on Bones would garner instant silence from the department. As it was, it was already eerily quiet.

'Good evening, everyone. You all received the Minster's patronus a few minutes ago. Thank you for hastily making your way here.'

He took a deep breath and continued. 'As you all know, among our normal duties of rounding up former Death Eaters and the like, we have been set upon distributors and manufacturers of Dragon Ride. The death toll has been mounting but as of now, we have only managed to clip low level dealers. During our investigation, we have been partnering with several other agencies around the world who are battling the same people; MDFA, FMEA, The Dark-Lighters in Russia, etc.'

The door behind them opened and Kingsley silently entered. He nodded at Grimaldi who continued.

'About an hour ago, an explosion killed Fernando Canchola and his family in their home in the US.' The room chilled subtly. Movements stopped. Breathing slowed. And senses perked. 'Canchola had a 15-year-old daughter enrolled at the Salem Institute of Magic as well as an 11 year old son. There were no survivors including their cat, Moffy. The Secretary of Magic has asked the Aurors to send a team there to help investigate and track down the leaders of Dragonite. They have requested that we send our best and most experienced with battles, stealth, the like. Linder, Proudfoot, Potter, Dawlish; you all see me when I'm finished.'

'All members of the MLE Financial Fraud division will be joining us here until further notice. They will be using their contacts, methods, and skills in digging into people to help track down Dragon Ride and where it's coming from. Trainee and probationary Aurors are to report to Bigsby for assignments. Active Aurors will be moved to the Dragon Ride task force except for Walters, Blalock, and Rutherford. You three will handle all any regular Auror cases for now. If you need more manpower, see Bigsby. He will either lend you some Probies or assign an active Auror to assist you if necessary. Half of you will need to stay here and work. Speak with your immediate supervisors to determine who is working the graveyard.'

Activity flourished forward, Harry, Linder, Proudfoot, and Dawlish made their way towards Grimaldi who had been joined by Kingsley. They had already begun a conversation to which Kingsley evidently not happy about.

'I don't like it either, Kingsley but it literally came from the very top. What other choice do we have?'

'What's going on' Linder grumbled.

'Something I left out of the briefing so it wouldn't cause undo stress' Grimaldi said waiting a moment for a memo to fly by 'At the scene of the explosion was a note that said "No one not even the Aurors of England can stop us. If you're smart, you'll let us finish our work before you're all like the Canchola's."'

'Cheeky bastards' Proudfoot said.

'The President and Secretary specifically contacted me half an hour ago requesting the 4 of you. When I tried to bargain, I received a floo call from Her Majesty herself.'

Harry's eyes bugged out at this last part.

'My thoughts exactly' Kingsley said exasperated. 'I tried to speak with her but she is very sympathetic to the American's situation and wants to help. She specifically requested that Potter and Linder go for moral reasons.'

' _Moral reasons?'_ Linder barked.

'Yes, Paul.' Grimaldi retorted. 'You and Potter have a reputation and we all know, morale matters.'

'Please tell me we aren't about to become poster boys.' Linder shot at them. 'If we go over there and are stuck in press conferences and dealing with reporters all the time, I will personally jinx everyone in the US Ministry on my way out the door.'

'No you won't' Kingsley said forcefully. 'But no, you won't be poster boys. I've been assured of that as well.'

'You were all warned it was coming.' Grimaldi stated. 'Given the obvious threat and jab towards the Auror department, I am reluctant to send anyone but we weren't given a lot of choice.'

Dawlish and Proudfoot nodded grimly. 'When do we leave?' the latter asked.

'You have an hour and then you are due at Heathrow airport.'

'Heathrow!?' Linder growled.

'What's an airport?' Proudfoot asked.

'Boys' Kingsley said ominously. 'I hope none of you are afraid of heights.'

Ginny sat quietly in her room at the Burrow. She had considered going to Harry's flat tonight but didn't want to be away from her family and friends right now. A couple hours ago, Harry sent a patronus to her telling her that he'd been right and would be leaving for the US on a plane. The thought of being in a metal box travelling at a ludicrous speed for several hours at height so high you could see most of England seemed absolutely mental to her. But Hermione assured her that people do it every day and had been for decades. Nevertheless, she now sat alone in her room and would continue to do so, pretty much every night, for the foreseeable future.

'Bloody noble git' she muttered.

'Aye' Ginny whipped her head around to find Ron standing in her door. 'That he is'

'Not really in the mood, Ron' she said turning back to her window.

'Me neither' Ron said plopping down in the middle of the floor of her room. 'Sorry, I know it's a tender subject to talk about all the times he ran off with me and Hermione on some adventure that you couldn't be a part of'

'I don't care about the adventure' She shot at him. 'I care about him'

Ron sighed. 'You're right. I'm sorry, that was tactless'

Ginny whipped her head around again but in bewilderment this time. Usually Ron wasn't able to pick up on things like that. In normal circumstances, she would probably compliment him on his observation, but tonight she just felt like sulking. A sudden hard knock on the door made Ron jump violently but Ginny ignored it because she was pretty sure she already knew who it was. As she suspected, her mother walked in her door and looked at Ron in surprise.

'I supposed I'm not that surprised to find you here' she said slowly trying to sound sincere. Ginny chuckled.

'Well I'll shove off. Not like I've been here that long anyway' Ron said sarcastically and got up to leave. As soon as he shut the door and started descending the stairs, Molly turned back to Ginny who still hadn't looked at her.

'You want to talk, Gin?'

'Nothing to talk about' Ginny replied deadpan. Molly sighed but despite her irritation, she laughed lightly.

'You are so stubborn' she said with a smile. You remind me so much of my mother that it infuriates me.

'Mama Prewitt? What about me reminds you of her?' Ginny said genuinely curious.

'Some mannerisms, you're hair and how it's much straighter than mine, but mostly how you deal with stress.' Ginny smiled slightly reminiscing on some stories that she'd heard when she was younger.

'What about it?'

'You're temper mainly. Because it's quicker than a flash to flare. But the main way you remind me of her is how you brood over things much in the same way. She used to tell me about things she would do when my father was away.'

'Why was he away?' Ginny asked. She remembered being told he was a member in MLE which was one of the reasons her Uncles joined the Order during the first war.

'When he was very young, he worked in the MLE office during the conflict with Grindelwald. He was pulled away on things several times but she was always nervous he wouldn't make it home.'

'I hate this feeling' Ginny said confirming what Molly already suspected.

'I know dear.' She replied placing a hand on Ginny's knee. 'I know _exactly..._ how you feel.'

Ginny smiled and looked her. She sometimes forgot how hard it must have been for her during the entire second war. The entire Weasley family was heavily tied up in the Order not to mention Ron being gone for several months without ever hearing from him.

'How will I deal with this forever? I can barely handle it now and every time he goes back out, the chance increases'

'You trust him' Molly implored. 'You trust that he knows what he's doing and that he'll do everything he can to come back to you.'

'But he's so bloody noble, I won't be surprised if he jumps in front of some curse for someone.'

'Well, I suppose he might, but I doubt that will happen.' Molly said with a smile.

'Why do you say that?'

'Because he loves you' she said simply. 'And one day soon, you two will be married, and having a wife changes a man like Harry' Ginny looked confused but waited. 'Harry is a good man. A _really_ good man. And to him, he'll have a real, honest-to-goodness, family to take care of and care for. His focus in life will change. Especially if you have children. Men like Harry will give and do anything for their family, as he's already shown.'

'But he'll still go' she said miserably.

'Probably' Molly nodded. 'But he will go with the most important and powerful motivation to come back. Family'

Ginny smiled and conceded the point. 'I'm not any happier with it, but I suppose I feel better.'

'That's good dear. Now go find that parchment you two keep and write to him.'

'That sounds like a good idea'

'Of course it is' Molly said climbing to her feet and straightening her apron. 'It was mine'

Harry fell face first on the bunk. He was utterly exhausted and had some real serious jet-lag, as he was told it's called, and needed a nap despite it being 4 in the morning. They all boarded the jet plan at about 1:30. And nearly 9 hours of flight later, he had arrived having only lost two and a half hours. Behind him, Linder fell on a bunk as well while Proudfoot climbed up onto his.

'It's 4 a.m. boys' Martinez told them. 'We will come back and get you at 8 a.m. for briefing' and shut the door. Gabriel Martinez was a short, stocky Hispanic man that had met them at Ronald Reagan airport. He had been incredibly short with them for the entirety of their interactions. Harry though he might heavily disagree with them being there but it could also be emotion over the loss of Canchola. Or perhaps the extreme hour.

Dawlish had climbed into a bunk as well and was already getting comfortable. They had brought them to the office of the United States Magical Defense Force of America which apparently housed a significantly larger amount of employees than the Auror office did. Given how much larger the US was, it wasn't really that surprising. Enough to warrant having it's separate location beneath the US Department of Agriculture. Much like the Ministry in London, much of their magical offices were also housed beneath muggle buildings or areas.

After a brief stop of in the US Ministry Main Office for credentials to use during their stay, they were brought to the MDFA office and allowed a bunkroom to sleep in for the night. Tomorrow they would be shown to a house that would serve as their workspace and home for the time being. But for now, they were getting comfy in a bunkroom for the rest of the morning. Harry had to endure a few uncomfortable stares and whispers that he had been able to tune out back in London but now, it seemed a new country had improved Harry's observational skills.

Flying across the Atlantic Ocean had been an entertaining experience especially where Proudfoot and Dawlish had been concerned. Proudfoot was pure-blooded and Dawlish had a muggleborn father but neither had ever even considered taking a plane anywhere. So they had been extremely apprehensive about the whole thing but Grimaldi and Kingsley had insisted. And naturally, once they began the take off process, they had nearly had a nervous breakdown as the plane picked up speed and then lifted off. it was most entertaining for Harry

It was a boring 12 hours waiting and flying to Washington D.C. but fortunately for Harry, he had his parchment to converse with Ginny on which he had done nearly the entire way. Ginny had apparently stayed up all night to talk to him but had fallen asleep between messages. At some point soon after, Hermione had written him to say she was asleep. Up till now, he had been either flying and talking to Ginny or moving constantly from one place to the next. However, he was now stagnant and the idea of how long he could be in the US without seeing Ginny was pressing down on him.

During his flight process, he had made sure to find a few scientific brochures on flying for Arthur. He'd never forgive himself for missing this opportunity to help fulfill his life-long desire to discover how planes stay up.

Harry lay on his, at best, moderately comfortable bunk bed and for what felt like mere moments slept. At 8 am, as promised, a taller and much thinner man that Martinez returned for them. Harry heard Linder sigh tremendously before sitting up on his bottom bunk, smacking his forehead on the bottom side of the bunk above him, and slam back down letting loose an impressive string of swears. Harry chuckled appreciatively and got out of his bunk as well, pausing on his way to the loo to stretch his muscles extensively. He felt oddly stiffer than normal. After sparse conversation, a cup of tea for everyone, and a trip to the loo to brush his teeth, all four of them ventured into the hallway hoping to discover where they needed to go next. The hallway they stood on, in daylight, was much grayer and plain that Harry had noticed the previous night. A few benign photos were hung randomly on the walls, doors and hallways led to various unknown places, and the occasional witch and wizard traversed the hallways as well. A piece of parchment flew over Harry's head much like interdepartmental memos from the ministry. Except these were all shaped like airplanes.

'Oh good' a voice said behind them. They all turned and found Martinez, who looked much more pleasant in the daylight hours. 'You're all awake. Let's get you guys up to speed.' He beckoned them to follow him.

'Where are we going?' Linder growled, obviously not over his jet-lag yet.

'Up to COH' he responded. 'Central Operations Hub. It's where we coordinate all our intel, operations, inventory, agents, et cetera. That's where the new head of our division is and they want to talk to y'all'

 _Y'all?_ Harry thought. Americans were odd indeed. A couple turns and a set of double doors later, they came to a lift, or elevator as it was labeled, which they all boarded. Martinez pressed a button and the doors slid shut. After a brief rider, and considerably more pleasant ride than lifts at the Ministry, the doors slid open again onto a large circular room. There were at least 5 different levels that circled the room concentrically, the lowest of which was in the center of the room.

All around the room were what looked like four foot square, white dry-erase boards that were common in Harry's muggle schools he had attended. However, unlike the ones he remembered, these were interacting with the witches and wizards pointing their wands at it. Some had words scrolling steadily across them while others held sketches of faces Harry didn't recognize. Some had lists of things on them while more still had what looked like investigation webs on them connecting various pieces of information. In the center of the room, on the lowest level, was the largest of these boards. This one was circular and at least eight feet across. Standing around it were several witches and wizards all staring intently at what was on the board in front of them.

Martinez led them to the right once out of the elevator towards, Harry assumed, to a set of stairs that descended to the lowest level. As they walked on, heads turned and conversations stopped all around the room. However, unlike what normally happened back home, the conversations resumed after mere seconds. It seems that Harry and his companions weren't as exciting of news as Harry thought they would be. A revelation he was quite grateful for. Just before he hit the stairs, Harry noticed and interesting display on the outer wall of the room to his right. At the top of the display read _MDFA TOP 10 MOST WANTED_

Under the heading were ten pictures of various rough looking wizards and one witch. Four of the ten had X's over their name. Two of those X's read _Deceased_ with it. The remaining ones said _Incarcerated_. The other six, presumably, still at-large criminals pictures had smug looks on them as Harry passed. He didn't stop to read the list of offenses beneath them because his attention was drawn to the number one spot on the far left.

Someone had taken a penknife and stabbed a picture of a face-less, gender-less, blacked out photo over the old picture of deceased _Baron Brody._ The newly added picture was captioned _Leader of Dragonite. Crime: Pissed off the wrong people, Killed the wrong family, bit off way more than they could chew._ It would appear that the MDFA was out for blood and Harry honestly couldn't blame them.

Harry descended the stairs behind the others, and was led by Martinez to the large central board where they waited while they watched a heated conversation taking place. A tall thin man, taller even than Ron, stood ramrod straight save for looking down at a middle-aged, brown headed, bespectacled woman. She had to be at least more than a foot shorter than the man but she did not look intimidated in the slightest. The man was attempting to press his case about conducting surveillance on someone or something because it was bound to turn up a lead. However, the woman wasn't having it.

'Bob you aren't listening' she said hotly. 'I'm not wasting resources on this right now. Perhaps if something else comes up that points us towards the docks in Baltimore but for now, just leave it. Go to Norfolk and look into those sailors suspected of housing DR.'

'I'm telling you - ' he argued

'No. _I'm telling you'_ she shot back pointing her finger up at him. 'You do what you're told first and after I or Laramie are done with Norfolk, maybe if you're not needed elsewhere, you can look into Baltimore. But for now, you apparate your big ass to Norfolk and _investigate those damn sailors'_

Bob huffed and turned to go. Harry was impressed by her intensity. She reminded him of Ginny not letting small stature be a crutch at all. 'What is it, Gabe?' the woman said wearily. 'I still have to meet SecDef later and I don't have time for ... oh'

She turned to look at Martinez but stopped short when she was who there. She looked all four of them up and down appraisingly. She seemed to spend a little more time on Harry that the others but he wasn't surprised.

'Welcome' she then said though she didn't sound all that excited. 'I'm hope the trip wasn't too unpleasant'

'Was fine' Linder grunted while Proudfoot said 'Never that bloody contraption again.' The woman laughed.

'Sorry' she continued holding out her hand. 'My name is Samantha Bresnahan. I'm the newly appointed head of the MDFA'

They all shook her hand, Dawlish stopping to comment on her name. 'That's an old Irish name' he said and she nodded. 'I know some Bresnahan's that I went to school with from Dublin. Might be the same?'

'Well for all I know they might be family. My husband's name is Bresnahan. My maiden name is Wallace so you'd have to ask him if you meet him. Anywho, call me Sam. Everyone else does.'

She turned her gaze back to Harry and shook his hand, Harry noticing she had quite the grip. 'You must be Harry' she commented. 'I must say, the rumors and stories we've all heard wouldn't lead me to believe they are all about this unassuming man in front of me'

Harry shrugged but Linder, the unlikely voice of grounding and humility, spoke up. 'Don't fret. I'm sure he'll disappoint you soon enough.' She snorted but turned back to the large white board.

'This is all our intel on Dragonite and Dragonride here' she gestured to the board. '

'What is this?' Proudfoot asked placing a finger on it.

'It's a ... well it doesn't really have a fancy name. It's just a white board that has the ability to recreate pictures of things you place on it and create new images from people's ideas. We just call them boards.'

'Seems incredibly handy' Linder said appreciatively.

'Can be' she nodded. 'Just point your wand at it and think about the document, picture, or list you want to see and as long as it hasn't been too long, it can show you what you're thinking about to review.

'Wicked' Harry breathed. Sam waved her wand over the board and several dozen documents appeared, covering the surface with witness reports, inventory lists, shipping manifests, sketches, pictures of suspects just to name some and all of if slowly circled the board . Harry skimmed over the shipping manifests as they came by noting circled items on several and notes written in the margins. When the suspect photographs came by, he made sure to look as many as possible. He was good with faces and probably needed to commit these to memory as soon as possible.

'So' Sam said clapping her hands. 'Moving on. I'm sure you're wondering exactly what it is you're going to do on this task force.'

'We were curious to know the details' Dawlish voiced while looking over witness reports.

'Why don't we head to my office so we can speak privately and we'll get the details hammered out'

They followed Sam back up the stairs and further around the edge of the large circular COH. Each different level of the room was separated by a small retaining wall that doubled as the upper portion of walls for the various cubicles situated around each level of the room. Harry could see several of them with a small plaque on the outside of the cubicle but what that's not what caught his attention.

In one of these cubicles sat a petite young girl who was intently watching them all leave. Harry, who had learned to listen to his instincts as much as possible, got an odd feeling about this young girl. She looked young to be working in such an office but then again, who was Harry to judge on age of people in their chosen profession. Harry caught her eye and she stared at him for several seconds before looking away back to her board where there several pictures displayed of suspects, presumably.

A few moments later, Harry found himself in a room opposite the elevator. The door shut behind them and Sam moved towards her desk.

'So what - ' Linder started but was silenced when Sam brought up her hand. She waved her wand in a complicated manner and Harry felt the air around him change slightly. A little tighter and constricted.

'Now we may speak' she said and relaxed back into her chair. She opened a drawer of her desk and removed a bottle of amber liquid, took a short swig of it, and then replaced it. Linder eyed her questioningly. 'You won't blame me here in a minute'

'So' Dawlish said settling into a chair in front of her desk while Proudfoot and Harry stood near the wall. 'Care to explain the charm?'

'Mole' she said plainly and rubbed the bridge of her nose.

'Pardon?' Harry said

'A mole' she repeated. 'I believe there is a mole, an informant, _a traitor_ , within my office.'

Harry glanced around the office for a moment. To be honest, this wasn't her office yet. It still bore the unmistakable signs that it had only hours before been vacated. Pictures of Canchola and his family were still there. Though, a picture of Sam and Canchola was situated on a shelf behind her.

'Obviously you don't know who it is' Linder said contemplating and looking around as well.

'No, though I suspect you may have already met them' she replied wearily. 'From what I expect, they are either high ranking or closely placed'

'Is that why we are here?' Proudfoot asked. Harry noticed that had his hand on his coat pocket where Harry knew he kept his wand. It was only a short year after he started work as an Auror but in that short year, he had learned a lot of his colleague's tendencies. He was secretly glad he noticed it too. Harry had been flexing his hand in case he needed his wand suddenly as well. Being magically sealed in an office of someone he didn't know seemed like a risk.

'Yes and no' she said perplexingly. 'Fernando had begun setting up this liaison-ship months ago when DR first hit the scene. He suspected something was off then and fresh off the war with the Death Eaters, England is the most experienced at fighting true dark arts right now. The mole thing, that has only come up in the last few hours.'

'How can you be so sure there is an informant if you've only been in the position for a few hours.' Dawlish asked accusatorily.

'Because she is only new to the office, not the department' Harry said causing them to turn to look at him. Harry continued. 'That picture of you and Canchola,' Harry pointed 'You were obviously colleagues or friends before all this. And the way you handled that ... Bob bloke means you've been in this office for a while.'

Sam stood and turned to look at the picture there. She picked it up and smiled. 'That was the American Magical Society Safety Conference in Seattle we were asked to speak at' she said letting go a large sigh. 'Right after this, we went out for dinner and got so drunk we woke up in a hotel we had never seen before and our wands were gone.'

They all sat quietly listening to her speak about her lost friend. Each of them had lost someone close to them to Voldemort so they all knew too well what she was experiencing.

'Fernando's wife and I were roommates all through Salem and have been best friends since we were 10 years old. I introduced her to Fernando when we were at the university. She was studying to be a healer and Fernando was in training with me to be an agent. Their daughter, Alondra, was in school with my oldest son Jacob. They have been friends since birth and there was a secret hope within me that they might one day fall in love. I suppose they still can' she finished sadly

Sam took another deep breath, turned back around, and placed her hand on the chair. She stared at it momentarily and then sat gingerly down. 'There were only a handful of people that knew that Fernando and Alondra were going to be at home last night. The official story had been that they were on vacation to see Fernando's brother when in reality, they were getting ready to go into protective custody somewhere even I didn't know where.'

'You're sure of the containment?' Linder asked.

'Yes' she said vehemently. 'We had only started taking the multitude of death threats seriously yesterday morning. One came in that seemed different. We took it to heart'

'May we see it?' Harry asked.

'If I find it, absolutely.' She said angrily. 'Fernando hid it for safety and I haven't found all his hiding spots yet. Nevertheless, it was credible enough that Fernando contacted his wife, she picked up their children, and they were already on their way to protection. We were taking a leaf out of your book and planned to conceal them with the Fidelius Charm'

'Who was going to be the secret keeper?' Dawlish asked at once.

'Me' she replied simply.

'What happened' Harry asked after several seconds of tense silence.

'I was here. We were finishing up an intel meeting gathering all our current intel to compile copies into one location for him to have. I was supposed to meet them in at 9 pm to start the charm. They weren't even supposed to be at their house and I still don't know why they were but at 8:37 last night, an agent came running into COH yelling that that Canchola's house was on fire. When I got there' she paused to sniff and hold back tears. 'His house was completely engulfed in flames and there were bodies in the front yard. On his body was the note you already know about.'

'We are sorry for your loss' Proudfoot said remembering what it was like to lose a close friend and partner. Savage had been killed over a year ago and it had taken its toll on him.

'Thank you' she said wiping her nose.

'Who all knew?' Linder asked withdrawing his familiar notepad and a quill from pockets in his jacket. 'Who knew what was actually happening?'

'His brother of course, myself, Martinez who brought you here, Ms. Williams his, now my, secretary, a witch named Susan Zarnecki who runs our Protective Custody division, the guards she would have assigned to the Canchola's, the Secretary of Magic, and the President.'

'That's quite a list' Dawlish said

'Indeed' she said gravely. 'Your minister, Shacklebolt correct' she asked questioningly, 'he wasn't informed of this because it's only come to light in the last few hours. Grimaldi, who I've spoken to several times, was informed while y'all were in the air.'

'So you want us to find the mole?' Linder said returning his notepad.

'Yes, now that you're here, I think it needs to be your focus. But since you are here under the guise of finding the makers and distributors of Dragon Ride, that will be the official story. And to be honest, I doubt you'll get to the bottom this traitorous mole business without investigating DR as well. I have a feeling that the path that follows the mole and the path that chases DR will eventually, if it hasn't already, will become the same investigation.'

'I would surmise the same thing' Dawlish voiced.

'Is there anyone on this list you are already suspicious of?'

'To be honest, right now, I don't trust anyone.'

'Smart' Linder grumbled.

'So until further notice' she said shuffling some papers around on the desk to uncover a folder that she retrieved 'You will be housed here' she handed the folder to Linder who began looking through it's containing documents.

'You will be given full access to this building with exception of this office and the Emergency Underground access. Which we will only need in case of some kind of unnatural catastrophe.'

'Dossiers? Intel? Evidence?' Proudfoot said scanning the documents Linder had over his shoulder.

'You will be given a copy of everything on our board, and the few things that aren't, to look over for yourselves.'

'How many people are going to be aware of the double edged mission?' Harry asked.

'The five of us' she said gesturing circularly. 'And if you wish to inform Mr. Grimaldi and Minster Shacklebolt, then you may do so but it will need to be a heavily concealed message. There is no direct method communication from here to London other than muggle comm lines which can be monitored.'

'Potter?' Linder said turning to look at him. 'You think you can make it from here?'

'Probably not but the worst that could happen is it dies out before it gets there.'

'Well give it a go then once we get back in open air.'

Harry was sure it wouldn't work but he become known for his patroni-messages. Very few knew about his magic being more powerful because of the damage Riddle wrought upon himself. But during an investigation into a wizard murder the previous winter, Harry and Linder tracked a suspect to Monaco, France. They had spoken to FMEA, the French Magical Enforcement Association, to have permission to be there and were told they could contact them if needed for assistance. When they arrived, they were ambushed unexpectedly. Harry, in an attempt to get backup, tried sending his patronus to someone for backup but the only person that came to his mind was Kingsley. So his patronus ended up travelling over 1,200 kilometers to Kingsley's office and was heard clear as a bell. Ever since then, he had been given the job of sending those messages.

'The house you will be in is in a very quiet neighborhood in an upscale part of the city. It will be inconspicuous because it is currently owned by a British politic that will be diverted should he try to visit but told his neighbors some relatives may be staying there for a while. You will be able to come and go easily through the back yard.'

'Do you have a timetable you'd like us to operate by?' Proudfoot asked.

'Not really' she said shrugging. 'We will converse regularly by owl, patronus, or I may stop by so we can speak in person. But you will conduct your own investigations and with the credentials you've been given in that folder, no one should question you. If they do, this office will handle it.'

'Everything seems well in order' Linder said climbing to his feet followed quickly by Sam. 'The only thing I need to know now is: Where can a bloke get a good breakfast around here. I'm knackered'

' _Weasley!'_ Gwenog bellowed across the pitch.

'What?' Ginny yelled back.

'That quaffle isn't going to score itself' Ginny swore under her breath. She knew this was about to happen. 'Throw the damn thing'

Gwenog took a vicious swing at the bludger coming at her and then laughed. Ginny spun on the spot to find Lakelynn and Susan so she could hopefully find her groove. After several more minutes of furious flying, passing, cursing, and throwing... Ginny still hadn't scored a goal despite four attempts. Gwenog blew her whistle and play stopped allowing Ginny to catch her breath.

'Good job troops' she said clapping once. 'Freestone, you take a few rounds and let Weasley have a break for a minute.'

'I don't need a break' Ginny said indignantly though she was secretly glad for the break.

'Yes you do' Gwenog said with an air of finality. 'Flint kill a bludger and head back out with the group in five'

The other beater Marla Flint, ironically a distant relative of Marcus Flint who had played beater for Slytherin, nodded and went off chasing one of the bludgers to strap it down.

'Ginny, come see me' Gwenog said stepping towards the edge of the pitch where the watercooler was. Ginny dejectedly walked behind her feeling angry at herself. She had tried her very best today but nothing had gone her way yet.

'Ginny do you know why I cut Adalyn and not you or Meggan?' Jones asked.

'You want people to question your sanity?' Ginny quipped.

Gwenog barked a quick laugh out. 'No they already do that anyway.'

She poured herself a cup of water and downed it quickly. 'No I kept the two of your for two specific reasons. You are both incredibly agile on a broom but you also have continued to grow and learn while doing all this.'

Ginny nodded but didn't say anything. 'I've met better girls who wouldn't listen to instruction and already thought they were the best and had no room to grow. Do you remember that day with Puddlemere?'

'There is always room to grow' Ginny said repeating Oliver Wood's old mantra.

' Exactly. I agree. Did you ever get the chance to see the Irish Chasers a few years ago?'

'I got see them at the Cup against Bulgaria' Ginny said reminiscing.

'A bloody good match, that one was' Gwenog said enthusiastically. 'But that whole season, the chasers won matches for them. Lynch is fantastic, don't get me wrong, but what one their toughest matches were the Chasers. Moran is bloody brilliant'

'They all are' Ginny said a little sadly wishing that she might one day be that good but fearing she never would be.

'Ginny what made them so good is not ability but reliability. They rely on each other so much and are so seamless that they are rarely beaten simply because no one can match how smoothly they work together.'

'I thought so too when I saw them. My team at Hogwarts was good because of how much we all got along and trusted each other.'

'You're right' Gwenog said punching her in the shoulder lightly. 'Ginny, you're a damn good flyer, better than most out there. But I'm not looking for the best flyer. I'm looking for someone who can complete this team and turn it into a scoring machine.'

Ginny nodded trying to figure out how to do that. She stared off into the sky watching for a moment analyzing what the chasers were doing and seeing if should could integrate it into her own flying.

'You're not listening' Gwenog said frustrated. 'Both of you are so ruddy stubborn'

Ginny turned to look at her again. A conversation she'd had with Harry not long ago flashed through her mind and she began to understand what the problem was.

'Look at Meggan' Gwen urged her. 'I've already had this same conversation with her but it doesn't seem either of you understand it. And if you don't get what I'm talking about, you won't make it far in this profession. Right now, she's just trying to outfly you.'

'I think I understand' Ginny said smiling. Gwenog looked back to her searchingly. 'I hope so. Cuz I have to make another cut by the end of the week. We have Tutshill in a little over a month and I need a Chaser.'

Ginny nodded firmly and leaped into the air, catching her broomstick mid-jump, and poured on all the acceleration she could muster from her old Cleansweep 3XT Harry had gotten her. Ginny circled the pitch watching Susan and Lakelynn. Not how they performed but how they communicated. After a few minutes, Ginny understood what Gwenog meant. They weren't better flyers, or passers, or had better aim than Ginny, they just worked well together. Teamwork was hard to break with skill alone.

'Weasley' Gwenog called. 'Take another few minutes out there. Marla, I'm gonna let that other bludger free'

Ginny flew off into the fray and waited for the quaffle to come her way again. This time, instead of trying to pull out stops, fly aggressively or do something foolish to be impressive, she tried her best to be smooth. To be there every time a quaffle came her way and not hesitate when she shot for the goal. After a couple minutes, she felt herself fall into a groove. It became easier to predict when a quaffle would come her way.

Twice she caught passes without looking for them and she scored three times though she assisted on more than that. She noticed she wasn't as tired as she normally was after this much flying. Her confidence began to grow and, after seeing an opening, she flew through the middle of a group of the other reserves intercepting the quaffle while upside down and did a complete barrel roll before forgoing her normal fake throw and throwing directly at the oustide right hoop catching the keeper off guard and scoring.

She let out a 'Ha!' of delight and smiled at herself when she received a high-five from Jessie Winton, the seeker. Gwenog's shrill whistle blew calling them all to the ground. However, before she got there Meggan flew within a foot of her and muttered 'Show off' only so she could hear. But Ginny didn't care.

'Good everyone. It's nearly noon now so let's take a long lunch break and come back at 1:30 for accuracy drills.'

They all nodded, put their fists in a large circle and yelled 'Harpies! Hoo Hoo!'

On their way to the loockeroom, Ginny was feeling much better until Freestone had to try and ruin it.

'Nice flying, Gin Gin'

'Do not call me that' Ginny snapped. Only Fred had ever really called her that.

'She did pretty good that last round' Jessie said.

'Agreed' Flint grunted in her fashionably non-talkative way.

'I should get me some of what she's having then' Meggan continued suggestively.

'That Potter sure is handsome' Jessie said with a wink. Ginny smiled back at her.

'I bet if I had Harry Potter in my bed every night, there'd be somebody else getting a new last name' she purred shaking her hips a little. Ginny was just about to turn and snap at her before a familiar voice caught her off guard.

'I doubt it' Ron said Hermione standing right beside him.

'The only reason Harry would be in your bed was if you drugged him and tied him to it' Hermione said staring down the witch. Hermione was usually quite docile but she wasn't someone to be trifled with and after all the stories that had been published about the _GoldenTrio,_ everyone knew it to be true.

'I'd be willing to bet that Harry even goes to your home,' Ron continued in mock deep thought 'it will be to rescue some poor sod you have trapped there'

The whole team laughed while Meggan stormed off. Ginny went to hug the both of them and asked 'What are you two doing here?'

'Figured we could all go for lunch. ' Ron said rubbing his growing stomach. Being engaged was not doing his figure any good.

'Sure, let me just shower and change.'

Hours later, after a pleasant lunch with her brother, something that was slightly foreign to her, and another good training session, she returned to Harry's flat. Oddly, she started considering this place as home months ago but as her Mum would have a litter of Kneazles if she moved in there now, she refrained from doing more than having a change of clothes here.

As soon as Ginny closed the door behind her, she waved her wand to set the enchantments, dropped her bag, and nearly sprinted to the bedroom. She was hoping for a short message or even an "I Love You" from Harry in the US on their parchment they had used last year. The distance had never affected it before and she desperately hope it didn't now either. She found her parchment on the floor under her side of the bed. They weren't used much anymore but with any luck, the next few... they were going to be used a lot in the near future.

She unrolled feeling her pulse quicken as she unrolled further. She reached the bottom but found nothing. Feeling her mood fall rapidly, she set the parchment down and decided to clean up a little before climbing in the bed. Her Mum wouldn't be happy but she was going to stay there tonight. She stripped out of her shorts, put on one of Harry's Irish National Quidditch Team t-shirts, and went to the bathroom to get ready for bed. Even if it wasn't quite time for her to sleep yet, she may just stay up for a while hoping. It was mid-day Washington DC at the moment so he may be busy.

Once she got situated in her spot, she pulled covers over her feet to keep them from being cold and set the parchment beside her. She was going to read more of the book Hermione had lent her but after the first few chapters, this Heathcliff bloke annoyed her beyond tolerance so she gave up on it. Hermione probably wouldn't be happy.

She picked up the parchment, unable to resist, and grabbed her self-inking quill.


	6. Ch 6 Building

_Ch. 6 Building_

 _Hey_

 _I'm sure you're busy but I just thought I'd say hi... Hi._

 _You're probably expecting a sappy note about how I'll miss you and am longing for you to come home. But currently I'm lying in your bed in an empty and quiet flat with warm butterbeer and a cold custard. So I'll probably survive without you tonight._

 _In all honesty, I do miss you! I love you, you great prat so don't go get yourself killed over there._

Satisfied in her good balance of sappiness and flippancy she set the parchment down intending to flip through the Evening Prophet when the parchment beside her glowed a very dull, soft yellow, but it was enough to get her attention. Especially since she had been hoping beyond hope that it would do so.

 _Yours was a much needed distraction on a long and tedious day. Thank you._

 _If you starting sending me a multitude of sappy notes and messages, I may hex you for fear of you being an imposter. If you finish all my butterbeer, make sure to pick up some more. Nothing is worse than someone drinking all of a man's butterbeer without the decency of refilling it._

Ginny chuckled as she read the message from him and immediately went after it again.

 _What you doing right now? I'm not interrupting you am I?_

She waited for a reply assuming it would take minutes, but less than 10 seconds later:

 _Studying all the intel we were able to pick up this morning. Going to be at it all afternoon and night most likely. Will be free to talk most of that time. We have dinner plans with our temporary boss later but that's it._

Ginny did a little happy dance in place before grabbing her quill and putting it back to the parchment

 _Fancy a good chat? I want to hear all about the flight and what America is like._

 _I'd be happy to have a chat. I could probably use a good distraction from the enormous pile of parchment I have to go through. The flight was ruddy boring. Hours of sitting in a loud room with a poor excuse for food. When the plane takes off is pretty cool, sort of like accelerating really quickly on a broom but much more intense. Other than that... The Ministry here though is interesting. Somewhat similar what we have in London but it's all so much bigger. The MDFA office we were in this morning is nearly half the size of our entire Ministry and it's only one department. It seems like everything in D.C. is white or marble. I haven't gotten to see much else though. You know us Aurors, as soon as we got here is right down to business._

Ginny finished his paragraph and snorted. She had met Paul Linder at least a couple dozen times and he was as down to business as it came. Except perhaps for Moody. So she wasn't surprised. Before she could start a reply, another message appeared.

 _How was your sessions today. That Meghan girl still being a git?_

 _It's Meggan actually and yes. She made a rude comment about you today but Ron and Hermione showed up to take me to lunch which distracted me from cursing her like I wanted. But I had a good talk with Gwenog today and I think I did really well at the last session._

 _That's great, Gin. I know you're going to get that spot. Nothing has ever stopped you before. IBBIAM_

That last part would look odd to anyone else but over her last year at Hogwarts, Ginny and Harry had developed some useful shorthand for conversations like these. IBBIAM meant "I'll be back in a moment". Ginny took advantage of the break to throw her butterbeer bottle away and grabbed some crackers out of the cupboard.

 _So what did you mum say about you staying at my flat tonight?_

 _..._ Ginny couldn't come up with a decent reply.

 _What does ... mean? You did tell your parents right?_

 _I opted to forgo that action tonight_

 _Well you will only have yourself to blame when she gets mad._

 _Shut it or I'll cut you off_

Ginny had used this threat repeatedly over the last year. It almost always produced results and she even stood by the threat sometimes too so it would retain credibility. Depriving a man of sex is a powerful motivator. Though, a few times, she had been unable to stand by her own words.

 _Not that much of a detriment seeing as I'm literally an entire ocean away._

 _Grrrrrr'_

 _(Smiling)_

 _So on a different subject, and trying not to sound like a nagging wife just yet, did you remember all your Auror gear from the closet?_

 _Yup! I remembered it on my way out the door, to be honest. And I'm so glad now you convinced me to go ahead and get the trunk I bought last month. It had been dead useful._

 _Excellent!_ Ginny responded happily.

Everytime Ginny and Harry had gone to Diagon Alley for nearly six months, Twilfitt and Tattings had a new large suitcase being advertised for the frequent family travelers. It was a large suitcase, brown leather cover, a silver ring sealing the two halves together which also made it waterproof. The most interesting thing about it had been the four locks on it. Each of them were fitted with the same type of lock that Harry's safe at home was fitted with. So only the owner's wand could open it provided it was also placed in the right spot and the would-be opener said the right password. Harry eyed it for nearly 10 minutes the first time and then he ogled it subtly, or so he thought, every time they walked by it.

Eventually, Ginny stopped at the window front and said 'Merlin's beard, Harry!' she yelled exasperatedly. 'Just buy the bloody thing!'

'It's expensive' Harry argued weakly. 'I don't really need it and 100 galleons is alot.'

' _You're bloody rich, Potter'_ She yelled at him. 'You are probably the owner of one of the best stocked vaults in all of Britain. You could by ten of the bloody things and it won't even make a dent. _Go buy it!'_

He spent an hour in the shop customizing it's options and then came out holding a small sack. One of the options, which added another ten galleons, was to make it able to be shrunk and carried in the pocket like a wallet. The only thing that wouldn't agree with the shrinking were living creatures or people.

She smiled and watched as he wrote another reply on their parchment .

 _Everything I had fit easily into one compartment and I've already used some of it. My good Sneakoscope is currently sitting next to the front door, my invisibility cloak is back in my pocket, I'll take the glasses in case we go out of ops, and the moleskin pouch Hagrid gave me is now around my neck with some antidotes and serums just in case of emergency. Funny thing, the Decoy Detonator that George gave me for my birthday a while back went off when it fell out. Not to self, it works. Well._

Ginny laughed and could imagine the four of them trying to contain that thing inside a small room or house. Speaking of which...

 _Where are you staying?_

 _They got us a house in Georgetown that's big, old, and extremely nice._

 _Wicked_ Ginny replied using Ron's favorite old adage.

 _Not really. It's surrounded by muggles and it's not exactly hidden or even inconspicuous._

 _How sad for you. My only housing is the dingy little flat my Fiancée has that always smalls like a locker room or my parents house that always smells like chickens._

 _Your fiancée would probably appreciate you tidying it up a bit. A little owl told me that he had to make an extremely hasty departure the last time he was there._

 _Subtle Harry_

 _I try!_

It continued like this for nearly three more hours. The quill Ginny used eventually ran out of ink and she had been forced to hastily search the flat looking for another one. She finally found one in the cupboard behind some apples. _Boys!_ she thought exasperatedly. It was well into the night when Harry had said they were about to venture into muggle DC in search of dinner when they put the parchment away. Not five minutes after she had settled herself into bed and gotten comfortable, she heard a light rapping on the window. She sat up slowly and noticed a bright silver colored owl setting on the perch outside. She picked up her wand and ventured closer and it carried a copy of the Evening Prophet.

She opened the window and retrieved the paper but as soon as she did, the owl flew off into the night. She watched it go momentarily before turning her attention back to the Prophet. On the front cover was a picture of the Harpies at a recent practice session with the heading that read _HARPIES TO SIGN REPLACEMENT FOR RETIRED CHASER SOON._

Ginny eyed the paper for a few moments warily ... Who had sent her this?

Deciding it wasn't worth any further loss of sleep, she dropped the paper on the dresser and climbed back in bed. By morning she completely had forgotten about it.

When she awoke, she fixed herself some tea, a bagel, and a two scrambled eggs. She gathered all of her necessary for the day and decided she'd best face the music. A few minutes later, she strode in the kitchen door of the Burrow not surprised to find Ron and Hermione there but surprised that she didn't find her Mum.

'Welcome Home' Ron said through a mouthful of sausage link.

'Morning, Gin' Hermione said perusing the Dailey Prophet.

'Hullo' she replied

'You sound gloomy' Ron quipped. 'It's not even been a day yet'

Ginny recreated Ron's favorite rude hand gesture and proceeded to the sitting room. She had expected to find her mother there waiting to lecture her on responsibility but she was nowhere to be seen. Ginny returned to the kitchen intent on seeing if she was in her bedroom but before she even got to the door Ron spoke yet again.

'Not here, Gin' he said taking another bite of his large plate of food while Hermione watched and shook her head.

'Where is she?'

'Dunno' Ron said shrugging. 'We cooked breakfast, she had a bit of - '

'Hang on' Ginny interrupted. 'You cooked? Why did you two cook? Don't you have your own flat now?'

'Yes' Hermione said slightly embarrassed. 'But I'm not the best of cooks and I will obviously' she pointed unabashedly 'have to know how because pig here and Molly has been teaching me.'

'Pig?!' Ron exclaimed

'Oh' Ginny supposed that made sense. Ginny had known how to cook for years because she hadn't had much choice but to learn how. 'Well where is she?'

'After breakfast, she went upstairs, came back down with laundry, and then left without a word'

'That's odd'

Ron nodded but was already re-focused on his food. Ginny went up to her room, changed clothes, and laid down on her bed. She didn't have practice for another 2 hours so she was going to relax until then. A few minutes later, as she was starting to doze off, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs and when she heard her door open, she sat upright.

'Hello, Ginny' her Mum said a little stiffly.

'Hey, Mum!' Ginny responded brightly. 'Good job with Hermione and the cooking. Breakfast smelled great!'

'She's coming along' Molly said before sitting on the edge of Ginny's bed. 'Can I ask you to do me a favor that you may not appreciate?'

Ginny was taken aback. She was upset but she was also a little nervous at the same time. For the last eighteen years, her Mother had never had a single qualm about dictating nearly every aspect of Ginny's life. 'Sure, Mum. Whatever you need.'

'I want you to give me the benefit of the doubt when telling me something that you think will upset me'

Ginny stared at her and didn't say anything but she didn't think she really needed to. It was pretty obvious what this was regarding.

'If you're going to stay at Harry's, at least let me know' Molly said earnestly. 'I did not enjoy coming to wake you up this morning to find an empty bed and no explanation. The wars may be over but emotions like those can come back very easily and I hate that feeling'

Ginny hung her head for her inconsiderate behavior. 'You're right, Mum. I'm sorry. I will let you know from now on. Especially since I'll be there by myself, if I'm there, for the foreseeable future.'

'Thank you, dear.' Molly smiled and stood to leave. 'There is a suitcase down in the sitting room I picked up for you. It's small and has pockets for toiletries, make-up, and such as well as a spot for a few outfits. I'd fill it and take it with you from now on.'

She left the room with another forced smile and shut the door quietly. _That was odd_ Ginny thought to herself. Had her mother just given her a standing permission to stay at Harry's whenever she wanted? She contemplated her mother's words for quite some time but didn't get an explanation for her odd behavior until she got to the sitting room on her way to practice. She happened to glance at the clock her parents kept on the mantle and instantly discovered the problem. The hand with Ginny's name and picture on it was flickering back and forth between Home and Travelling every few seconds. The clock thought she no longer recognized the Burrow as her home. True she had started thinking of Harry's flat as somewhere she could live. And then there was Potter Manor that she was hoping to live in one day as well. The more she thought, the more she considered the truth in the clock's confusion.

She contemplated her mother's words and was overall pleased with the outcome. There had been plenty of times that something like this would have caused a row of untold proportions. It occupied her thoughts so much that she seemed to move automatically through her morning up until Lakelynn literally snapped her out of it.

'Ginny!' She snapped her fingers several times in front of Ginny's face. 'Get with it, Weasley! Don't you read the Prophet?'

Ginny's mind flashed back to the Prophet from last night and the follow up this morning. She thanked her and focused her mind.

'Now within the next week, I have to give the owners an answer on who is going to be flying with us next month. I plan to do so with a smile on my face' Gwenog said maintaining her ever-present scowl. 'Ginny, Meggan; you two show me what you've learned and we'll have our answer soon.'

Ginny pulled on her gloves, stretched her arms, and set her mind with Harry's words echoing in her mind. _Just fly circles around her like you do everyone else._ Ok... I will.

'This is endless' Harry said closing the folder he was holding and setting off to the side.

'We asked for all of it' Linder noncommittally. Harry still had a hard time telling how Linder felt about most things. He was basically a flip-switch of emotions.

'Ask and you shall receive' Proudfoot said offhandedly.

'So it would seem' Harry muttered.

They had been keeping a running list of dealers, buyers, pushers, movers, shakers, keepers, and takers. Or at least, that's what Linder said it all was. Mostly it was dealers, buyers, and people who stored DR for them. But Harry understood. You need to know all the players before playing a successful game. So they archived, read, archived more, looked at pictures, memorized names of major players, and then archived all of that too. It was bloody tedious but would eventually benefit them. It wasn't until the end of the second day that something finally turned up.

'Alice Bartrand Lott' Proudfoot said 'Bartrand... Bartrand'

'What are you chewing on over there?' Dawlish asked.

'Bartrand...' he said several more times tapping his chin stubble. 'There is something about that name.'

'Who is Alice Bartrand Lott' Linder asked sipping his coffee and dropping file he was holding.

'A buyer. A street kid who was literally the first person picked up for DR. She gave up her dealer and it has all kind of snowballed from there.'

'Typhoid Mary huh?' Harry chuckled.

'That's one way of putting it.'

'So what's so important about that name?'

'I don't know' he said frustrated.

'It's not on the list of dealers' Harry said scanning the list

'Or storehouses' Dawlish said. 'Although we already know that list won't be very reliable.'

'So what is it?' Linder said standing and walking over.

'I don't know!' he repeated more vehemently. 'Here, you look'

He passed the file over and Linder opened it. The picture was of a girl with obvious signs of DR. With continued use, the skin develops scars from contact with the spell required to keep it from killing you. After a while, these scars turn a nasty shade of green. Lott had an ugly slash across her neck that had turned green, opened up, and been healed. Badly.

'She got arrested, turned, rehabilitated, and released' Linder said unimpressed.

'Yea but then what?' Harry said making Proudfoot nod his head.

'She was picked up and released over a year ago, but since then nothing. Part of her release says she has to meet with a representative of the, what was it called... oh hear it is. The Parolee Board.'

'Yea and?'

'She hasn't' Harry said.

'Exactly' Proudfoot said.

'You're right' Linder said softly, clearly deep in thought.

'An entire year and not a single documented meeting'

'Hey here she is again' Dawlish said pointing at a different file.

'This dealer got knicked about six months ago' he read 'Says here, MDFA found evidence of a dealer operating in Bathesda, and following lead provided by A. Bartrand, 30 kilos and a dealer were seized.'

'I thought her name was Lott' Linder said.

'So she got divorced, but that must be her.' Proudfoot said enthusiastically.

'Go back' Linder said setting her file down. 'Find every mention of her name or any variation. Let's see what's going on here.'

After another hour or so of searching, they found her name listed eight times as an informant leading to someone's arrest. Each consecutive mention leading to taking down bigger people. The most recent arrest brought in a huge store house with a facility to produce'

'We need to speak with her' Linder said with finality.

'There is still something about that name.' Proudfoot said.

'We will ask Bresnahan about it tomorrow. Not a chance that someone was working an informant like this without her knowing.' Linder grabbed his coffee cup and downed it's remains. 'Get some shut-eye everyone. Looks like we will be venturing out tomorrow. These American blunderbusses may not but much help either so wake up prepared to work.'

Harry groaned. Whenever Linder woke up ready to work, it usually meant a day of non-stop questioning, chasing leads, and heavy investigating . Very little time was set aside for miniscule things like eating or drinking or even bathroom breaks sometimes.

Harry picked up his wand and the parchment he'd been conversing with Ginny on the last two nights. He retired to the small downstairs bedroom just passed the stairs he'd nabbed when they got there. It was closest to the downstairs bathroom. It's also direct and quiet access to the kitchens. Harry, over the last year, had bouts of insomnia that he hadn't really been able to stop yet. At first it frustrated him beyond words to the point he had snapped at Grimaldi one day. Luckily, being the experienced Auror he was, Grimaldi sat him down in his office and without preamble asked him "When's the last time you had a decent night's sleep?"

After that instance, he understood that the insomnia was just part of the job he had chosen. Seeing people killed, maimed, tortured, arrested, etc. took it's emotional toll on anybody. Harry had managed to avoid it for most of his life but as he got farther away from the war with Voldemort, he noticed it became more prevalent. So being close to the kitchen where he could sit and drink tea if needed or read, or talk with Ginny was something that was important to him.

However, on this night, he was able to exhibit the other side effect that being an Auror had given him. The ability to fall asleep seemingly at will. The following morning he was awoken by an already dressed Linder. Young age made it easier for Harry to get up quickly and be ready. But nothing could compare to the benefits of old age. Got to bed at 6pm wake up at 5 am. Go to bed at 3am and still wake up at 5 am. Harry sighed but got up all the same.

'Wake up, Potter' he growled opening the door. 'There's a cafe nearby and you're buying breakfast.'

Harry paused pulling on his jeans and sighed again. 'Fine' he said in response and pulled on a plain gray t-shirt. Harry grabbed his wand, magical glasses that Ginny had bought him for his birthday, and a messenger bag he had purchased when he arrived and had bewitched it with an Undetectable Extension like Hermione's beaded bag that she still carried on occasion. Harry had taken to carrying it, one to look like an ordinary university student for cover if need be, but also so that he had a large amount of emergency supplies and potions. Bandages, Dittany, a tent, sleeping potions, veritaserum, his invisibility cloak, various dark detectors just to name a few. Also, an array of appropriate books on defensive and offensive magic. He would be carrying it for the entirety of his time in the US despite how much it annoyed Linder.

They all departed for breakfast a few minutes later at a Cafe around the corner. It said it was a European style café but "these yanks don't know to the first bloody thing about European food" as Dawlish put it. Nevertheless they all ate a simple breakfast complete with some pretty terrible tea. And as informed, Harry provided breakfast. He found that as the youngest member of their team, Linder often volunteered Harry to pay for things like meals. It didn't bother Harry because he had learned an incredible amount from them and was more than happy to pay them back with food. Plus, he could handle some light hazing. Harry would put his foot down occasionally and refuse and they never argued with him. But the public knowledge that Harry was the owner of, without a doubt, one of the wealthiest vaults in Britain had caused him to provide several meals over the previous year as well as a few other things.

After breakfast, they departed for the MDFA office with the documents that had provided their most recent link. They arrived after two days of absence to some unhappy and resentful faces. But they had expected that. The four of them proceeded through the COH to where Sam was talking to the same very tall wizard she had been two days ago when they got there.

'Great work, Bob' she said smiling. They were both pouring over the board in the middle of the room, where some pictures were and a timeline was drawn. 'So they were exporting to Sao Luis and Belem. Did you report them to their CO?'

'Yes' he said shuffling some papers. 'This guy a ... Commander Wilkes. He has detained them for a court marshal.'

'What does he believe it was?'

'I confunded him into believing it was heroin and told him that we would confiscate what they had.'

'Excellent work, Bob. You're gonna be an excellent agent if I have to curse it into you.'

They both laughed and Bob gathered his pictures and files. Sam turned around and caught sight of them all and beckoned them to follow. Once they reached her office, she sealed it, set up her privacy enchantments and then sighed. It seemed to be a ritual for her. Harry noticed some moderate changes in the office today. Some of the pictures had changed. The books had been rearranged, a large chest had been added and a bookshelf now sat empty.

'Good morning' she said happily. 'Do you have information for me?' she finished hopefully.

'Questions, actually' Linder asked removing the files from Harry's bag. Sam looked slightly crestfallen but sat up a little straighter all the same.

'We need to know more information about Alice Bartrand Lott.'

Sam opened her mouth and then shut it again. She seemed to be having an internal struggle. She cracked the knuckles on her hands and then nodded a few times.

'Ok' she said slowly. 'What do you want to know?'

'Who is she, for one.' Proudfoot said leaning against a nearby file cabinet.

'She' Sam began slowly again 'is the reason we know as much as we do.' The four of them sat and looked at her expectantly. Sensing that they all wanted more info, she continued. 'Her husband was one of the first deaths we discovered when Dragon's Ride first hit the streets. She and her husband, Abraham, were acquaintances of the people who first sold it. They didn't bother teaching the charm to her when they sold it to them. She watched her husband die and when the same people that sold it to them came back, she pretended to be dead too. They had known exactly what they were doing by not sharing the charm. We believe they came to steal from the bodies of the victims. While lying on the floor pretending to be dead, she heard them talk about the spell you had to cast. She lasted longer on her first time than Abraham did which is where her scars are from. The longer you go without use of the charm, the more havoc it wreaks on you. When they left her and her husband's apartment, she immediately came to the MDFA office. Scared the hell out of everyone too because it looked she had Dragon Pox.'

'So she really is the Typhoid Mary of all of this?' Harry said evenly. He felt surge of sympathy towards her at hearing this story.

'Yea kinda' she nodded.

'Ok well why hasn't she checked in with anybody from the Parolee Board?'

'Well' she seemed apprehensively. She was surprised by how well informed they seemed to be. 'She has been informing for us when she can.'

'So you have a spy?' Linder asked sounding appreciative.

'Not exactly' Sam said evasively. 'She only tells us what she can. Most of the time she hits up homeless shelters looking for victims. But when she finds out something, she usually tells us.'

'Something about the name Bartrand sticks out to me but I don't know why' Proudfoot said rubbing the bridges of his nose. 'Do you perhaps know why that is?'

'She has some relatives that still have Bartrand as their name but I don't know off the top of my head what they do or even who they are.'

'It'll come to me' Proudfoot said visibly shaking his head as if he were trying to rid himself of the thoughts. 'Can we speak to her?'

'If you can find her' Sam said chuckling. 'We frequently look for her for leads but she has never been found unless she wants to be.'

'May we search for her?' Harry asked a little over eagerly. He was looking forward to getting out of that house.

'Certainly. Please be discrete though.' Sam warned. 'Her cover as a former user needs to be maintained. If Dragonite get wind that she's told us anything, they will make an example of her.'

'I understand' Linder rumbled.

'Have you found anything else that requires my attention?' Sam asked them though Harry could tell she was looking forward this meeting being over.

'Not yet' Dawlish said standing. 'You gave us _a lot_ on intel to go over. It'll take some time.'

'Very good' she said resigned. 'Happy hunting'

Harry followed the others out of the office and back towards the lifts. As he crossed the room, he caught eyes with the same petite young girl he'd seen two days prior. Something about this girl tingled in the back of his mind. She had long brown hair, slightly rosy cheeks, and had a natural frown. Her eyes were deep blue but they were in a state of perpetual surprise or perhaps fear. Either were applicable. Now that Harry got a good look at her, she seemed slightly familiar but he had no idea why.

This time as they made their way across the room, Harry chose a path that would take him closer to her desk. The label on her cubical said S. Williamson. At her desk, she had two of those Boards, a four-drawer filing cabinet, each with several key slots, and a simple but very organized desk. As Harry walked near her, he noticed she was talking rapidly in what sounded like Italian to a dictation quill of some kind that was quickly jotting down everything she said. She looked at him with a sidelong glance but didn't break her steady stream of Italian.

Harry nodded politely and continued towards the lift.

'Took you long enough, Potter' Linder griped as Harry made it through the door.

A few minutes later, they all made their way back to, what they had named it, H.B. Since they couldn't really call it HQ because their own Auror office was that and it was more of a house than a base of operations, they had decided to go with House Base or HB for short. Once there, they all immediately set to work.

Harry, being the best practicing potion-maker thanks to Snape's Advanced Potion-Making book, was in charge of making the final preparations in the kitchen. Creating a variety of different Polyjuice concoctions, a generous supply of Veritaserum, a useful potion Harry found in his potion's book that would mimic the effects of Disllusionment when poured on someone but the target didn't have to remain conscious like they do for the charm, and a store of Essence of Dittany for emergencies.

Most of the potions he needed, the Polyjuice for instance, which took a great deal of time to brew, were brought with them in Harry's new suitcase mostly complete and then Harry would doctor them as needed for use. While he was busy brewing, Linder would usually compile details on wherever they were going to be and Dawlish briefed them all on possible suspects and what to expect from them.

Unfortunately, for this type of outing, Dawlish and Linder were practically useless beforehand because they had no way of finding out any of the information they usually provided. So Dawlish sat reading, and Linder paced the kitchen attempting to drink from his empty coffee cup multiple times.

'So where are we going first?' Dawlish asked coming to join the other two in the kitchen.

'Going to start at the homeless shelter nearest her flat' Linder told them scowling. He didn't like not knowing much. 'Where is Proudfoot?'

'He went out for some newspapers' he replied. 'He reckoned he may find some clues in one. Or at least' he went on sounding unbelieving 'that's what he said. I think he just likes to read newspapers all the time.'

'That's not true' said Proudfoot coming in from the side door of the kitchen. 'Ok, maybe it's a little true, but regardless, you need to see what was printed this morning.'

He handed over a local wizarding newspaper called _The Conjurer's Nook._ On the front cover was a picture of a quidditch team from somewhere called Nebraska that had apparently gotten into a huge bar brawl somewhere. But before Harry could figure anything more out, Dawlish turned to the table of contents where the biggest heading said "British heart-throb jumps pond to bolster MDFA ranks in battle against Dragonite Cartel"

Harry groaned once reading the title but Linder turned to the listed page number anyway to find a large picture of Harry leaving the Department of Agriculture. However, instead of Harry leaving like he knew he did in real life, this version of Harry turned and gave the photographer a very nauseating (in Harry's opinion) wink for the camera. Harry didn't need to read the article. He already knew it would have a ridiculous story in it about his celebrity status.

'Thank Merlin for Polyjuice potion' Harry growled and stalked away to continue his potion work, intent on making the Polyjuice perfect.

'Indeed' Dawlish said sarcastically eyeing him.

'Stuff it' Harry shot back at him without looking making him laugh. He hated being treated like a celebrity and they all knew it. However, every time it happened, they laughed at him.

'Alright' Linder said chuckling gravelly. 'Let's get down to it. So what do we know?'

 _(back in London)_

'Bloody Hell' Kingsley cursed again. His frustration at the day's events were getting to him again. He rubbed the bridge of his nose and re-read the letter on his desk. The Unspeakables had been doing some digging into the Dragonite Cartel. His hope was that he could find the method being used to smuggle the drug into Brittain but he hadn't made much progress yet which was frustrating enough. Then, this letter came. That had been the icing on the Bubotuber Cake.

 _Minster,_

 _I want to first say thank you for all the opportunities you have given me in the last year. The experience I've gained and the memories I've made here have been invaluable to me and I will cherish them forever. So it is with a heavy heart that I inform you that I will be resigning from the post of Senior Undersecretary, effective immediately. I feel that my time here has come to a close and that I will best serve myself and my family by moving on to other opportunities in my home of Dublin. I wish you and the Ministry many happy returns and if you ever find yourself in Dublin, drop me an owl._

 _Yours Sincerely_

 _Margaret Walsh_

Kingsley re-read the letter again not sure of anything but his own anger at her leaving so abruptly. He had come back from lunch, before which everything had seemed normal, and found this letter on his desk. Maggie had said nothing at all to warn him that this might be coming and she rarely did things without meticulous planning beforehand. This made him think that there was much more to this than a simple desire to return home. He had immediately sent word to Grimaldi about her sudden departure who started making contacts with several Unspeakables and Auror's who would be assigned to covertly observe Maggie to ensure the validity of her letter. However, this did not solve the problem immediately at hand. He would need a counterpart, a right hand, a first officer to help manage the insanity that accompanied this office.

While Dolores Umbridge had been remarkably efficient at keeping Fudge's office in order, it seemed she severely overstepped the boundaries of her office, unsurprisingly, and caused rifts with offices across the ministry and several counterpart agencies abroad. For instance, it had taken a personal visit from Kingsley to re-establish a working relationship with the Italian Ministry of Magical Administration. This rift had caused a complete halting in the import of several pharmaceutical ingredients essential for several healing based potions. This had put St. Mungo's in a bind for months. But this was only one of several examples of Umbridge's influence.

So now, with the prospect of having to find, train, and possibly vetting someone extensively for the position seemed very daunting. In the current climate, with the wizarding community clamoring for him to find a solution to this Dragonite problem, he didn't want to have to deal with hiring someone just to have them turn up importing narcotics. He had been forced to fire 10 ministry employees already for selling it and imprison 2 for importing it.

What he needed was someone whom he could trust implicitly. Someone he could trust to make decision in his stead that Kingsley would have made anyway. Someone he knew wouldn't have a chance at being a dark wizard in hiding or a self-righteous sycophant. All that aside, it would have to be someone familiar with the workings of the Ministry, both the official channels, and the back-corridor dealings known to go down within its halls that most didn't discuss. He had once offered the position to Percy Weasley but Percy baulked at the idea. He had been in a similar position under Fudge and Scrimgeour and it haunted him. Power had not suited Percy and the undersecretary had an enormous amount of power over dealings with foreign countries and the Muggle world of the UK as well. It would take time before Percy would trust himself with that type of responsibilities.

Kingsley paused for a moment with a sudden idea. _The Muggle World_ he thought to himself again. He stood from his desk, walked outside to tell Charlotte where he was going and then made his way to the Muggle Relations office. He was frequently on this floor and always had been but he rarely made his way to the Muggle Relations office. It was a small cramped department with only a dozen or more employees but only enough office space for 10. He had been making some concessions in places and moving some galleons around in the finances and planned on updating this department hoping to surprise them all. It had not fared well so far.

When he walked in, several heads turned and then immediately turned back looking harried and moving faster than before trying to imply being very busy. They were usually either trying to earn a ticket out of this office, or perhaps earn the appreciation of the department head. The upstart of energy and noise drew Arthur's attention who had not seen Kingsley yet. Kingsley donned his best oblivious smile he could must. He was still a few steps away from Arthur when he was finally noticed.

'Minister!' Arthur called happily. 'Fancy meeting you here. You aren't lost are you?'

Kingsley laughed heartily and shook his head. 'No, Arthur. Of course not. Just came for a visit.'

At these words, several heads, mostly the same as before, raised and looked at him again. He looked at Arthur questioningly.

'It seems you've caused a bit of a commotion' Arthur said looking around genially. His tone implied more than his words said.

'Why?'

'Well the last time you came _for a visit_ , we ended up calling the entire department out to deal with the attack from Death Eaters on all those different places at once.'

'Ah yes' he replied nodding. 'The day Puddlemere got attacked as well.'

Arthur nodded and Kingsley turned to address the whole department.

'We are not at war, I just have a few things to discuss with your boss' Kingsley called to the room. They all visibly relaxed.

'Well I don't feel any better' Arthur mumbled.

'Oh It's nothing too ominous' Kingsley joked. 'Let's step into the workroom'

Arthur followed Kingsley to the workroom in their department. Mostly, they used this room for storage but it also served the unwritten purpose of being the only place where private conversations could take place.

'What can I do you for, Minister?' Arthur said as he shut the door and waved his wand to ensure their privacy.

'Arthur' Kingsley sighed 'We have literally gone to hell and back together . I eat dinner at your house at least once a week. Call me Kingsley.'

'Not on the job.' Arthur said standing tall. 'I'm in charge of this department and for us all to properly respect one another and the office, we have to follow decorum. '

'Fine then' he said. 'That's why I'm here anyway now that you mention it.'

'I... I don't follow' Arthur said looking curious.

'What we have to discuss is confidential' Kingsley started. 'Provided we go further than initial stages in this conversation, I can share more about the situation.'

'Okaayy' Arthur said slowly.

'Margaret Walsh suddenly retired today'

'Retired?' Arthur said thumbing his chin. 'You're right that is sudden. She has only been in that office for a year or so.'

'Less even' Kingsley interjected. 'She took the Undersecretary position when Percy decided it wasn't right for him.'

'I must say I was surprised by that' Arthur chimed.

'As was I. But in retrospect, I think it was probably a smart choice.'

'I think so as well' Arthur was beaming. 'He started in International Magical Cooperation and it was always a good fit. And he gets on with Nigel quite well.'

'How is Audrey'

'Well, I think. Pregnancy suits her fine but Percy tends to be on edge.'

Kingsley laughed. he always seemed to get sidetracked easily when he spoke with Arthur. 'Well in any case, I didn't ask you to the broom cupboard to talk about the family'

'I thought not. So Margaret retired huh? Did she say why?'

'Spend time with family in Dublin. She did used to talk about it.'

'Do you suspect something else?'

Kingsley breathed deeply and toyed with his earring. 'It was too sudden for her. I suspect something but I don't know what.'

'I understand' Arthur nodded. 'What do you need me for though?'

'Well, as you now know, I have a vacancy in my office that needs filling.'

Arthur looked at him incredulously for several moments. 'Wait... you want me? You're joking! You can't possibly want me to be the _Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic._ '

'That' Kingsley smiled '... is exactly what I want.'

'What the ruddy hell for?'

'People can learn paperwork, technicalities, politics. What I need is someone I trust. Someone who I know won't try to use that spot for personal gain.'

'I still don't... I can't.'

'Yes you can! You job is to watch my back, field the press, which you do very well I might add, and be a trusted advisor.'

'But... but' Arthur stammered 'but the entire ministry. They will all answer to me.'

'That they will' Kingsley affirmed. 'With the exception of the Department of Mysteries, you will have direct access and oversight on the whole Ministry. You won't get operational say-so on most things, but they will all have to account to you.'

'I still don't understand why' Arthur continued. 'Why me? My predecessors - '

'Your predecessors were mindless Yes-Men whose sole focus was to further the delusions of the Minster and promote their own dominance in the office.'

'Yea but what if - '

'Arthur' Kingsley said leveling. 'If I ask you to do something that you know is morally wrong and detrimental to our society, would you do it?'

'I... ' Arthur paused for a moment. 'No. No I wouldn't. I will not be an arm for someone else to swing.'

'Exactly!' Kingsley exclaimed. 'That is exactly why I want you in the position. I can't bribe you to do what I want even if I wanted to. I have to trust who is in that office to do the right thing, the smart thing... or the hard thing. Regardless of circumstance.'

'I still' He turned on the spot making a full circle. He seemed to be trying to pace the floor, but there wasn't a floor to pace.

'The job will have increased benefits, a significant pay increase, and place in our history.'

'You know I don't care about any of that.' Arthur scolded.

'I know' Kingsley replied nonchalantly. 'And you've carved your place in History already.'

'You have to promise me something' Arthur said forcefully. 'I will only do this job on one condition.'

'Name it' Kingsley responded at once.

Arthur took a deep breath and looked directly into Kingsley's eyes. 'If for any reason, at any time, I want to leave that position, you will let me. If I want to retire, you'll let me. If I get overwhelmed, you'll let me come back here with no questions asked.'

Kingsley smiled, if possible, even wider. 'Done'

They shook hands and Kingsley relaxed visibly. Arthur stared at the wall seemingly lost in thought.

'Well, let's get out of here. I have a large pile of papework you'll be forced to go through. But as you'll have your own secretary now, perhaps she can help organize it all for you.'

 **Washington D.C.**

Harry walked slowly down the sidewalk. He had been told to look nervous as he was supposed to be a first time buyer. This was not an issue. All Harry knew was that he was in Capitol Heights, one of the more dangerous areas of the city, and he was walking down a dark sidewalk in the middle of the night and he was apparently about to meet the biggest dealer of DR in the area.

They were hoping to be able to flip the dealer for his supplier. Someone in the area was making DR in very large quantities and before it was shipped across the ocean, it was sold to a few choice dealers. The likely hood was that the dealer would either try to fight back or would "lawyer up", as the Americans said it, and they wouldn't get a word out of him.

Harry passed several parked cars, a few on blocks, a very noisy dog, and what had to be the world's loudest lamp post. What was odd was that, even though it was barely 9:30, there wasn't a soul on the street with Harry. Every part of the city he'd been to as of yet was always teeming with life but Harry might have been in the desert for all the people he'd seen.

The dealer, someone named T-Drag, was also a one-time acquaintance with Alice Lott. So this angle they were working had more than one underlying cause. They were hoping to work T-Drag to find either information on or the person of Alice Lott. Harry paused momentarily and caught sight of his reflection. It felt weird, at the very least, to see another person's face on him.

They were attempting to set out a plan for the evening and Martinez told him 'Your expressions scream stiff-ass-brit. You need a better disguise, polyjuice at the least.' So, Harry found a Latino Police Office, summoned a couple of his hairs, and now he stared at the reflection of a middle aged latino man with a thick mustache and at least a few inches shorter than he. The strangest part was the accent, however.

He continued down the street, clicking his teeth together nervously, waiting for something to happen. He cracked his fingers, and stretched his shoulders trying to keep blood in his muscles. He needed to be able to spring into action if needed. Just about the time he rounded the corner to double back to the same street he started on, he heard footsteps behind him. He tried to turn around as casual as possible and saw something he absolutely had not expected.

The young girl, from the COH. S. Williamson, stood ten feet from him. She looked beyond terrified and in her hand was a small brown paper sack. Something about this girl had bugged the back of Harry's mind but never did he expect this. They looked at each other for a few seconds before Harry made the first move. In the set up for this sting, Harry was supposed to say the first phrase.

'Out for a ride tonight?' Harry said in thick accent hoping that she didn't respond.

'That depends' she replied shaking. Harry's stomach dropped. 'If you're roaring for a good time.'

Harry sighed, looking into her eyes feeling nothing but remorse. From the moment he'd seen her, he thought this would be the end result but he still didn't feel good about it. He sent up a few red sparks with his wand and instantly, 4 MDFA Agents and Linder apparated next to them. The girl burst into hysterical tears.


	7. Ch 7 Connections

CH. 7 Connections

Ginny hit the ground hard. She had scored her third goal of the practice which had been her best yet since being named in one of the alternate spots. She had been flying very well lately and two of the other Harpies, Waldon the keeper and Rogers the chaser, had told her how impressed they were with her at such a young age.

However, at that moment, the incredible goal she just scored was far from the front of her mind. As she hit the ground, her shoulder popped audibly. She had been bolting towards the goal posts in the play that Gwenong had called, barrel rolled around the keeper and a bludger, and scored. As soon as she rounded back to head towards the middle of the pitch, Meggan shot by and purposefully clipped the front of Ginny's broom. She had been moving fast enough that the light clip sent Ginny's broom hard to the left and nearly unseated her. She flew off on the right side of the broom and barely managed to grasp the handle. The broom dove towards the ground and just before she regained her balance, her fingers slipped and she fell ten feet onto her left shoulder.

Ginny felt her eyes sting in pain but she ignored it and jumped right to her feet.

 _'You stupid BITCH!'_ Ginny roared as she staggered to her feet holding her shoulder. It was in intense amounts of pain and was unable to maneuver it so it hang uselessly at her side. She had never hurt like this. Rage, however, temporarily pushed the pain from her mind. ' _You did that on purpose!'_

'You sound like a child' Meggan sneered with a grin. She knew what she had done.

'Fly down here and stand toe-to-toe with me. I'll show you who the child is.' Ginny challenged. Meggan's leer faltered. Ginny glared daggers into Meggan's eyes refusing to back down. She had stared down Bellatrix Lestrange, Fenrir Greyback, and Voldemort himself; there was no way that this girl was going to get the best of her.

'I don't know what you're talking about' Meggan lied now slightly apprehensive. She may be a good flyer but she knew, if by reputation alone, she would be no match for Ginny wand-to-wand.

'Yes you do!' Ginny shot back.'There's no way that you didn't know what you were doing.' Ginny's temper was starting to peak. Despite her best efforts to restrain herself, she didn't think she could hold out too much longer.

'Just because you're a shit flyer doesn't mean - '

' _I am not a shit flyer'_ Ginny yelled back.

' _You can't even stay on your broom'_

 _'YOU PURPOSEFULLY KNOCKED ME OFF'_

 _YOU LANDED ON THE ONLY PLACE YOU HAVE ANY TALENT! YOUR BACK!'_

Ginny gasped and went to pull her wand but before she could barely twitch, an enormous sound like a dozen cannons all going off simultaneously made them both freeze.

' _THAT IS ENOUGH'_ Gwenog screamed at the two of them. She tapped her bat on her hand menacingly. 'The two of you go cool off somewhere' she growled at them.

Both Ginny and Meggan went to start yelling again but they were both cutoff. 'NOW!'

Ginny and Meggan glared at each other again for a second before Meggan spun on the spot and was gone with a pop. The group all stood quiet and still for a few moments. The only sound was Ginny's heavy breathing. Gwen stomped over to where Ginny was and placed a hand gently on Ginny's shoulder who flinched significantly.

'Go get checked by a healer before you leave. I think you dislocated your shoulder.' She said stonily.

And with that, Gwenog was gone. The others soon dispersed as well. Ginny stood for nearly 5 minutes to allow her breathing to slow before going to the healer. Gwenog had been right, Ginny had dislocated her shoulder. The healer took one look at her and told her to sit. A few minutes later, Ginny was walking down the hallway headed to the locker room to change when some yelled for her.

'Hey Ginny!' Gwenog was jogging up. 'Can we go talk for a second?'

'Sure' Ginny said lowly. She wasn't exactly in the mood for a heart-to-heart or to be berated right now.

Ginny expected her to head to the locker room but instead they turned off into a breakroom for staff of the complex.

'Have a seat' Gwenog said quietly. Gwenog's face was unreadable making Ginny's heart start to race again. However, it was anxiety rather than anger making her heart pound within her chest.

'How's your shoulder?' Gwenog asked.

'A little tight' Ginny replied flexing it. 'But I'll be fine.'

'You flew well today' Gwenog added sitting back in her chair a little.

'Thanks' Ginny grumbled.

'I'm not trying to yank your wand, you really did fly very well' Gwenog insisted. Ginny turned slightly pink, but said nothing prompting Gwen to continue. 'Do you remember that conversation we had on the pitch a while back about why the Chasers for Ireland were so good?'

'Of course' Ginny told her. That conversation had been very illuminating for her on how to best handle Meggan and her attitude.

'You and Meggan have been at each other's throats for weeks.' Gwenog stated. There was no question but Ginny could tell she was waiting for a response.

'She is, without a doubt, the absolute rudest and crassest person I have ever worked with and I went to school with Draco Malfoy... And my brother!' she added sarcastically. Gwenog laughed.

'Some people just aren't very nice.' Gwenog added reasonably.

'There is a difference between someone who is difficult and someone who is just a bitch'

Gwenog let out a bark of laughter. 'Well be that as it may, sometimes you have to work with people you don't always get along with.'

'I know that' she said thinking again of Ron.

'In a sport like this, tensions run high and tempers even higher. We all argue every now and then but we get over it. We're sisters in the end and we have to rely on each other when the fire starts.' Ginny knew exactly what she meant. Ron had irritated her beyond compare for years but when the spells started flying at her, she always felt a little safer with Ron around. Thanks to all the goings on around Harry, Ron had honed some rather sharp reflexes.

'What I saw out there today was rage.' Gwen said with a deep breath then she continued. 'You were going to curse her. If I hadn't butt in, you definitely would have. And even though Meggan talks a big game, I doubt people are blowing smoke in the stories we've all heard about you and Dumbledore's Army during the war. In a firefight, my galleon's are on you. Hands down.'

'Thanks!' Ginny said. 'I think'

'But this isn't the war. I need to know that if you get this spot, which you would deserve, that you're not going to get that way with us.'

'Of course not!' Ginny said taken aback. 'I like the rest of you! A lot!'

Gwenog smiled but it didn't seem to reach her eyes.

'I'm glad to hear that' she said happily. 'This team...'

She began looking off into the distance. There was a gleam in her eye that made something stir within Ginny. Fred and George used to talk about a gleam in Oliver Wood's eyes that would make even them want to do their best. Ginny finally understood what they meant.

'There is something special about this team, I can feel it. This is a championship team. And I won't let a hotheaded chaser blow those chances for them. They deserve this and I will do anything for them to have it.'

'I understand. All I want is the chance to prove that I can get it. But I want it for me too!' Ginny said.

'How many of your brothers played at Hogwarts?' Gwenog said with a knowing smile.

'Four' Ginny said smiling as well. Gwen nodded her head and continued to look at her.

'I have 3 brothers' Gwenog said and Ginny knew exactly what she meant.

'Go home, Ginny. Get a good night's rest and relax your shoulder. Have that Potter rub your back to help you relax.' Gwenog winked at her and it made Ginny ache with longing.

'I would but he's in America on some case.'

'Bad luck'

Ginny laughed and got up. She bade farewell to Gwenog and headed towards the locker room.

Her shoulder was feeling much better but she had held a little back about how much it hurt. It was extremely stiff, just as the healer told her it would be. It should be better by tomorrow morning, but for now it felt as though she'd gone ten rounds with a hippogriff. She got into the locker room and ambled in towards her locker sitting down on the bench in front of it. She took a few breaths and turned to retrieve her clothes to find an empty locker.

She stared at it for a few moments in confusion. She looked around for a second searching. She stood and started round the corners of lockers looking for her things. She walked by Meggan's locker and it too was empty. Ginny's stomach started to drop and she began to hyperventilate. Fearing the worst, she began frantically searching all the lockers. She bolted by the active player lockers towards the other reserve team lockers when she noticed something.

She went back round the corner of the active member lockers and felt her stomach jump into her throat. There, in the previously empty locker was all of her belongings. Her 3XT, her clothes, spare quidditch robes and gloves, and her shin guards were all in the locker. On the bench in front of the locker was a program with a picture of last season's closing match on the cover. Players were zooming back and forth through the picture. The Harpies' talon was superimposed over the picture in glowing gold. On it was the date of the first match of the season that was set against the Wimbourne Wasps.

Above the locker, in elegant script was the "Holyhead Harpies" complete with the signature Talon with green geometric background. And written write above her name was written "Chaser 3"

Ginny quickly changed her clothes, after a very un-Ginny-like girly squeal and dance, and then headed out of the complex to send a patronus to Hermione. She wasn't as good at it as Hermione was so she couldn't send several at once with all of them reaching their target. The message would reach the right people quicker and more accurately with Hermione. She quickly went through Harry's flat to grab the parchment so she could tell Harry later and one of Harry's t-shirts to sleep in. Minutes later she was in the kitchen at the Burrow with two very anxious parents.

'Ginny!' Molly complained. 'What in the name of Merlin is going on?'

'Hold on!' she said for what felt like the 100th time. 'Ron, Hermione, and George will be here soon.'

'What about Bill and Percy?' Arthur asked sipping his tea.

'New babies' Ginny said simply. Arthur nodded.

A few minutes later, Ron and Hermione came through the floo to complete their group as George had already arrived.

Ginny stood with a wide smile. 'OK will you tell us now?!' Molly said. 'You're practically shaking.'

'OK' she said trying to marshal her thoughts. 'I have news for everyone. I haven't told Harry yet but I will later.' The room seemed taught with anticipation. 'I have something I need to show all of you.' She reached in her handbag that Hermione had magically extended just like her own, though not as extensively, and retrieved her green Harpies robes.

A few seconds went by during which, all of her family stared at her and the robes she was holding up. Ron was the first to speak up, in typical Ron fashion as well.

'Well ruddy surprising, that is! We already knew that you'd been signed to the harpies.'

'Shut it, git' George snapped tossing an olive at him from the table. 'She's obviously not done yet.'

'Well what's so surprising about the robes anyway?' Ron muttered under his breath.

'Well' she said tossing the robes at him which landed on his hear - Hermione found this very entertaining. 'When you pair those robes with this program for the first match, it makes a big difference.'

She retrieved the program from her bag and handed it to Hermione. 'What is this?' she asked.

Hermione glanced at the cover and then immediately opened it to the first page. Ginny knew, as the quickest thinker in the group, that Hermione would catch on quicker than the others. Within seconds, Hermione had found the page with the starting lineups for each team on it and she too squealed.

'What?!' Molly demanded. Hermione threw the program in the air and nearly knocked Ginny to the ground in a hug. Just as Ron extricated himself from the robes, the magazine hit him in the head as he too was about to ask something. Molly snatched the program up and started rifling through it. She found the same page and then she smiled broadly as well and told Ron and Arthur.

'Ginny got the spot!' Molly said ecstatically and everyone cheered while jumping to their feet.

It was a mark of how supportive of her children Molly was that she didn't try to talk Ginny out of taking the spot. Molly did not approve of Ginny's playing professional quidditch, but she was happy for Ginny nonetheless. Even if she did vow to give her a hard time about it as often as possible.

'Well' Arthur said amidst the throng of hugs and congratulations. 'I suppose that if Ginny is going to share her big news, I suppose I should do the same.'

Molly looked at him questioningly. 'What do you mean, dear?'

'Well, I had a visit from Kingsley today' Arthur said clapping his hands together looking very excited. 'He came to tell me... Maggie Walsh retired today.'

'Well that was sudden' Hermione said surprised.

'His thoughts as well' Arthur said nodding his head. He was clearly enjoying this dance, keeping all of them waiting. Molly, however, was starting to look agitated.

'Well, get on with it.' she snapped.

'Well he came to talk to me about that position just like last time.'

'But I thought Percy chose not to take that job.' Ron chimed in. 'Said he didn't feel right, or something like that.'

'Ah but there's the difference' Arthur said bouncing on his toes. 'This time, he offered the job to me.'

There was a long pause in which the only sound that could be heard was chirp of crickets outside and crackle of the fire. Arthur was clearly waiting for someone to say something, probably a loud "Congratulations!", but they had all been stunned into silence. The wide smile on his face began to slowly slide away. George was the first of them to break the silence.

'You've got to be bleedin barking'

Arthur looked outraged and stomped his foot once. 'I am not!' he said in amused frustration.

'You're...' Molly began slowly. 'You are being offered the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic?'

'Not just offered' he said touching the end of her nose with his finger.

Molly began immediately jumping up and down screaming in delight. Soon after, they all joined her. They never thought, in a million years, that their father would be named to such an important and prestigious position.

After another round of congratulations and an odd celebratory dance from George, they all settled down for a good meal from Molly and Arthur began detailing what all this position would entail for him. As it turned out, not only did Arthur's new position come with a substantial pay increase, but it included certain rights and privileges to go with the office.

Firstly, he now had equal standing with any and every department head across the entire Ministry and he was immediately granted a seat in the Wizengamot. He would also be assigned a protective detail anytime his work took him outside of the Ministry. However, this also meant his on the clock time would increase as well. Press situations, any and every time a new law or policy was passed, any major department personnel change, Department of Mystery's inspections, Azkaban administration, and many more things would cross Arthur's desk first before ever reaching Kingsley.

Most importantly though, he would be granted access to the embassy in any other allied country where an embassy existed, all free of charge. Meaning, Molly could finally achieve her lifelong goal of traveling the world without fear of the cost running them broke.

Molly was near tears most of the rest of the night. When asked by Hermione, Molly just said that it was years of hard work finally paying off and watching Arthur finally get rewarded for all his talent. Ginny had to admit, watching how happy her mother and father were, she couldn't help but feel a significant twinge of sadness that Harry wasn't there. But she knew that he was doing something important.

Ginny had at least two glasses of her Father's firewhiskey before bed that night meaning by the time bedtime came around, she was feeling slightly lightheaded and a little silly. Hermione and Ginny giggled as they ascended the stairs. Ginny stopped at her own bedroom and Hermione kept going. Ginny sincerely hoped that Hermione would remember a good silencing charm. Judging by the look on her face, there would be a need for one.

Ginny immediately retrieved her parchment to Harry and began writing fervently. And perhaps a little messier than normal.

 **Washington D.C.**

Harry stood in the Observation room watching Bob Allen and Gabe Martinez talk to Shawna,whose name he had finally learned. As soon as they realized who she was, the other MDFA agents had gotten very hostile. They were convinced that she was corrupt and immediately began treating her with incredible disdain and hostility. On the other hand, Harry had misgivings, not necessarily about whether she was guilty but what exactly she was guilty of.

Her tears had said more about her feelings than any of the words she had said since Harry had arrested and bound her. Actually, she was being stoically silent in her interrogation. So much so that Harry had become increasingly impressed given how emotional she had immediately gotten. Now she was sitting in an interrogation room with two men, both whom were fairly intimidating, but neither of them had gotten a word from her. She just sat silently in her chair with tears pouring down her face.

When they had gotten back to the COH, Harry had sat at her desk for a few minutes while they "booked her" as he now knew it was called. Something had seemed off from the beginning but it only seemed to get more bewildering as he sat there. In her small cubicle were only a few things but they had been obviously placed with incredible care. A large notepad with several scribbles on it, a stack or parchment sheets pre-ready to fly at a moment's notice to anywhere in the city with just a tap of a wand, her "I Luv NYC" coffee mug, and several pictures of her and what seemed to be various family members.

As Harry stood watching the interrogation, something occurred to him. He rounded, headed out the door, down a few corridors, and back into COH. There were two other agents going through her notes and case files, but Harry wasn't interested in any of those things.

The items in her workspace had been repeatedly placed in the same location. So much in fact, that discoloration shown around the areas where her notepad and coffee mug were sitting. He looked on top of her filing cabinet to see marks in the dust for all four of her photos. But only three were there. The fourth had been placed front and center of her workspace. This picture contained two young ladies both smiling happily and waving at them all. One was clearly Shawna and the other was probably her best friend.

While Shawna was petite with brown hair, her friend was quite a bit taller and red haired like Ginny but not as bright. Harry asked the agents if he could take the picture and when they affirmed that he could, he started his way back to the interrogation area. When he returned to observation, two people were already there. One was Sam Bresnahan and the other was Linder. They turned to his entrance and Sam gave a polite nod before returning her gaze to Shawna.

'What is that?' Linder grumbled without looking at the picture.

'It's a picture of Shawna and somebody, I don't know who.'

'Why do you have it?' Bresnahan asked turning to look at Harry.

'Shawna's desk was meticulously organized. All of her photos were placed very deliberately on top of the filing cabinet. Except this one' he said showing the picture to them. 'This one had been moved to the center of the desk'

'And?' Bresnahan asked expectantly.

'And look at it' he pressed. 'It has marks in the dust'

'So?' Linder said waving errantly.

'So look at the marks' Harry placed his fingers on the picture in all of the marks were dust was gone. 'She's been holding this picture a lot lately. Something has changed and if we can figure out what' he paused for a second not knowing why exactly he wanted so badly for her to be innocent, 'maybe she will open up and start talking.'

Bresnahan motioned for the picture and she imitated Harry, placing her fingers in the negative spaces of dust. 'Well it's worth a shot' she said handing it back. 'It probably couldn't make her clam up more.'

'Clam up?' Harry asked.

'Clam up' Bresnehan repeated. 'Sealed lips, tight. Like a clam closing its shell'

'Ah ok' Harry said. 'So do you want to...' he finished holding onto the last word.

'No you go ahead' Bresnahan gestured towards the glass. 'You found it. Maybe your soothing British accent will help her talk?'

'Soothing British... what?'

'Just go' she laughed. Harry shook his head but made his way around the corner nonetheless. He knocked on the door quietly and waited. Martinez opened the door a few seconds later looking a little frustrated, though Harry didn't know whether it was with him or Shawna. Martinez gestured to allow him in and Harry walked in casually. Allen took a deep breath and stepped back from the table she was sitting at.

'I'm gonna get some coffee' he said and stamped out of the office.

'Good evening' Harry said as emotionlessly as possible hoping to keep the tone business-like. Her response was barely more than a whimper.

'You realize the seriousness of the situation you are in, don't you?' Harry said looking her in the eye. She was on the verge of tears but had been nearly the entire time. She nodded her head, but Harry kept his eyes down after he said it. He was going to try and get her to talk.

'May I sit?' he asked Martinez who, slightly confused, nodded.

'You do realize, yes?' He asked again. Again she nodded, but Harry was looking away.

'Ms. Williamson, you must excuse me, I am used to a different world across the pond' he said with a slight smile. 'I'm going to need you to say something.'

'I understand' she said in the tiniest of voices.

'You understand that as a member of this department, you face a multitude of charges as well as breach of contracts you signed when you were employed here as a...?' Harry turned to Martinez this time.

'Logistical Coordinator' he supplied.

'A Logistical Coordinator' Harry repeated. Shawna nodded again, but Harry just looked at her.

'Yes' she finally said.

'So the prospect of prison doesn't make you want to answer Mr. Martinez's questions?'

She vigorously shook her head. Harry looked at her this time questioningly though she mistook the expression and said 'No' a little louder than before.

'So you're not going to divulge the name of the supplier you work for?'

'No'

'And you won't tell us why you were in Capitol Heights so late selling this narcotic?'

'No'

'And you won't tell us whether you have compromised any operations for MDFA?'

'No but I haven't'

'If you won't tell us, then why did you just do so?'

Silence for several seconds. Harry pressed on.

'You won't tell us where you acquire the drug?"

'No'

'Or who your regulars are?'

'I don't... no'

'Or why you burst into tears tonight?'

'No'

'Then tell me who this is' Harry said placing the picture on the table between them rather forcibly.

She eyed the picture for several seconds before a single tear streamed down her cheek. 'That's' she began choked before clearing her throat. 'That's Rachel Winton.'

At this, Gabriel turned his head all the way to see the picture. He looked at it for several seconds drawing both Harry's and Shawna's attention before he left the room quietly.

'And who is Rachel Winton?'

'She... she's my best friend?'

'And where is she?'

'I don't know.'

Harry looked her in the eye again and saw truth there. Undeniable truth. 'Is she a dealer too?'

Shawna shook her head vigorously.

'How about an addict?' Harry asked rather coldly. He was still hoping to get her to talk, even angrily.

'NO.' Shawna shot back at him. 'Of course not.'

'Did you two have a fight recently?'

Shawna shook her head.

'Then what happened?' Harry asked gesturing wildly. 'Why is this picture no longer in its place on your shelf? What happened that -'

Just then the door opened and Martinez came back in gesturing for Harry to join him in the doorway. Harry looked at Shawna, tears streaming down her face steadily, and then walked to join Martinez.

'She knows something' Harry said without preamble. 'I don't know what but it's something.'

'Impatient aren't you' Martinez stated less as a question and more as a statement. He was holding up a case file which Harry retrieved and Martinez started filling him in quietly so Shawna wouldn't hear. 'When she said the name, it sparked a memory. I went found a clerk to find me this case file.'

Harry opened the file and looked at the name on the sheet.

'That' Martinez continued, 'is Rachel Winton. She's been missing for 6 weeks. Her roommate reported her missing after 3 days without seeing her. Look at the second picture.'

Harry flipped to the second picture to find the same two girls smiling and waving at them. Rachel was much younger in this picture as was Shawna but it was nearly the same picture that was on Shawna's desk with the only difference being that they were separated by a few years. Clearly, these two girls were very close at one point and possibly still were.

'How did you not see this?' Harry asked. He was surprised to find himself so perturbed. A line of notes reading "Girl most likely runaway. No evidence to suggest otherwise" written by whoever had bothered to investigate at all caused his blood to start to boil.

'I've been glued to this Dragon Ride situation since the very beginning' Martinez sniped back. 'And I'm not in the Missing Person's sector anyway! I recognized her from the flyer on the wall.' He gestured to the bulletin board next to the lift. It was plastered with missing persons flyers. 'When I went to get the case file, I found the picture.'

'That's irrelevant!' Harry said angrily. 'If a person with half a brain investigated this case, they should have found this connection with someone inside this very office!'

'What's going on?' The voice came behind them from outside of the interrogation room. Bresnahan had walked up during their argument and she did not look happy. 'Aren't you supposed to be conducting an interview not out here arguing like children!' Harry glanced behind him momentarily. Shawna still looked terrified but she wasn't any risk to anyone more than herself and they had already confiscated her wand. He closed the door behind him, but Martinez wasted no time.

'The _famous_ Harry Potter is questioning my ability to do my job!'

'I am not!' Harry said back just as angrily.

'Then wha- '

'I'm questioning this entire office!' Harry continued. 'This office obviously did not spend an kneazle's hair of time investigating the disappearance of this girl.'

'I agree' Linder growled.

'I beg your damn pardon' Bresnahan said firing up immediately looking between the two of them. 'Just who do you think you are?'

'I'm an Auror' Linder and Harry said together. Harry brought himself to his full height and was happy to notice that he was the tallest one there.

Linder took another step forward. 'We have been solving crimes and catching dark wizards since this country was nothing more than settlers shitting in the forest.'

'Not this boy' Martinez said hotly pointing at Harry.

'Trust me, you don't want to go questioning Potter's credentials.' Linder said with a slight chuckle. 'I've been an Auror longer than any of you have been alive and I've never worked with another Auror with more potential than him. Also, he is probably the best duelist I know.'

Harry would normally have been very taken aback at Linder's words but he was too angry at the moment.

'I don't care' Martinez said flailing his arms. 'This office is the most advanced and successful MDFA office in the entire country - '

'This investigation was superficial at best -'

'Now you wait just a minute - '

'This girl' Harry said opening the file angrily. He turned to face Bresnahan completely ignoring Martinez. 'has been missing for 6 weeks apparently and nobody even bothered to look at this picture thoroughly before writing this off as a runaway.'

'Maybe the picture is new evidence!' Martinez defended.

'Not according to the notes' Bresnahan said distractedly looking over the photo. Her eyes got wider and she looked at it closer. 'It was given by Rachel's parents during the initial investigation.'

'And no one bothered to ask who the other girl was?! Well there she sits' Harry pointed at the door. 'Maybe she knows. Maybe this case is connected with DR. Did anyone consider that? No, because bloody idiot that _"investigated"_ he accented with finger quotes 'this case did so with his head up his arse.'

'Now wait just a damn minute' Martinez said losing all sense of restraint. 'I don't know who the fuck you think you are flying over here and trying to tell me how to do my job but I'll have you know that I've been doing this since your parents were cleaning your shitty diapers and I won't have a child tell me anything. Especially a stiff ass brit.'

Harry felt his magic coursing within him. Over the last year, he'd learn to notice the subtle signs that his overpowered magic was about to lash out. Just as he was about to give Martinez a scathing retort, another voice growled at them from nearby.

'I'd be careful if I were you' Linder said smiling slightly. Proudfoot and Dawlish were with him as well and both looked alarmed. 'Potter may seem young and naive, but I watched him lift a muggle car a hundred feet or so in the air while fending off two fully grown werewolves. He may look weedy but he is quite talented.'

'I don't care!' Martinez said angrily never looking away from Harry who returned his gaze just as fiercely.

'You can get all in a tizzy if you want, but Potter's right' Bresnahan said resignedly. She put a hand on Martinez' should who was still fuming.

'Aye, he is' Linder added frustrated.

'I've never even spoken to Shawna but even I can tell she is the girl in this picture and that alone should have been enough to investigate this further.'

'Who investigated that case?' Martinez said more calmly. He was still visibly angry but was apparently trying to keep it more contained whether he was realizing his error or nervous about insulting his new boss, Harry didn't know.

'Stan Miller' she replied in a small voice removing her hand from his shoulder. At this, Martinez completely disarmed. Her turned to hold her gaze and Harry noticed something there. It wasn't outright fury that he'd seen a moment ago but he was angry along with a few other emotions. Shock and regret amongst them.

'Who is Miller' Dawlish asked taking a few steps forward to join the conversation now that tempers had started to simmer down.

'He was a muggleborn wizard who grew up in a house of police detectives and former FBI agents. When he came to the magical world, he followed in their footsteps.'

'FBI?' Proudfoot asked.

'Basically Muggle MDFA' Martinez said turning his back on them. 'He was my partner when I first started. He'd been in the business since the 70's and he trained me how to be a _real agent_. We were partners for ten years. I wanted to move up the ladder but he liked where he was at so I got promoted and we stopped being partners.'

'What happened?' Harry asked looking from Linder to Bresnehan.

'About 5 weeks ago, he was out in the field and was killed. He was following what he thought was a low-level DR dealer who turned out to be a major player.'

'I'm sorry' Harry said immediately. He couldn't imagine losing Linder like that and he remembered all too well losing Allen Bashir, his first boss in the Auror department.

'Who's to say' Martinez started and then took a deep breath 'that this girl even knows anything.'

'Well we won't know' Harry said looking at Dawlish 'until we ask her.'

During the last year, Savage's widow had gone missing. Dawlish had always promised to keep an eye on her if anything ever happened to him so he had the most recent experience. He would most likely know how Shawna felt.

'Agent Bresnahan' Dawlish said calmly. 'May Harry and I speak with Shawna for a few minutes?'

'Sure?' she said sounding confused. Dawlish nodded and headed to the door. He went through first and sat down across the table from Shawna. Harry stood next to the door intent upon observing.

'Good evening , my name is John. We are both from the UK' Dawlish said with a slight smile and a gesture to Harry. 'I would ask you how you are, but I already know you're terrified.'

She made no reply.

'Ms. Williamson, I need you to tell me something' he went on setting the picture down in front of her. 'What happened to your friend?'

She stared at the picture for several seconds before shaking her head vigorously.

'Do you remember the last place you saw her?'

She shook her head again. This time, Dawlish frowned slightly.

'You ...don't remember?' He asked again. Again she shook her head.

'Is she in some kind of danger?' Dawlish asked through narrowed eyes. Shawna looked him in the eye in a dead stare and said very clearly,

'Yes'

'What danger?' She continued to stare.

'When did she go missing?'

'I ... I don't know'

'You don't know?' Harry repeated a little narrow eyed now as well.

'Isn't she your -' but he stopped with a gesture from Dawlish.

'You _don't_ remember when you saw her last?'

She shook her head.

'You don't know where she is?'

She shook her head.

'You don't know who kidnapped her?'

She shook her head. Harry was starting to catch on.

'And you won't tell us who your supplier is?' Head shaking 'Or where you get it?' Head shaking. 'Or why it is she was kidnapped?' Vigorous head shaking.

'Thank you, Ms. Williamson.' Dawlish said standing. 'You've been a major help.'

Shawna looked at Dawlish in wild alarm. Harry and Dawlish left the room to find Linder, Martinez, and Bresnahan leaving the observation room.

'What was that?' Bresnahan asked.

'Unbreakable Vow' Martinez, Linder, Proudfoot, and Harry all said simultaneously.

'What? Why do you think - '

'Martinez' Harry interrupted. 'When was the last time you talked to your old partner?'

'Two days before he died' Martinez said. 'We were joking about one of the mail girls that comes through here on occasion.'

'You'll never forget that' Harry said going over his last conversation with Sirius in his mind. 'Never'

'But she wouldn't say.' Dawlish continued. 'She wouldn't tell us anything or even say anything. She just shook her head. And the questions she could answer weren't incriminating in any way.'

'My theory' Linder said rubbing his chin stubble. 'Rachel Winton and Shawna Williamson were both kidnapped. Shawna's position in this office opens doors for DR. But Rachel was in the wrong place at the wrong time.'

'Shawna was released so she could continue to work' Bresnehan added

'-But was subjected to the Unbreakable Vow so that she wouldn't be tempted to get help or rat out the people holding Rachel.' Martinez said turning to face them. 'She is probably being forced to go to these drug deals for them so that she will be caught instead of them and she can't rat them out.'

'She is being used and her best friend is the leverage' Harry said.

'Aye, bloody cowards' Linder said darkly.

'It's all circumstantial' Bresnehan said after several quiet moments. 'We can't hold her for anything and at best, this is all a crazy theory.'

'We can hold her for distribution of DR' Martinez offered. 'We will be able to hold her for 36 hours without cause.'

'That's true' she acquiesced.

'So now what do we do?' Dawlish asked. 'We can't ask her anything. Even if she can tell us anything, it would kill her to do so.'

'We start over' Bresnahan said standing taller and opening the file in her hands again. 'Square one. From the beginning, Miller thought this was a runaway and did very little from the kidnapping point-of-view. Go back to the beginning and rework this as a DR Kidnapping.'

'Potter and I will revisit her flat' Linder said pointing at harry.

'Her apartment, you mean?' Martinez asked.

'Same ruddy thing, you twonk'

'What is a -'

'Damnit Gabe, shut up!' Bresnahan snapped. 'Pull Diez and Kanaan off of that theft case and have them canvas the last known places that Rachel Winton was known to be. Take Ms. Williamson to a holding cell, get her any drink she asks for and then you go re-interview her parents and see if there is a DR connection Miller didn't catch.'

'I'll go with him' Proudfoot said. Martinez nodded and the two walked away to take Shawna to a cell.

'And what should I do' Dawlish said looking at Linder.

'You keep looking for Alice Bartrand Lott' Linder said while digging through his pockets. He always tried to make sure he was ready for anything when going out into the field. 'And maybe see if there is a way to release someone from and Unbreakable Vow that doesn't involve death.'

Dawlish nodded and headed back towards the small workstation that had been set up for them. Harry had just begun to follow Linder towards the lifts when an idea struck him.

'Hang on' Harry said out loud.

'What?' Linder said looking slightly alarmed. Harry turned and followed Dawlish to the workstation as well. He rifled through the papers there until he found the photograph he was looking for.

'What are you doing?' Dawlish asked him.

'Testing a theory' Harry said offhandedly.

He took the picture and hurried back to the interrogation room to find Proudfoot and Martinez walking a white-faced Shawna down the hallway.

'Martinez, hold on a moment' Harry said. Martinez looked like he was about to argue, but Harry talked ahead of him.

'Shawna, can I ask you one more question?' Harry said as politely as he could. She nodded her head. 'Do you know who this is?' He held up the picture of Alice Bartrand Lott. Shawna looked at it for several seconds. Suddenly her face lit up and she moved closer to it.

'No, but I've seen her. I've talked to her.' Shawna said conspiratorially. 'I talked to her at a bus stop I was at in Philly.'

'Why were you at this bus stop?' Harry said immediately expecting her to just shake her head. Harry was not disappointed.

'How long ago was this?' Martinez asked her stepping farther up to look her in the eye. She lost what little color she had left.

'A week ago. Last Tuesday, mid-morning.'

'Where exactly were you?' Martinez pressed.

'Pennsylvania University'

'Ok thank you' Harry said stepping aside letting them pass. They got nearly to the end of the hall when Harry called back to them again.

'Shawna' he said. She turned back to look at him. 'We are going to find your friend. I promise.'

Shawna nodded and turned around again. Harry felt very sorry for her as he watched her go.

'Potter!' Linder yelled from somewhere, presumable the lifts. 'The Wizengamot will vote dragons as house pets before you make it back here.'

Harry sighed and began jogging. 'I'm coming, you grumpy old git!' Linder barked a single laugh.

A half hour later, Harry found himself outside of a small complex called Stonebridge Meadows Apartments which was in a modest looking gated community and the apartments themselves looked slightly aged but well taken care of. There were cars parked in nearly every slot and there was a pool in a central area between the buildings where a few families were enjoying the sunny weather.

'Flat number 621' Linder said evenly pointing at a building with a large 6 on the side of it. They made their way towards it and quickly found the correct room. Linder knocked on the door and waited a few moments until the door opened and they were greeted by a strikingly beautiful young girl. Long, flowing brown hair framed a very angular and pretty face. Her eyes were a startlingly grey and when she glanced at Linder, they bulged and she took a slight step back. Linder huffed and moved to the side slightly and she caught sight of Harry. She leaned as well and looked Harry full in the face, she broke into a wide smile.

'You're Harry Potter, you are' she said in an extremely familiar accent. Linder too looked surprised.

'And you're... you're English' Harry replied returning her smile.

'Yes I am' she said nodding and leaning against the door. 'My mum and I moved to the states a few years ago to escape You Know Who. She's a muggle nurse and I wanted to be a healer so I finished my training at Ilvermorny's Healer Academy and started work here in D.C.'

'Well it is nice to see a friendly face' Harry said politely.

'I know what you mean' she said and jolted off the door. 'Where are my manners? Please, come in, come in. You must tell me why you're here.'

The three of them made their way through the door into the sitting room of a small, two bedroom apartment. A simple kitchen was to the left and two doors, assumedly bedroom doors, were to their right.

'We' Linder said turning to look at her. Before he could even say two words, she had begun eyeballing Linder with much apprehension. He sighed, but continued. 'We are here about your missing roommate: Rachel Winton.'

Her expression changed to confusion and she looked between the two of them. 'Why would two English Aurors be investigating a missing person in the US? I think that Detective Miller was on Rachel's case.'

'He was' Harry said. 'Unfortunately, Mr. Miller passed away a few weeks ago. So we are revisiting everything to get a fresh approach.'

'But wouldn't this be a MDFA case?'

Before Harry could answer her, Linder began violently coughing startling both Harry and the young girl.

'Are you ok?' Harry asked clapping him on the back.

He nodded and spoke in a very gravelly voice to the young girl. 'I couldn't trouble you for a glass of water could I? Miss...?'

'Oh my name is Emily Denbighy and of course you can.' She jumped to her feet and went to the kitchen. Linder immediately leaned to Harry's ear and whispered.

'This young bird is terrified of me but she might marry you if you asked. You talk to her, see if you can get her to relax and think.'

Harry nodded and waited for her to return. She handed Linder a cold water bottle and moved back across the room from them. Harry couldn't help but notice that she had positioned herself closer to Harry on her return. Once again, Linder was right. He also noticed how gracefully she moved about the apartment and judging by the picture of her on the wall behind her, Harry could tell why.

'Were you a duchess or something?' Harry asked pointing at the picture. It was of her in a very pretty silver gown with a tiara on top of her head. Also in the picture was an older woman who looked very much like Emily.

'Duchess?' She turned to look. 'Oh no, not at all. That was just a beauty pageant I won in our hometown. She pushed me to enter it because she had been in it as a young lady as well.'

'You won, I take it?'

'Yes' she said blushing slightly, but smiling all the same.

'The gown is very pretty' Harry stated trying to return the smile. He felt very awkward.

'Weren't you here about Rachel?'

'Oh yes, of course.' Harry said running his hand through his hair. 'You were the one who reported her missing?'

'Yes. I got up one day and she wasn't here. After a couple of days, I went to the local police who sent me to the MDFA.' Harry nodded making a note.

'Do you mind' Linder said pointing to the two doors, 'If I look around her room?'

Emily shook her head and pointed to the door on the left. Linder opened it and surveyed.

'How did you two meet?' Harry asked her looking at her over his glasses.

'She took out an ad in the paper. I responded, the rest is history as they say.'

'How long have you been flat mates?'

'A bit over a year.'

Harry paused for a second trying to think. How would DR tie into a disappearance?

'Were there...' he started 'Have there been any major changes in the last few months?'

'No' she said slowly. 'Not really. I mean, she dated this bloke from Anacostia for a few weeks but he hadn't been around for a while.'

'Do know you his name?' Linder asked stepping up slightly.

'Byron, or Bryan. Something like that. I can't remember.' She looked a little apologetic and Harry seized the opportunity to try to soften her a bit more.

'That's ok' he said as sweetly as he could. 'But if you could describe him, that would help.'

She nodded and smiled, still blushing. 'He was tall, maybe a bit taller than you. Blonde hair, square face, and a goatee. He was pretty skinny, but muscular for his size, you know?'

'Anything distinguishing?' Harry pressed. 'Something unique? A tattoo perhaps and maybe... a scar?' he finished with a chuckle.

'No, not that I can... wait. Yes, yes he had a tattoo on his forearm. It was red. I asked him where he got it and he wouldn't tell me.'

'Can you describe the tattoo?' Harry asked eagerly.

'It looked like scratch marks.' Harry looked at Linder who returned his knowing gaze. 'It looked like the marks cat claws would leave.'

'You mean...' Harry flipped through some photos he kept with them in case they needed it 'like this?'

He held up a photo of the tattoo they had found on three previous dealers of DR back home. Emily looked at it for merely a second before nodding.

'Yes just like that' she said slightly confused. 'Does that mean anything? Did I help?'

'Yes' Harry said emphatically. 'Can you do something for us, Ms. Denbighy?'

'Emily, please.' She said placing a hand on Harry's forearm. He felt his face heat slightly. 'Of course.'

'We need you try to produce a picture of this man. Can you picture him in your mind? Just his face?'

'Yes' she said slowly. 'But I can't draw and I'm not that good at describing -'

'Oh you won't have to' Harry said and looked at Linder.

'Ms. Denbighy, I'm going to teach you a spell.'

After a few tries and several mispronunciations of _Orisiotractus_ a very uncomfortable looking Emily held up a satisfactorily sketched image of the UnSub produced by the MindShot spell.

'UnSub?'

'Sorry. Unkown Subject' Harry clarified. 'Thank you again Ms. Denbighy' Harry said reaching to shake her hand.

'Emily, please' she repeated. 'If there is anything else, you need, you'll know where to find me.'

She was looking at Harry very strangely. Linder threw his hands in the air angrily and stalked away.

'Uhhh yes, I suppose I will.' Harry muttered uncomfortably.

'I could always come to you, if you'd like' She continued. 'Maybe we could get a drink sometime and see if there is anything else I can think of.'

'I'll... I'll let you know' he said releasing her hand. 'Thank you.'

Harry walked towards the door, Emily at his heels, and left the flat. Once he got outside with the door securely closed behind him, he found Linder at the bottom of the stairs giving him a very perturbed look.

'Are you quite finished? Or do you have a date to attend?' He said gravelly.

'Shut it' Harry snapped. 'Let's get back, see what we can make of this.'

'Yea, maybe we can make a candlelight dinner for you two to discuss it over.'

'I said shut it!'


	8. Ch 8 Roundabout

**Good Evening!**

 **Here is chapter 8 for your enjoyment. I have received many positive comments which I have to thank all of you for. My goal was that this story touched upon a possible direction for Harry Potter that was not only plausible, but would also fit around existing Canon and be based upon something that no one else has ever done (that I've found... I could be wrong). By now, you're sure to know that this FanFic is going to center on an antagonist of Dragon's Ride - a narcotic. I hope that you don't scoff at that idea and enjoy what I've submitted.**

 **I must also thank my _extremely helpful and reliable beta **_ Med-Anes**. He has been wonderful to bounce ideas off of, keep my horrendous grammar in check, and help me with development of my story. **

**As always, please enjoy and leave a review with any comments you wish to leave. As a musician, I know you can't improve unless you're able to withstand criticism and build upon it. Thanks again everyone!**

 **R**

Ch. 8 Roundabout

That evening, at the MDFA office, with their new leads, Harry and his companions returned to their temporary home to formulate their next moves. They passed the sketch of their newest UnSub on to Bresnahan who proceeded to distribute it to every law agency, muggle and magical alike, within several hundred miles. Listed as a possible tie to Dragon's Ride, or Drug Cartel for the muggle agencies, they didn't have to provide a much information but would receive immediate word if he was found.

The canvases hadn't turned up anything where Rachel had last been seen and her parents had no idea she had been in a relationship with anyone nor had they ever met the man that she was apparently seeing. However, the Aurors had hopes that the picture of this new possible dealer would help them move forward in the investigation. Very rarely did they already know what the dealers looked like so having a picture of one was quite helpful.

They had also finally received a solid lead on the whereabouts of Alice Lott. So now they all sat, sipping some on a drink that Dawlish had picked up while getting dinner. Proudfoot had singlehandedly polished off the end of their last bottle of Rosmerta's mead. Now each had a glass of what was apparently the most popular liquor in America, Jack Daniel's Gentleman Jack. Dawlish thought it was appropriate since Gentleman was in the name. Linder loved it. The rest of them preferred the sweetness of the mead.

In any case, they now sat planning their trip to Philadelphia to look for Alice. They would need a place to sleep possibly and an MDFA escort to go with them to give their investigations legality.

'I still don't get it' Dawlish said from his recliner.

'Get what?' Proudfoot said from the kitchen.

'It's not that complicated. Alice Lott has been around since the beginning and we want to see what she knows. Rachel Winton has presumably been kidnapped to use as leverage against Shawna to keep her quiet so that Dragonite can use her resources within the MDFA.' Linder said impatiently and quickly.

'No I understand all that' Dawlish said. 'What I don't get is why the beauty queen wanted Potter.'

Linder and Proudfoot both laughed loudly. Harry threw a spoon at Dawlish who laughed as well.

'Potter, how is that Polyjuice potion coming?'

'Oh it's ready' Harry said looking over it the cauldron sitting on the dining table. 'Has been I expect.'

'We will likely need some for this trip to Philadelphia.' Linder said flipping over the sheet of parchment he was holding.

'Think we've been made?' Harry asked him.

'Don't want to risk it' Linder reasoned. 'If we have, we'll need some for sure. If we haven't, this will make sure that we don't.'

'I'll grab the bowl' Linder said standing. All three of the men groaned while Linder just laughed. They had a standard set of disguises they had always used in instances such as these. It was a workable group that no one would like twice at which, of course, was the entire idea. An elderly man, who was always Linder since he had seniority over the rest, a young black man with a beard, and a middle-aged married couple. This meant of course that one of them would draw the short straw and end up a middle-aged woman for the day. The bowl that Linder grabbed had 10 numbers written on strips of parchment.

'Pick one' Linder said setting the bowl beside him and picking his drink back up. They let chance decide who was the woman, which no one really wanted to be, for various reasons.

'7' Harry said immediately. He was always 3 or 7. He didn't really know why.

'8' Dawlish said and looked to the kitchen.

'Proudfoot!' he yelled.

'What?'

'Pick a number' Harry yelled at him.

'Bloody Hell!' Proudfoot growled. 'Uhhhh 7.'

'That's me' Harry called back.

'Ok then... 2'

Linder, without looking, reached in and pulled a single strip. Proudfoot paused his kitchen work to stick his head around the corner.

'8' he called out. Both Harry and Proudfoot breathed a sigh of relief.

'Bloody hell' Dawlish griped. They all complained about having to spend the day as a woman.

Harry remembered voicing that one day, unfortunately he had done so in front of Ginny and Hermione

 _'What do you mean "you hate being a woman" Ginny had said eyeing him with nearly as much confusion as irritation.  
'What's wrong with being a woman' Hermione snapped. Ron sat nearby looking to be on the verge of tears from suppressing laughter. _

_'Nothing!' Harry nearly in laughter himself. 'Hermione, do you remember the night you turned into me?'_

 _'Of course!' She said immediately. 'It was the absolute weirdest thing I've ever done. It was so uncomfortable having to deal with... oh'_

 _'Yea' Harry said throwing his hands in the air. 'It's exactly like that but I had to do it for 8 hours.'_

 _'What are you on about?' Ron said. Now Hermione was suppressing laughter._

 _'Ron, you hopeless git' Ginny said shaking her head._

 _'What!?'_

 _'What do you two have that neither of us have?'_

 _'Well, besides our... oh'_

 _Hermione giggled uncontrollably while Harry just shook his head._

Harry checked his watch to find it just after six. That meant it was just passed midnight in London. There was a chance that she was still awake, or perhaps left him a message. He grabbed his drink and made his way onto the back porch for some much needed privacy. He had started to discover that he thoroughly enjoyed his work. That satisfaction in serving was something he hadn't intended on. He chose the path because he felt it was what he was best suited for but he stayed on that path now because he found it rewarding.

However, on these missions, spending every waking moment with the same 3 men was very tiring. So it was quite pleasant when he was able to steal a few quiet moments alone. Especially if he was able to converse with Ginny during those few moments. He retrieved his parchment and found a decently comfortable piece of back patio furniture and settled in. When he unfolded the parchment, he berated himself for not looking earlier.

 _Please let me know as soon as you get a free moment. You said you probably wouldn't be busy tonight._

 _Move it, Potter I don't have all night here._

 _I'd curse you if I could. Where are you?_

 _It's been 4 hours and it's mid-afternoon there._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _Damn it, Harry!_

He groaned and picked up his quill and began writing in the most apologetic font he could muster.

 _I'm sorry, Ginny. We have had quite the interesting day here and haven't stopped talking for several hours. You are right, though, I'm not that busy at the moment. I know it's midnight there and you may be asleep but I'll be up for several hours just in case you need to talk._

Harry sat the parchment down and sipped his drink looking out over the back yard. Not much could be seen from it but that was helpful when trying to Apparate covertly. The trees were beautiful this time of year and it gave the entire backyard a very warm quality. Harry glanced back at his parchment to find a reply. He groaned again.

 _It's about bloody time! Where have you been? I have so much to tell you._

 _I'm sorry. Today has been interesting._

 _I'm sure your day has been interesting but I bet I'll guess what happened to you before you guess what happened here._

 _I got hit on today by a former beauty queen._

Harry looked at the parchment for several seconds expecting new words to form. He chuckled slightly and took another sip.

 _Ok I wouldn't have guessed that._

Harry laughed out loud this time. _Are you trying to say no one would ever hit on me? Am I really that un-fancy-able?_ He knew this would get a good rise out of her.

 _Really, Potter? Do we need to discuss the Florean Fortescue incident again?_

Harry smiled but recalled that painful experience with a little unease. They were eating a sundae with Ron and Hermione one benign Thursday afternoon when a piece of parchment landed on their table. Harry had immediately called his wand an looked around the area thinking someone was tracking him again as he had just caught and detained a particularly angry and magically talented DR distributor.

Ginny had picked up the parchment and read it. _Hey Potter, how bet you let a real woman take you home and show you a good time._ Ginny got so angry that she stormed over to the "shameless shrew" and proceeded to shove the ice cream sundae in the woman's face. When she retaliated, Ginny jinxed her with ease. She then grabbed Harry's arm, drug him out of his chair and then out of the shop. Harry laughed the entire way.

 _No, love. I think that we can just skip that._

 _Good. NOW ASK ME HOW MY DAY WAS!_

 _Ginny, my darling. I would love for you to tell me how your day went. You seem to be very excited about it._

 _You're a prat. But right now I don't care. I don't have to care anymore because I am no longer Ginny Weasley, the pretty arm candy of the famous Harry Potter. I am now Ginny Weasley, new starting chaser for the Holyhead Harpies with the specky git that keeps following her about like a lost kneazle._

 _I'll just sidestep that comment. HOLY HIPPOGRIFFS. THAT'S BLOODY INCREDIBE. I AM SO HAPPY FOR YOU!_

 _I am so excited I can't contain myself. I have stood up and danced around my room at least 5 times. I wish you were here to dance with me._

 _You know I'm a terrible dancer. I'd probably knock you over and injure you._

 _I doubt it. Plus, it's past midnight here and everyone's asleep so I'd be dancing in my knickers._

Harry took a deep breath imagining what that would be like. He felt his face heat up and he looked around to make sure nobody else was around to notice.

 _Well then I wish I was there as well._

 _What took you so long to answer me today?_

 _We were out interviewing and tracking some new leads. Making progress. And now we are going to a new place, Philadelphia, tracking another new lead. Should be interesting._

 _Are you the woman again?_

 _Nope!_

 _That has got to be weird. I don't want to imagine being a man for a day._

 _Hermione could tell you about it._

 _I know. She tried to one day. You know how she gets when facts just start spewing from her. I stopped her though. Told her I didn't need my best friend telling me about what it's like wearing my fiancé's anatomy._

Harry laughed out loud and then jumped when he heard a voice behind him.

'Oi, Potter' Proudfoot was sticking his head through the back door. He was holding a wooden spoon and there was a small stain on his flowery apron. 'Dinner is ready whenever you get through chirping with your bird.'

'Thanks. I'll be there in a few.'

 _How did Gwenog tell you that you got the spot?_

 _She didn't actually. Meggan and I got into it pretty hard today and we sat and talked for a few minutes. She told me some stuff about teamwork and then told me to go home. When I went to change, my locker had been moved into the empty chaser one._

 _That's sneaky. Did you squeal like a 5 year old?_

 _No!... ok maybe I did. But can you blame me? When I got home, Mum and Dad_

Harry was reading the words as the formed but they stopped all of a sudden and then moved up as the rest of the sentences do as they finish. Harry reread what was there but was still confused. Then, really large letters came through.

 _BLOODY HELL! I DIDN'T TELL YOU ABOUT DAD!_

Just as Harry was about to write 'What about your dad?!', her words continued.

 _Kingsley came and talked to him today to tell him some woman in the Minister's office retired. Maggie or something like that._

Harry 'hmm'ed on that statement. She had just taken that position. He wondered what would cause her to retire after such short time and so quickly.

 _Dad thought he was there today to ask him again about Percy but he wasn't._

Harry felt his thoughts come to a grinding halt.

 _Kingsley offered Dad the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic position. And he accepted!_

Harry reread the statement three times trying to take it all in. Harry thought of all those years Arthur had spent in the Muggle Artifacts office being underpaid and underappreciated. Arthur loved his job in the Muggle Relations office but the Undersecretary was a very prestigious office. He wondered what Kingsley had said to convince Arthur.

 _If I had words, I would say them._

 _I know exactly how you feel. We all stood there long enough that he got mad. George thought he was joking. Mum went insane. I've never seen her so excited._

 _Please tell him I said congratulations! That is so incredible. He will be so good for that job. It's about time somebody with some ethics was in that position._

 _Agreed._

Harry sipped his drink again wondering what the prophet would say about it. Rita Skeeter would have had a litter of kneazles over such an unexpected appointment. Arthur Weasley now had oversight on nearly every program and department in the entire...

 _Ginny_

He waited a few seconds.

 _Yes?_

 _Your dad is my boss._

 _That's weird._

 _You're shagging with one of your dad's employees._

 _That's_

 _..._

 _I'm a little ashamed to say that I kind of like the thought of that._

 _I'm not ashamed_. Harry was smiling widely at the thought of Ginny sitting in her room, wearing next to nothing, and get hot and bothered.

 _I'm not either._

Harry laughed again and took another sip of his drink. They continued to talk to each other for another hour. It had been so long since they were able to talk openly. In reality it had only been a few days, but that was the longest he'd been away from her since the morning after the war ended. At nearly, 8 o'clock, and nearly 2 am there, she decided she needed to sleep because _"I HAVE HARPIE PRACTICE TOMORROW!"._ He bade her goodnight and walked back inside the house. His stomach growled as he entered, and he realized he had never come in to eat dinner.

'I was getting ready to ask you if you were just going to sleep in that chair' Linder said as he fixed a plate of pasta that Proudfoot had made.

'Bugger off' Harry said sitting down on the sofa. Linder chuckled and sipped his bourbon again.

'Get any news from home?' Linder asked not looking up from the book he was reading.

'Well, as a matter of fact' Harry started sitting up a bit. 'Yes I did.'

The following morning, Harry had been volunteered to cook breakfast so he woke a little early to get started. What actually had happened, was that he had been volunteered to buy breakfast and he chose to make it instead.

'So the Minister really named Arthur Weasley as the Undersecretary?' Dawlish said between bites of waffle.

'Yes' Harry said again for what felt like the twentieth time. 'Is that so hard to understand?'

'No, I suppose not' Dawlish said holding up his hands in a calming manner. 'He just seemed way too interested in that Muggle office the last few years'

'You didn't know him during the war' Harry said cracking another egg. 'He was instrumental in many of the things the Order accomplished.'

'He was bloody brilliant at the Battle of Hogwarts' Proudfoot said as he mopped up egg yolk with a piece of toast. 'I watched him dueling Dolohov. It was right after he killed Remus Lupin. Arthur was angrier than I'd ever seen him. If Dolohov hadn't scampered off, there's no doubt Arthur would have taken him down.'

'I like Arthur' Linder supplied. 'Good man. Good father. Was always reliable and trustworthy. And I'd eat my wand before I believed he'd ever accept a bribe or favors for political gain. Perfect man for that job. The Toad was nothing but a nuisance in that office.'

'I'll bet that's why Kingsley gave the job to him.' Proudfoot suggested. 'The person in that office needs to be even more honest and moral than the Minister most of the time. They have much more contact with the day to day workings.'

'Arthur is the most trustworthy and reasonable person I've ever known.' Harry said making his own plate of eggs, bacon, a waffle, and an "english muffin". Nowhere they had found yet sold proper kippers. Another thing he missed about home.

'He is the closest thing I've ever had to a father. Each and every one of the Weasley's could and do confide in him which says a lot about a father of seven. I would do anything for him.'

'Well that's good I suppose, seeing as how we all work for him now.' Linder muttered and they all nodded. 'I'd be worried if I were you Potter.'

'Why' Harry said taking a bit of his muffin. It was pretty good for an American attempt at English cuisine.

'Because of all the people in the entire Ministry Of Magic across dozens of countries' Linder paused making them all stop and look at him 'You are the only poor bloke unfortunate enough to be shagging the boss's daughter and he already know about it.'

They all spewed food onto the table and coughed violently. Harry glared at Linder who roared with laughter.

At half past 9, they collected all of their covert gear that they had between the four of them and set off for the MDFA office. Harry once again had on his glove from the Great Penn that he had inherited as well as the incredible glasses Ginny had given him for his birthday. He also had the jacket he had received from her for Christmas. The jacket was surprisingly thin to hold all the things he kept in it including his invisibility cloak, reusable decoy detonator, wand, some medical supplies, a generous supply of polyjuice now that it was done brewing, and a vial of Veritaserum.

Once at the office, they received some final instructions from Bresnahan on operating in Philadelphia, met up with their escort for the day, Bob Allen, and then all of them proceeded to the Portkey office on the 3rd floor. Though in the states they didn't call them Portkey's. Instead choosing the acronym RTD's for Rapid Transit Device.

Near 10 a.m. they found themselves in a deserted alley between South 45th and 44th streets. They all looked around to ensure they had arrived undetected. Linder sent Bob Allen to a location on their map as a rendezvous location and chuckled heartily once he had left. Satisfied that they were still innocuous, they began dispersing their various disguises. Dawlish took his polyjuice begrudgingly and groaned pitifully as he quickly changed into the middle-aged, slightly gray-haired woman with a stiff knee and a fondness for eye shadow.

Having all become someone else, they proceeded to the nearby college, each on different routes. Harry lost count of all the generic buildings he passed while making his way down Chestnut Street. It was covered in honking impatient drivers and at nearly every corner was someone standing there for reasons unknown to Harry. There were strip malls, a large catholic church, a dozen or so small restaurants, and a wide assortment of business. He turned right on 39th street to take him closer to the college campus. As he rounded the corner, a large group of university students came out of a convenience store on his right called Wawa. Harry immediately assumed these students were athletes. They were all male and all very large. They fell into a rowdy trek behind him as Harry worked his way onward. They were, without a doubt, the most vulgar group of blokes he'd ever heard. And he'd had to endure them the entire way as he made it to the campus.

Harry proceeded to the end of 39th, coming to a stop at Walnut St. He scanned the seeable crowd for Alice Lott but did not at all expect to see her. Experience had told him that life simply wasn't that easy. He waited for a break in the traffic before jogging across the street.

Harry could tell he'd found campus due to the buildings change in architecture and the sudden abundance of flags bearing the school's crest; a shield with a maroon stripe across the top and an angled bar with 3 white circles below the stripe. Most of the buildings he could see were dark red brick that could easily be fifty years old.

The street continued on as a footpath between buildings that Harry took towards their arranged meeting place. The campus was mostly empty as he slowly walked towards Locust Walk. All the while, none of the students, most of whom looked to be about his age, gave him a second glance. He internally applauded Linder's idea to dress as professors of the college. Harry had donned a pair of simple brown slacks and a matching blazer with tweed elbow patches. He even brought a few muggle pens in his jacket pocket and a carried a briefcase that would disappear as soon as he threw it.

He made his way, constantly keeping his eyes searching, down locust walk over a footbridge across several lanes of traffic. Several of the buildings held the dark red brick style with the occasional deviation to a gothic style gray stone. Harry emerged from between close buildings into a type of convergence of several different walkways. Harry chose the one leading him to his right. Off to his left, he caught a glimpse of Linder's profile walking into the nearest building. Harry checked his pocket for the galleon that served as their signal. Harry had chosen to adopt the Protean Charm that Hermione had used for DA coins and use them for quick, covert messaging. The only difference being any one could change any of the coins.

Harry made his way around a corner towards the agreed upon rendezvous point, the Quadrangle, and had to admit he was impressed.

This courtyard was well cared for and very structurally interesting and inviting. Every building around the courtyard was a very elegant, gothic style in gray slate or marble. If Harry didn't know better, he would say it's construction was much like Hogwarts but he knew Hogwarts predated this university by hundreds of years. The green of the stone on the upper level of one building gave it an Irish feel.

Harry made his way to a statue in the center of the courtyard making sure to walk as casually as possible around the dozens of students milling about the place. Many were sitting a conversing easily in the summer day. Some were reading quietly, others were listening to music on walkmans, but none carried the tell-tale signs of DR use or even looked suspicious in the least. Harry stood by the statue for a minute waiting for Linder to emerge from the building across from him.

Further questioning with Shawna had told them Alice had been meeting students of the university here to help them with the after-effects of DR and to try and convince them to stop using it. Linder eventually walked through the doors nearest to Harry and caught his eye. He inclined his head to Harry's right which he new meant to walk further in that direction. He and Harry slowly made their out of the courtyard towards a large stone recreation of the shield-crest he'd seen already catching snippets of conversations as he went.

'Nothing?' he heard Linder ask quietly as they rounded a corner dodging students smoothly.

Harry shook his head and turned to head to their next location when he heard it.

'-scars will fade after time but you have to stop. Muggle makeup will cover them for a while but eventually, if you keep using, the scars will dissolve all the makeup you put on it. I should know.'

Harry froze as did Linder. To their right was a ramp leading downward to a lower level of walkways. He glanced at Linder who nodded and Harry made his way to the short brick wall between he and the voice.

'Look, I'm fine' an agitated voice responded. 'You probably don't really understand -

'I understand all about it' the other voice shot back just as agitated. 'My husband died because of it. It wasn't pretty I can assure you.'

'Whatever' the second voice said dismissively. A moment later, a young girl came up the walkway walking quickly. She was dark haired, white faced from heavy makeup, and wearing jeans and a sweatshirt despite the heat of the day. Harry looked again at Linder who inclined towards the walkway as he went towards the stone wall.

Harry made his way a few yards down to the top of the walkway and turned to walk down it as nonchalantly as he could. Just as he got a look of her, he knew they'd found their target and he also felt the galleon grow hot in his pocket. She was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, and trainers. She was shorter than Harry, and Hermione for that matter, and wore her bright blonde hair back in a ponytail. She was squeezing the bridge of her nose in obvious frustration and looking at the ground. Harry could see the large scar across her neck that had finally healed without the green color though her skin was warped and twisted much like a bad burn.

'Mrs. Lott' Harry called and she looked up wide-eyed. 'I need to speak with you for a moment'

'Who are you?' she asked quickly. 'How do you know who I am?'

Harry saw her draw a wand and Harry mirrored her. She hadn't moved yet but Harry was maneuvering himself so that if she did take aim, it would be across her body which made it more difficult.

'I wouldn't get too worked up, lassie' Linder said above them. Harry kept his eyes on her but she looked up at the voice. 'This young man is quite the duelist and I'd hate to see you get hurt you when all we need is to ask you some questions.'

'You're -' she began looking between the two of them, 'You're brits. What are you even here for?'

'We just need to ask you some questions' Harry repeated.

'No. You misunderstand.' she stated looking Harry in the eye. She held his gaze with an almost hostile glare. He immediately got the sense she wasn't someone to be easily trifled with. In a different set of circumstances, Harry would have felt nervous. With Linder at his side and Proudfoot and Dawlish coming up soon though, he was confident he had the upper hand. 'Why are you in the US? Aren't you a little off course?'

'The President and Secretary of Magic both requested us on this task force.' Linder said smoothly. He was trying to keep Alice from doing something hostile. Harry didn't blame her for not trusting them outright. He wouldn't have. Running footsteps began echoing off the nearby brick and she looked wildly around. Dawlish and Proudfoot came around the corner behind her.

'They are with us!' Harry blurted quickly. Both men stopped in their tracks and froze. Alice surveyed them all unable to make up her mind.

'Mrs. Lott' Harry began as calmly as he could she turned to face him keeping her wand aloft not pointing at any one person but looking ready to strike at a moment's notice. 'It is necessary for us to ask you several questions but they need to be done in private.'

'I'm not going anywhere with you!' She hurtled the words as if they would do physical damage.

'Look' Linder said, his calming demeanor slipping a bit, 'We know you've offered information to the MDFA before on Dragon's Ride and we simply have a few questions to ask you. You won't be detained or held. We just want to see what you know about a few things.'

She was just about to begin saying something else when several loud cracks like cars backfiring echoed around the area. Alice immediately turned her wand from Harry and pointed it over his shoulder.

'Rutledge!' she yelped half angry and half terrified. Harry spun on the spot and understood immediately why she would be frightened. The man named Rutledge was so obviously hostile, it was a miracle Harry didn't immediately curse him. At least 6 and a half feet tall, blue jeans and a dress shirt framed the enormously wide profile and he had a beard down to the middle of his chest, but it wasn't clean and white like Dumbledore's had been but gray, scraggly, and dirty. A scar like a burn marred his right cheek while countless tattoos littered his arms. His smile was ... evil. There was no other word for it.

'Well hello to you too' the man said sneering. 'Aren't you the popular one.'

Harry looked back at Alice who was beginning to look increasingly scared. He turned so that his wand hand was on the newcomer's side. Behind him were two more people both of whom had wands drawn and bore similar scars on their arms and neck indicative of DR use.

'We have no quarrel with you gentlemen' Dawlish said eyeing them cautiously.

'I bet that's about to change' one of the other men said.

'I would like to warn you just this once' Linder said adopting his most disdainful, growling voice 'We are here on official business with the MDFA.'

'So bugger off' Proudfoot said.

'Dumbass Brits' Rutledge said making his two companions snigger in a very Crabbe-and-Goyle sort of way.

'What do you want, Rutledge?' Alice asked him.

'Well I just wanted to meet your new friends here' he replied with an arrogant smile and gesture around towards them all. 'The Maestro would hate to hear you've been snitching on us'

'Well then don't tell him that' Alice said shakingly. She was holding his steely gaze, but was obviously frightened still and desperately trying to look for an out in the situation.

'Gents' Rutledge called and then turned to Harry and Linder each in turn. 'We have business here with Miss Lott so you can all disappear now if you know what's good for you'

Harry narrowed his eyes and turned his whole body to face them and placed himself in between Rutledge and Alice. 'No, I don't think you do' Harry said evenly. 'And I'm afraid we won't be going anywhere.'

'I don't know why you limeys are here but I think you might be lost. England is that way' Rutledge said pointing to his left. 'In case you haven't heard of us, we are Dragonite and don't exactly like people who stand in our way. I'm sure you've heard recently.'

He grinned an evil, sideways grin. Harry felt his heart beat faster knowing what was coming. There was no way that he or any of the others allow these men to take Alice so when they pressed further, a fight was most likely going to break out. He reached up and touched his glasses just between the bridge. The contrast between colors immediately became much more pronounced making it much easier to discern the difference between people and other objects.

'I don't really take kindly to bullies' Linder said angrily.

'That's unfortunate for you' one of the men said.

They each stared at one another in a stalemate waiting for the next move which no one was willing to make, most likely in the interest of not harming Alice. All of a sudden, the man named Rutledge made a fast swiping motion with his wand. Only because he'd been waiting for it to happen, Harry parried the unknown curse and sent one back of his own. He heard Alice swear behind him. Harry remained firmly in front of her. She tried to disapparate but there were apparently enchantments to prevent an easy escape. Immediately, the other two men shot curses at Linder who ducked and took several steps back moving him out of view of Harry.

'I warned you' Rutledge said wildly.

'So did we' Harry said back concentrating hard on his eyes. Dawlish moved up to stand right behind Alice and Proudfoot swiped his wand downward sending him several feet in the air over the wall to where he could he Linder fighting with two others.

'I'd heard the MDFA called in some brits to help them stop us' Rutledge called with a leer. 'You don't look like much of a problem.' He sent another stunning spell at Harry who blocked it causing dust to start to rise around his feet. Normally Harry would try to overpower his attacker with sheer force, but in such a small space and with an innocent woman so close to him, the consequences could be severe.

Rutledge began throwing curse after curse at Harry causing him to work vigorously to block and parry them. He was able to send his own well placed jinxes as well even managing to hit Rutledge with a cutting charm and opening a deep wound on his leg. The ground between them was stirring dust constantly as it was beginning to get hot and crack under the intensity of the spells.

'I don't have time for this' Rutledge said shaking his head as if this were nothing more than an annoyance. ' _Avada Kedavra'_

The spell flew just barely over Harry's head who felt whoosh by him. Harry brandished his wand in a whip-like motion and pointed it at him. The handrail beside them twisted and turned quickly and made to slam into Rutledge who transfigured it easily into a bit of rope. Harry had just enough time to dodge another killing curse and pull Alice down with him before the rope began to wind its way back to Harry and bound his ankles together. Harry vanished the rope and jumped back to his feet, blocked Rutledge's Jelly-legs jinx with a shield charm and sent his own jinx at Rutledge.

The spell bounced off his shield and Rutledge cackled in apparent amusement. 'You british are always wimps. Never willing to throw any real power around in case you hurt someone. Prim and proper, every one of you.' He sent another killing curse but way off course this time due to Harry's bashing hex cracking the concrete at his feet.

Harry heard the words of Rutledge and looked at Alice and then Dawlish who was trying in vain to take aim at Rutledge which was near impossible in the cramped space.

'I bet you'd be surprised just what we can do'

'I doubt it'

Harry thought, much like Rutledge had said, _I don't have time for this_ and jerked his wand at the ground near Rutledge. Roots from the various nearby trees began to wrap unexpectedly around his ankles and legs. As he was trying to release himself from them and curse Harry, Alice, and Dawlish simultaneously, Harry pointed his wand at the handrail opposite from where the previous one had been. It quickly formed a large arc and shot like a rocket at Rutledge bounding him tightly with 2 inch steel pipe rendering him virtually motionless.

'Stay with her' Dawlish said the moment that Rutledge was secured and he too leapt up over the wall. Harry heard the unmistakable signs of increased spellfire.

'What the fuck is going on?' Alice demanded gripping Harry's arm tightly and glaring directly into his eyes.

'We are Aurors' Harry started.

'I knew that already'

'Well we were requested here to help combat this Dragon's Ride situation.' He continued in an effort to calm her. Behind him, he heard Rutledge grunt in pain as he tried fruitlessly to reach his wand which had been wrenched from him.

' _Stupefy_ ' Alice stunned him and looked back at Harry. 'There is no way you people can be a significant task force. There's only four of you.'

'Well there should have been six but we have our own situations back in London.'

She continued to glare at him. Harry couldn't tell if she was angry with him or just angry in general. 'Well who are you?'

'I'm Harry Potter' he said hoping that their current situation would stop any star struck behavior.

'No you're not' she replied at once leaving Harry nonplussed.

'I am' he insisted. 'Or at least... I will be again shortly.'

'We will see' she said, clearly unconvinced.

'POTTER' Linder roared. He sounded panicked which was a bad sign. Not much could panic Paul Linder that Harry knew off. Harry looked up, back to Alice and then to Rutledge. He grabbed the latter's wand, then Alice's hand.

'Stay right behind me and if I say to stop then you do so' Harry ordered her. She looked warily at him which Harry decided would suffice for now. He ran up the path immediately and looked around the corner. Two more had shown up matching them in numbers. He told Alice to stay there and he rounded the corner wand held out.

Six men and a woman were dueling openly most of them without cover of any kind. One of the two battling Linder turned to Harry and shot a curse at him. Harry blocked it and returned with his own. Harry saw no outcome of this situation where at least one of his companions, or even himself, wouldn't end up dead. Harry swiped his wand creating a barrier between the fighters of bright white light. This was a sufficient enough distraction that it gave him the second he needed. Above him on the roof of the nearest building was a stone gargoyle which he pointed his wand at and at once it leapt down from its plinth landing amongst them with a profound crash on the ground. Within seconds it began slashing its enormous arms at one of the men still advancing on Alice. In the chaos, Linder managed to petrify his opponent.

Harry brought his wand down and bellowed _'Spaeritus'_ and a blast like a thousand cannons went off. Every person was knocked off their feet, a few dropped their wands. Harry wasted no time and bound one of the nearby men with ropes. Harry was about to bind another when curses started flying at Alice and the gargoyle guarding her. Harry abandoned his attempt to bind them and cast a shield charm around them. In this short moment he took to protect Alice Lott, the rest of the attackers found their wands and disapparated in a whirl of gray color.

After a few seconds of silence permeated only by the five panting duelers, Linder turned to Alice ,who was still shielded by the gargoyle, and said 'You're coming with us stunned or conscious. Choose one.'

An hour later, they were all sitting in a conference room around the corner from Bresnahan's office. The gray walls and simple wooden table were surrounded by at least a dozen comfortable rolling chairs. Alice was sitting in her chair with it leaning back as far as it would go and her feet up on the table. The four of them had changed back to their own appearances and were currently awaiting Bresnahan and Martinez to join them. They had been waiting for nearly half an hour. Harry was becoming restless and had taken to walking around the room. Alice sat in her chair looking quite surly and sipping a cup of iced tea, a concept that seemed quite odd to Harry.

'Why are we still waiting' she blurted out and exhaling in a very tired manner.

'We are waiting' Dawlish said who was sitting closest to her.

'On what?' she whined laying her head back as far as it would go.

'For the director to get here'

'You know' she said pulling her head back up to look at them. 'There could be somewhere I'm supposed to be or some medication I'm supposed to take.'

'There's not' Linder said warily. 'You don't take medications. Not since you stopped recovering from your near overdose of Dragon's Ride.'

Harry eyed her neck where the skin had been contorted and twisted. She was absentmindedly running her finger over the scar herself.

'Well you people do your homework' she said dropping her head back again.

'Yes we do' Dawlish said.

'Well hell' she said standing up and walking around in a small circle. 'I'm here. Y'all abducted me in the middle of the day while I was minding my own business - '

'You were trying to convince that girl to see someone about using Dragon's Ride' Harry said matter-of-factly. 'But as he said... we are waiting for the Director as we were instructed to do.'

'Damn it all' she growled and sat back down.

Harry walked over to where Linder was reading an article out of the _Wizarding Times_.

'Where are they?' Harry asked as quiet as he could.

'I don't ruddy know' he ground out. 'But I'm going stir crazy not being able to say anything'

'Agreed' Harry whispered and walked on. There was a picture on the wall next to one of the MDFA boards of Bresnahan, Martinez, and Fernando Canchola. They were all smiling and shaking hands with a tall, aging man. The unknown man was dressed so impeccably in fine dress robes of deep, dark blue. He had gray hair, smile lines and bright blue eyes. He looked very dignified in his stance making it apparent that the three others were there to see him. Something about him reminded Harry of Barty Crouch Sr. though a few years older. He was just about to turn and ask Linder if he knew who this person was but was forestalled by the door to the conference room opening.

Harry turned and received a bit of a shock. Martinez came in first holding the door open for two more people. Right before Bresnahan came striding into view with a satisfied expression, the very man that Harry had just been looking at walked into the conference room surveying the room and each of its inhabitants. Harry had been right about the dignity in this man. He had a palpable air of authority about him and was not afraid to look each of them in the eye with a significant gaze.

'Hello gentlemen' Bresnahan told them gesturing to the seats around the room. 'Please take a seat'

They all obliged and the newcomer sat down just to the left of chair at the head of the table which Bresnahan occupied. Martinez waited for all the others to take a seat and then sat opposite of the newcomer.

'Everyone, this is Johnathan Abernathy. He is the United States Secretary of Magical Affairs'

'A pleasure to meet you' Dawlish said as they all inclined their head.

'Delighted' Abernathy replied politely. 'I know all of you by reputation at the least. Though I've read about you plenty' he finished looking at Harry.

'They are all assholes if you ask me' Alice muttered presumably under her breath though they could all easily hear her.

'Yes Mrs. Lott, we all have come to love your colorful opinions of everyone' Abernathy said turning to her.

'I especially like the one where she called you an obsolete figurehead of a corrupt and useless government conspiracy machine.' Bresnahan speaking as though this were a normal and regularly touched up topic of conversation.

'Yes that one was particularly gratifying' Abernathy said sarcastically.

'Begging you pardon, Sir' Proudfoot said looking around at all of them' but why are you here?'

'I'm glad you asked' he said removing his wand and standing to stretch out a hand to him. 'Firstly, I wanted to thank you personally for coming over here and lending your experience and expertise in these matters. This decision was not met with much enthusiasm with my fellows here' he gestured to Bresnahan and Martinez 'but in the end it was my call to make and I made it.'

He reached out a hand now towards Harry who was eyeing the man's wand on the table.

'Ah yes' he said as he took Harry's hand and shook it with a firm grip. 'In the U.S., it is a sign of trust and respect to remove your wand when greeting someone for the first time. Shows trust' No one yet had done this for any of Harry's colleagues that he was aware of.

'Was there something else?' Linder asked as he too shook the Secretary's hand.

'Yes indeed. I also wanted you to know that the officials of the University of Pennsylvania will not be pressing any charges against you for the damage caused today during your skirmish. On that note, thank you for apprehending Rutledge Anderson. He has been a thorn in our side for months.'

'Charges?' Linder said. His eyebrows raised in surprise and indignation. 'Why would they want to press charges.'

'Because in the U.S. these universities think they are immune to scrutiny and are out to steal every knut they can get from someone.'

'Are we being held responsible?' Harry asked fearing he would be summarily volunteered to pay for these damages as well.

'Yes but that won't amount to anything' Bresnahan said waving her hand as if it would dispel the thought.

'I told the president of the University that if he wants money, he would have to try and con it out of someone else. That I wasn't going to allow him to be a money-nabbing flea-warf to guests of this country.'

Harry couldn't help but smile at the audacity of the Secretary's comment and the lack of emotion in which he repeated his tale.

'Well we appreciate that' Linder said nodding at Abernathy.

'Lastly' he said retaking his seat 'I wish to relay some information to you that has crossed my desk that I felt you would be interested in.'

'What type of information' Linder asked. Martinez shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

'Sensitive' Abernathy said straight faced.

'Should we be sharing this in front of a civilian?' Linder said gesturing to Alice Lott sitting amongst them looking thoroughly uninterested.

'Normally no' Bresnehan eyed Alice as well looking displeased and looked back at the group resignedly. 'But she is already aware of it in any case so'

'What am I already aware of?' She said looking suddenly interested. Abernathy looked her over for a few moments and then turned back to the rest of them.

'Last night, the F.B.I. received an anonymous tip that a dealer of Dragon's Ride could be found in an abandoned warehouse in Philadelphia that was selling his supply all over Philly especially to the colleges there.' Alice nodded her head in understanding and returned to meticulously picking dead skin from her cuticles.

'Ok' Dawlish said narrowing his eyes. 'We were there today, we could have - '

'My thoughts as well' Martinez said frustrated. 'I would have gone with you. You wouldn't have been able to ditch me like you did Bob.'

'In response' Abernathy interjected a little louder in order to quell the growing argument 'the C.I.A. sent an unknown asset - '

'Unknown asset?' Harry asked

'A spy' Martinez supplied. 'A really good one.'

'Yes well an asset was dispatched to the location to gather reconnaissance.' Abernathy continued. He grabbed his wand and used it to unlock a briefcase from which he retrieved a file and set it on the table. 'The asset discovered that it had been used as a manufacturing location and distribution center all across the northeast.'

'How do we know this information is credible?' Linder asked skeptically.

'I already said I received if from the FBI.' Abernathy said waving his hand furiously.

'That's as good as a pile of niffler nuggets as far as I'm concerned' Linder growled. 'You don't even know who gave you this information.'

'I have been assured by the FBI and the - '

'This is how it works here' Bresnehan said cutting across all of them. 'We get intel and recon from confidential sources. Sometimes even confidential from us. We don't look a gift horse in the mouth.'

'But what if it's false or some kind of trap?' Harry asked.

'I trust the agent who forwarded it to me.' Abernathy said a little haughtily.

'I suppose the British Ministry doesn't have any intelligence' Martinez said with an arrogant smirk.

The comment hung in the air for a few seconds while all four of them glared at Martinez. Bresnehan shook her head disbelievingly.

'Martinez' Linder said finally. 'You're immature. Shut up.'

The smirk slid from his face like melted candle wax. Bresnehan muttered 'dumbass' under her breath.

'In London, when we deal in intelligence and reconnaissance, it is a little more personal. There are so many different agencies and organizations it all seems so faceless.'

'I can relate to that, Dawlish' Bresnehan said with a sidelong glance at Abernathy. She didn't look to pleased. 'In any case, this information is as credible as we could hope for.'

'And you will be investigating it' Abernathy said offhandedly as if giving orders to them had become second nature. .

'We will?' Linder asked narrowing his eyes.

'Well, Martinez will be' Bresnehan clarified and she glared at Abernathy once more. 'But we would like the four of you to accompany him and Aaron Jessamen.'

'I guess we are then' Proudfoot said.

'You don't have - '

'No, we'll ruddy go.' Linder griped angrily and left the room.

'What's his major malfunction?' Martinez said pointing vaguely in the direction Linder had went.

'Prevailing theory?' Harry said getting to his feet. 'A Laughing Potion gone horribly wrong.'


	9. Ch 9 Accusation

**Not much to say. It's late. Here is the next chapter. Thanks again to Med-Anes! You're a badass dude.**

 **I hope you all like the little surprise I've added to this one. Not a single fic I've read has done this so it was nice to add it to mine.**

 **Thanks again. Please Read & Review. I would love to hear your thoughts.**

Ch. 9 Accusation

Harry, Dawlish, Proudfoot, Linder, Martinez, and Jessamen were standing behind a church on a very busy street in the middle of a densely populated area of the city. This did not remotely seem like the type of place one would find a manufacturing operation for DR but they continued on anyway. Their source was apparently credible enough that Martinez said they would follow it as though it were fact. The six of them made their way around the corner of the church to find a street busy with life moving in every direction. There didn't look to be a single square foot of abandoned space nearby.

As they made their way to the front of the church, they caught sight of a why they were there. A tall building, easily the tallest in sight being at least a dozen stories, immediately caught all their attention. Graffiti littered the side of building, including a rather vulgar phrase written vertically along an elevator shaft that was easily read from a distance, and nearly every window had been busted out. They started to make their way to the building each going a separate route at a separate time. This had been a Martinez suggestion to avoid suspicion. Harry chose his invisibility cloak which put Martinez teeth to grinding.

Harry rounded the building and found a loading dock door that could be used as an entry point. Noting that he was relatively well hidden he pointed his wand wordlessly at the door which slowly and silently opened far enough that he could slip in on his stomach. A few seconds later, Dawlish and Jessamen came through as well.

'This looks promising' Harry said in a hushed voice as they climbed to their feet as well.

'Darn tootin' Jessamen said enthusiastically. Dawlish and Harry stared at him unabashedly. 'Erm... yea it does' he finished looking sheepish.

'This way' Dawlish whispered pulling out his wand. They followed him across the large dock area to a short staircase leading out of the room. If the dilapidation on the exterior of the building was bad, it held no flame to the state of disaster on the interior. There didn't seem to be a single square inch that didn't hold some form of scratch, break, or graffiti and if there was somewhere yet left undamaged, it was so heavily covered in dust to be visible.

Harry could hear the sounds of the city coming through the broken windows which made it near impossible to hear anything else. As Dawlish exited through the door that had been ripped from it hinges, Harry heard a distinct creek above his head. They all stopped, looked, and then continued. Harry caught Jessamen's eyes, who shrugged and turned back.

Jessamen was perhaps the most contradictory person Harry had ever met. He was not large, about an inch shorter than Harry, with a mop of extremely curly, light blonde, hair. He had soft blue eyes and a pointed nose. He was very wiry and looked to be only a few years older than Harry. The few instances he had interacted with the man, he had been cracking constant jokes and being more sarcastic than any person he'd ever met. Even Fred and George. Despite the boyish appearance, his voice was so deep that even Kingsley would be impressed. It would be easy for Jessamen to command a squad of people with his voice.

Once out the door, Harry saw two hallways stretching to his right and straight ahead lined with office doors in both directions. Dawlish nodded indicating the hallway straight ahead and slowly they made their way along. It was a long, slow walk that probably seemed much longer at the time due to their senses all being on high alert. The hallway emerged to a large reception area much like the one at Gringotts though with much fewer desks.

'This had originally been planned to hold the Bank of Pennsylvania' Jessamen whispered.

Harry and Dawlish nodded and then glanced at each other. The only place that Harry had even been that was flithier than this place was the Gaunt shack, which he hadn't even been to. The doors that would have been the entrance had been boarded shut as were the windows but all the glass that had originally been there was scattered in thousands of pieces on the floor.

As they approached the reception area, Harry realized a problem at once. In a reception area, especially one for a bank, there were always more rooms hidden from view to house various offices, vaults, and who knew what else. This meant an unknown number of hiding places for virtually anything and anyone. As it was likely to get worse as they ascended floors, which they were certain to do.

As they emerged fully from the hallway, the teller's desk came into greater view as did the broken elevator and another hallway on the opposite side of the room. Behind the desk, was a closed door. The desk itself was slightly lower than chest level, a generic gray, and was covered in leaves, torn newspaper, and what looked like a piece of a door.

Harry waved his wand silently and said _Homenum Revelio_ very clearly in his mind. A cool sensation ran down his arm and he looked around. No human figures were revealed but at the sound of his voice, a scraping of something on dirty concrete floor startled Harry. Harry trained his wand to the sound at once but just as Harry got close to the right side of the desk, he heard a scuffle, and an enormous dog came around the corner of the desk and bound upon Harry. He would have stunned the dog himself but as soon as he saw it, along with his heart skipping a dozen beats, he could tell it wasn't dangerous. His instincts had been correct as the dog stood on its hindlegs to place its paws on Harry's chest, it's ears and nipping affectionately at them.

'The lovable stray' Dawlish said rubbing it behind the ears. 'What kind of dog is this?'

'Rottweiler' Jessamen said stepping back a few steps.

'Don't like dogs?' Dawlish asked

'Allergic' he replied.

'We need to stun him' Harry said sadly as the dog sat on its bottom and looked up at them.

'Why?' Jessamen looked from Harry to the dog in disbelief and perhaps a little anger.

'In the off chance he's an Animagus for one' Harry started. 'But if there is going to be some kind of battle, noises and bright lights might scare him. And dogs tend to react with their teeth. I also don't want him to get hurt.'

'I guess you're right' Dawlish said. He led the dog behind the counter and they heard him say _Stupefy._

'Poor puppy' Jessamen whined.

'He's ok' Dawlish told him. 'He'll be safe there.'

'Who will' Linder asked. They all whipped their heads around drawing wands simultaneously. He and Martinez emerged from the hallway opposite from where they had come.

'Masters of the covert you are' Martinez quipped.

'Who will be safe?' Linder repeated a little more vigorously.

'A dog was here' Dawlish informed him with a grimace. 'We stunned him and left him behind this counter.'

'Smart' Martinez nodded. 'He could have given us away.'

'Do we know if we are alone?' Linder asked.

 _'Homenum Revelio_ would give us away.' Martinez said frustrated.

'Potter?'

Harry nodded and looked up using the XRay function within his glasses. He couldn't see anything, even the second floor, meaning someone had cast privacy charms. He shook his head.

'Where to now?' Harry said looking around.

'Up' Linder said simply. 'Anybody find a staircase?'

They all shook their heads. 'Well let's spread out and look for one. Don't yell if you find it. Send up a spark or two with your wand.'

'Agreed' Martinez chimed in. 'We don't know whose listening and it's best not to draw attention if we can help it.'

They each spread out in different directions. Harry headed back down the hallway they had coame from with Jessamen while Linder did the same and Dawlish ventured behind the reception desk.

'So _you're_ the famous Harry Potter' Jessamen whispered as they quietly opened their first door of the hallway.

'Well I'm Harry Potter' Harry said a little waspishly. 'But famous would be a little inaccurate'

Jessamen scoffed. 'Even in America you're well known. After you got into the British Ministry in the middle of the night and managed to go deep within the most secret area of the building and at 15 no less... several of our departments here re-evaluated their own security. It was a well-publicized event.'

Harry merely grunted in response as he laid his hand on the next door and raised his wand just in case. The last thing he wanted to discuss with this stranger was the night Sirius had died. They came back to the door they had come from and turned left to open more doors, but it turned out they wouldn't need to. At the end of the hallway was door labeled _Fire Exit_ and had the picture of a staircase on it.

'Found it' Jessamen said smiling. Harry waved his wand airily and several sparks shot through the air. Seconds later the others joined them Dawlish being the last to join.

'Sorry' he said though he didn't sound apologetic. 'Was making sure that dog would wake up after while in case we don't have the ability come back down.'

Martinez volunteered to lead them and Harry followed right after. In tandem, they each ascended the first flight of stairs.

'What floor do you reckon?' Harry heard Proudfoot ask below him.

'Top?' Jessamen suggested.

'No way to know' Harry and Linder said together. Harry smiled. Linder grumbled.

'Agreed' Martinez whispered as he put his hand on the door to the second floor.

'Hang on' Harry told him and then started rummaging in his pockets.

'What?'

'I've got one here' he said dipping hands into the several pockets on his jacket. 'Aha!'

Harry pulled from a pocket a long flesh-colored string. Singing a silent praise to Fred and George, he fed the Extendable Ear under that door and put his own ear to the other end.

'That shit is brilliant' Jessamen said in awe. 'Where did you get it?'

'One of my, for all intents and purposes, brothers owns a joke shop and he developed them' Harry explained with a smirk.

'Awesome' Jessamen said enviously.

Harry waited a few moments and heard absolutely nothing. He withdrew the Extendable Ear and they proceeded. Just like the first floor, they split up to clear it as quickly and quietly as they could. Once it was determined it was vacant, they returned to the stair case to ascend to the next level. And so it went, for over an hour and a half they cleared each floor successively. Harry felt that Jessamen was starting to get lackadaisical as each floor produced nothing more than dust and broken windows. They had reached the 9th floor and he didn't even wait for Harry to use the Extendable Ear again.

The moment he burst through the door, a ceiling tile fell and hit squarely on the top of his head. He leapt on the spot and went headlong into the corner directly behind him. Unfortunately, due to years of weather and no upkeep, the wall was quite rotten and he went tumbling through it. It caused an incredible amount of noise, but also managed to cover him in bits of filthy drywall, rotten wood, and mold.

'Bloody hell' Linder said angrily and pulled the man upright.

'Jesus, Jessamen! Why don't you just walk around with some dynamite and a bullhorn and yell to anyone nearby.' Martinez said as red flooded his face.

Jessamen apologized at least a dozen times and they resumed their systematic search of the building. This floor had been empty as well, a stroke of luck for Jessamen, Harry thought. The 10th floor was empty too except for the room where a catastrophic roach infestation lived. It was apparently some form of break room and had the remnants of what appeared to be food. When they reached the 11th floor, Harry casually withdrew the Extendable Ear again and when he tried feed it under the door, it wouldn't go under it.

'What's wrong?' Martinez asked. Harry tried again and it wouldn't work. There was a clear slot under the door big enough to fit the Extendable Ear but an invisible barrier prevented him.

'The door' Harry whispered 'It's been Imperturbed.'

They all shifted nervously and tightened their holds on their wands. Harry waved his wand muttering the counter-charm and he felt a tingling sensation in his fingers letting him know it worked. Martinez placed a hand on the door and turned the handle quietly. Harry flattened himself against the wall to get a good look beyond the door.

He could see a light being cast on a far off wall and shadows moving, but he couldn't see a hallway. He saw a plastic sheet up as a wall but no actual wall. He shook his head looking at Martinez who then slowly opened the door further. Harry held his wand in one hand and a decoy detonator in the other as the door opened all the way. Nearly the entire level had been gutted all the way down to the steel supports. Plastic sheets hung all around creating small rooms and hallways. They could see the outlines of at least a dozen people moving between the make shift rooms as well as a few pieces of what could be furniture. Small lamps were placed randomly as light sources but most of the usable light was coming from an open, or removed would be more accurate, window on the far side of the room.

'Could Rachel be here?' Martinez asked. He sounded a little worried and Harry understood why. They were outnumbered heavily and having a hostage nearby limited what they were capable of doing.

'Possibly' Harry said.

'You need to let Potter and John handle this.' Linder said suddenly.

'And why is that?'

'Because they are good at it' he said reluctantly. 'I'm getting to old to move silently but those two are quite stealthy when they aren't acting like children.'

'Disillusionment charms don't completely conceal' Jessamen said warningly.

'Mine do' Harry said returning the decoy detonator and reaching into another pocket. 'But I don't use them anyway'

He unfolded his invisibility cloak and wrapped himself in it. 'I use this' he said for general effect. He then removed his hand from under the cloaked and tapped Dawlish on the head with it muttering _Fiate Nihilium.'_ He focused his mind on it and pushed a little extra power into the incantation. The result was, that Dawlish was now completely invisible too.

'Ok ... plan' Martinez said though he didn't sound pleased. 'You two' he tried to point and then gave up 'stun or disable as many as you can. As you clear areas, we will come in behind and start surrounding those that are left. If you find Rachel Winton, stun her as well just make sure she doesn't become a liability.'

'I will work on an Anti-Disapprition jinx.' Linder added.

'Have you all raided into DR cooking labs before?' Martinez looked at Jessamen longer than the rest but his gaze also lingered on Proudfoot for a moment. Everyone nodded except Jessamen - including Harry who felt foolish once he remembered no one could see him.

'Do not let a spell hit the flasks with blue liquid in it. If it's blue, it's explosive. Also, don't let anyone throw powder at you. It will most likely be powdered dragon horn and it is extremely corrosive to the skin.'

Jessamen nodded, Martinez copied him, and then told them to go. Harry and Dawlish progressed quickly onto the floor passing 2 make-shift rooms quickly. One was empty but the other had what looked like a stockpile of DR. Harry pointed his wand at the nearest shadow and waited for Dawlish to give him their agreed upon signal.

'Left' he heard a whisper in his right ear and he moved forward. Just in front of them, was the largest created room accessible by a break in the plastic walls on the farthest side away from them. Harry raised his wand and drug it down the plastic sheet serving as the left wall just far enough for his hand and wand to fit.

He cast three rapid _Petrificus Totalus_ curses causing the men to freeze in place. Dawlish, as was their usual plan, made sure that the three men were stable enough to stay standing and then took all their wands.

As he and Dawlish left that room, he heard the others behind him start to move forward. Dawlish lured another man to a dark corner and then stunned him with a well-placed spell. Harry waited for one room to empty on its own before he petrified its inhabitants as they were walking away. As Harry made his way through a hallway made of stacked boxes and wood pallets, he heard a voice talking rather angrily.

'You will wait, as I have already said'

'I'm going to piss in this floor' a girl replied hotly. Harry felt his heart skip a beat.

'You always make that threat'

'And I've done it once too.'

'You were unconscious'

'Still'

Harry edged around the boxes and saw something that would prove to be problematic.

In the corner nearest the open window, was a number of folding tables covered in flasks full of blue liquid. Scattered around the room were the last six people, however one of them was sitting in a chair. It was possible this was Rachel Winton, probably more than possible based on the conversation they'd overheard. The rest were pacing or standing, hunched over desks with papers splayed in front of them. Harry felt when Dawlish came up beside him and he could hear the others moving in behind him. He flashed his wand at them very slightly so that one of them didn't inadvertently walk into him.

'I heard a girl's voice' whispered Linder when he came up behind him.

'Winton?'

'Doesn't matter. Whoever it is was trying to convince them to let her go to a bathroom.'

'Hostage' Linder and Martinez said together.

'How many?'

'Six, possibly more' Harry said shortly.

'Potter can you get into the room unnoticed?' Martinez asked looking about a foot to the left of him.

'I believe so.'

'Go for it' Martinez said. 'The rest of us will move in after you've started.'

'If we move quickly and take care to aim carefully, we can stun them all before having to worry about anything blowing up.'

'Agreed'

Harry slowly made his way towards the last room. He was moving as slowly as he could so not to make noise. The room was fairly quiet so he proceeded cautiously lest he draw attention to himself. He crossed the precipice into the room and took a quick survey of his surroundings. Two in front, a large man to his left closest to the girl, three in the far corner away from him, and one just to his right standing at a table where five cauldrons were bubbling and hissing ominously.

He slowly made his way behind the girl in the chair making sure no to shuffle or drag his feet. There was no way he could take all of them at once without causing an explosion. And the others wouldn't be able to join him as easily because they would be seen approaching. He had to distract them so the others could get closer. Linder would know what was happening, he was sure of it, but he needed a distraction.

Harry heard a creak to his left. He was now standing in the corner of the room farthest from the entrance. From there, he could cast any spell without fear of explosion, but would be surely be incinerated if anyone were to cast spells at him. But the creaking sound to his left gave him an idea. One of the windows that had been boarded up was creaking very slightly because the pieces of wood boarding it had been very inexpertly nailed up. In the breeze ten stories up, it would rattle and creak slightly. Harry pointed his wand at the board and it rattled very noisily. Everyone in the room turned sharply to look at it.

'What was that?' one of them said looking around wildly.

Harry dropped his wand and quickly backtracked. He was able to move a little more rapidly in the commotion. He raised his wand again and the board rattled once more. This time, nearly everyone started to walk towards it turning their back on the entrance. Harry pulled his wand outside the cloak for just a moment and illuminated the end of it for the smallest moment. He saw them start to move forward.

Harry raised his wand again pointing it at another window. This one, instead rattling, he used _Diffindo_ to cut a gash through it drawing in slightly more light and drawing their attention even more. He looked back and was glad to see all of his companions approaching rapidly. Harry rattled the loose board once more and even pointed his wand at the fires under the cauldrons causing one of the flare up brightly, and then he struck. Due to his distractions, the men had congregated away from the explosives and Rachel.

Harry raised his wand and, just as the others rounded the corner into the room, flung his cloak off and yelled at them.

'Hey!' They all spun on the spot ready to strike and missed the others rushing in. Harry sent a stunner into the group as did the other five wizards. At once, the six men collapsed and fell bodily to the floor. One of them toppled onto another with his head landing in a very compromising location. Harry retrieved his cloak and strode across the room where Martinez was comparing the face of one of Dragonite members to the sketch they had gotten from Emily.

It was not the same person in fact none of them were the same as the sketch. While this wasn't inherently surprising, it was odd that not a single one of the men looked even remotely close.

'None of them are this man' Martinez said as much to himself as to the room.

'That's a bit hinky' Jessamen said severely.

'Hinky?' Dawlish asked. 'Is that an American thing?"

'A southern thing' Martinez said smiling. Proudfoot and Linder were releasing Rachel from her chair who was looking at all of them in shock. Linder was on one knee whispering to her softly to keep her calm. She nodded her head at something he said and then scowled.

'NO' she almost yelled. She leapt to her feet and before anybody could really discern what she was going to do, she strode quickly across the room and planted a very firm and violent kick in the side of the head of the man laying closest to Harry. Harry immediately grabbed her and restrained her.

'YOU PIECE OF SHIT!' She roared at him. 'HOW DARE YOU!'

Harry, unable to stop himself from smiling, pulled her away from the man. She was breathing heavily and red flooded her cheeks. He took his first look at her and compared to the pictures he had seen of her, she looked malnourished and pale, but otherwise ok.

'Is this the man that kidnapped you?' Martinez asked her as she paced angrily.

'Yes' she spat at him. 'We met, we started a casual relationship. Then one morning, I leave my apartment to go to work and he's there waiting. He kidnaps me and brings me here. I've been here ever since.'

'So this is the man you have been seeing' Martinez pointed at the man on the ground. Harry saw an issue starting to form and wondered if anybody else could see it.

'Yes' she growled again. She made to run at him again, but Harry stopped her. 'Mother fucker' she ground out angrily under her breath. 'He kidnapped me so he could coerce my roommate. She - '

'Roommate?' Linder and Martinez said together.

'Yes she works for - '

'Hold on' Martinez retrieved the sketch from the nearby table. 'Is this your boyfriend?'

'No' she said hotly. 'I don't know who that is.' She stepped around Martinez and pointed. ' _That_ piece of trash is my _"boyfriend".'_

'Who was your roommate?' Harry asked stepping closer to her.

'Shawna Williamson. We have been -'

'So you've never heard of an Emily Dinghby?' Linder said stepping up as well.

'No. You people are highly misinformed. And interrupt people too much!' Harry locked eyes with Linder and an unsaid message passed between them. They had been played.

'We have a problem' Linder said deeply turning to look Martinez in the eye.

'So it would seem.'

They all stood there amongst this motley group of people, some unconscious and others petrified. Harry began to see the bigger picture within this forest of deception and chaos. He would have to sit down at some point with his fellows and talk this through. As he had begun working with Linder on an everyday basis, it became clear to him that his old habit of talking through everything with Ron and Hermione around the common room fire had been immensely helpful. So he and Linder, as well as whoever else was involved at the time, would make a regular attempt to sit down and discuss everything they knew. Unbidden connections would emerge to them at times like this which proved very helpful.

'Next' Martinez said turning to Jessamen. He had a determined and business-like air about him.

'Go back to COH and send a team to clean this up.' Jessamen nodded and seemed to grow taller at this command. 'Inform the Director about these developments and tell her we will be there shortly.'

Jessamen nodded again and turned on the spot and nearly fell over looking confused.

'Oh!' Linder blurted. 'Sorry. Anti-Disapparition Jinx'

He waved his wand and muttered a few chosen phrases and Harry felt the air thin slightly as if something pressing in on him had disappeared. Jessamen turned on the spot again and was gone with a _crack._

'Ms. Winton' Martinez turned to her still business like, but softer and gentler. 'You will need to accompany us for the time being. This situation has become infinitely more complicated and we will need to ensure your safety for now.'

'You four' he turned to Harry and then stopped looking mildly perturbed. He was reluctant to order them though that was exactly what he wished to do.

'We are here to help' Dawlish said earnestly. 'You tell us what you need. We may not agree but in the end, you and Bresnehan are in charge.'

'Agreed' Harry added. Martinez eyed him furtively.

'Go get Emily Denghby. She lied to me and I want to know why.'

'She lied to _us_ ' Linder said gravely. He was obviously unhappy with the situation as well. 'We will meet you in the COH as quick as we can.'

'Thank you. Something is off about all of this so tread lightly. I have a bad feeling.'

'So do I' Harry said looking at Linder who nodded.

As Harry and his companions prepared to depart, several cracks announced the arrival of an MDFA team who immediately escorted Rachel Winton away and began binding the captured Dragonite members.

Minutes later, the four of them arrived outside Stonebridge Meadows Apartments. 'This way' Linder said evenly and they set off at a brisk pace.

'You think you can keep her attention Potter?' Linder cast him a sidelong glance with a slight grin.

'I'll do my best' Harry said wryly. Ginny had once told him of his abysmal flirting skills.

Harry approached the front door of apartment 621 and it looked much as it had done when they were there last. Harry knocked on the door and waited... and waited. He knocked again.

'You still got those glasses on?' Linder asked turning his back on the door and signaling for the other two to go around the building to were a balcony to each apartment was. Harry nodded wordlessly. He thought about looking through the door and he began seeing through it. Ginny's gift to him had been very useful over the last year and only a few times had become awkward. He started to look around through the apartment and found her.

'She's throwing stuff in a bag. She's running for it.'

Harry grabbed the handle and it wouldn't open. He pointed is wand at the door and said ' _Alohamora'_. The door shuttered slightly, but didn't budge. He tried a couple of other spells to no avail.

'Blast it' Linder said quickly.

Harry took a step back and slashed his wand through the air at the hinges. They ripped off the door frame and flew open with an almighty crash. About the time he and Linder went through the front door, Dawlish and Proudfoot came in from the balcony. They rushed around the corner to the bedroom where she was, but she was coming out the door. She looked at them all with fear in her eyes.

'Come quietly or you'll come silently' Linder growled at her. Harry saw her eyes dart from him to something behind him. Harry turned his head and on the table behind him near a TV were three large jars each filled to the top with blue liquid.

Harry turned back around knowing what was going to happen before he even saw her move. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as he turned his head back. When he saw her, she was already pointing her wand. Harry dove to his right to block her spell but he didn't have time to cast a shield. The last thing he saw before darkness was a red flash of light.

The next thing Harry was aware of was a very sharp pain in his right ear and shoulder. He opened his eyes and found he was flat on floor of the flat lying next to her coffee table.

'You ok, Potter?'

'Ow' was his brilliant response.

'I'd imagine so' Dawlish helped him to his feet which Harry found harder than he had anticipated.

'What happened?'

'You dove in front of her stunning spell. It hit you and you went head first into the coffee table.'

Harry looked at where she had been standing to find her on the ground, her hands bound behind her back, and her wand in Proudfoot's hand.

'Ow' Harry repeated rubbing his ear. He felt a decent size bump forming just behind his ear.

Linder walked over and looked down upon her. 'Well' he said helping her to her feet. 'I think Potter will take that date now. But I don't think you'll like the locale.'

Several hours later Harry and his companions had gone to get Chinese takeout, something Linder had never done before coming to the US and now was in love with, and retired to the house for the evening. They sat down at the dinner table that had been provided for them and laid everything they knew out on the table.

'Ok from the top' Linder said grabbing a fork and take a bite his favorite entree called Happy Family; a mixture of shrimp, chicken, and pork.

'Well that would be Alice Lott right?' Harry started.

'Right.' Dawlish said in between bites. 'Her and her husband were first. He died and she turned spy for MDFA. Though spy would be a stretch of the word.'

'Perhaps she's behind it all' Proudfoot offered.

'Come off it! Did you hear her today? She railed against Martinez when he tried to get her to go undercover as a dealer.'

'Linder's right' Harry said chewing on his own Szechuan chicken. 'She's genuinely out of this. Though I doubt she's told anyone everything she knows'

'Ok so we start with Shawna then' Proudfoot was leaning back with his feet on the table.

'So the question is when and why she was first abducted and turned.' Linder said waving his hand at Proudfoot's feet. When he didn't move them, Linder threw an egg roll at him.

'Not sure on when' Dawlish chimed in 'but we know why. Through her position as a logistical coordinator, she was able to tag shipments and packages so that they would make it through customs unchecked. Also she was probably informing Dragonite what was going on within the MDFA.'

'I reckon that's how they stayed one step ahead for so long.' Proudfoot was scowling at Linder.

'Ok so in comes Baron Pressley, who met her roommate and started a relationship. Whenever he was able to get to her apartment, he eventually kidnaps Rachel and uses her to turn Shawna.'

'And forces her to take an Unbreakable Vow' Harry added.

'That's right' Linder continued.

'She couldn't really tell us much but - '

'But she told us enough' Harry said.

'No she didn't' Linder snapped putting his food down. 'She didn't ruddy tell us anything! We have found Alice Lott; did no good. We have found Shawna Williamson was dealing by force; also did us no good.'

'He's right' Dawlish said darkly. 'The only real progress we made was thanks to the "unknown asset". '

'You know that's a good point.' Proudfoot added pointing at Dawlish for effect.. 'If we hadn't gotten tipped off about the location for the place, we may never have found out about him.'

'I still feel like something is here though' Harry said pointing at the picture of Rachel on the table. 'Why Shawna? There at least 2 dozen other people working in that office.'

'What are you on about?' Proudfoot said sitting up straighter.

'Why Shawna?' Harry repeated more earnestly. 'And why did Baron Pressley court the roommate and not her? Why did he court her at all? Where is the advantage of that?'

'And why would Emily Denghby lead us to him if she worked for him?' Linder said picking up his food like it had done him a personal wrong.

'Only by name and only halfway at best. She even gave us a false picture'

'That's true' Harry acquiesced. 'But it still doesn't answer why the head of a major manufacturing operation would be the one to pursue a fake relationship when there are probably less valuable, lackeys to do it.'

'Ok so we know that Shawna is involved and we know Pressley and Dinghby were in on it somehow.' Proudfoot picked up an egg roll and then recoiled moments before he took a bite of it. It had been the one Linder had thrown at him.

'So the connection is still Shawna' Harry said holding his fork aloft. 'But how?'

Harry opened the file on her that had been compiled recently and opened it. He saw her original application to the MDFA, several pictures with various family members, tax returns, clearances from MDFA, and countless other tediously useless paperwork. Harry perused it at random hoping a brain wave would strike him.

'Who is that?' Said Proudfoot to Harry's right. Harry flipped back to the picture of two girls at a beach somewhere. Harry flipped the picture over where a description had been written.

 _Suzanne and Shawna at the beach - 1992_

'Suzanne.' Harry said simply. 'Whoever that is.'

'Listen to this' Dawlish said who was also holding a piece of paper from the file. 'Reason for applying for MDFA: To assist MDFA in the fight against illegal narcotics.'

'Seems like an odd desire' Harry chuckled. He ran through more from the dossier not really knowing what he was looking for until he read over the next of kin information.

'People's motivations are sometimes as baffling as the actions they commit.'

'Not really' Harry said softly while reading over the sheet again. 'This is something'

'What?' they all responded in unison.

'When people get a job here, just like all of us when we became Aurors, had to list next of kin and emergency contacts.'

'Yea... ok?' Linder said impatiently.

'Well a little over a year ago, she had to submit a new name.' Harry held up the piece of paper so as to get better light and read out loud. 'Emergency Contact Name: Suzanne Williamson. Relationship to Employee: Cousin.'

'That must be this lass' Proudfoot held the picture up.

'But it says here that Suzanne is dead. Overdosed on prescription pain killers'

'That's a little too coincidental' Dawlish sat up straighter and started looking through more files in search of something.

'After that, she lists Rachel Winton.'

'Is there a report on her?'

'Yes' Dawlish said holding up another file he dug out of one of the many boxes they had been provided with. 'It says here she was found in an area known for heavy drug use in an alleyway.'

'Any living relatives?' Harry sat his empty food container down. Dawlish's eyes darted around the paper.

'Yes. Shawna, of course' he said dismissively. 'Her mother passed away in 1994. Oh!' he finished exclamatorily and looked up.

'What?'

'It says here her mother was murdered by muggle drug dealers in something called a _drive by shooting.'_

'Father?' Linder said quietly after a few quiet moments.

'Still alive but has been a recluse since Suzanne's death. No siblings. T. Edgar Williamson.'

'It may be coincidence but all of these Williamson names sound familiar. Everyone seems to ring a bell.' Harry agreed with Proudfoot but he was able to provide more.

'Do you mean this T. Edgar Williamson?'

Harry held up a copy of the muggle newspaper they had been perusing when bored or searching for leads. It was at least a couple weeks old, but on the bottom fold of the front page was a moderate sized picture and an article entitled _Williamson foundation to fund building of new Rehab Center in Fairfax - deceased daughter to be honored as namesake._

'So let's get this straight' Linder said standing to pace around the table. 'Suzanne Williamson's mother was killed as a bystander in a drug-related murder. Her daughter is then found dead after a drug overdose.'

'Then a month later' Proudfoot said holding the picture of Suzanne and Shawna 'Shawna applies and gets the job as a Logistical Coordinator at the MDFA saying she wants to bring drug dealers to justice.'

'But before she could get much accomplished on that front, her best friend is kidnapped and she's flipped to sell drugs on the side while informing for Dragonite.'

'What did she do before MDFA' Linder asked. 'There must be a background check of some kind.'

Dawlish nodded, slipped a few pieces of paper aside, and then growled. 'Bloody Americans' he grumbled trying to arrange of stack of papers. 'They all use the small pieces of paper rather than parchment so instead of one roll for a person, there are countless sheets of paper. It's maddening! Aha!'

He passed the sheet to Linder who began reading aloud. 'School here in DC. Juvenile record sealed so... oh wait. She was arrested for possession of controlled substance in 1995. Twice... no three times.'

'She was a drug addict' Harry said surprised. 'How could she work for MDFA if - '

'Clearance granted based upon Record of Rehabilitation and recommendation from Joyce Hens Green - former Senior Court Judge in the Federal Courts. Wait, when did you say Suzanne died?'

'Uhh' Dawlish quickly scanned documents 'January 18th, 1996.'

Linder stopped his pacing looking at the paper and then all of them in turn. 'She was there' he said quietly. 'Shawna was there when her cousin died. She was arrested on the same day.'

'Do you think' Harry said standing and getting the familiar feeling that accompanied significant discovery. 'Do you think Shawna got her the drugs?'

'Looks that way' Linder said.

'Hang on' Proudfoot said, 'What if he - T- whatever - '

'T. Edgar' Harry finished for him.

'Precisely, T. Edgar blames Shawna for his daughter's death'

'What would that matter?' Dawlish was looking between Proudfoot and Linder.

'It would matter a great deal if he is behind Dragon's Ride.' Harry said solemnly. Could this be what they had been missing?

'What?! You're barking' Dawlish said laughing though he didn't sound amused. 'Why would he do that? How could he do it?'

'It would take an inordinate amount of expertise to come up with a drug like this' Linder said as much to himself as the others. 'And an incredible amount of money to bribe those who've been bribed and to produce as much as has been produced.'

'The board' Harry said suddenly causing them all to turn to him.

'What?'

'The board' Harry repeated more insistently and got up and strode to the board that had been provided for them by MDFA. 'There may be something about him on here. It is supposed to store information about anything and everything that has been set up on it.'

Harry called his wand, waved it over the surface of the board and thought clearly of T. Edgar Williamson. The board jumped into action producing instantly a picture followed by several newspaper articles from both muggle and magical sources.

'T. Edgar Williamson' Harry read 'Famed for his discoveries in potion making, has made a name for himself by carving an innovative path in both the muggle and magical societies by his discoveries in potion-making and pharmaceuticals. In the last ten years, his researchers and developers have designed some of the most influential medications of the last century. And as such has amassed an enormous fortune. He is set to design and open a new rehab clinic in Fairfax later this year.'

'Well that would be the how' Linder said. 'If he's that rich, he could essentially do anything. Clearly he has the brains to do it.'

'But what about why?' Harry wondered. 'If his daughter and wife were both killed due to drugs, you would think the last thing he would want to do is create one.'

'I disagree' Linder said setting everything he was holding down and turning towards them. 'Think about what this drug does again.'

'First, it kills anyone who takes it if it is not immediately followed with a special charm that was previously unknown. This means that any muggle, anywhere, that buys this drug and takes it, will die. Whether they know what it is beforehand or not'

'His wife was murdered because she was in the wrong place at the wrong time. A drug dispute. A muggle one.'

'Precisely.' Linder turned and stared out the window for a moment. Harry was sure he was thinking about his own family that had been murdered by Voldemort because they had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. 'And if you are lucky enough to know the charm and how to cast it, you will still be left with some pretty gruesome scars. Thus marking you permanently.'

'Even if they live, they usually end up shunned or imprisoned.' Linder nodded at Harry

'This would probably explain why he's been a "recluse"' Dawlish was on his feet now too. 'He hasn't been a recluse, he's been busy developing a deadly narcotic.'

'We are still missing pieces of this puzzle.' Linder said. 'First thing tomorrow morning, we go to Bresnehan with our theory and find out everything we can about Williamson. And we need to do so without Shawna's help.'

'Agreed' Harry had a determined expression that quickly fell. This man had lost everything to drugs and had fought back in a way that seemed to make sense to him. If he were being honest with himself, Harry felt mostly sorry for him rather than angry. However, it seemed that he'd forced his only remaining family into his obsession. This was not acceptable. 'There will be no need to endanger her further.'

'T. Edgar Williamson?!' Bresnehan jumped quickly to her feet the next morning after Linder had said his name at the conclusion of their theory. 'You're kidding right? T. Edgar Williamson is one of the most outspoken, anti-drug activists out there.'

'Not outspoken lately' Dawlish argued.

'He's building a rehab center for Christ's sake!'

'Do you know his story?' Harry asked.

'Yes he develops and sells - '

'No' Linder said impatiently. 'The story about his family.'

'I do' Martinez said quietly. 'Wife killed in a drug shooting, daughter died of overdose. Fernando and I discussed it.'

'Why?' Bresnehan asked him.

'Fernando was in charge of investigating the death of his wife and apparently Williamson wasn't satisfied with how much effort was put into the case. Then when his daughter died, Fernando tried to console him and he was essentially attacked by Williamson. Screamed a bunch nonsense about bribes and crooked agents.'

'What happened to him?' Dawlish asked.

'He was treated for shock and sent home.' That was the last we saw of him.

'The last anybody saw of him.' Bresnehan elaborated.

'We need to look into this' Linder said pointing at his picture. 'There is something here, I'm sure of it.'

Bresnehan looked between Linder and Martinez, the latter of which looked apprehensive. She picked up the photo and gazed at it intently for several moments.

'I don't know if that's advisable.' She looked as though she was preparing for an unpleasant medical exam.

'Why?' Harry was confused why they wouldn't be allowed.

'T. Edgar Williamson is incredibly wealthy and that wealth has made him some powerful friends.'

They all stood and looked her in complete confusion. Martinez actually shook his head and snapped the quill he was holding in his hands into two pieces.

'You mean to tell me' Linder said darkly in a shaky voice 'that we have a working theory of who's behind this entire situation, more than any of you have discovered in several months, and you aren't going to do anything about it because you're scared somebody will get upset?'

'No' she scoffed quickly and picked up her cup of coffee. 'I'm saying that in this case, we won't be able to simply waltz into his residence and start demanding answers.'

'Also, since you are all technically foreigners on US soil, we have to contact some of the proper people and go through the proper channels.' Harry stared Martinez down incredulously.

'This is ridiculous! We have to ask permission - '

'Potter. We don't get along that well and that's because regardless to what these three think you're capable of, you are still by far the youngest person here and that means you simply don't have much experience actually fighting. This situation is over your head which is compounded by the fact that you don't seem to understand the politics that go along with this job.'

'Oh I understand them' Harry said back flatly. 'I just know that in the end, politics only complicate matters and help sweep things under the rug. And if you want to see what Dark Arts I've fought, read books. There are dozens.'

'Maybe so, but I can promise you that it is a terrible when you have solid evidence on someone only to see them walk away scot free because you pissed off their papa who called their buddy and now... your investigation is over.'

Harry went to retort but he had to admit that Martinez had a good point beneath his verbal attack. 'Well then what do we do' Dawlish said politely who was evidently trying to keep the peace.

'I am going to go speak immediately with Secretary Abernathy and tell him of your suspicions.' Bresnehan stood from her desk, straightened her jacket and glasses and checked her makeup in a small mirror. 'In the meantime, Martinez is going to contact the British Ambassador. He is the magical representation for the UK here and will be who you need to speak with directly. His inquiry will continue the investigation in the correct way.'

Linder grumbled audibly. Though, most of his words were intelligible but Harry distinctly heard him say something along the lines of 'yankee nonsense'. Bresnehan had reached the door to her office and paused in opening it when she heard him grumble.

'I assure you this is not being swept away. I have come to trust your opinions and we will pursue this. But the best way to do it will be file an inquiry through your Ambassador to the State Department.'

'Who is this Ambassador?' Linder said still angry, but also curious.

'To be honest, I don't know. I've never spoken to him before.' Bresnehan departed her office and the others soon followed her.

'What should do until this Ambassador arrives.' Dawlish asked to no one in particular. However, Bresnehan answered.

'Take a long breakfast.'

'We've already had breakfast!' he yelled back, but the lift doors had already closed. So they did just that. They left the building via the Department of Agriculture lobby and headed towards a coffee shop on of the MDFA agents told them about. A few minutes' walk and a near miss by a car later, they arrived at a small french bakery. Each of them ordered a drink and found a seat at a table nearest a window. They were very out of place for this locale, but Harry was the only one truly paying attention to that.

They sat and quietly discussed the revelations they'd had in the last 12 hours. The more they discussed it, the more they felt they'd finally made true progress. No other theory they'd had about DR since first learning about it made sense. Linder complained again, a little loudly, about the stupidity of the American political system but was calmed down when Dawlish reminded them all that Britain was the same way. Luckily they'd had Kingsley to keep some if it at bay now but before it was very much the same way. Gold changing hands for favors and delaying of pro-muggle legislature, ignoring certain crimes if donations were made to the right places. The Malfoys invariably came up during this conversation.

However, after nearly two hours, they decided they'd waited long enough and stood to leave. Harry, of course, settled their bill, but Dawlish at least left a tip this time and they left for the MDFA office. When they'd arrived back, a clerk told them that the Ambassador was meeting with Bresnehan and would then want to see them immediately and privately in the conference room nearest her office. While they waited, Linder silently stewing in the corner reading a newspaper, Harry and Dawlish discussed tactics and operations management. Harry had been learning what he could about running his own team of Aurors one day. Kingsley had never mentioned it after the first time, but he was one day to take over the Auror office and he wanted to earn that responsibility. Not be given it.

After nearly 15 more minutes of waiting, they heard voices approaching the door. They all stood and turned towards the door out of respect of whoever was coming. They had discussed it and whoever this Ambassador was, whatever their ridiculous requests, they would have to indulge them to get the clearance to proceed how they wanted.

As the voices came closer, Harry felt his heart skip a beat and his blood run cold once he recognized the voice.

'Thank you, _thank you¸_ Director Bresnehan. I will ensure they are made aware. Thank you again for your hospitality.'

'It's our pleasure. Please see me on your way out and I'll have that information you've requested brought up.'

'Of course' the door opened and in walked Martinez looking casual, but his facial expression morphed into utter bewilderment at the on each of their faces.

'What?'

But before any of them could respond, Cornelius Fudge walked in looking older than Harry had ever seen him with his heavily grayed hair and crinkling eyes. While he was always a little portly, the war looked as though it had been very tough on him. Though he still retained some of the same old pompousness that Harry had come to despise.

'Hello Gentleman' Fudge said in faux politeness and he spun his black bowler hat in his hands.

Proudfoot immediately sat back down and turned his back to fudge.


	10. Ch 10 Ignition

**Good evening! I hope you are all enjoying a long Labor Day weekend. I will be spending most of the day tomorrow mowing since I spent all yesterday at a football game. Here is Ch. 10 and I hope you enjoy it. Received good reactions on the reappearance of Fudge. We aren't quite done with him yet so read on. Don't be afraid to leave a review. I welcome all feedback!**

 **Enjoy**

Ch. 10 Razed

'Well now, there's no need for such animosity' Fudge said in an attempt to keep things light.

'You'll excuse me' Harry said with no pretense of politeness but in a flat emotionless tone meant to be as indifferent as possible 'if I don't trust anything you say. Our last conversation was less than pleasant.'

'Now Mr. Potter' he said, laughing nervously, 'we have obviously gotten off on the wrong foot. Let's let bygones be - '

'Bygones?' Harry finished for him in a dangerous voice. Linder who'd had nothing to say yet, moved out from between Harry and Fudge. 'You have quite the temerity Fudge.'

'Now, now' Fudge said taking a step backwards. 'I have obviously paid for my mistakes and I think you'll quite agree that -'

' _You have not'_ Harry said ferociously.

'Agreed' Dawlish said angrily. 'You know, Dumbledore jinxed me three times because you kept ordering me to arrest him.'

'Now Scrimgeour - '

'I lost my Godfather because of you' Harry said quietly bringing silence down upon them. An oppressively cold silence. 'The Order would never have had to operate the way they did if you hadn't had your head firmly up your arse. If you had listened to me and Dumbledore from the beginning, Sirius would have been a free man. We wouldn't have lost nearly as many good people if you had been able to see passed you own delusional arrogance.'

'I swore an oath to you, Cornelius' Linder said quietly. Fudge, who had been stammering, turned to look at him. Harry even stopped his own tirade to gaze at Linder. 'I swore an oath to you just like the rest of us swore. And you betrayed that oath for greed and political gain. You will never be forgiven.'

Hearing Linder talk in such a way brought the rest of them up short. For all that anger and resentment Harry held towards Fudge over the years, it just didn't seem to come close to the cold fury and disappointment of Linder's pronouncement. In any case, this seemed to rob Fudge of anything he had wanted to say and he fell silent as he looked into Linder's eyes.

Fudge looked from Linder to Harry several times before sitting quietly in a chair at the conference table. He took a deep steadying breath and then gestured to the chairs around them. They all slowly took a chair, Harry's eyes never leaving Fudge.

'Be that as it may' Fudge said slowly in an apparent attempt to avoid more argument, or truthful insults. 'In this case, I am your only option available unless you wish to end your ability to act with impunity in the U.S.'

He looked around the room inviting them to speak. Linder was the first to do so. 'No we don't' he said returning slightly to his normal growling voice. 'But I don't think any of us really trust you.'

'At all' Harry added unbidden.

'How did you get this position?' Proudfoot asked, who still hadn't turned all the way back around to face Fudge. 'I don't really fancy having to answer to you.'

'You won't' Linder said in a tone that clearly did not leave room for discussion.

'After Scrimgeour's death' Fudge uttered quickly grasping on to any change of subject, 'I went into hiding hoping that I wouldn't be hunted too diligently. I was wrong. Dolohov and Rookwood came after me. I was able to hide out for nearly a month in Sutton Harbor in Plymouth. I stowed away with three other families on an American cargo ship that took us to Boston. I stayed low, I lived small and quiet until the war was over. Once it was, Kingsley found out I was here and told me to stay. Named me an Ambassador and I have made a life here.'

'So to sum up, you hid from your mistakes' Dawlish said savagely.

'Yes I did' he replied sitting up higher. 'I knew I wasn't brave enough to fight and if I had tried, I'd have ended up dead or someone else he would be hurt because of me' he said shifting his gaze towards Harry. 'I won't allow that to happen anymore.'

'Then maybe - ' Harry began hotly.

'Instead' Fudge said loudly cutting Harry off 'I resigned myself to do what I could here.'

'And what could you have done here?' Harry asked, his voice rising ominously.

'I was able to arrange for all the illegal immigrants from our country to stay here legally rather than be deported back to the UK and inevitably murdered.'

Harry had been preparing a derisive laugh or even a scathing retort but was brought up short. Even Proudfoot turned all the way to look Fudge full in the face.

'I am not that particularly gifted in any way useful during a war. But politics' he shifted in his chair with a slight smile 'politics I can handle. It took several favors, quite a few promises to unsavory people, but in the end, I was able to gain foothold with a senator from Iowa.'

'How many people were you able to shelter?' Harry asked quietly. He felt a little ashamed of his animosity now.

'Two hundred and thirty-two. But there are still a few hundred living illegally I haven't been able to help.'

'I must say' Linder said standing and walking to a water jug and pouring himself and Fudge a glass 'I'm surprised at your story. Though I still don't think I'll ever be able to forgive you.'

'I know I won't' Harry intoned. 'But I won't pretend that what you did here wasn't selfless.'

'Thank you' Fudge said nodding his head. 'Now... why don't you all tell me what's going on here and thought I make not guarantees, I'll see what I can do to help you.'

'Some things never change' Proudfoot said with a glare to Fudge.

Despite their reluctance to trust one another, the four of them walked Fudge through everything they'd found and suspected over the last few weeks. Fudge, who had always been a previously notorious interrupter and selective of the facts he chose to believe, was surprisingly attentive as he listened to all the information they'd accrued. He asked questions at appropriate times and even willfully admitted a mistake at one point. Fudge had changed since Harry had last spoke directly with the man after the Tri-Wizard tournament.

'I am impressed at the progress you have made in such a short time' Fudge began after Linder had finished. 'And I must say you have a good lead to pursue Mr. Williamson. But I can see why Director Bresnahan chose to contact me. She is quite right to say you will need to go through much more red tape to do this thing properly.'

'Are you going to stonewall us now?' Harry jeered.

'Potter' Linder said warningly. Apparently Harry was going a little too far in his opinion.

'What? ' Harry demanded. 'It's what he would have done two years ago. Tell us that Williamson made donations to all the right causes. Very old family. All that rubbish'

'You are right' Fudge said quietly bringing Harry up short. 'That is precisely what I would have done. I would have believed it impossible for such an old family to do something as this.'

'But now?' Linder was leaning forward with an earnest gleam in his eye.

'Now' Fudge repeated, 'Now I am going to trust you.'

'You... you are?' Harry was quite surprised.

'Yes' Fudge said retrieving his briefcase and tapping the clasps with his wand which sprung open at once. 'I trusted Dumbledore once but believed he was after my job. He placed unerring trust in your judgment Harry. I did not. But I should have.'

Fudge sighed and looked at the far wall, but Harry had the distinct impression he was seeing something many thousands of miles away.

'I cannot undo what has been done. But I can do the right thing now.' Fudge withdrew some sheets of paper with a mild look of frustration on his face. 'I'm going to file this report immediately, hopefully the Director has been speaking with Secretary Abernathy so that this won't be a total surprise.'

'What do we need to do?' Linder asked as he leaned back in his chair with a smug expression.

For nearly fifteen minutes, Fudge asked them questions seemingly nonstop while he filled in every line of a long form. He told them the name, but it was so long that Harry quickly lost interest and couldn't recall even the first word. They filled in all the details they could as he listened and nodded while directing a quill to record it all. Once or twice, the quill would start to drift off the page and write in midair forcing Fudge to rap it smartly with his wand.

'Sorry' he said the third time. 'It's ruddy cheap, this is.'

When they finished, Fudge tapped the short stack of papers with his wand creating two perfect copies. He handed one to Linder, put the other in his briefcase, and placed the original in a manila brown envelope and sealed it magically.

'Gentlemen' Fudge said climbing to his feet and paused evidently waiting for them all to join him. None of them did. 'I will go at once to submit this to the state department and demand an immediate answer.'

He checked a pocket watch from the pocket of his vest. Harry noticed there was a small tear in his vest. 'The office should still be open. Please give me a half hour to submit this and get a response. I will meet you in the house in Georgetown with an answer. With any luck, I will have the Director and perhaps a few agents with me.'

Harry and Linder looked at one another appreciatively and Linder said 'Thank you, Fudge.' He stood and shook Fudge's hand.

'You are welcome, Paul'

He left and shortly thereafter, Harry and his fellows did as well. They arrived at the house and scattered at once to prepare for the unknown. Harry checked all the pockets on his jacket again, cleaned his glasses, and polished his wand. He had never thought about it before but he noticed, especially during his Auror Training, that his wand and magic was correspondingly more temperamental as his wand got dirtier and dirtier. So polishing it on occasion sometimes produced a little more accurate wandwork.

Just over half an hour later, a hard, agitated knock on the door announced the arrival of Fudge. Linder answered the door, wand behind his back, and admitted Fudge who wasted no time in striding into the room. His bowler hat was atop his head but it was askew in way Harry had never seen it.

'Well Gentlemen, I apologize for my tardiness but I am here.'

'What's the word?' Proudfoot asked coming over to look Fudge in the face.

'The Secretary has received my report and said he was immediately going to see the President to deliberate.'

'Deliberate?' Harry cried, outraged once again. 'Deliberate what?'

'I do not know' Fudge said pulling his hat off and throwing it on the nearby side table. 'I explained to him everything we... you have. He took my report and left without another word. It wasn't until I badgered his secretary very insistently that she told me where he'd gone. That is why I'm late.'

They spent several minutes discussing the possible outcomes and implications. Harry was sure that Linder had resolved himself that regardless of what the MDFA or the Secretary said, they would be moving forward on Williamson. Fudge seemed genuinely outraged that he hadn't received the response he'd wanted. Harry, for the first time, considered that Fudge may have actually changed his ways. After a solid ten minutes of verbal assault on "these damn yankees", another knock on the door, this one quiet and subdued, caught them all short. Dawlish actually counted all of the people in the room on his fingers and then looked at the door in confusion.

This time Harry opened the door to find Bresnehan with the Secretary in tow followed closely by Agent Martinez, Jessamen, and another agent he didn't recognize. Bresnehan looked quite uncomfortable, but the Secretary looked downright furious. Harry gestured to welcome them in and they all entered.

'Introductions I think' Bresnehan broke the silence. 'This is Secretary Abernathy' she directed at Fudge, but she was interrupted.

'The Ambassador and I are already acquainted. How about I speed this up' He pointed at the unknown man to his far left. 'That's Agent Alber Walker, Agent Aaron Jessamen, and Senior Agent Gabriel Martinez.'

'Paul Linder' Linder spoke up immediately. 'That's Harry Potter, John Dawlish, and Patrick Proudfoot. This is Cornelius Fudge.'

'Good. That's out of the way' Abernathy said crossing to the dinner table. He waved his wand and it expanded enough to accommodate the newcomers and then he sat not waiting for anybody else. After a few seconds, they all sat as well.

'How secure is this house?' Bresnehan asked drawing her wand as well. Linder, however, just turned to look at Harry who nodded. He waved his wand several times over his head casting all of the same spells Hermione had used during their year on the run as well as a few new ones he'd learned since becoming an Auror.

'Very much so now' Linder grunted.

'Ok' Abernathy said placing paperwork on the table. It was Fudge's report. 'POTUS and I -'

'Po ... Pow -dus?'

'P-O-T-U-S' Abernathy spelled. 'President of the United States' Before Dawlish could even nod, Abernathy continued. 'He and I looked through this claim and I must say I am furious!'

'At us?' Dawlish asked.

'No. At Theodore Edgar Williamson' Abernathy said ferociously. 'I have known him for many years, always thought him to be a model citizen.'

'So you believe us?' Proudfoot asked in a disbelieving voice.

'I'm afraid so' Abernathy responded darkly. 'But I am not happy.'

'You said that' Proudfoot quipped. Abernathy glared at him. Proudfoot however maintained his gaze.

'Mr. Williamson lives in an estate on the Potomac River near Brunswick' Bresnehan said in a business-like tone.'

'We don't know where any of those places are.' Linder said waspishly. 'Just tell us about the place.'

'It is enormous' Abernathy said placing his wallet on the table. 'Nearly 20 acres. A mansion up next the river and the boundaries are protected with Anti-Apparition charms amongst other various enchantments.'

Abernathy pointed his wand at the board and a drawing began forming there as he described it.

'I don't know exact numbers, but the pathway to the house must be very nearly a mile. It's covered in small patches of trees that, if we are correct in our suspicions, could be perfect spots for ambushes.'

'Ambush from a bush' Jessamen jested. Nobody laughed, but Martinez swiped his hand through the air and struck Jessamen in the back of the head with a loud _smack._

'Provided that we don't meet resistance at the gates or on the way to the house, we will most certainly meet some at the house.' Bresnehan walked over and added her own details to the map, completely ignoring Martinez and Jessamen. She then turned to look at them. 'If Williamson is behind all this, then we already know he has huge numbers at his control and could have a small army at his disposal.'

'And there is another wrinkle' Martinez said angrily, speaking up for the first time.

'What kind of wrinkle?' Dawlish asked looking from Martinez to Abernathy who looked defiantly stubborn.

'The secretary and Director Bresnehan will be going with us.'

'What?!' Harry cried. 'Why?'

Fudge, who had up to that point, circled the proceeding quietly observing the meeting coughed and his eyes grew to the size of saucers. Linder too looked outraged and was on the verge of arguing when Martinez spoke angrily.

'Mr. Secretary' Fudge started. 'That is foolishness to the point of - '

'With all due respect Mr. Secretary, we will not be able to effectively defend ourselves and do our jobs if we are constantly trying to protect you.'

'I have already told you that you won't have to.' Abernathy said hotly. 'I am fully capable - '

'And I told you that our oath when we were sworn into MDFA prevents us from _not_ doing that.'

'Gabriel' Abernathy said almost sadly. As if he were disappointed that Martinez were sticking so stubbornly to his responsibilities 'I was a soldier in Vietnam and a MDFA agent in Chicago. I have a Purple Heart. I am fully capable of defending myself. I will not need your assistance.'

Martinez was about to retort, but Bresnehan snapped her fingers at him and he fell silent.

'So we are all going?' Linder said with a sigh. Abernathy nodded and Linder returned it cryptically. 'Before we do this Mr. Abernathy, I feel obligated to tell you about something.'

'Do tell, Mr. Linder.'

Linder eyed the Secretary of Magic for the United States with something close to either admiration or apprehension. Harry wasn't sure which but he had a feeling that whatever Linder was about to say, it would carry a lot of weight if he'd taken the time to announce himself in such a manner.

'I am not a citizen of this country. I am a stiff ass brit, as you Americans say. So my responsibilities revolve around these three men and their safety which I will stick to in a very stiff ass way. I promised our Minister that I would ensure the well-being of my team while I was here and that is not something I take lightly. '

'I understand.' Abernathy said quickly. He turned to walk to the board again but Linder interrupted whatever he was about to say.

'I don't think you do, sir.' Of the ten people in attendance, none of them had been paying true, close attention to Linder until these words. However, after Linder said them, he had everyone's complete and undivided attention. He waited a few seconds as he glanced sidelong at them and then continued.

'I've worked with Dawlish and Proudfoot for over a decade now and Potter... well he's a bit green, but he's talented, passionate, and devoted. I've grown to respect each of them and, twenty years ago, when I lost my family, I never thought I'd have the kind of companionship I have now. Having said that, I have responsibilities to their families, to my superiors, but mostly to myself.'

Harry was listening wit rapt attention. Linder, who always had such a growling voice, had turned soft, clear, and earnest. It was such a departure from the norm for him, Harry found he couldn't look away.

'If I'm faced in a situation where I have to help protect you or my team, I _will_ choose my team without hesitation. These men matter to me. I know we are here at your request to help a situation that has also bled into the UK, and that ultimately, you make the calls here. But as far as these men are concerned, they come before anyone else. And I won't sacrifice them for any reason.'

Linder stared at Abernathy for several seconds who stared back with a hard expression. After many moments that Fudge looked slightly afraid and slightly awed, Abernathy grimaced but nodded. 'I commend your devotion. And I won't fault you for it.'

'Now' Bresnehan said cutting through the tension 'we need to discuss everything and come up with a solid plan of action before we go anywhere.'

It was a very long night. Abernathy stayed at the house helping plan which surprised Harry. Being a politician of his standing, his level of involvement in this clearly more military activity was refreshing. He eventually removed his jacket and tie and listened intently to Bresnehan and Linder's ideas. Fudge had opted out of any participation in this operation as he felt, and Harry thoroughly agreed, that he would be more of a hindrance than anything else.

With midnight approaching, they finalized all of the plans and contingencies that they could think of. Their final instructions they were to have a good night's sleep and 'be ready to roll bright and early in the morning.' Harry missed his chance to speak with Ginny but it was probably better that he was focused on the task at hand. Harry checked all of his belongings for tomorrow and was pleased to have an additional piece of equipment. It was laying next to the bed he was sleeping in as were the rest of his things.

The following morning, a little past 9 am, Harry was finishing his breakfast and sipping a cup of tea. They were all quietly lounging around waiting for the Abernathy and his MDFA agents to arrive. The first option, and Abernathy was desperately hoping it would come to fruition because of his association with Williamson, was to send a delegation of people to the estate and they would then speak with T. Edgar and either an arrest would be made or they would leave after reaching a dead end. Harry, however, was convinced that the second option would be more likely: They arrive at the gates and shortly thereafter, a battle would ensue.

At a quarter until 10, the others arrived via apparition into the back yard. Bresnehan, Martinez, and Jessamen were dressed for battle, thought it was only apparent to those who knew what to look for. Abernathy was dressed in the finest set of dress robes Harry had ever seen. The material itself didn't have a sparkle to it, but he seemed to glow with charisma and authority. They silently made their way into the dining room and sat at the table for a cup of coffee. Nobody said much; a greeting here or there, an offer for more coffee. But there was a cold sense of purpose about them that Harry recognized. It reminded him of the several times that he, Ron, and Hermione would set out on some half-brained adventure at Hogwarts. Admittedly, these operations were much more thought out than anything he ever did at Hogwarts.

When the clock rang the top of the hour, Abernathy drained his coffee mug and stood. 'Let's go' he said deeply. They all stood to match him and left the dining room for the backyard again. Harry donned his invisibility cloak, Proudfoot disillusioned himself as well as Jessamen, Dawlish stored extra wands in his jacket pocket, and Linder checked that his was in good condition. From the backyard, they disapparated in groups of two; each Auror in tow of an MDFA agent.

They arrived on a footpath basically in the middle of nowhere. They were in the middle of a grass field the rolled gently towards a tree line. The footpath seemed to travel through it, but beyond the line, nothing could be seen. Harry thought he could hear the hum of cars travelling some distance away. but he couldn't see them.

'This way' Abernathy said pointing down the path. The sun on their right was blindingly bright so Harry's vision of anything beyond the very edge of the approaching tree-line was obscured in darkness. As they neared it, they fell into a single line so as to traverse the narrow path. As soon as Harry entered the thicket of trees, he felt his hair stand on end and goosebumps erupt all over him.

'Did you feel that?' Dawlish said looking back at them all.

'It is one of the powerful muggle repelling charms upon the estate. Muggles coming through become instantly afraid of how creepy this place might be and run.' Abernathy spoke as if he admired the ingenuity of Williamson. 'It is merely the first of many protections.'

'Will we be able to push through them all by force if necessary?' Harry asked hoping that this wasn't a futile effort.

'Being the Secretary of Magic carries with it a lot of weight in our country.' Abernathy replied simply.

After a minute or so, they exited the trees to continue along the footpath. With each step, a very ornate iron gate lay some hundred yards ahead came into view. Harry recognized his cue and took his place assigned position while the others continued onward. They reached the gate and Abernathy tapped it lightly with his wand.

'I, Johnathan Abernathy, Secretary of Magic for the United States of America seek entry into the Estate of T. Edgar Williamson on urgent business for the Magical Defense Force of America.'

Several seconds passed in silence. Nearly everyone grasped a firmer hold on their wand. When the gate made no sign of admitting them, Abernathy turned to Bresnehan and nodded. She and Martinez moved to either side of him and pointed their wands at the stone pillars that the gate was fastened to. They both began to wave with their wands identically but stopped abruptly went the gate began to twist and contort itself into a new shape. It was several seconds of metal-wrenching creaks before they could discern what it was forming; a face.

'Hello Johnathan' the gate said in a polite, refined voice. 'What may I do for you today?'

'We need to speak Theodore.' Abernathy replied in a ringing voice.

'Clearly' Williamson replied as the gate turned with a resounding grind of metal on metal. 'You seem to have brought a military delegation with you.'

'Protection' Abernathy said rolling his shoulders. 'Surely you know how that goes.'

'Johnathan I'm not in a position to entertain guests so whatever you have to say, say it and be on your way.'

It was nearly ten seconds before Abernathy responded. 'Theodore, we will speak face to face. Open this gate. Now.'

The gate sighed, a very bizarre sight, and looked down. 'Johnathan I beg you not to do this. I am doing necessary work.' A chill seemed to settle over them. Harry felt the moment approaching.

'Necessary? You call it necessary to kill thousands of innocents to settle your grief?'

'Yes' he replied angrily. 'You would not understand.'

' _Understand?!'_ Abernathy bellowed back. ' _I understand more than you do. You lost a daughter to drugs. I lost three sons to war. Don't tell me I don't understand you arrogant son of a bitch.'_

Williamson glared back for a few moments while Abernathy's breath was rapid and shallow. Harry stared at the gate some distance away and turned so he would have a clear shot at it. He had a feeling all hell was about to break loose.

'Johnathan' Williamson said softly. If Harry didn't know better, he would have thought that Williamson looked regretful and sounded it too. 'You shouldn't have come.'

The gate started to mold back into a gate rather than a face. Abernathy said 'Go' and Bresnehan and Martinez repeated their identical motions from earlier. The stone on the gate's pillars began to crack and disintegrate. As they did, Harry saw the air itself wave like a sheet in the wind faster and faster until the stone was completely gone and the iron gate fell to the ground with a crash having not yet morphed completely back into it's original.

'The repellant charms are dissolved but the anti-disappirition charms are still in place' Abernathy said loudly over the continued ringing of the gate. He removed his jacket and hung it in mid-air like it was on a coat rack and then rolled up his sleeves. 'We will proceed on foot.'

At once they started forward down the same footpath from before but now it was much wider and it was of paved stone on the other side of the tall fences. Harry moved forward as well, training his wand on any movement he saw. His glasses were now charmed to detect signs of heat so that even if a very well disillusioned person came, Harry would still see them.

They all made their way forward for a significant amount of time unopposed. It was when they entered another patch of trees several minutes later that the first sign of resistance showed. Two people were hiding on the edge of the next patch of trees with wands pointed over the ridge.

'Down' Harry said pointedly and they all took a knee. Harry, invisible to all, sent two very well aimed stunners into the trees hitting one and narrowly missing the second who immediately bolted in the opposite direction.

Martinez waved in thanks and they continued onwards. Harry rounded the trees as the others made it through and he saw it; the largest house... mansion... nearly a castle; that he had ever seen. He couldn't believe this was one individual's house. It could have housed a hundred people and had room for guests.

Four stories loomed of elegant stone and mahogany logs with enormous bay windows on each floor to provide ample natural light. A stable sat next to the main complex where Harry could see at least half a dozen horses, a porch that spanned the entire front of the house, plus a deck on the top floor that stretched from an enormous angular window through which Harry could see an impressive chandelier. Beside the log mansion was a man built stream containing a rather sizable yacht pointed towards the nearby Potomac River.

In front of the house was a large stone fountain similar to what stood in front of Potter Manor except that this one was intact, pristine, and working. As they approached the fountain at a slow jog, several figures came streaming through the front door, some of whom were already waving wands. Harry yelled to warn the others again, but there was no need. They all sprinted forward to take cover behind the edge of the fountain.

At once, spells started cracking and splashing right in front of them keeping them all pinned. Harry took a quick count and shouted 'A dozen!' On Bresnehan's command, they all looked over the edge of the stone pool, and shot as many stunning spells as they could. Linder yelled in triumph as he tagged one and Abernathy cast a quick neat jinx at another who fell to the ground writhing in pain as boils erupted all over his body.

As three of the attackers fell, ten more came sprinting out the doors throwing enough spellfire to cause the others to take cover again. Linder turned and put his back against the stone. He was panting, but managed to yell ' _Potter! Go now!'_

Harry nodded and steeled his nerves. He turned the heat detecting function off on his glasses and resituated himself on the broom he'd been leant. He was high above the battle waiting for the proper time, but he had already been about to move anyway. He swooped down low over the attackers and conjured a solid wooden beam out of thin air. Some of the group realized he was there during his approach but most were too late. He went streaking over the tops of the largest group of them and the wooden beam hit them at a dangerous rate of speed. In one swift motion, Harry had turned the odds from nearly 3 to 1 to almost even. As Harry gained height, the invisibility cloaked whipped around him and he twice had to stop it from flying off. Deciding it was best not to lose it and he hardly had the element of surprise any more, he removed it and stuffed into a pocket.

When he came back round, a number of spells came flying at him that he dodged easily. The loaned broom was not very good but it sufficed for what he was attempting. He whipped past another unsuspecting assailant and disarmed him, catching his wand mid-air. He pocketed the extra wand and turned back round. On one of the upper balconies, more people came streaming outside and started to take aim at him and those below. Harry dipped down and streaked underneath the balcony, came to an abrupt halt, and turned around coming out on the same side he'd first passed underneath the balcony.

Those on it had expected him to emerge on the opposite side so when he rose up over the railing, they all had their backs to him. He sent an enormous jet of water at them knocking most down and disarming several. He took off like a shot as fast as the old broom would go. As those on the deck spluttered and stammered to find their feet, Harry looked at the pitched battle on the ground. _We're winning_ he thought victoriously. He sent spell after spell into the assemble groups, but before he could make much headway on the ground someone below him yelled 'POTTER'

Harry looked to see Dawlish pointing and he turned in the direction. No less than half a dozen jets of water came from the balcony all straight for him. They had decided he could dodge spells but maybe not one that covered the area and they had been right. There was no direction he could escape without being unseated by a stream of water. Harry pointed his wand desperately with his mind unsure of what to do. He needed the water to disappear and what he conjured to make that happen bewildered him.

A scorching hot, golden streak of flames erupted from his wand scorching the air around it. It was the same fire that had streamed from his wand the night he'd fought Voldemort in the skies over London. As he saw the jets of water evaporate when coming into contact with the fire, he focused his mind and pushed the fire harder, pushing all his determination into it. The fire glowed even brighter gold and burned even hotter causing the jets of water to evaporate. The people on the deck stared at him aghast.

Harry heard a tinkling, mournful song reverberate around him. The only thing he'd ever heard like it was phoenix song.

A flash and explosion drew him out of his wonder and he quickly headed for the ground. He needed off this broom and in a more defensible position than a flying target, midair, with no cover.

'What was that?' Linder called to him as he took cover with them.

'I don't know' Harry said puffing. 'I have no idea where that came from.'

'Martinez!' Bresnehan called. 'We need to move up!'

Harry looked over the barrier he'd taken refuge behind and saw that their attackers had retreated backwards into the mansion. As one, they rose with their wands drawn and rushed forward. Without even a single word, the group split in half, one headed towards the double front doors and the other towards a side door. Harry was right behind Dawlish heading into the front doors.

The moment they crossed the threshold, a cacophony of incantations rang out from above them. Harry and Dawlish reacted instinctively both casting shield charms. The weight of the multiple spells made short work of the shields, but it gave them enough time to turn the corner to take cover. Once against a wall out of sight, he was able to take notice of his surroundings. It was the most incredibly lavish home he'd ever seen gone slightly awry with the obvious damage from spellfire.

Straight across from double doors was a wide staircase covered in rich, maroon carpet. The burn spots didn't detract much but as it led the second floor that seemed to stretch around to all sides, the spell damage increased. One small part of the banister was on fire and spreading slowly.

'We're pinned' Harry said looking out. They were underneath a section of overhang from the second floor and it would only be seconds before the group above decided to round the balcony and get another clean shot at them.

'We need to get up stairs' Dawlish said quickly. 'Ideas?'

'Wall' Martinez said pointing. 'Move'

They all shifted to the side and Martinez yelled _'Diprimo'_ and a section of the wall was blasted away and they all bolted through it just as those above them started throwing spells at them again. As Harry stumbled through the hole in the wall, he noticed one attacker on the ground covered in pieces of wall. He was not moving.

They arrived in an expansive kitchen that would have given his Aunt Petunia a heart attack had it been clean. Stainless steel everywhere, a spacious wall of china and dinnerware, and a nook that served as the biggest pantry Harry had ever seen. They crossed the room as quickly as the dust in the air would allow them too. They exited to a hallway that led back to the entrance hall on their left and expanded to their right passed where they could see. The sounds of voices and running feet behind and above told them they couldn't remain in the same place.

So they bolted to the right past several open doors. Harry saw an office, a small library, a bathroom, two bedrooms, and others he couldn't name. _How big is this place_ he thought to himself. Their hallway ended abruptly but before they could decide, Abernathy barked 'this way!' and went to their left. At the end of a short hallway was a large picture of a wizard standing with his foot upon an old fashioned oak barrel.

'When the hunt for the maker of Dragon's Ride started' Abernathy said coldly 'he told me to follow the alcohol. "Everyone needs a drink every now and then and you can always escape with a good glass of Jack" he always said'

He walked right up to the portrait and glared at it. Harry looked around as did Dawlish and Martinez. Spells could be heard and felt shaking distant parts of the house. Harry hoped the others were ok.

'You think there is a secret passage, sir' Martinez asked his boss.

'Why else have this hallway here?' Abernathy did not look around, but spoke clearly. 'There isn't even other pictures here and it could have been turned into another bedroom or smoking room.'

He was right. There was nothing in the hallway and it didn't really seem to serve any purpose. Abernathy tapped the picture with his wand, but nothing happened.

'To hell with this' he said angrily and took several steps back. ' _Bombarda Auctus'_

The portrait and wall together exploded in a shower of wood splinters and flying glass. When the dust settled, a wrought iron spiral staircase stretched upwards out of sight. A secret passage, possibly an escape passage had been concealed behind a portrait and hopefully, it would lead them to Williamson. They all ascended the narrow staircase as rapidly as they could. Up it went, much further then Harry had felt even existed in the home but at the top they came face to face with a bare wooden wall. Abernathy prepared to blast that one out of the way as well, but harry stopped him. On the wall closest to the staircase was a switch much like a muggle light switch . Harry flipped it and the wall in front of them slowly opened.

On the other side of the wall was a hallway much like the one they had left floors below. It was quiet here compared to what they had left. Abernathy made to move forward but Martinez forcibly stopped him and went first himself. Dawlish followed him and Harry brought up the rear. Once in the hallway, he sealed to door behind him and set a caterwauling charm to alert them if somebody came through.

There were more portraits here but there was certain familial resemblance in all of them and each seemed to be older than the last.

'This house is quite ostentatious' Abernathy whispered. 'I've never been up here but Theodore seems to superficially honor his family at least.'

They soon approached a hallway stretching to their left presumably to extend over where the kitchen and entrance hall was below. 'Left or straight' Dawlish asked.

'I don't know' Abernathy said looking intently at each hallway.

'Flip a coin' Martinez asked sarcastically. 'Left it is'

As they made their way down, another rumble from below shook the floor they stood on. It sounded like the fighting had reached the floor below them. But before they went another ten steps, a door was blown off its hinges and several people backed into the hallway. It was clear they were deep in battle with someone but who was mystery. Just as Harry was about to cast a stunner at the unknown cartel members when a furious yell sounded through the door.

' _This is for Linder your bastards!'_

A colossal explosion blasted the wall and all three men off their feet and into the opposite wall. They sunk to the floor unconscious. One of them had a gaping wound on his forehead from colliding with the wall. Harry however, could only think about what Proudfoot had said. He had recognized the voice and it was furious. Proudfoot came hurtling into the hallway with Jessamen right behind him. They looked at the cartel members and then turned their wands on Harry who was leading the group.

Proudfoot took one look Harry's white face and tortured expression and lowered his wand. 'Linder was burned' he said panting.

'This sumbitch is crazy' Jessamen said loudly through a wide smile. 'His buddy got hurt and he went nuts. Stunned four or five, turned one into a mouse and stuck him in an enchanted glass jar.'

 _'Shut up_ ' Dawlish spat at him. 'What happened to Paul?'

'He was burned' Proudfoot repeated. 'Fiendfyre. Caught him on the shoulder and burned right through his clothes.'

'Is he ok?!' Harry blurted.

'He'll live' Proudfoot said with a growl. 'But the fire burned through and covered his shoulder and back.'

'Where is he?'

'Bresnehan took him to some hospital in - '

'MedStar Georgetown' Jessamen blurted. 'Best hospital in the state for witches and wizards.'

Proudfoot nodded and pointed at Jessamen to show his correct answer. 'They went there. Said she'd be back as soon as possible.'

'What's the situation downstairs?' Martinez asked Jessamen who looked immediately serious.

'When the Director left, she said she would send back up. They arrived like a minute later and are cleaning up.'

Martinez nodded and looked around, his gaze falling back on Jessamen. 'You're bleeding' he said simply.

Jessamen waved him off. 'What about y'all? How'd y'all get up here?'

'We found a secret stair case' Martinez provided. 'Well I say we, the Secretary did.'

'Well let's not linger' Abernathy said impatiently. 'We are on a mission after all.'

'That looks promising' Dawlish was pointing to a set of double doors just down the hall. Ornate would have been a downgrade. The handles were long and golden, possibly actual gold and solid. They adorned a rich and warm set of mahogany doors that had been polished to perfection. An inscription had been written upon them, but it did not match the rest of the luxurious feel of the place.

 _Family... Where life begins and love never ends_

The words looked as though they had been burned into the wood in a very rough penmanship. The final letter trailed off at the end. 'This is the place' Harry said quietly. He reached down and turned the handle. It was open. Harry swung the door open and found himself inside a disaster.

This was a lavish room beyond the comforts of anything Harry had ever seen. High ceilings, an incredible window overlooking the front fountain that was in shambles, a crystal chandelier. They all walked into the room slowly looking around. The luxury obviously built here had been torn down and destroyed in scathing fury.

There were deep gouges in the wood floor and the plush carpet had been burned in several places. The furniture that Harry could only assume was once very ornate like the door handle, was in pieces on the far corner. It had been destroyed and set ablaze. There were burn marks up the wall from the fire that had raged there. A wall of shelves was in shambles, most of the books and effigies had fallen to the floor and lay in a dust and grime covered pile. A single basin stood in the middle of the room.

Harry at once knew what was happening. Upon the basin lay a pensieve. It was almost identical to the one Dumbledore had kept except this one was made of polished silver. Harry could see the runes etched into the side. Next to the pensieve, on an oak night stand was a small flask. In it was a silvery vapor-like substance that Harry recognized at once.

He strode across the room and seized the memory. 'It's from him' he said turning to look at the others. He poured the memory in the pensieve and dove into it. He felt his feet leave the ground and seconds later, he landed back onto the same floor that he had just left. Not a single thing had changed. This had obviously been mere minutes ago.

Harry looked around and near the window, standing with his back to them was a tall man. The light from the window cast his features into darkness so that only his profile could be seen. Harry heard explosions in the background confirming that this had just recently happened.

The man sighed and turned to walk towards him. His features came into focus and his expression was that of a very pained individual. He was dressed in a fine suit minus the jacket. He had a vest on complete with a pocket watch chain hanging from the pocket that he checked with a sigh. The light gray slacks he wore had several stains on them. His thinning hair was disheveled and unkempt. He looked as if he hadn't showered in quite some time.

'Johnathan' he said thoughtfully rubbing the stubble on his chin. 'Johnathan I wish you hadn't gotten involved.'

'What have you done, Theodore?' Abernathy breathed. Harry turned and saw that they had all joined him.

'And you involved the Aurors too' Williamson was pacing the room. He turned and Harry saw he had a picture frame in his hand behind his back.

'I warned Fernando' Williamson said shaking his head as if he were dealing with a disobedient child. _'I told him, not to involve the aurors.'_

He paced a few more times and then turned to gaze out the window again. He pulled his wand from a pants pocket and waved it at the door. It clicked audibly and then he waved it again producing the basin that the pensieve had sat upon when they had entered the room. A few seconds later, the pensieve floated into view as well from a shelf that hadn't yet fallen.

'A few years ago' Johnathan started emotionlessly. 'I found my daughter and her cousin completely strung out on cocaine. My daughter... _my_ daughter. Well I put her and Shawna in rehab and got them clean. It wasn't long after she was discharged that Olivia was gunned down. Suzanne went crazy with grief. It wasn't just a drive by shooting' he finished with a shuddering breath. He waved his wand furiously as if trying to slice someone in half with it. A fresh scorch mark appeared on the carpet smoking and smelling awful.

'Those drug dealers were retaliating at me. When I found Suzanne strung out, I made Shawna tell me where they had gotten the drugs. She told me that she'd gotten them the drugs for months and where she'd gotten them. I went there and captured all of them. Those muggles, even with their guns, are no match for a properly educated wizard.'

'Well, somehow, they found out it was me, and retaliated. They killed my wife. Olivia was the love of my life and she was taken from me for doing what I thought was the right thing. Well before I could even cope with that, my daughter overdosed on Heroine she had gotten from a new dealer at Norfolk.'

'He sounds oddly mild mannered for someone so grief stricken.' Martinez pointed out.

'Yes quite odd' Abernathy said offhandedly. He was transfixed on Williamson.

'If you ask my therapist, she'd say that I was misplacing my anger over the deaths of my family on drug dealers rather than dealing with it properly. Well she may be right but I chose to do something productive rather than shutting down with my own grief and pain.'

He took a few more steps aimlessly and it brought him close enough that Harry could see the picture he was holding. It was of his family. Williamson gazed at it with an unreadable expression but Harry understood maybe better than most would have. Harry knew what it was like to want revenge for his family.

'Well over the years, I've done a lot of favors for important people and funded a lot campaigns that I supported. And having money can open a lot of doors for you. So I dug, bribed, coerced, and stole information to try and find the dealers that had sold the drugs that killed my baby girl. I found out they were out, with a slap on the wrist, from D.C. Metro.'

'What is D.C. -'

'Police' Martinez cut across Dawlish.

'So I dug some more and found out something that made me almost resort to outright murder.' He walked over to the wall the pensieve had come from and returned with folder of paperwork. 'Look through this and you'll find the evidence that Fernando Conchola had taken bribes and did several backroom political favors that allowed millions of dollars of drugs to come into the U.S. ever since he was a lowly Customs Agent. It was then that I decided that I had to take matters into my own hands.'

'He was my friend you son of a bitch' Martinez growled through his teeth.

'I worked for weeks with the Powdered Dragon Horn to find the right combination but, as you know Johnathan, I am quite the potions master. So after I figured out the right combination, I started reaching out to all the people that had been in my rehab facilities and found the right distribution channels. After that, I started targeting all the people who had let me down.'

'The Minnesota Senator that smoothed over a customs problem bringing ecstasy in from Canada, the DC Metro detectives on Canchola's payroll, a dozen nameless dealers, and finally... my niece. Shawna. I kidnapped her roommate, forced her to do my bidding, and got her that job at the MDFA. Then I took out Canchola. He had those dealers out on misdemeanors every time they were arrested just so they could keep selling drugs and giving part of their take to Canchola. It was despicable. At least Samantha can't be bought. I'm glad you replaced him' he evidently thought Bresnahan was with them. 'And I even warned him to get his family out of that house. He didn't listen. Another family he destroyed with his arrogance.'

'And now, you come here to stop me. But I... _I am doing necessary work_. A person, any person, who knowingly takes this drug will most likely die. And it is right that they do so. Every person that takes an illegal drug of any kind is a danger to themselves, their families, and anybody around them. If they have chosen to endanger those around them so selfishly, _then they deserve the fate that befalls them.'_

He finished with a ferocity that clearly told Harry that Williamson believed everything he was saying. It was twisted, wrong, manipulative, and downright cruel to set someone up for a doom such as death by Dragon's Ride. But Harry had to admit, as much as he didn't like it, it was not overtly evil. He had a certainty of direction where he'd arrived using his flawed logic was terrible logic , but it wasn't insane. These were the actions of a clear headed, determined, intelligent and Angry individual. This made him all that more dangerous.

'I know what you are thinking, Johnathan' Williamson said sardonically. 'Who am I to play God and decide who dies? Well I have the know-how and the justifiable motivation and that's all I really need.'

'By the time you are hearing this, I will be long gone. From the moment you showed up at my gates, I have been activating contingencies and escapes that you have no hope of tracking. I am long gone. Thought I must admit, I watched you battle your way onto my estate tonight. I am impressed.'

'Good thing we needed his praise' Martinez sneered.

'The Aurors fight very well and while I'd always assumed that hype around the famous Harry Potter - '

'I hate that name'

'-was going to turn out to be media exaggeration, I am surprised to find it was not. Quite the talent and power.'

Harry made a "tssk" sound and glared.

'When you spewed phoenix fire into air tonight Mr. Potter, you caused me a tiny bit more anguish than I had expected to feel tonight. Just through there' he pointed at a room just left of the tall bookshelves 'is a Phoenix we've had in our family for centuries. He belonged to my Great, Great... he belonged to one of my ancestors, but after his master passed he was imprisoned here to harvest Phoenix Tears instead of being allowed to search for a new master as is the way of a Phoenix.'

'When you spewed that fire, he sang out and called to you. I recognized it immediately for what it was. He is yours now Mr. Potter. I can't carry him where I'm going anyway. He will only draw attention. Feel free to take him with you, the key is just here. His name is Lucaeli. It means Heaven's Light.'

Williamson set a key down under the file he'd left for them under the penseive. 'You have taken my home, you have apprehended _some_ of my forces, and you have set me back a few months, but you have not stopped me nor will you be able to. However, Johnathan, you will no longer have to worry about me. I am leaving the U.S. to continue my work elsewhere. Perhaps I will begin at the Royal Mews' he finished mockingly thoughtful. Harry, Dawlish, and Proudfoot inhaled sharply, each burning with renewed fury.

'Good day to you all' Williamson swung his wand and the flask containing the memory appeared there. 'I will be seeing you again, whenever I am ready. Don't look for me, though. Unless you wish some of your friends and family to wind up a pile of ash as well.'

Williamson, walked to the shelf, picked up a seemingly insignificant effigy from the floor whose head had been shattered off and said ' _Portus'_. It glowed blued momentarily and Williamson set it down on the floor. He raised his wand to his temple and extracted a memory with a sneering smile on his face. The scene dissolved before them and Harry felt his feet leave the ground again and he reappeared standing on nearly the exact same spot he'd just left. Dawlish immediately retrieved the file folder from under the Pensieve. The key fell to the ground and Harry picked it up. He heard a mournful, but hopeful song echo from the next room.


	11. Ch 11 Home

Ch. 11 Home

The next several hours were a wild blur as Harry reflected on them. They finished up at Williamson's Estate, Harry freed the imprisoned Phoenix and it immediately leapt to his shoulder where it perched, surveying the group as if he were gazing upon his domain. It was shorter than Fawkes, compared to the brilliant glowing red, Lucaeli was a mixture of a burning blue and the same red Harry often saw in a flame. It was beautiful to say the very least. It's spot on Harry's shoulder was blazing with heat, but Harry never felt hot or was burned by the contact no did he even sweat from the heat. Harry Looked at Lucaeli and instructed him to meet him at MDFA and he promptly disappeared in a flush of blue flame leaving behind only a soft musical tone.

'Ok that is seriously unfair' Dawlish complained, shaking his head. 'Everything seems to happen to you.'

'Usually it's bad stuff' Harry argued. Dawlish acquiesced but continued to shake his head. Their first stop after leaving the estate was the COH where they immediately met Fudge who looked completely aghast at the events that had taken place and the message Williamson had subtly relayed to them. He soon bustled off stating he would need to contact the Minister at once and update him. Secretary Abernathy shuffled away to inform his superiors as well, though he returned moments later with them in tow. They had apparently been made aware of the all-out battle that had taken place and immediately came to meet with Abernathy.

Harry felt himself oddly calm and incredibly nervous at the same time when meeting them. The President was barely an inch taller than Harry with very light gray hair and a kind voice. Accompanying him was another of his staff. Harry heard the title, but it didn't really stick with him because he became focused on the commotion behind them. One of the MDFA staff members had gone into the break room and quickly backed out of the room. Harry saw a bright blue flash emanate from the room.

'Excuse me, sir.' He inclined his head to both of them and bolted for the room. He rounded into the break room to find Lucaeli perched upon the back of a chair. He was staring resolutely at the entrance with his neck extended and the feathers upon his head standing up straight. As soon as Harry came in, he relaxed his rigid stance. His head and hackles dropped and he fluttered his wings a little making another soft musical note.

'Hello again, Lucaeli'

Harry walked over and ran his hand over its back like he used to do to Hedwig. Lucaeli seemed to hum deep within and he warmed slightly at Harry's touch. Harry recalled a conversation he'd had with Dumbledore years ago about Fawkes and the incredible intelligence of phoenixes. Dumbledore would often speak to Fawkes like a human.

'Were you nervous being here alone?'

The phoenix hummed slightly again and looked Harry dead in the eye. It was almost as if Lucaeli was glaring at him disapprovingly for leaving him somewhere alone.

'I'm sorry. I don't know anything about you yet.' Lucaeli rubbed his beak affectionately on Harry's shoulder. 'Well I won't call you Lucaeli anymore' Harry said definitively. 'How bout Luke? Mean's light giving. Also a Gospel in the Bible. Can I call you Luke?'

He let out a joyous ringing song deep within him and glowed with warmth again. Harry took that as an acceptance. 'Excellent. Well Luke, I have some things I need to go take care of but I won't be far. You're welcome to join me or stay here. But you've got to let people come in here if they need. Here.'

Harry crossed the room to the corner farthest from the door and waved his wand. Harry conjured a wooden perch for him to stay on out of the way. Luke swooped across the room with one graceful wave of its wings and perched himself upon the makeshift dais.

'Excellent' Harry repeated. 'I'll be back later.'

He left the workroom and returned to Bresnehan and Abernathy. The dignitaries had gone, but there was a meeting taking place between the Aurors and MDFA. Fudge had returned and was speaking animatedly with Dawlish, They noticed Harry approaching and Dawlish turned his grimace from Fudge to Harry.

'We are going home' he said simply.

'I just spoke with Kingsley via a portrait in my office' Fudge told them. 'I apprised him of the situation and he has asked that you all return as soon as Linder is capable.'

'How will we get back?' Proudfoot asked.

'We have arranged for an Intercontinental Portkey to take you straight to London.' Bresnehan joined their meeting while simultaneously signing something and passing it to a courier who hurried off.

'Why didn't we do that to get here?' Dawlish demanded. He had not enjoyed the experience of flying.

'We suspected a mole' Bresnehan replied shortly. 'Wanted you here safely.'

'What about Linder' Harry asked. 'Is he ok?'

'He is' Bresnehan stopped her preoccupied reading of a second file in her hands. 'I dropped him off and left instructions to update at the smallest change. As soon as I returned to Williamson's estate, I received word that he would certainly survive but there would be scaring.'

'We need to see him' Harry said earnestly.

'The doctors told me - '

'With all due respect' Harry cut across her firmly, hHe was wearing the same expression he'd used against Aberforth that fateful night. 'We aren't asking.'

'Alright' she caved. 'You may go after debriefing.' she gave him an equally firm stare. 'Also, why is there a phoenix in my breakroom?'

'Potter is its new mommy' Proudfoot quipped. Bresnehan stared at them for a few seconds, completely befuddled. 'Come again?'

'It is a long story,' Harry said quickly before Proudfoot could say anything ridiculous again. 'We can discuss it over debriefing.'

Harry and his companions spent slightly over an hour talking about everything that had happened while a clerk recorded their words for the "official record". Martinez joining them sped the process up considerably. It was an hour long of tedium and frustration. Harry was bouncing on the balls of his feet while Bresnehan asked question after question. They were finally released and immediately set out to see Linder.

With Jessamen as an escort, they quickly found Linder in a room at MedStar Georgetown Hospital. There wasn't much to distinguish this particular place in Harry's opinion. Nearly every surface was a shade of white until the rooms. Fake wood paneling covered most of the walls, a couple of cheap reclining chairs were placed at obvious places and Linder lay on a thick mattress in a half reclined position. His shirt had gone and on his right shoulder was a very thick green paste. His eyes were closed and he was grimacing significantly. As soon as Harry entered the room, a strong smell of petrol wafted over him.

'That smells terrible,' Proudfoot said once he had entered as well.

'So do you.' Linder muttered gravelly and shifted around to get comfortable. He grumbled intelligibly and then sighed.

'What's the word?' Dawlish asked as he sat in one of the recliners. When he sat, he looked down at the chair in confusion, apparently, it was very uncomfortable.

'3rd degree burns' he said in a very displeased tone. 'I'll have scarring but I'll be able to move still. This damned concoction,' he motioned to the paste on his shoulder 'is the itchiest, most uncomfortable thing I have ever experienced.'

They all laughed at his comment but Linder growled even more angrily. He was just about to retort angrily when the door opened and in walked the doctor. Before Harry could see the doctor, he saw Linder adjust himself again quickly to look in even more pain. Harry turned to look at the doctor and discovered why. The doctor was young, blonde hair, tall, curvy, and very attractive.

She smiled around the room at them all and Harry thought he actually heard Linder whimper. They watched in astonishment.

'Hello everyone' she said sweetly. 'You must be Mr. Linder's partners. He told me you all might be here soon.'

'Yes we are.' Dawlish said trying to suppress his laughter.

'I'm Dr. Taggert. You'll be pleased to know Mr. Linder will be just fine in a day or so. The Weick Compound will need to work for at least another eighteen hours and then we will apply a few healing spells to try and minimize the scarring.'

'Excellent,' Proudfoot said with a smile and looking between Linder and the Doctor.

'How bad was it?' Harry asked.

'I've seen worse' she admitted. 'But his contact was substantial on his clavicle, but his neurovascular system was easily repaired and is intact. It required some Skele-Gro but he will be just fine.'

She bustled around the room checking the various machines present and adjusted the pillow behind Linder's head leaving the rest of them to wonder what it was she has just said.

'You are all welcome to stay as long as you like but I would like to limit the number of visitors to one. At Mr. Linder's age' Harry saw Linder's puppy-dog expression falter just a little 'combined with his high blood pressure, the compound may not to work as effectively if he gets too - ah - excited.' Harry barely controllded his snort, but proudfoot and Dawlish made no such effort, earning them scorching glare from Linder.

She looked at them all expectantly but Harry was the first to realize the problem. 'We'll just go then' he said standing. The others jumped to their feet as well.

'He'll be ok by morning?' Dawlish asked.

'Yes' she said with a look over to Linder. 'As I understand it you will be heading home in the morning so you will be able to check him out then.'

'Can he travel?'

'By what means?' she slipped into a more business-like manner.

'International Portkey?' Dawlish responded questioningly.

'It may hurt but he should be fine'. They all nodded and departed with assuring Linder they would be back in the morning. He told them all at least a dozen times to 'take your bloody time, will you?'

They travelled back to the MDFA office, possibly for the last time, to complete a stack of paperwork, turn in credentials, and several other equally as boring and tedious tasks before being allowed to leave. Harry made a point to stop by the break room and visit with Luke for a moment. When Harry told him that they would be traveling back home to London, the phoenix nipped at him and grew rather hot.

'Can you... can you fly that far? Or flash there? I really don't know anything about phoenixes.' He unfurled his substantial wings and with a few vigorous flaps, disappeared in a bright blue flash. Harry supposed that mean he would moet Lucaeli again in London. They met with Abernathy again for a final time who thanked them for their help and assured them that if manpower was needed, the MDFA office would stand with the Aurors.

'We should have done more in the fight against He Who Must Not Be Named - '

'Voldemort' they all replied flatly.

'Yes him' Abernathy continued. 'I never could remember the name. Well you have Minister Shacklebolt contact us if the need arises.'

'Thank you Mr. Secretary' Dawlish said shaking his hand firmly.

'No thank _you_ ' he implored. 'Without your help, we never would have made the connections that led us to Williamson. And I would have never suspected...' He trailed off and shook his head. 'Betrayal is new to me I suppose.'

'Sadly' Harry said morosely. 'It is not new to any of us.'

'Well in any case, we have made some tremendous strides but I feel that we will put a stop to this soon.'

'Hopefully' Dawlish replied wryly. 'Unfortunately, it looks like we will have our hands full.'

For the rest of the evening, they packed their things and meticulously cleaned the house they had been living in. Six weeks and they had managed to turn a pristine elegant house into a bachelor pad of old food containers and dirty socks. The following morning, they departed rather unceremoniously. After such a lengthy time spent slowly and carefully finding leads to then follow, the sudden and hasty exodus they made was overwhelming. However, Harry would endure any uncomfortable feelings about leaving the Americans with a large mess to clean up for the chance to see Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasley's, and even Kreacher. Part of him even missed working with Grimaldi.

They retrieved a very reluctant Linder from the Hospital with a clean bill of health and spectacular scar upon his shoulder to go the U.S. Department of the Treasury. At least, that's where they would arrive. Just like the MDFA office, the International Magical Travel office resided below another previously existing government building that was also, coincidentally, not in any way similar to the magical office it resided over.

Once they travelled through the hidden entrance labeled 'Maintenance Only', they joined the queue of witches and wizards from all parts of the world trying to leave. Harry glanced around the numerous lines in the large, open, industrial looking hall. There had to be several hundred people all milling in lines looking harassed and frustrated at the slow progress. However, not a single person badgered Harry for an autograph or gawked at him openly. No one was pointing unabashedly at his scar or whispering very obviously and glancing at him.

 _I'm going to miss this_ he thought to himself with a sigh.

'Passport' barked a short, hispanic witch behind the counter. Harry handed it over wordlessly. She opened it, looked at the name, went to double check the name on the list and then did a double take before looking up at him with a wide-eyed expression. She stamped a mark on it with her wand and then handed it back. Just before walking away, she blurted a hasty though much to loud 'canihaveyourautograph'

Harry sighed and signed her notepad and then continued through the checkpoint. The four of them were led to a 'Departure Bay' that was nothing more than a room with a stainless-steel basin in the middle and several chairs around the edge. The wizard that had led them instructed them to wait for their Portkey to slide through the slot in the wall and once they placed it on the basin, it would transport them to their location within sixty seconds.

'Do not let go of the portkey' the little man said forcefully with a resounding air as if he had said this many times. 'The International Travel office is not responsible for missed portkeys due to failure to follow procedure.'

Without waiting for even a second, the man left closing the door behind him.

'Pleasant bloke' Proudfoot said dropping his bags and sitting in a nearby chair. 'Merlin's beard these are uncomfortable.'

Harry glanced around the room taking in the surroundings. It was bland and generic to the extreme. Nearly every surface was gray except for a few black strips around the walls and some on the furniture. Harry too found his chair to be stiff and uncomfortable. So much so in fact, he soon chose to stand instead. At least then he could pace the room slowly waiting for Portkey.

'What's the first thing you're going to do when you get home?' Dawlish asked nonchalantly not breaking his gaze away from small photo of a women holding what was presumably a portkey and placing it in on the Basin. She had an enormously fake smile.

'Sit in my chair' Linder grumbled. A few seconds passed while they waited for Linder to elaborate. He did not.

'Well that seems simple' Proudfoot said chuckling. 'I will be going to The Three Broomsticks and eating a proper Fish and Chips and an iced cold Butterbeer.'

'Maybe that will be second' Linder said sighing contently.

'I'm going to Holyhead' Harry supplied with a faint smile.

'Of course you are' Dawlish said sadly.

'Have you seen the bird?' Proudfoot asked him. 'You wouldn't be so condescending if you had.'

'I have seen her' Dawlish said finally turning to meet their eyes. 'Frankly I don't see what she sees in a specky, scrawny, git like Potter.'

Harry had such a strong feeling of Deja Vu that it unsettled him. That was exactly what Fred... or George had said the night they escaped Privet Drive.

'Maybe it's the gold?' Linder said with a wheezy chuckle.

'That could be -'

'It is not' Harry snapped contemptuously and they all laughed again. They let the subject drop after a few more quips and they fell back into an easy silence. It was another 20 minutes before a portkey finally slipped through the opening. They all grabbed their things and Harry grabbed the portkey. It was a silver tin bucket. And from the looks of it, it had been drug through the mud and never cleaned. Harry placed it on the basin. As soon as it hit the surface, a smooth female voice spoke out in the room.

'Please make sure you have gathered all your belongings. The United States International Travel Office hopes you've had a pleasant stay and a smooth experience. Travelers heading overseas are reminded that the Portkey will taking much longer than the average portkey. Thank you again and have a pleasant day.'

Thirty seconds later, a monumental pull around Harry's navel yanked Harry to the side. If Harry hadn't essentially been frozen in place, the pull he experienced would have been more than enough to send him flying. They travelled for so long spinning endlessly that Harry thought he might be sick. After nearly 5 endless minutes, Harry felt his feet hit solid ground with a much stronger force than normal and he toppled over from the added weight in his hands.

Harry rose to his feet and looked around. He was in the ministry. He didn't know what room he was in but he could tell he was back. They turned to leave the room and a person opened the door.

'4:22 P.M. from the US' a short wizard with a mop of dirty blonde hair met them. He was in a set of lime green wizards robes and a maroon vest that said Portkey Office. It was almost startling to see. 'Please be ready allow Aurors to inspect your bags upon reentering the country.'

'Well that will be bloody easy' Linder said shortly. 'Seein as we are Aurors.'

The short wizard did a double take looking up from his clipboard. 'Blimey' he said breathlessly. 'You're - '

'Yea, yea' Harry said with a sigh. 'Excuse us, please' Harry started through the door to find a large hallway complete with a half dozen people, each with the maroon vest, hold a secrecy sensor. They were all inspecting the people and their belongings as they progressed through the queue. Linder led them to the one of the far left of the hallway. Linder held up his Auror's Badge and they wizard waved them through with a 'Thank you for your service' that sounded nearly robotic.

'Should we check in?' Dawlish asked.

'Grimaldi asked us to' Proudfoot said just as wearily as Dawlish. Harry groaned, but they took a turn towards to follow the sign pointing them towards the lifts. They boarded the first lift that came as it range 'Level Six: Department of Magical Transport.'

They progressed down to Level 2 and headed to the Auror Headquarters. As soon as they entered, heads turned towards them. Several called greetings, most just waved, and a few came over to greet them. A few moments later, they had made their way to Grimaldi's office, whose door was standing open and they could hear him arguing loudly with someone inside.

' _I Do Not Care'_ he snapped. Harry heard a loud thud and assumed Grimaldi had slammed his hand down.

'Listen boy - '

' _Don't Call Me Boy!'_ Grimaldi was in a towering temper. Harry had never heard him lose his cool like this. He had heard stories but never seen it firsthand.

'The Minister told me to do this' the other man said.

'Oh he did, did he?' Grimaldi uttered through clenched teeth. 'Well I'm just on my way to meet with him. Why don't we both go.'

'That won't change anything. The fact is that the Auror Department cannot unilaterally cause damage to a street in London and expect the Ministry to cover the repair cost without first filing - '

' _If you tell me that we will have file paperwork with you to fix a broken wall after an-all out duel in the streets of London where four muggle lives were saved, you will not have to worry about visiting the Minister. BECAUSE I WILL BE TAKING HIM YOUR UNCONSCIOUS BODY!'_

 _'I'M TELLIN YOU - '_

 _'GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF MY OFFICE!'_

Harry watched as a portly man wearing a midnight blue robes stormed out of Grimaldi's office. He was walking so forcefully, the thin hair on his head was flapping wildly in the breeze. His face was purple with rage and he was muttering angrily under his breath.

'Mr. Grimaldi' his secretary called.

' _What?!'_

'Let me save you the trouble' Linder said kindly stepping around her. Harry followed him into the office. Grimaldi was standing behind his desk holding a tumbler of dark red liquid that was only barely darker than the red of his face. His hair was disheveled as if he had been running his hands through it, his tie was askew, and he looked exceptionally Livid.

'Oh!' he started immediately deflating a bit. 'Come in. Close the door.'

'What was all that about?' Dawlish asked as he closed the door behind him and leaned against a nearby bookshelf.

Grimaldi glowered darkly. 'The Finance Department doing their best to infuriate me' he muttered acidly.

'They seem to be good at it' Harry said quietly. Linder laughed while Grimaldi managed the very smallest of smirks.

'Those fools denied a request to have a stone wall magically repaired by the Department of Magical Catastrophes because we didn't file the proper paperwork ahead of time' he took another swig from his glass while Proudfoot said -

'Well what's so wrong - '

'It was damaged in a duel!' Grimaldi shot back. 'Two warlocks from Transylvania decided to go on a shopping spree last week and got cornered by MLE. A fight broke out and two Aurors were sent to assist. The warlocks held 4 muggles hostage and in the struggle a wall was damaged.'

'I'd have cursed him' Linder said sitting in the seat in front of Grimaldi's desk.

'I gave it serious consideration.'

Grimaldi took another sip of his drink, which Harry now recognized as Red Currant Rum, and took a seat behind his desk. He closed his eyes and took a deep settling breath. Harry recognized it as one of the techniques they'd all been taught during a Auror Department seminar that they'd been required to attend.

For nearly four hours, a squat wizard spoke to them as if they were all children and taught them calming techniques and relaxation strategies. This had been the result of an Obliviator losing his temper with a muggle who was being supremely disrespectful. After a "Ministerial Inquiry", it was decreed that all departments who regularly deal with muggles or the wizarding public be required to attend training on how to keep one's head when dealing with difficult persons.

'Now' Grimaldi said after a long, slow exhale. 'I received your full reports from Ambassador Fudge as well as Secretary Abernathy while you were gone. I must say I am impressed.'

'Thanks?' Dawlish said with a sarcastic smile.

'Not that you helped make headway' Grimaldi snapped at him. 'That you were all able to keep your calm when you met Fudge.'

They all looked at him sheepishly, but Linder merely shrugged. 'Why didn't you tell us Fudge was going to be in America?'

'If I had, would you have met with him when required or just avoided it at all costs?' After several seconds of silence where none of them answered, Grimaldi went on. 'That is what I figured. In any case, the Americans are very pleased with how well you did over there. Unfortunately, you brought it home with you.'

'Have there been any incidents here?' Harry asked slightly anxious.

'No, nothing yet' Grimaldi said gravely. 'I expect it's a matter of time, though.'

'It will be a while' Linder said to the room. 'His people here were importing the stuff so it's doubtful much of was being made here.'

'Paul is right' Grimaldi said with a nod. 'I think we will have a few weeks of quiet before anything changes.'

'We can't afford to wait a few - '

'Of course not, Dawlish!' Grimaldi waved at him impatiently. 'But at least we have warning and already know a little of what to expect.'

They all nodded. Grimaldi kept them there for another half an hour discussing the upcoming work they would all need to undertake. A full debriefing was to take place the following morning with Kingsley, but for the remainder of the week, they were off the clock as repayment for all the overtime they had recently put in. Harry was literally bouncing with excitement at that news.

'Brilliant!' he cried and immediately set off out of his office.

'Potter!' Grimaldi called him back.

'Yes, sir?'

'Been getting the profit lately?'

'Not in the states, no.'

'Well your fiancée is causing quite the stir. Won her first match already by a wide margin over Bulgaria.'

'You're joking!'

'No I'm not' Grimaldi said with a smile. 'As a matter of fact, they are playing the Tornados today in Holyhead. They are favorites to win.'

'When?!' Grimaldi checked his watch and looked back. 'I think it starts at 5:15. That gives you about ten minutes.'

'Bye.' Harry said hurriedly and he bolted from the room. He waved his wand at his belongings which rose into the air and streaked after him. He made it to the Atrium in record time, apparated straight to his flat, which he noticed was quite messy. He threw his things on the couch, changed into his most comfortable robes, and streaked back out the door for Holyhead.

Less than a minute later, he was approaching the stadium in Holyhead falling in line with the hundreds of people entering the stadium. Harry had purchased tickets for a private box to each of this season's matches already because he knew it would come in handy no matter what. If Ginny didn't make the team, she would still be able to see any game she wanted.

Harry kept his head and avoided eyes as best as he could. The last thing he wanted was to cause a scene by being recognized. That would only add to the amount of time it took to get to his box. Once he got to the ticket gate, he raised his head and looked the witch right in the eyes expectantly. She started and let him through.

'In you get, Harry' she said sweetly. She was easily in her sixties and gave him a little wink. 'She will be so excited.'

Harry smiled at her and hurried on. A few minutes later, he was climbing the stairs up to his private box. He heard match commentary already taking place, but it was still too muffled to know if it was pre-match chatter or comments on the action. As he neared the top of the stairs, he heard his name and decided to hold up for a moment.

'I don't know, Mum' he heard Ron's voice say. He sounded like Molly was literally having to force the words out of him. 'Ginny could probably tell you though. She's always up half the night talking to him on that parchment,'

He finished a little bitterly and he then heard Molly Weasley berate him. 'Don't you go fussing at Harry just because he loves your sister just as much as you. It is selfish, Ronald.'

'That git' Ron muttered. 'I'd rather it be Harry than anyone else but that doesn't mean I want to see them snogging.'

'Then look away' Harry heard George say. It seems the whole family had showed up.

'Quit bickering!' He heard Arthur snap at them. 'I'm having a hard-enough time not having a meltdown about my daughter being out there at all. I can't handle your bickering too.'

'I am rather enjoying it' he heard a pompous voice say followed by a girl's laughter.

'You're just happy nobody is yelling at you' George continued. 'I would, just for old time's sake, if you didn't have your bird here with you.'

A few quieter moments and then George yelped in pain.

'I am not a bird'

'You don't say' Percy said lovingly.

Harry smiled as he listened to the Weasley's all bicker and nitpick each other. To an unknowing outsider, one might think this family was the height of dysfunction. But Harry knew that any one of them, even Percy, would drop anything and everything for family. He had watched them all do it for him dozens of times.

'How strong is their line, Ron?' George asked. 'I have been too busy working to read any of Quidditch Weekly.'

'The best I've seen' he started but stopped unexpectedly. When he resumed, Harry discerned it was to take a bite of something to eat as he now had a mouthful of food he was trying to talk through. And he did so badly at the attempt that he had to repeat himself. 'The best I've seen them say is that they've got loads of potential.'

'And the worst?'

'The usual' Ron said nonchalantly. 'A team of girls is nothing more than a gimmick and they won't be able to hang with the men.'

Harry chuckled. Any article saying that obviously didn't know Gwenog Jones very well.

'I dare one of those reporters to say that to Ginny.' Harry heard Arthur say. 'She'd probably hit them with her broom.'

'Nah she'd hex them' Harry said as he hit the top of the stairs into the box. They all whipped around and let out a cry of surprise. Then, as one it seemed, they all launched themselves at him. He was squeezed so hard by the whole group of them that he thought he might expel his own lungs.

'When did you get home?' Molly asked him before kissing him on the cheek. 'We would have waited for you if we'd known.'

'I just got here. I was at the ministry not fifteen minutes ago, rushed home and then came straight here. Grimaldi told me there was a match tonight.'

'Does Ginny know you're here?' Hermione asked. She tried to reach out and hug him but Ron kept his own arms around her, impeding her movement. This obviously annoyed her, but when she turned to admonish him, she received a quick peck on the lips. She smiled despite herself.

'No, I didn't know I was coming until last night. I haven't had time to tell her about it so I thought I'd surprise her.'

'She'll have a litter of kneazles when she sees you.' George said as he resumed his seat next Angelina who waved.

'She might hex me for not telling her I was coming.' At these words, Molly and Arthur both backed up a few paces.

'You have a good point, my boy' Arthur's smile didn't falter. 'Best to keep at a safe distance.'

'Thanks' Harry replied wryly. He turned to Arthur and shook his hand. 'Congratulations on your new position, sir.'

'Thank you, Harry' Arthur said with a wide smile, though it was nothing compared to Molly's who was beaming with pride. 'But you don't have to call me sir, Harry. I've known you for years now.'

'Yea but you're the boss now. If I want time off see one of Ginny's matches, I have to have it approved by you. If anyone wants to scratch their bum, you get first say.'

'I do not' Arthur snapped half angry and half laughing.

'Seriously, congratulations Arthur. There is no one that deserves this position more than you.'

'Thank you, son' Arthur said with a kind smile.

Harry walked to the seats sitting along the edge of the top railing. Harry looked up to see a dazzling blue sky that was nearly cloudless. A slight breeze drifted across them which kept the heat of the day at bay. Perfect conditions. Harry looked out over the crowd below him. The stadium was a fraction of the size of the one the Quidditch World Cup had been held in. However, it was mostly full and getting more full by the second.

A large scoreboard was erected behind the goal posts which had advertisements flashing just like they had at the World Cup. As he glanced down towards the field entrance for players, a magically magnified voice rang out of the pitch. It was deep and resounding with a certain enthusiasm behind it that Harry couldn't name. It was infectious though.

'Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen, Witches and Warlocks, Boys and Girls, and welcome to Opening Day here at Holyhead Stadium. Today's match pit the reigning league champions the Tutshill Tornadoes against our very own ... _Holyhead Harpies'_

His volume skyrocketed as he cried out. The Word Harpies was echoed around the stadium as the crowd cried out with him. And then without warning, an enormous crowd of supporters all on the lowest row and clad in solid green could be heard yelling out slowly around the stadium.

' _GIRLS IN GREEN'_ and the entire stadium seemed to rattle with its response. Only Ron yelled out in their box. ' _HARPIES'_

They yelled out a few more times and Harry joined in feeling his excitement level rising steadily. The man's voice rang out again over the crowd's cheering.

'Throughout the match today, in honor of the Retired Witches of Westbrook, all knitted items in the Gift Shops, placed at the end of each section of the stadium, will be half off their marked price. Whip on down to the gift shop and grab one before they are all snatched up.'

'This is bloody brilliant' Harry muttered.

'It is, isn't it' George said reverently. 'Who'd have thought that little Ginny would be the one of us to play quidditch after Hogwarts.'

'Not. Me.' Molly said evenly. Arthur hugged her shoulders and her head sagged in a mildly defeated manner.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, we at the Holyhead Harpies would like to remind you that no smoking is allowed in the stands, and any individual found to be casting any form of spell into the air will be escorted from the stadium by our security staff and will be banned from all subsequent matches.'

'Now... let's bring out our visiting team, the Tutshill Tornadoes!' There was a smattering of applause as the crowd clapped politely. A group of seven people made their way out onto the pitch. They were clad in bright blue robes much like the ones Ravenclaw wore, but lighter. As they walked slowly out on the field there were a mixture of boos and cheers.

'On this year's lineup for the Tornadoes: Captain and Keeper - Willingham.'

A tall lanky man waved a hand quickly at the crowd and Mounted his broom.

'Chasers - Smith, Princeton, and Bianchi.' Two men and the smallest girl on the team waved as well.

'Beaters - White and Davidson. And Seeker, the British and Irish Quidditch League MVP Seeker of 1999, Knightly!'

The last player on the team was the tallest man Harry had ever seen, next to Hagrid or Madame Maxime of course. He was also riding the longest broom Harry had ever seen, obviously altered to fit his taller than average form.

'And now... for your very own ... _Holyhead Harpies!'_ The crowd erupted in renewed cheers, Harry and the Weasley's amongst them.

'Playing Beater and Captain of the Harpies, 5 time League MVP Beater and Player of the Year for 1996, Gwenog Jones'

A green blur came flying out over the pitch to tumultuous roars.

'At Beater, the youngest player to ever be signed to the League, Marla Flint!'

A second blur shot onto the field and joined Gwenog in midair waving at the crowd. Next the Keeper Lauren Waldon, was announced and Harry was surprised to learn that she had come from the USA.

'At Chaser, the newest addition to the team. Straight out of Hogwarts where she was quidditch captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team playing on three consecutive House Championship Teams and member of the notorious student's group Dumbledore's Army who fought at the Battle of Hogwarts ... Ginny Weasley!'

Harry and the Weasley's all screamed so loudly and so long that they completely missed the introduction of the remaining players. The people in the box next to them gave them a confused and contemptuous glare. As Ginny circled the pitch once, as she streaked by them, she gave an enthusiastic wave. She hadn't gone twenty feet past the box when she whipped around so fast, Harry was impressed she managed to stay on her broom.

She flew back and eyed Harry from some fifty feet away. She looked completely confused for a moment before she beamed widely and gave Harry the same blazing look he had always loved. Harry beamed back and she blew a kiss at him and then streaked off. She flew back to Gwenog and the rest of the team soon converged around them as well. Harry assumed it was a usual pre-match meeting, but he watched as she gestured excitedly and then pointed at the box they were in. The whole team turned to look at Harry who tried to hold his smile but he felt heat creeping up his neck.

'Well...' Ron said resigned. 'It seems that Harry is back'

Harry turned to him with a confused expression. Hermione had already smacked him on the back of the head. 'He's just sad that he won't get all the attention now' Harry continued to look confused. 'We were in Diagon Alley last week at Florish and Blott's picking up a book -'

'We?' Ron said turning quickly to stare at her

'-Ok I was picking up a book for work. But anyway, a woman in Florish and Blott's saw him and asked to sign her new copy of Modern Magical History.'

'He was unbearable for half an hour' George said shaking his head. 'They came to the shop for a while and he bounced around the place like a Malfoy - ' Ron glared at him malevolently ' - until this big bloke came in and tried to chat Hermione up. When she told him she was engaged to Ron, he looked at Ron and said "This guy? Really?"

'I'm sure that went over well' Harry laughed at his friend.

'Like polyjuice in the punch bowl' George said making them all laugh.

A loud whistle blew and Harry turned back towards the game in time to see all of the players rocket into the air. Ginny shot around the pitch with such precision and speed that Harry found himself staring open mouthed. The Harpies chasers were superb and Ginny could definitely hold her own. The Tornadoes' chasers, admittedly two were men, were much more fierce about their formations, but they couldn't match the precision of the Harpies. The commentator, like Bagman had been at the World Cup, barely had enough time to say their names before the quaffle was thrown to the next person. Gwenog was also an outstanding beater to watch. She didn't have the raw power that someone like Bagman would have had, or even Fred or George when they were at their strongest, but she had unerring accuracy. He had never seen so many well placed bludger hits. Within the first 60 seconds of gameplay, the Harpies had scored. Harry screamed as loud as he could along with the rest of the witches and wizards. Even Molly couldn't contain her excitement.

Harry was having difficulty keeping his eyes on Ginny as he watched the match. His habit, trained into him by years of his own quidditch playing, was to watch the seekers closely. Luckily there wasn't much to observe with them so he was able to keep an eye on the match as it progressed.

Angered by the Harpies quick jump to a lead, the Tornadoes were rounding the strategy back out and Harry could see why they had won the league the last few years. After the Harpies fifth goal, the last being scored by Ginny causing Harry to come unhinged with screaming for them, the Tornadoes called a timeout. The captain pulled them together mid-air, as did Jones, and Harry watched as Ginny received a hardy pat on the back from each of teammates. When play resumed, it was as if the Tornadoes had decided that it was their turn to strike back and Merlin help anyone who stood in their way.

They pulled off a complicated play where they struck both bludgers simultaneously into a close knit group of chasers all fighting over the quaffle. The Harpies scattered and, flanked by two beaters, they tore down the pitch with the quaffle and scored bringing again bringing the score to 50-40 to the Harpies. For nearly half an hour, the Harpies unstoppable chasers mowed past the Tornadoes chasers. The match quickly became a contest of Harpies chaser versus the Tornadoes keeper who was very good. The Harpies would be blocked or score, the Tornadoes would take back the quaffle, and shortly after it would be stolen back by the Harpies. The chasers just couldn't seem to keep the Harpies, Ginny in particular from stealing the quaffle from them.

At the 45-minute mark, the score was 190 - 170 to the Harpies. While the chasers were struggling, their accuracy was exceptional and if they got near the goalpost, it nearly always resulted in a goal. Harry could tell the keepers were both getting tired. An audible gasp from the whole crowd drew Harry's attention to the seekers. The Tornadoes seeker Knightly was zooming downward across the pitch. The Harpies seeker had been dodging a bludger and missed the initial sighting and was lagging far behind. It was impossible for her to catch up in time. The crowd seemed to swell with noise as Knightly got closer. The whole crowd was bellowing at top volume. When he was mere feet away, the quaffle went zooming right by his head and before Knightly could snag the snitch, the quaffle had hit it and sent in zooming in the opposite direction. Having been startled by the quaffle, Knightly turned sharply holding his ear. Harry tracked the quaffle's paath backward to find Ginny floating mid air Ginny was floating mid air looking at the seeker.

'That was bloody stupid.' Ron yelled

'Ronald! Don't say that about - '

'Did she hit the snitch with the quaffle?!' Harry asked.

'Yes!' George and Ron said together.

'And it cost them a point' George finished.

'But she hit the snitch with the quaffle from at least 50 feet away ' Hermione said wide-eyed.

The announcer was of the same mind as Harry and Hermione. It took a full sixty seconds for play to resume because the Tornadoes' captain was arguing vehemently. He was apparently of the mind that it should be a penalty to interfere with the seekers in such a way. Once the quaffle was back in the air, the Tornadoes began playing with such ferocity, it seemed only a matter of time before somebody was injured. But as the Tornadoes got angrier, their precision dropped as well allowing the Harpies to start to pull away with the lead. Ginny pulled another three goals combined with the others bringing them to a 290-190 lead.

'Surely somebody will catch the snitch soon' Harry called over the roar of the crowd after the latest goal.

'Knightly is brilliant' Ron told Harry. 'He was Seeker of the year last year. The Tornadoes chasers don't stand a chance against Gin - I mean, the Harpies. But Knightly could turn this match around any second.'

'Do you do anything besides read Quidditch Weekly?' Harry asked. Ron waved him off without looking at him.

'No' Hermione and George together.

'He reads that rubbish in the shop all the time.'

'And at the Burrow' Hermione continued.

'Surely not all the time though' George said suggestively with a wink towards Hermione and a leering smile. Before Molly could get to him and pop him on the back of his head, Angelina beat her to it.

'Thanks Angie, dear' Molly told her.

'My pleasure' she smiled back much to the indignation of George.

'That bloody hurt!' he cried.

'Good' Hermione, Molly, Angelina, and Audrey all said simultaneously.

'Seekers!' Ron yelled pointing.

' _And look at the seekers go'_ the announcer yelled and the crowd seem to stiffen and collectively inhale. _'Jessie Winton, veteran seeker and Asst. Captain is tearing after Knightly who got the jump on her. They are rocketing towards the ground!'_

The two seekers were still fifty feet from the ground but it was clear what they were after. Harry looked and the Snitch was hovering at the base of a Harpie goalpost. It looked as if Knightly was going to get there first. Harry cheered Winton on, but it was clear Knightly was either on a superior broom or was a superior flyer. As the tension mounted, Harry heard the signature _smack_ of bludger on beater's bat. Gwenog had taken aim and positively crushed a bludger at the speeding seekers. At the last second, the bludger came dangerously close to Knightly's head who pulled hard to the left to avoid it putting the goalpost directly in his path. Unable to pull far enough to avoid the goalpost, the tip of his broom caught the goalpost and Knightly, propelled by the momentum of his flight, was launched forward while his broom bounced off the goalpost. With a crash that made all of them shudder, Knightly hit the ground hard and rolled several times. The crowd groaned, but quickly turned it into shrieks of a joy. Winton, unimpeded by an opposing seeker, swiped through the air and pulled up at the last second holding the snitch high the air.

The whole of the top box, along with the rest of the crowd, exploded with an earsplitting roar. The whole team converged on Winton in a celebration while the crowd continued to scream its delight. Mediwizards were rushing across the pitch to reach Knightly who was reached first by Gwenog Jones who had broken away from the group.

'Hey look' Arthur said pulling everyone's attention from celebrating. 'Knightly is really hurt'

'Oh no' Hermione said as they all watched him writhe in pain.

Gwenog landed, looked at Knightly for a mere second, and waved urgently at the mediwizards and the Tornadoes captain. The celebration broke apart as the Harpies and Tornadoes all converged on the ground around Knightly, whom Harry could now hear screaming in pain below him. The mediwizards reached him, were blocked from view by the players, and then seconds later, Knightly was being rapidly levitated off the field, He had been immobilized, but it was clear he was in pain. Even from here, Harry could see the odd, bone-tingling, angle of his right leg.

The Harpies and Tornadoes shook hands for a few seconds, exchanged a couple pleasantries from the looks of it, and then they dispersed. The players all began walking in opposite directions to their respective locker rooms, the Harpies jumping and waving at the crowd who all cheered with renew vigor. One Harpy, however, had mounted her broom and was streaking towards the top box where they were.

'Uh oh' George said standing to move to the side pulling Angelina with her. The others followed George's lead as Ginny came at them. Harry backed up as well giving himself some room to fall over backwards if necessary. Ginny reached the box, she leapt off her broom, that she tossed wordlessly at Ron who managed to catch it with his forehead because he hadn't been looking, and she bounded into Harry's arms.

' _You great prat! You're home!'_

Harry just laughed as she squeezed him around the neck. People in the surrounded boxes were now looking at them, as was most of the crowd who saw her shoot up to the top box.

'Ginny there are people staring!' Molly admonished her. Ginny just continued to squeal in Harry's ear. Harry squeezed her back just as fiercely. 'Ginny Weasley you stop that right now! Arthur aren't you his boss now?! Make them stop!'

Ginny released Harry, blew a tremendous raspberry at her mother, and then turned back and kissed Harry. Molly made to move at them, but Arthur held her back and said something in her ear. Molly blushed a deep red and started to gather her things.

Ginny released Harry and pulled back to smile at him. It was now that Harry first noticed how sweaty she was. He was extremely happy to see Ginny for the first time in weeks, however...

'Hi' she breathed at him.

'Hi' Harry said smiling back.

'I missed you so much!'

'I'm home now'

'I can see that'

'You won the match!'

'I know!' she squealed in a very un-Ginny-like manner.

'Party later?'

'Later?' Ginny asked looking confused. 'Let's go now!'

Harry paused thinking of the best way to convey what he was thinking without being rude.

'You know I love you, right?' he asked kissing her on the cheek again.

'Yes' she replied slightly confused.

'Good. Because you're sweaty and you stink.'

She looked mockingly outraged. But she couldn't hold the face for long before she broke into another smile. She returned the kiss on his cheek.

'Meet you at the Burrow?' Harry nodded and she released him.

'What the ruddy hell is that?' Ron said outraged. They turned to look at him to find him gesturing wildly first to Harry and then to Hermione.

'What?' Harry asked.

'You git' he accused Harry. 'If I had said that to anyone, I would have been Bat-Bogey-ed. Or Hermione would turn me into a peacock or something. Why can he say something like that but I can't?'

'Harry has a something that you lack' Hermione said.

'And what is that?!'

'Charisma, maybe' Harry said.

'Tact' Ginny confirmed with a nod before snatching her broom back and kicking off towards the locker room. Harry momentarily forgot his friends and family around him as he watched her streak off, breathing deeply and thinking to himself;

 _Yes, it is good to be_ _home._


	12. Ch 12 Intermediary

**Greetings!**

 **It has been a long time and for that I want to apologize! I teach and get very busy during the school year. I don't like putting out product unless I'm sure it's up to quality. Or at least up to my own quality standards. I won't publish something simply just to get it out there. It needs to be my best.**

 **So it has been a long time since posting anything but I'm back here and there and will be writing as often as I can. Thank you for your patience and I hope you enjoy CH. 12. I'd also like to thank a million times my Beta **Med-Anes** Couldn't do it without you buddy. Thanks again and please Read & Review. **

Ch. 12 Intermediary

Harry awoke the next morning in a very pleasant state of disarray. His bedroom was an utter disaster and he couldn't help but grin from ear to ear when recalling the night's events. He had accompanied the Weasley's back to the Burrow where they stayed up late into the night drinking Butterbeer and exchanging stories from the previous month. He couldn't think of a better way to end his month away. Much like the nights after Gryffindor would win a Quidditch much but more subdued. By the chime of midnight, the party started to wind down and Harry had departed with Ginny in tow to Tavistock Place.

With lips already locked by the time their feet touched the floor, the couple made quite a mess in carving a path though the flat. The kitchen and living room were unblemished but there was a minor path of destruction swathed from the front door to the bed. Harry wasn't ashamed by any means; his physical relationship with Ginny had stopped causing him embarrassment months ago, but the manner in which they'd entered the flat would have earned him many less-than-ideal curses from Ron had he been present.

Harry turned over expecting to see Ginny but only found an empty bed. He was disappointed but the the warmth was evidence his fiery, redheaded fiancé couldn't have gone far. He sat up and located his glasses and wand before heading to the kitchen in only somewhat modest attire. Ginny was already awake and making breakfast. She was wearing one of Harry's muggle t-shirts, possibly only this but he couldn't be sure, and her hair was in a glorious state of disarray that blazed as it caught the morning light. _What is it about Potters and red heads_ he thought to himself.

'Good morning,' he said sleepily removing his glasses to clean them. He had a vague memory of Ginny forcibly removing them and now they had smeared fingerprints on nearly every bit of the lenses.

'It is, isn't it?' Ginny said bubbly. She gave him a radiant smile and waved her wand at the cup of coffee she'd made.

'Thank you,' Harry said taking the cup and sniffing it with a quiet moan of contentment. 'What are you making?'

'Omelets,' she said moving to grab a nearby spatula. 'I was hungry. I had quite the workout last night'

She turned and gave him a devious smile which caused Harry to laugh. 'You had a quidditch match as well I think.'

'You know,' she said in mock thoughtfulness 'I think you're right.'

She finished the omelets and grabbed a few slices of toast, which were slightly burnt, but Harry didn't mind.

'Smells incredible,' he said as she sat it in front of him. 'Thank you for making breakfast'

'It's my pleasure' she said beaming at him.

'Well you're sure in a good mood this morning' Harry said . 'Don't you usually complain quite a lot when your Mum makes your cook?'

'No one forced me to make this meal' she replied point her fork at him. 'It's much more pleasant this way, especially when I feel like I've earned it.' She winked.

'Well I appreciate it.'

'What's your plan today?' Ginny took a sip of her own coffee.

'Not sure,' Harry said brightly. 'We have the rest of the week off since they aren't paying us for all the overtime so my schedule is quite open.'

'That's good I guess,' Ginny ran her hands through her hair to tame it slightly without much success. Harry wondered if his own attempts at controlling were as obviously fruitless. 'Better than nothing I suppose.'

'Much, ' Harry affirmed.

'Well I don't have much going on either. So we will get loads of time together.' Harry gave her a sly smile and she flung a piece of egg at him. 'For more than that!' she added in mock anger.

'I have a few things I know I need to do' Harry said cleaning egg off his glasses now.

'Like?'

'Well... I'd be willing to bet Galleons to Gobstones that there is something with Potter Manor - '

but before Harry could finish his sentence a brilliantly bright blue flash of flame erupted just next to the pair of them in the kitchen. Lucaeli had appeared at Harry's side looking calmly at ease despite the literal explosion that his entrance had been. Meanwhile, Ginny had screamed and jumped so violently that the coffee cup she had been holding hit the ceiling and shattered sending shards of ceramic and droplets of piping hot coffee all over the pair of them.

Just as she had righted herself after attempting to flee from the flying beverage, she turned around to say something but froze when her eyes laid upon Lucaeli. She looked from the phoenix to Harry several times looking shocked. Harry smiled at her expression as shock morphed into comprehension.

'Harry. Potter.' She spoke slowly as if struggling to find the words. 'Is that a ... is that a phoenix?!'

Harry smiled even more widely and took a deep breath. 'Yes.' he replied simply. She continued to look at him expectantly for several seconds. When Harry didn't elaborate she held up her hands gesturing to it vigorously.

'Well?!' she snapped at him. 'What the ruddy hell is it doing here?!'

'Oh.' Harry blurt out. 'He's uhh sort of mine now.'

'He's yours?!' she spluttered for several seconds but coherent words seemed to have escaped her. Harry spent a few minutes explaining to her their tracking of Dragon's Ride to the Williamson estate and the resultant battle that had ensued. When Harry got to the part of the memory left for them and the explanation of the golden fire and how it called to Lucaeli, her mouth had hung open.

'So.' she began hoarsely before clearing her throat. 'So you ... we have a phoenix now?'

'Yea.' Harry attempting to sound nonchalant but it came out giddy.

'Can't you do anything normally?!

'Apparently not.' he replied.

She looked at the bird again from the tip of his electric blue plumage on his tail to the end of its golden beak. There was an incredulity in her eyes, but also a wild curiosity. 'What is its name?' she asked.

The phoenix gave a made a grunting sound deep in its chest and looked reproachfully at Ginny.

'His,' he emphasized the word 'name is Lucaeli'

'He is beautiful' she said softly. Lucaeli hummed and stuck out his head longingly towards Ginny who ran her hands along his long neck and back.

'He's so warm' she said sounding surprised.

'Phoenix' Harry answered her simply.

'What are you going to do with him?' she gazed at him for a few seconds and then turned to make herself another cup of coffee.

'Take care of him I suppose,' Harry said shrugging. 'He was being held captive for his tears.'

'I'll bet Hermione could help you learn some stuff about phoenixes.'

'That was my thought as well.'

After a small breakfast and a quick perusal of the Prophet, Harry found himself sitting on his sofa next to Ginny staring out the window.

'What's up?' Ginny asked him concernedly.

'Nothing.' he said honestly. 'Just wondering what I'm going to do with Potter Manor at the moment.'

'Ohm that's right.' she said turning from her copy of Quidditch Today to face him. 'We were talking about what you're going to do this week.'

'Yea.' Harry said breathing deeply. 'I know I want to fix it up but it's such an intimidating and huge task to wrap my head around.'

'I can understand that' she said nodding. 'What do you want to do with the place?'

'Well.' Harry said thoughtfully 'I don't really know. All I know for sure is I want to keep it.'

'Well yea!' Ginny said sarcastically.

'Griphook was putting together a list of businesses I could use to renovate the place.'

'That sounds expensive!' Ginny looked apprehensive and Harry understood why.

'I don't care.' he replied. 'I make enough off being an Auror to live and then I have everything Sirius and my parents left me.'

'I'll help too if you need me too.' she said rubbing the back of his neck sweetly.

'No, love. You won't need to do that. I can more than afford it.'

'No! You great wealthy prat! I meant I'll help you decide how to fix it up.' Ginny looked at him with that air that she'd just told him something incredibly obvious, like birds can fly or Ron is always eating.

'Oh,' he replied stupidly. 'I'd appreciate that.' She shook her head at him but smiled all the same.

'Do you reckon we should go to the Burrow?' Harry didn't want to leave her company but he knew that Molly would want to see him to fuss about how thin he is, despite having gained weight over the last six months.

'Probably' she said turning another page of her magazine. 'Is there anywhere you need to go before we head there?'

'Well I need to speak with Griphook.' he said resignedly. 'But I'd rather wait until tomorrow. The only place ... or person rather, I had thought about visiting was Dumbledore.'

She set her magazine down again turning to look at him in mild surprise. 'What do you need to see him for?'

'Lucaeli' Harry said looking over at the phoenix who was snoozing on a perch Harry had conjured for him. 'He had a phoenix for decades and probably knew everything about them. Hermione could probably recite every phoenix care manual ever written, but advice from someone who actually owned one would be much more helpful than manuals and feeding tables.'

'True enough.'

Ginny used the fireplace to let Molly know they would be by later which left Harry to gaze at Ginny's form as she bent over with her head in the fire. Apparently he stood there long enough that Ginny groped around for the nearest object she could reach, which was a book, and chucked it at Harry.

'Oi!' she spat at him. 'What time do you think we'll be there?'

Harry, smiling widely, checked his watch to see it half past 9. 'I'm not sure. Maybe lunchtime.'

She relayed the message with the addition of 'Don't write it in stone' and withdrew from the fireplace. She stood up, turned around and without a hint of embarrassment, said 'Enjoy looking at my backside do you?'

'Yes' Harry replied just a blatantly.

'Prat' she grumbled quietly and set off for the bedroom, hips swaying ever so slightly. A few minutes later, after a floo call to Professor McGonagall during which Ginny slapped him on his own backside, they set off for Hogsmeade. Harry and Ginny walked around the village reminiscing briefly before continuing on to the castle. Ginny had decided that after the events involving Carrow the previous year, she wanted to revisit the place often to keep it from becoming a permanent bad memory. Now it was something she thought about and then moved on. They reached the gates where they were admitted by Professor Flitwick and had made it nearly to the front doors before something occurred to Harry.

'What's the date?' he asked stopping in his tracks.

'The 3rd. Why?' Harry groaned and closed his eyes. 'What?'

'The students will be there.'

'And?' Harry just looked at her with an exasperated look. Before she could ask exactly what was so bad about students, a group of them caught their attention.

As they made their way across the grounds towards the entrance, a group of students traveling from Hagrid's hut crossing to the Greenhouses met their path. As they crossed nearby, every single student stared unabashedly at them and several didn't even bother to talk quietly about them. Harry could hear them spouting various rumors, some of which made Ginny laugh.

'Do they really think you turned death eaters to stone?!'

'Well, they're young.' He grumbled. They soon found their way inside to find, without surprise, more muttering students and even a flabbergasted Fat Friar. As they approached the corridor with the Headmaster's office, they even found a bobbing, cackling Peeves who froze in midair when he saw them. After a few seconds where the pair of them inwardly cringed, Peeves began bellowing at the top of his voice ' _POTTY WEE POTTY HAS COME BACK AT LAST. NOW PEEVESY WILL FREELY - '_

But before he could finish his maniacal song, Harry had drawn his wand and thought _Langlock_. Peeves then went buzzing away shaking his fists angrily.

'Most excellent choice' Professor McGonagall said in her usual brusque tone. She had apparently come from behind the gargoyle to see what the commotion was about. 'That blasted poltergeist. He doesn't seem to care for me as much as he did Dumbldore'

'He was always a menace' Ginny said smiling.

'Quite' McGonagall said with a quick shaking of her head 'Well what can I do for you today, Potter? Haven't blown up your aunt again have you? Or perhaps broken every school rule you can think of?'

'No, unfortunately this is much less extravagant' he said smiling at her. 'Actually I was hoping to speak with you and possibly Dumbledore about something.'

'Well certainly.' she said gesturing behind her to the gargoyle. As it began to move, a group of students came round the corner making an exceptional amount of noise. McGonagall drew her wand and sent a silvery cat flying from her wand at the students. It made an incredibly loud meowing sound and flew at the faces of the students.

'What did we talk about?' McGonagall snapped at them. They all fell silent at once while trying to hide their smiles.. McGonagall too was smirking slightly. Harry and Ginny followed her up the stairs and into the study that had been Dumbledore's for so long.

'So what have you come to ask about?' McGonagall took a seat behind the desk. Harry noticed a few subtle changes that had taken place. For instance, there was no Pensieve in the cabinet. Instead, an array of drinks and potions were shelved there. The delicate silver instruments that had remained through the change of heads had been relegated to a shelf behind McGonagall. The most notable change was that an entirely new desk had been placed in the middle of the office. McGonagall apparently noticed Harry eying the desk and answered his unspoken question.

'Oh I suppose you are wondering what happened to Albus' desk.' She said gesturing to her new one of Cherry wood. 'A museum is being created in London regarding the wizarding history of Great Britain and they asked to purchase the old one. Between Dumbledore, Dippet, Snape, Derwent ' she gestured around the room at the headmasters pictured there 'it saw quite a bit and they wanted to feature it there.'

'That's interesting.' Harry said sincerely. 'I do like the new one'

'Thank you! I had it made by a former student who specializes in magical woodworking.' She shifted herself around slightly trying to route herself into a comfortable position. 'So... what can I do for you?'

'Oh, yes.' Harry said remembering why they'd come. 'I have recently come into ownership of a phoenix - ' Harry saw her eyes widen and she sat up straighter, ' - and wanted to know a little about them that I won't read in a book' he finished hoping not to sound too much like an ignorant git.

'Have you really?' she said awestruck. Harry told her what he could of his adventures in the states and how he came upon the phoenix.

'Potter' she said shaking her head once again. 'Why in the blazes does everything seem to happen to you?'

'You might be the tenth person to ask me that - at least recently,' he said laughing.

'How extraordinary' Harry head a familiar voice say from behind him. They turned to see Dumbledore settling into his portrait. The aged face hadn't changed nor had the beaming smile he wore when looking at Harry.

'Where have you been?' McGonagall asked of him pointing her quill at him accusatorily.

'I have been visiting another portrait,' Dumbledore said brightly. 'They have just hung my new portrait in the Museum of Magic in the British Isles and across from me a splendid portrait of Gunhilda of Goosemoor. We have had a lovely debate about the uses of dragon's blood. In her time, there was very little use for it and she was asking me questions about the uses that were discovered.'

'You mean the uses _you_ discovered,' McGonagall said skeptically.

'Well, yes,' he said beaming and adjusting his half moon spectacles. 'But she did not ask who discovered them and I felt it rather pompous to tell her.'

'Well if you're quite done, I believe you may be of use here'

'Yes I overheard' he said excitedly. 'A phoenix you say? Might I ask how?'

'Potter, I know very little about phoenixes other than they burn you if you try to take something from them,' she rubbed her right shoulder as she spoke. 'So I'm going to let Albus tell you about them. I must speak with Denis Creevey anyway.'

She bustled from the room, closing the door behind her, leaving Harry to recite the story again for Dumbledore who looked simply elated.

'Harry that is quite wonderful' he said beaming at him. 'I wish that I had been able to gift poor Fawkes to someone before my untimely demise but nevertheless, I am most excited for you.'

'Is there anything you can tell me about them that I may not find out in a book?'

'To be honest, there is not a great amount of literature available on the subject of phoenixes' Dumbledore said thoughtfully. 'Sightings and domestications are so rare in fact, I had only ever seen two phoenixes total during my lifetime and Fawkes had been the only domesticated one I'd ever seen.'

'The other?' Ginny asked him politely.

'In a forest of Africa I visited one summer during a study on African herbal remedies. He found us in the forest, stared at us for the briefest of moments, and then disappeared again.'

'And Fawkes? How did you come to ... own him?' Harry had stood so he could turn and properly face Dumbledore.

'I couldn't have been more than 21' he said staring off at a distant corner of the office but he was seeing something far away and long ago. 'It was during the worst period of my life.'

Dumbledore took a deep breath and then looked back to Harry. He looked much like he had done the night Harry had experienced a vision of him during the Battle of Hogwarts; like a child caught in wrongdoing.

'After the death of my sister, Ariana, and after Gellert had fled back to Eastern Europe, I was terribly depressed. Unsure of where to go or what to do next, I set off for the Forbidden Forest to consult with a centaur named Draynin that I had befriended while at Hogwarts.

'However, before I could locate him, I felt the hairs on my neck and arms stand on end. I turned around to see Fawkes staring intently at me. Having heard of the legendary creatures, I approached him cautiously and asked if he wished to come home with me to live. He glided to my shoulder and perched there with a look of impatience. From then on, Fawkes was my first and only pet.'

'So, you didn't purchase him or anything' Harry stated in a clarifying manner. 'He found you, you offered, and he went with you.'

'Yes, that is correct in the essentials.' Harry nodded his head thinking.

'What books are there on Phoenixes? And is there something you would recommend I do for Lucaeli?'

'Lucaeli?' Dumbledore asked sounding surprised. 'Sounds like it's based off the name Luke.'

'It is I believe.'

'Luke means giver of light. How apt.'

Dumbledore and Harry spent several minutes talking on the subject. Preferred foods, how often they "burned", general habits, tendency to burn people, and the many, many uses they possessed.

'I can't thank you enough' Harry said imploringly to Dumbledore. McGonagall had returned and was sipping scotch from a glass quietly in her chair.

'You can try to thank him' she said a with slight edge to her voice. 'But he won't accept it. Says it is his duty.'

'And it is,' Dumbledore said with his signature benign smile. 'I would also suggest speaking with your wonderfully bright friend Miss Hermione Granger. I put forth quite an effort in studying them in my youth, but didn't bother the later years. However, if there is anyone who could discover more than I, it would be Hermione Granger.'

'That,' McGonagall said wryly ' I do not doubt in the slightest.'

They all laughed at Hermione's expense and then Harry and Ginny bid farewell to them. They weren't able to leave the office, though, until McGonagall got Ginny to sign a quaffle and put it on a shelf in her office.

'My first autograph' she said with pride. 'To live forever here, where it belongs.'

Ginny signed three more things for students before leaving the castle which suited Harry just fine. It honestly felt wonderful to be ignored every now and then. The pair crossed the lawns and passed through the gate to head back through Hogsmeade. Harry checked his watch for the time and they decided they would visit Griphook today so Harry apparated them into the back area of The Leaky Cauldron and they continued on to Diagon Alley.

'So, have you even heard from Griphook?'

'No,' Harry said surely. 'I contacted him before leaving to let him know I would be leaving the country and not to bother.'

They turned a corner and the familiar white marble building came into view. Harry looked at the domed ceiling that could be seen over the walls and couldn't help but smile slightly. _What a day_ he thought to himself. They made their way up the stairs, passed the familiar sign and guards, and into the lobby. As had occurred every time he had returned to the bank, when he came into the lobby nearly all the goblins w stopped what they were doing, stared intently at him for a few seconds, then carried on.

'Why do they - '

'They want me to know they are watching me' Harry said lowly. 'How many people have successfully stolen something from here and how many of those do you think are still alive?'

'Hmm good point,' Ginny said.

Harry began walking towards Griphook's desk behind the teller counters, but was intercepted by a rather young-looking goblin wearing deep maroon Gringotts attire.

'Lord Potter,' he said gravelly with a long low bow. 'Master Griphook has asked me to tell you he indisposed at the moment and to have a seat at his desk, He will see to you shortly.'

'Thank you,' Harry replied with bow of the head and a stern glare. Ginny looked between them confused before the young goblin left.

'Goblin thing?' she asked.

'Goblin thing' he replied quietly. He gestured toward the desk nearby and they moved forward. For several minutes, they watched the comings and goings of Gringotts. They saw several people they knew including Ernie McMillan who had come to try and secure a loan for a clothing business he hoped to start.

'I like Ernie,' Ginny said nonchalantly. Harry turned to look at her. 'During that ... year. He was unusually quiet all the time. I think he may have been scared, but I lost count of the number of times he stepped in to put a stop to some of the things Crabbe and Goyle kept doing. He was on the nasty end of them a few times, but somehow managed to talk his way out of most encounters.'

Harry nodded impressed. 'I remember him fighting during the Battle.'

'Me too,' she said with a nod. 'That's what started this clothing business I think. He always talked about wanting to teach wizards how to dress to fit in with muggles.'

'How are you so knowledgeable?' Harry said in mock outrage.

'Because, you prat, I had friends before I started dating you.' She poked Harry in the ribs, but he laughed all the same.

Harry thought on the idea while waiting. He thought it was a useless venture that was sure to never be much of a success. But the more he thought, the more it occurred to him that the skill would be immeasurably helpful to some. However, before he could think too deeply on it, a distraction appeared in the form of Griphook.

'Lord Potter' Griphook bowed low. 'It is good to see you again.' He waddled to his seat behind his desk and looked intently at the two of them. 'How can I be of service today?'

'I wish to follow up on the information I requested for renovating and restoring Potter Manor.'

'Of course'. He leaned down to open a drawer in his desk and retrieved a sizable folder. 'I have located several Magical companies that would be interested in the contract. Several had offered to do it free of charge.'

He took several smaller folders out of the larger and set them down on the desk in front of him. He rifled through what was left for a moment before retrieving a roll of parchment that had been flattened.

'I took the liberty of hiring a specialist in wards, charms, and protective enchantments as well as an architect to assess the building as a whole.'

'And?' Harry asked leaning forward a bit.

'The charms surrounding the Manor are still present and in reasonable condition. They could use with reinforcing or they could be stripped and reapplied fresh.'

'I would like to do that' he said immediately thinking of his parent's home. 'I would also like protective enchantments applied to my parent's old cottage as well in Godric's Hollow.'

'Certainly' Griphook said in an oily voice and he set the flattened roll of parchment aside. 'Would you like to hire the same expert I used to assess the Manor?'

'Yes,' Harry said slowly considering something. 'But I'd like to involve someone of my own. Bill Weasley. I trust him and he'll know if the person doing the work is doing it well. Gringotts can vouch for his expertise.'

'That will be a problem I think' Griphook said warily. 'Marcus Ownsby is known for being eccentric and preferring to work alone.'

'Then tell him he can do the job my way or I'll give the contract to someone else.'

'Very well,' he said with a sly grin. 'Very well indeed.'

'For the magical construction work involved, we have found the most reliable company Gringotts knows of. For any new building that we sponsor for a loan or otherwise, we use Logan & Logan. It is actually the same family that built most of the homes in Ottery St. Catchpole though it is run by the sons now.'

'So, there is a chance that some of my ancestors or the Blacks have used them for work as well then if they built in Ottery St. Catchpole.' Harry sat up a little straighter with a little excitement in him. Anything that further connected him to his family or Sirius'... well, it made him happy.

'It is likely' Griphook said thoughtfully. I can check on past records. You could also discuss it when you meet with them.' Harry nodded in agreement.

The meeting went on for another half an hour with Griphook presenting Harry with option after option for all of the work involved. He really had no idea just what all was entailed in building, or repairing in this case, a manor of such size. They'd had a minor argument when it came to the charms in the Manor like the ones concealing how big some of the rooms were. Griphook had insisted that using the Gringotts sponsored person from Romania was the best way to go but Harry refused when finding out he had been an outspoken, though not active supporter of Voldemort during the first war. He was apparently the best and had been silent during the entire second war but Harry put his foot down. They ended up settling on another which Harry agreed to because, despite who did the work, he was going to try and ask Professor Flitwick to look it over as well.

Between the landscapers, painters, designers, the list was endless. Harry was feeling very overwhelmed when Griphook told him he would have to create a schedule for all the work. The worst part without a doubt would be the team of muggle plumbers that would inspect and repair all the Manor's internal plumbing. Because they were muggles, Harry would have to hire an Obliviator to attend to them when they were done.

In the end, Harry stacked all the files on Griphooks desk, asked him owl it all to him with labels for what everyone was going to be hired to do, and he would beg Hermione to help him come up with a schedule. Ginny pointed out that if he just showed it to her and started to do it very wrongly, she would take it from him in disgust and just do it. He didn't want to, but he was not above this plan.

He stood and shook hands with Griphook when he remembered something. 'Griphook, do you know anything about Ernie Macmillan's loan for his business is going?'

'Ah Mr. Potter,' he said narrowing his eyes. 'Even if I did, I wouldn't be allowed to tell you.'

Harry looked at Griphook for a few moments considering his response. 'Make sure it's approved' he said plainly.

'Pardon?' Griphook looked surprised.

'I would like you to fund the loan' he continued just as blatantly.

'Mr. Potterm' Griphook said slowly. 'We are not in the business of doing favors for anyone. Especially one who has such a checkered history with us.'

'But it's not a favor' Harry said with a smile. 'Fund the loan. And tell him it's been approved because of his longstanding service to the wizarding world.' Griphook stared open mouthed at Harry. It took him a few moments to fully comprehend what Harry was saying.

'Do you wish to receive interest for the loan?' He asked as he began scrambling.

'No. Let him pay it back as he can and don't ever go after him if he's late. Consider it the conditions of the loan from my estate.'

Griphook nodded and signaled a goblin near the teller's counter and handing him the parchment. With that, he and Ginny left the bank with much more to do and much less idea of how to do it all.

'Why did you do that?' She asked as they hit the stones of Diagon Alley.

'I don't really know. I don't know how else to pay him back.'

Ginny shook her head, but grasped his hand with a smile. 'Great noble prat' she muttered in contrast to the smile on her face as they turned the corner towards WWW. They stopped in on George who was training his new employee how to keep up with stock on all the shelves. While Harry had been in the US, Ron had finally decided to apply to be an Auror. George had been upset, but they all knew of Ron's long standing desire to become an Auror. He also agreed to come in and help on the weekends. Harry hadn't gotten the chance to really talk to Ron about how it was going but he'd made a mental note to do so before going home tonight.

After the shop, they had a wonderful lunch with Molly who continued to try and shove third helpings into Harry at every meal.

'My mother just won't accept you're just a scrawny git,' she jested. Harry tried to look outraged but couldn't manage it. It wasn't until Ron, Arthur, and Hermione all came home from work that Harry's peacefully quiet day took a turn towards the noisy. Molly was so pleased to have so many people in the house that she would bustle around the house bringing anyone anything they asked. The one exception was when Ginny asked for a less irritating brother. She was chuckling heartily at her own wit until Molly told the room at large that the next baby to be had to a Weasley was going to be to her or Hermione. Arthur laughed and nodded while both Harry and Ron spat their drink out in surprise. Ginny didn't look pleased at all, but Hermione was staring into the distance with a far off expression.

'Wake up love,' Ron snapped his fingers bringing her out of her thoughts. 'Not ready for that yet.'

Hermione couldn't keep the disappointed look off her face, but where the old Ron would have been angry and embarrassed, this one just put his hand on her knee and said 'Sorry, love.'

Sometime after dinner, a packaged arrived that was addressed to Harry. It was the biggest thing he'd ever received via owl though it actually took five owls to haul it in and three attempts to clear the kitchen window. It was all the files from Griphook laid before him. which subsequently caused quite the mess on the table where it landed. After explaining to Molly and Arthur what it was, they went through all the paperwork with him to explain to Harry and Ginny what it all was. They had apparently done this before and ended up being a huge help. Eventually the conversation turned towards work and Harry was finally able to talk to Ron about his Auror training. Ron seemed to be doing well considering his lack of appropriate schooling at Hogwarts. Just like Harry, Ron had excelled in the dueling and magical defense parts of the training. However, never being the potioneer that Harry had become being and most certainly not as good as Hermione, he was struggling with that aspect.

'Yes, I have been helping a bit, but he's really getting much better at it - he's a very fast learner' offered Hermione, though she blushed furiously at Ginny's raised eyebrows. Harry looked away and changed the subject before Molly noticed.

He also got the chance to talk to Arthur about his new position as well. Senor Undersecretary being such an enormously important position, Harry was curious to see how Arthur was handling it. As it turned out, having raised 7 children pair of incorrigble twins helped him to develop a knack for settling interdepartmental disputes, guiding them to compromise and work together. Molly was walking though the sitting room at the time and he waited for to leave the room before adding 'I found the negotiating between departments is much like negotiating with Molly when she was angry at the twins... Easier come to think on it.' Harry snorted with laughter.

The talk turned then to Harry's ongoing case with DR and the search taking place for Williamson now in the UK. Of course, not hide nor hair had been seen yet. Nothing had changed significantly since the incident at the Williamson Estate. Harry hadn't been surprised by this though some of the others in the office had. He'd had too much experience with Voldemort operating in the shadows. It was odd to Harry to discuss matters of Auror operation so nonchalantly with Arthur but even more odd to do so given that Arthur was now his boss. His boss's boss's boss technically if you followed the workflow up the chain of command. Harry asked if any of the departments he'd met with had resisted his appointment and was happy to hear that most had just accepted the posting.

'I would expect so' Molly said acidly from her chair where she was knitting a sweater for Percy's baby Molly. The pronouncement that they would be naming their child after Molly had caused the most incredible reaction from her. Not surprising but incredible nonetheless. She cried for at least an hour though Ron would argue it lasted for much longer. Now though, she wore a most sour expression.

'Those blinded fools at the Ministry' she scoffed. 'Most of the only care about themselves and their own ideas. Not a single person would dare questions Arthur's judgment after the war.'

'They'd end up a pariah' Hermione said from behind her newest, incredibly old, textbook she was reading. The room turned to look at her and she looked back in surprise. 'Oh, that was supposed to be an internal thought.'

'Pariah?' Ron asked.

'Yes, Ron' she replied. 'I don't know if you've all noticed, but the name Weasley is starting to command respect and authority. Especially with Arthur being named Undersecretary.'

'I haven't noticed' Harry said trying to remember when this started though he couldn't help but think it should have happened decades ago.

'Of course you haven't' she said with more than mild exapseration. The same endearingly frustrated look donned her face that Harry couldn't help but smile. After all, she'd been looking at him like this for almost ten years now. 'You've always had that effect anyway.'

'Have you been hearing things?' Ginny asked

'Yes' she said with a slight blush. 'A few times, I've had a hard time getting some of the older wizards I deal with to answer me or deal with me without asking to speak with "A bloke"' She used air quotations and wore a positively disgusted face.

'Some of the last generation are like that still.' Arthur said sadly. 'It was a different era.'

'Well, whenever I introduce myself as Hermione Weasley,' Ron sat bolt upright with a wide, gleaming smile, 'I usually get a much more agreeable reaction.'

'Good,' Ron said firmly. Hermione smiled at him.

As they all sat in the sitting room near the end of the evening Harry found himself drifting off with his head leaned back on the back of the sofa with Ginny leisurely reading through a Quidditch Today. She turned a page and began reading an article on the seeker for the Falmouth Falcons when she jumped so violently that she hit Harry squarely in the ribs causing him to double over in pain.

'Oh!' She said so loudly it caused everyone else to start as well. Molly even bobbled the knitting in her hands.

'What in the name of Merlin' Arthur said as he straightened his glasses.

'I absolutely cannot believe I forgot about this,' Ginny said as she sat up. Harry was rubbing his ribs wincing. 'Oh, you'll be fine.'

'What in the -'

'Harry' she proclaimed like it was a royal announcement 'has managed to get himself a phoenix.'

The silence that followed was absolute. Even the clock stopped chiming and Molly's knitting stopped as she stared open mouthed at him. Arthur was the first to recover.

'It certainly seems that - '

'Everything always happens to me?' Harry recited quick and emotionless. 'I've heard that at least five times today.'

'A phoenix?' Hermione said in wonder. 'How.'

'Something stupid or heroic no doubt.' Ron quipped.

'Both' Ginny added.

'Thank you' Harry said pointedly. He recited exactly what had taken place and where Lucaeli had been before Harry had found him. They all listened raptly while Hermione was positively salivating over the information.

'But so little is known about them' she said. 'There are dozens of books but most don't have a great deal of info.'

'I told you' Ginny said smiling laying her head back down. She tried to force Harry's legs in a more comfortable position for her, but stopped when she saw he was still holding his ribs.

'How much do you know?' he asked her.

'Not much - '

'Yet'

'Oh hush it, Ron.' Ron chuckled at his own wit. 'Not much but I would love to learn more about them. The only domesticated one I knew about for the longest time was Dumbledore's.'

'Well sharpen your quill, super-sleuth. I'm sure Harry will need all the help he can get.' Ginny pointed her thumb at Harry.

'That's definitely true. Not much as changed since first year' Ron stated matter-of-factly.

'What did I do to the two of you.' Harry shot back at them. 'You know I'm here right?'

'Where is he?' Arthur finally regained his speech as well. 'What's his name?'

'Lucaeli' Ginny continued ignoring Harry. 'He is a beautiful, electric blue except the ends of his tail feathers are red.'

'What does he see in this git?' Ron said through guffawing apparently still amused at his own sense of humor.

'I'm still sitting right here,' Harry said even louder turning to Hermione. 'You see me? I'm not invisible?'

Hermione laughed at him too, but popped Ron on the back of the head all the same.

'I don't know how he got it' Ginny said turning to smile at Harry who still was outraged.

'I could tell you I suppose' Harry quipped and stared at Ginny. He knew he could continue to feign outrage, but it would dissipate quickly. He couldn't stay mad at Ginny. 'It was the phoenix fire. Williamson said that when I did it, he sang out and apparently that's how you gain ownership of a phoenix.'

'Can we see him?'

'Sure,' Harry shrugged. 'Come over tomorrow and you can see him. Though I don't know what I need to do to take care of him or anything.'

Hermione made a peep-like sound from her seat, but she didn't say anything. They all turned to look at her but she just shook her head. The longer Harry looked at her, the more she looked like she was about to explode.

'Hermione?' Harry asked sweetly

'Hm?' she responded wordlessly trying to stay as tightlipped as possible.

'I'm not sure you'd have time to, but could you possibly read a little about phoenixes and let me know anything you find out?'

Harry knew what was happening. Too many years at Hogwarts had taught him how she thought. She desperately wanted to find out as much as she could as quick as she could so she could tell him, but she didn't want to be rude.

'I think I could spare some time' she responded evasively not meeting his eyes. Ron fell back against the sofa and covered his face with a pillow and mumbled something unintelligible.

'What?' Ginny asked.

'She'll have read three books by dawn.'

'No I will not have' Hermione shot at him with an icy glare. He stared back just as resolutely.

'10 galleons says by tomorrow night, you'll have read an entire book and be comparing it to the second.'

She huffed at him but he was just smiling, assuring that his victory was sure. Apparently, he now took her mania for read and learning as endearing rather than the unendurable annoyance it had been in years previous.

'I have work tomorrow' she muttered petulantly.

'Won't matter,' Ron said with a smile. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

'And to think' Ginny said in a faux thoughtful expression. 'It only took him 8 years to begin to understand Hermione.'

'Shut it.'

They all laughed at Hermione's expense but the conversation then took a turn to planning tomorrow's plans. They were going over early to see Lucaeli and then going to dinner somewhere together that evening.

'What are you doing on your day off?' Hermione asked.

'I think we are going to go and see Potter Manor' Harry began with wide eyes. 'We were going to go today but haven't managed to yet. We have to start making decisions on it soon, but we need to go see it first.'

'That sounds like... well it sounds terrible actually but have fun anyway!'

'Thank Ron ' Harry muttered. They stayed up visiting for a while before all venturing towards bed. Harry and Ginny went back to the flat while Ron and Hermione went upstairs. 'You know what you need to do?' Ginny asked as they walked through the door.

'What?'

'Talk to the landlord about the lease for this place.'

'You're right,' Harry said with a sigh.

'What?'

'He's so hard to deal with sometimes.'

'He's so nice!' Ginny said incredulously.

'Oh I know,' Harry said rolling his eyes. 'But every time I just need to tell him something simple or just pay the rent, it turns into a half hour conversation. It's impossible to escape him.'

Ginny laughed at his predicament. Resolving himself to knock on his door the following morning, The couple went to bed. As soon as they woke up, Harry was about to shower and offered for Ginny to join him which she accepted. He was exceedingly surprised to not be turned down he quickly responded 'Are you sure?'

She laughed at him but proceeded to the shower with him under the excuse of 'It's not that often that I get the chance.' They got dressed, made breakfast and were soon ready to leave. With trepidation, Harry knocked on the landlord's door on the second floor and was then engaged in conversation for nearly 20 minutes. Everything from his niece's new baby to the cost of tomatoes going up was brought to the discussion. However, after agreeing to prorate the rent up until Harry moved out, they managed to leave the building.

'Well,' Ginny said as they made it to the roof 'you weren't exaggerating.'

'No. I was not.'

With even more trepidation, he grasped Ginny's hand and apparated them away from London to Aldenham East. This time, with a little more experience with the place, he was able to get them right near the front door. As soon as he arrived, he noticed immediate changes. The windows were still broken, the fountain was still off center, but there was a sheen mixed with the grime of the manor.

As soon as they made it through the front door, it was much more apparent. Apparently, Freela and Slagle had been hard at working trying to clean the Manor. In some areas, it looked good as new. However, there were obviously areas that had been effected by dark magic that their own elfish magic couldn't overcome. Someone had used Fiendfyre to burn an old wardrobe, someone adept at casting it apparently since it hadn't burned the entire manor to dust. The burn marks on the wall couldn't be erased thought it was apparent someone had tried.

Harry and Ginny cautiously made their way into the house. They passed the dining room on their right and made it to the sitting room. The remaining furniture had been repaired as best as possible. The missing arms on the chair had been replaced with a pillow that was probably held on with magic. Harry smiled at the effort that was put in. He supposed that all the old furniture would have to go. He hadn't seen a single piece without spell damage anyway with the exception of those in the Library.

Just then, Harry heard at least one set of fast footsteps and turned. Around the corner to the open sitting room came Freela, Slagle, and the tiniest creature Harry had ever seen.

'Masters!' They all said in such squeaky voices it made Harry's ears ring.

'Hello,' Harry said happily. Ginny knelt down and offered to hug to the two house-elves. Freela excepted but Slagle picked up the tiny house-elf.

'We is so happy you is home' Freela squealed at them.

'Look Master Harry, we is bringing Bumpy to see you.'

'He's grown up so much already.' Harry said as he recalled the last time he saw Bumpy. The eyes were so similar though just barely marble sized. But they were the same blue of Slagle and his ear dropped the same way Freela's did. Still he couldn't have be more than 7 inches tall.

'That might be the most adorable thing I've ever seen' Ginny said surely.

'He is not speaking yet, but soon,' Freela told them.

'Kreacher has been visiting us often' Slagle said while Freela nodded her head so vigorously that her ears flapped. 'He is knowing much about babies. We is so happy to see him when he comes.'

'That's wonderful' Harry said happily. He would need to speak to Kreacher soon too but it could wait at least for a little while. 'How is everything here? We could tell you had tried to clean.'

'Yes Masters, but some things isn't being cleaned. We are very - '

'Don't be sorry' Harry said quickly. His reaction time had quickened thanks to Dobby. 'You've done wonderfully.'

They both smiled widely. Bumpy looked up to see his father smiling and quickly tried to imitate him. He looked bazaar trying to smile with no visible teeth.

'Well, I'd like to talk to both of you about something.' Harry said as he took a knee to be eye level with the elves. 'I am going to have a crew of people come here and repair all of the damage to this place.' Both elves' jaws dropped and they began bouncing on the balls of their feet.

'I take it you like that idea?'

They both nodded their heads so vigorously that their ears flapped.

'So before we decided on anything, I wanted to ask you if there is anything at all you would like to happen here?'

They both stopped bouncing and looked at him in confusion. 'Happen?' Freela asked, befuddled.

'But Master Harry, this is being your house. We - '

'This is our house,' Harry said sternly. 'I want to know if there is something you want.'

'Slagle isn't understand sir,'

'Would you like a new color of walls in your room?' Ginny asked also taking a knee. 'Or maybe a bigger room.' At this they both shuddered and shook their head. '

'So you just want it back the way it was?' They nodded their heads again including a toothless, smiling bumpy.

'Well okay. That simple enough,' Harry said standing.

At that moment, for the 2nd time in two days, a flash of brilliant, blue flame erupted in the room. This time, it was the house-eleves that screamed and ran. After several minutes of chaos, screaming house-elves, and an irate, flaming phoenix, Harry and Ginny restored order before leaving to meet Hermione and Ron so they could see Lucaeli.

As they apparated away from the manor, Ginny turned to him and said 'Just wait till it's our kids.'


End file.
